


To Be Touched

by Kasie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glioblastoma multiforme, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tearjerker, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 175,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasie/pseuds/Kasie
Summary: 3 years after losing her mother to cancer, Emma Swan moves to Storybrooke and lands her dream job of becoming a small town Sheriff.she's happy with how her life has progressed over the past year but still has an issue about letting people in affectionately.she begins going to meetings to speak about her loss and that's where she meets Regina Mills.this story is full of dorky humor, a little bit of drama and a whole lot of SwanQueen falling in love. there are a few chapters that are emotionally and might make you cry. i apologize in advance.also, there will be smut eventually. this is your warning.





	1. the meeting

Tuesday 28th November 2017

 

_“So here I am again. Another meeting. Why I am I even bothering to come to these things? I’m never going to talk. It’ll be just the same as last week. People telling their sob stories and crying and everyone ends up in one big group hug towards the end. It seems so invasive. So ... smothering. Garh! I can’t believe I let them talk me into this. I am handling it perfectly fine. I don’t need, NOR WANT, anyone telling me they know how I feel and that they understand what I am going through... because they don’t know. It’s not the same... and I’M not the same. I am perfectly fine on my own. I don’t need this, and I definitely don’t need them. “_

 

Emma sat back in the uncomfortable chair and began taking in the surroundings of the local community centre. Her arms crossed heavily over her chest with her legs crossed out in front of her, she was showing complete disinterested in being there. Emma looks around the room and watched as the 8 other participants came in and began to mingle with each other as they took their seats in the spread out circle of chairs that take up the middle of the room. Emma nods politely back to anyone who greets her. She keeps her replies short to anyone who approaches her to ask her how she’s enjoying her new job. It wasn’t hard for them to tell that she wasn’t interested in starting a conversation, so they moved on to talk to the other guest around the room.

 

As the clock strikes the hour of 6pm, everyone has already taken their respective seats and quiets down their mingling. By the time it hits 6:10, the room is in complete silence. Emma was beginning to nod off until she heard the door open and she looked up to watch as a short brunette struts into the room carrying a clipboard, a take-away coffee cup and a big smile across her face.

 

“Sorry I’m late” she announced to the room.

 

Emma watched as the unknown woman took a seat in the last remaining chair. The woman was wearing tight black jeans and a well fitted grey baseball shirt that fit perfectly around her athletic body. The brunette looked down onto her clipboard, taking a quick mouthful of coffee, before perusing the guests until her eyes met with Emma’s. A bright smile graces her face, causing Emma to swallow hard and smile back. 

Emma quickly became entranced by the beauty of the twinkling golden brown eyes that caught her emerald greens. The brunettes smile melted Emma into her seat, causing her smile to turn into an awkward grin after a few seconds.

 

“So it seems we have our new Sheriff joining us now. Welcome Sheriff Swan. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you”

 

A shy and awkward smile appeared on Emma’s face, “hi” was all she was able to say.

The brunette replied with a chuckle which in turn made a shade of pink appear on the young blonde sheriff’s pale cheeks. _‘Why am I blushing?! God this is embarrassing. I really don’t like attention on me’_

 

“I’m Regina Mills. I would have met you at last week’s meeting, but my son was sadly quite ill”

 

“Oh!” Emma gasped as her face morphed into a panic that didn’t go missed by the woman.

 

Regina quickly followed with, “he’s fit as a fiddle. It was just the common cold that went around town”.

 

That eased Emma and she instantly relaxed a little as she let out a large exhale, “phew” she sighed, “I didn’t mean to instantly jump to conclusions. Just figured we’re all here for a reason right?”, She shrugged.

 

Regina offered a small smile to the blonde, “that we are. Would you actually mind starting us off today?”

 

“Ummmm....” Emma stared at Regina like a deer in the headlights. She really didn’t plan on ever speaking at these things. It was more of a - get out of the house, mingle with the community and maybe make some friends - kind of ordeal. 

 

“It’s alright dear. Take your time”, she encouraged.

 

Emma watched as Regina settled herself more comfortably in her chair and took a swig of her coffee. by the looks of it, she’s got no way of talking herself out of this one.

“Right... hmmm.. well.” Emma looked around the circle anxiously as she noticed that majority of eyes were on her. They had an understanding in their stares. She could see that they didn’t expect anything and that they didn’t mind the wait. It settled her nerves a little, it was like they understood what it was like to be where she is right now and that there wasn’t any pressure to say anything. She took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and let out a big exhale.

“I’m Emma Swan.. The new sheriff as you all know. And I’m here today because ...” she looked around the room. She felt uneasy again as everyone waited for her words. Her eyes settled on those brown eyes again. A calming smile soothing her into having courage to speak.

“I’m here today because my mother died of brain cancer”

 

Regina smiled at her, “welcome Emma” she said and the rest of the room echoed her greeting.

“Are you comfortable with telling us a little about your story? No pressure of course. Take all the time you need”. Regina’s smile never faulted as she kept her eye contact with the blonde.

 

Emma returned a small smile back to Regina before she continued.

“My mother had glioblastoma multiforme. It was stage 4 when we’d found out. She’d suffered from migraines for years, but it was never looked further into. It wasn’t until she demanded an MRI after a nasty fall until we found out the cause. She did the usual chemo and radium treatments for the first 3 months and then I became her carer for the remaining 10 months. She died on Boxing Day, 3 years ago. I feel like I’ve dealt with it, however, I was encouraged to come to these meeting by a few work friends”.

 

“Well we are glad that you have decided to join us. It’s an important part of the journey of recovery to be able to talk about it. I hope you continue to come to our meetings and open up about any of your difficulties.”

 

Emma could see and feel the sincerity from Regina. “Thank you. I’ll keep it in mind” she shrugged.

 

Emma spent the rest of the evening listening to the other’s stories in the room. Everyone in the group has lost a loved one from cancer. Emma found it intriguing how everyone’s stories were all different, but yet the endings all stayed the same.

 

_‘It didn’t matter how long their loved one fought or even if they did or didn’t do treatment, they all passed in the end. But that was life, wasn’t it? We live and then we die. Some get it easy, while others get it hard. Doesn’t matter how hard we fight, we always end up dying in the end.’_

The blonde started to become agitated as she looked up at the clock. It was close to 8pm and she was starting to become rather hungry and was looking forward to this meeting wrapping up. 

 

“It looks like that’s all we have time for tonight guys,” Regina began, “I’d like you to think about how your life has changed since the passing of your loved ones. Be it good, bad, different or complex, think about it and we’ll discuss it next week”.

Regina stood up and made her way into the centre of the circle and extended your arms out wide, a big cheeky grin erupting on her face as she began to lightly chuckle to herself, “now let’s all bring it in and hug it out”.

 

The 8 other guests laughed with Regina as they made their way up to Regina for a big group hug. Emma stood up awkwardly and began to play with the hem of her jacket, she’d caught the attention of the brunette.

“Come on Swan, hug it out”

 

Emma shuffled her feet side to side and bashfully shook her head, “I’m not much of a hugger”.

The group separated and began to make their way out the door. Regina still stood in the middle of the room just watching the sheriff. Emma could feel the intensity of her stare, but she would not falter. She wouldn’t show weakness to this stranger. Regina cocked an eyebrow at her when she decided to finally look back at the woman. Emma smirked in reply which in turn caused Regina to chuckle and approach her, a look of quizzical across her face.

 

“So, Sheriff Swan,” Regina said is a husky voice as she looked her up and down, “when was the last time you let someone touch you?”

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she was in shock from the abrupt question, “wh-what... like sex??!” She spat out as a shade of red crept up her face from her chest.

 

Regina chuckled at her and shook her head, “not like that, you idiot” she laughed, “l meant as any form of affection... like a hug, or even holding hands.”

 

Emma looked down at the ground, she really didn’t want to answer that question. She shrugged her shoulders before looking back up at Regina like she was in trouble.

 

“I thought so” Regina replied. She continued to stare at Emma, squinting her eyes in thought while she contemplated. “What are you doing now?” She asked abruptly.

 

Emma shuffled her feet and scratched the back of her neck, “ummm, going home to eat I guess. I didn’t realise this ran so late, I’m starving” she chucked as her stomach lightly rumbled.

 

Regina picked up her empty coffee cup from beside her chair and threw it in the trash, “I was thinking about heading to Granny’s myself for dinner, care to join me?”

 

Emma shrugged her shoulders and grinned, “may as well. At least I won’t have dishes to do then”

They both laughed at that as they made their way out the door.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two women sat down and ordered themselves their meals in the small town diner. The dinner rush was dying down and they had ample of tables to chose from. Regina and Emma sat at one of the tables closest to the door. Regina filled Emma in on the regulars of the diner, what’s good to eat and what’s not. Their meals were quickly prepared and Emma was astounded by the service that she’d received. It was nothing like the big city life she was used to, so it was a pleasant change to not have to wait three quarters of an hour just for a grilled cheese and some fries.

 

“So, how’d you end up scoring the community centre after hours? Wouldn’t think it’d stay open after business’ closed” Emma asked around a mouthful of chips.

 

Regina shook her head in amusement as she watched the woman’s eating etiquettes, “I actually own the centre. I inherited it after my mother passed away” Regina stated as she forked at her chicken salad.

 

“oh, is that what inspired you to start the meetings?” Emma asked her curiously.

 

Regina looked at Emma and smiled sadly at her, “no, it was actually my late Husband, Daniel”

 

“oh, shit.” She mumbled around her food, “That must have been terrible”

 

“it was, it was completely unexpected. We had no idea he was even sick. Daniel went to work one morning and never came home. There was a tumour on his heart that burst, and he died instantly. The doctors say he wouldn’t have felt a thing, which I am grateful for. The stories that I’ve heard of others that have known about their cancer and the pain they have to go through is just terrible.”

 

“yeah, it was awful to watch with my mother. She was in constant pain, not even the medication worked half the time.”

 

Regina reached out and took hold of Emma’s hand,

 

_‘don’t freak out Swan, it’s not that bad’_ Emma tensed at the contact.

 

“I am sorry you had to go through with that. That must be so hard on you”

 

“nah, its ok.” Emma shrugged, “I’ve dealt with it already, so its not that big of a deal anymore.” Emma smiled and took her hand from Regina’s grasp and reached for her drink. “tell me more about Daniel though. What was he like?”

 

Regina smiled fondly at the thought of Daniel, “he was such a gentleman. He worked at my family’s ranch that’s at the edge of town. He trained our horses and kept the stables running. I met him when I was 17 and we fell in love that summer, I was helping him and Mother with the stables. We got married when I was 24, he was 26 and we had Henry 2 years later. Daniel was an amazing father, Henry was only a few months old when the accident happened but yet the time they had together was magical”

 

“wow. That would have been so hard for you. Did your family help you out with the little one after what happened?”

 

“Sadly, No. I didn’t have any family at the time. My father passed when I was still a young child, I think was four” Regina pondered, “and Mother had a heart attack when I was 20. It was just me and my little prince.” Regina sighed at the memory. “I focussed so much of my time into making all the family businesses continue that I put myself into a nasty rut. I had Henry with me 24 hours around the clock. I would bring him with me to every meeting and I constantly kept myself busy with work or dotting on my son. I would stay after hours at the community centre and the town noticed. They began to stay back and help me out with anything extra that needed help with and eventually I ended up talking about my sorrows. It quickly became a regular occurrence and other townsfolks who had lost their loved ones started to come and we’d all chat about our losses. We decided to make it a scheduled event and created the meetings for every Tuesday nights.”

 

“wow, that’s amazing. Its great to know that Storybrooke has a close community” Emma sat back in complete wonder from the woman’s tale.

 

Regina laughs at Emma, “it’s rather cute how you react to people’s affection dear.”

 

Emma scrunches her nose up at that remark, “I don’t do cute” she scoffed playfully, “adorable… maybe. Cute is for babies and puppies” Emma winked and poked her tongue at the brunette.

 

Regina chuckled and bit her bottom lip at the blonde.

 

Emma sat up straight in her chair, “speaking of cuties, I should be getting home to feed mine and settle her in for bed. She gets sooky if I don’t get her to sleep at a reasonable time”

 

Regina looked at Emma in shock, “oh, you have a child? I was under the impression you moved here alone. My apologises, I didn’t mean to keep you from your family.”  


Emma tilts her head back in laughter, “her name is Bonnie, she’s actually my dog. She acts human enough though. I’ll have to bring her in to introduce you two at some point. She’s a working dog too, the only partner I can trust. We’re always together, she’s the only family I’ve got left.”

 

Regina can see the sadness in Emma’s eyes, “hey” she says sweetly as she reaches for Emma’s hand again, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad thoughts. Are you okay?”

 

Emma winced and falters at the hand contact again, “yeah, I’m just tired. Been a long day. I should head home”

Emma stands up abruptly and knocks the chair backwards. She turns and quickly catches the chair before it falls to the ground, “I’ll see you around though, right?” she says with a goofy hopeful grin.

 

Regina bites her lip to stop herself from laughing at the display of clumsiness, “I hope so”

 

Emma smiles at that. “thanks for dinner, it was nice” she says as she begins to walk backwards. She wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing and walks her back into the door making the door bell ring and have the other customers look up at her antics.

 

Regina covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles, “goodnight Sheriff”

 

“Good night Regina” Emma replies and walks out of the diner with the deepest of red blushes that she’s ever had.

 

 


	2. Keep on Running (into you)

Wednesday 29th November 2017

 

It was a beautiful Autumn morning in Storybrooke, considering it was about to turn into Winter. The cold air was kind this morning and Emma was thankful. She had decided that a jog around the lake would be a great start before starting her shift at the station for herself and her dog. Bonnie was a brindle Belgian Malinois and was happily running along side her owner without a lead. She was perfectly trained and never strayed from Emma’s side. Emma loved that dog with all her heart it was shown with how well they were bonded.

 

As Emma ran, she started to think about last night and the brunette that she had met.

_Regina is nice. Really nice. And so easy to talk with. That hasn’t happened in quite some time. its so strange to be able to speak and not worry about if I’m going to say something that will sound weird. But of course I still make a fool of myself and knock shit over. Typical Swan_. She rolls her eyes at herself. _The meeting wasn’t half as bad either. I actually enjoyed it this time. I think I’ll actually continue on going. For the meetings, not Regina. Definitely for the meetings. Regina is a straight woman anyway. She was married to a man and has a son. Highly doubt an emotionally crippled WOMAN is what she’s after. Although. I am pretty sure she was flirting with me. She’s straight though Swan! She’s amazing and also attractive… like REALLY attractive, but she is still straight. It’ll be just you and your hand in this small town. No harm in looking though, right? Speaking of looking… that is one fine ass._

Emma checks out a brunette woman that is running the circuit out in front of her. She was wearing leggings that complimented her rear but they definitely weren’t suitable with the upcoming Winter weather. Emma was thankful none the less, happy that she was able to check out the brunette’s hard worked assets. _Seems like you have a type now Swan, another brunette, AND you’re a perve!_ Emma chastised herself and sped up her pace to pass the woman so she can focus back on her run. As she passed the woman, she faltered as she spotted who it actually was.

“Regina!!?!” Emma stuttered as they both locked their eyes in the passing. Emma lost her footing and tripped herself over and landed in the grass. She rolled onto her back and began to laugh and cover her face.

 

Regina’s smile beamed in amusement as she pulled her headphones from her ears and watched the scene unfold in front of her, “Good Morning Sheriff. Have a nice trip?” she chuckled.

 

Emma sat up and looked ahead where Bonnie had continued to run without her. She whistled for her to return as she stood up and brushed herself off. “yeah it was amazing. I suggest you should try the same trip someday”

 

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

 

“yeah, lame jokes are kinda my thing. I think I’m funny, when really I’m not” Emma shrugged awkwardly as she got back up onto her feet.

 

“it could use some work, I agree, but it’s still funny regardless.”

 

Emma smiled at Regina as Bonnie approached them, “this is my baby I was talking about” she motioned to the dog, “Bonnie, Regina, Regina, Bonnie”.

 

Regina knelt down to the dog and extended her hand out to the dog and shook her paw, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Bonnie, or should I call you Deputy?” she said as she winked up at Emma.

 

Emma laughed, “technically, yes. She is a deputy, however, I highly doubt she’d respond to that”

 

They both laughed and began to set out on walking the trail again.

 

“it’s a lovely morning today, isn’t it? I guess it’s rare this time of year” Emma said to Regina.

 

“it is! I was so thankful that its wasn’t as cold this morning. I am in dire need of new winter workout gear. I have my own mini gym at home for the colder seasons but today was too good to pass up on.”

 

“yeah I don’t know how Bonnie is going to like doing this circuit once the snow finally hits. She’s had worse, I’m sure, but she’s still a sooky thing when she wants to be”

 

“she’s a beautiful dog” Regina said as she admired the dog walking out in front of them.

 

“yeah, she really is. She’s my life saver” Emma smiled fondly.

 

“how long have you had her?”

 

“2 years now. She is ex-military. She was overseas when her previous partner died in combat. The Boston Police Academy decided to take her in to help train the recruit puppies, she became something like a foster Mom for them. I was new to the K-9 unit myself when I met her. I was meant to be meeting a pup for myself but Bonnie and I bonded straight away.” Emma looked at her dog with so much pride in her eyes.

 

“I can see how much you love her” Regina looked at Emma sweetly.

 

“she’s my everything. Since the day we met. It was love at first site, much to Elsa’s disappointment”

 

“Elsa?” Regina queried

 

“oh.. she’s my ex-girlfriend. Pretty stupid to get jealous over a dog right?” Emma said anxiously. She hadn’t meant to name drop, let alone out herself to this woman.

 

Regina looked at Emma in surprise, “so you’re gay?”

 

“yup” she said as she stared blank faced ahead, “how’s this small town going to like that their new sheriff is a homo?”

 

Regina chuckled and bumped her shoulder up against Emma’s, “we’re not as backwards as you’d think, city slicker. There are a few gay couples here actually. Also, our future Mayor is known to play both side of the team, her dalliances when she was a youth was not kept shy or away from the public’s eye. Don’t judge a town just because of others history dear”

 

“now I feel ignorant” Emma laughed out.

 

“it’s a healthy change to break the stereotypes” Regina winked, “wouldn’t you think?”

 

“yeah it is” they continued to walk along the track. “so what is Mayor Sydney like? I’ve met him twice now and he doesn’t really seem to know what he’s talking about half the time”

 

“that’s Sydney. No one was really wanting the job at the time, so when he put his hand up for the job, he got it.” Regina squinted her eyebrows together and continued “The town was in ruins when my parents first came here 40 years ago. My father was from very old money and Mother was very good at spending it. It a good sense, not as in gold digging” she chuckled. “Mother saw the potential of this little town that was in near ruins and convinced Dad to buy most of the place out. The Docks, a big chunk of the real-estate and obviously the community centre are all apart of that estate now. It was thanks to my parents that this town was able to function again. Mother taught me from an early age on how to operate and run the estates so when the day came, the town wouldn’t falter.”

 

“maybe you should run for Mayor than too?” Emma said

 

Regina nodded her head in thought, “maybe I should”

 

Bonnie stopped and waited for the women to catch up to her and fell back into step with Emma. She looked up at her blonde owner and sighed at her, causing Emma to laugh.

 

“I should probably let you get back to your own run and let this one let loose a little. It was good to run into you.”

 

Regina began to set her music back up for her headphone, “yeah it was. I’m sure it’ll happen again soon. If not, I’ll see next week.”

 

Emma smiled at the thought of seeing Regina again, “until next time.”

 

“have a good day… Sheriff” Regina said in a husky voice, causing Emma to stop in her tracks as she set off in a jog ahead of her, leaving Emma dumbfounded and staring at her retreating form.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Killian!” Emma yelled as she walked into the station, Bonnie following close behind her.

 

“what’s up Swan?” Killian replied all too casually.

 

Emma approached the roughly rugged brunette man and flicked him against the ear. A scowl began to fall across his face until he followed the line of sight of where Emma was pointing. He had yet to clean up his mess from the night shift and had plates and cups all scattered around the sink.

 

“seriously Killian, you’ve got to leave the place clean and tidy at all times. What if someone came in here to start trouble? There is literally a knife right there that they can stab you with. Clean up after yourself, I don’t want to have to tell you again” she reprimanded her subordinate.

 

“don’t be dramatic Em. This is Storybrooke. The worst that has happens here is the janitor having brawls down at the Rabbits Hole. Just chill out. Nothing bad is going to happen here. I’ll clean up my mess and I’ll remember to do it next time”

 

“uh huh, just like you said last weekend?” Emma raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“ok, I deserve that. I will change my ways Sheriff and follow your rules” he submitted cheekily

 

Emma smiled and leant up against one of the desks, “thanks. You’ll be thankful next time”

 

“and why is that?” he gave her a reserved smile

 

“because I won’t have to yell at you again” she laughed. “but honestly Killian, please make the effort. I will be ever grateful”

 

“no worries Sheriff. I’d love nothing more than to make you happy” he said with a cheesy grin.

 

Emma shook her head and walked into her office to start preparing herself for the day. She was early for her shift and Killian still had 30 minutes until his shift ended and Ruby was due to take over from him. There wasn’t much she could really do before a handover was given, so she powered up her computer and began changing the batteries for the radios.

 

“hey! That’s my job!” hollered a woman’s voice.

 

Emma looked up and saw Ruby walk in the door. She was a few years younger than Emma but was taller than her by a few centimeters. The brunette woman had her trademark red streak in her hair that ironically suited her name.

 

“good morning to you too Ruby” Emma laughed, “come on, get the handover under way so we can get the day started”

 

Killian scoffed at her as he finished wiping down the bench, “want me gone that fast, do you Swan?”

 

“actually yes” she chuckled, “I WAS having a good day before encountering your mess. Now finish up and head home. I’ll see Monday morning”

 

Ruby and Killian completed their hand over and left Emma to her usual business. Emma collected the night reports and began to type them into the system when Ruby entered her office. Emma ignored her gawking as she continued to type away at the computer. It was a few minutes later when Emma finally cracked. “why are you staring at me? Don’t you have a job to do?”

 

Ruby entered the room and plopped herself down on the chair in front of Emma’s desk. “you look happy- well happyish. What happened?”

 

Emma shrugged and began on the next report, “I have no idea what you are talking about”

 

Ruby continued to stare, “how’d the meeting go then?”

 

The corner of Emma’s lip lifted “yeah it went good. Thank you for suggesting it”

 

“no problem” Ruby paused and tilted her head to the side, “what was different this time? You hated it last week.”

 

“nothing in particular. But… Regina actually got me to speak this time. she’s very persuasive with those eyes of hers” Emma smiled thinking back to those brown eyes.

 

“ohhhhhh” Ruby gave Emma a knowing look, “Regina is what made it better huh?”

 

“she’s a lovely woman and made it tolerable, yes” Emma tried to busy herself with her work, hoping that Ruby wouldn’t catch on.

 

“she’s hot, am I right?”

 

Emma looked up at Ruby and frowned, “that’s highly inappropriate Rubes. She’s a widow and was friendly. It was good to have someone to talk with though, even if it’s her job.”

 

“well technically she volunteers. Its more of a hobby for her more than anything.”

 

“I suppose. She told me she owns most of the town. She’s pretty chilled out to be loaded with cash. Most people with money are pompous arseholes where I come from.”

 

“oh she can be that too. Get into her bad books and you’ll find out how much of an Evil Queen she can really be. Sydney and her butt heads on the frequent because of his shitty job he’s doing with the town. Pretty sure that’s why she ran against him for Mayor”

 

“oh, she tried to run for Mayor? She didn’t say that.”

 

“try?” Ruby chuckled, “she will be the new Mayor come the New Year”

 

Emma stared at Ruby as she recalled what Regina had told her earlier when they had walked with one another. _So Regina WAS flirting with me._ Emma smirked at the thought and nodded her head and began to work again.

 

Ruby could tell something was up, “what’s that look for?” she questioned with suspicious eyes.

 

“nothing” she smirked back.

 

“come on EM! I may have only known you for a month, but I can tell when you’re holding something back. And by the looks of that smirk, it’s something good”

 

Emma laughed and shook her head from side to side, saved the document she was working on and then turned off her computer screen. “No more gossiping. Time for work. You coming on patrol or what?”

 

“oh I am SOOOOO coming! I am going to get you to talk”

 

Emma raised her eyebrows, “I won’t say a word” she laughed. Grabbing the keys to the patrol car and calling Bonnie to her side she motioned to the phones “make sure to set them to redirect to your mobile.”

 

“will do Sheriff!” Ruby saluted her and caused them both to fall into a fit of laughter as they left the building.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thankfully the day went by quickly. Ruby had never given up on trying to sypher out Emma’s little realization about Regina. It was quite fascinating actually. Emma was sure that Regina was flirting and now that she knows that Regina is, what? Bisexual? She was going to lift up her game and flirt back. She didn’t want to wait until next Tuesday, maybe she could get lucky and run into her at the park again. So Emma took Bonnie down to the track and they ran a few laps, but no sight of Regina.

_Oh well. Looks like its training time then._

Emma went through the drills with Bonnie. Sit, stay, come, track, mark and so on. She yelled commands for Bonnie to follow, all executed to precision, and they ended up with a crowd watching them. A group of kids sat up on top of the nearby playground and were marveled by the dog doing her tricks. Emma thought to herself that a great way for the town to be able to trust her dog was to show them how awesome she could be. So she decided to let Bonnie show off a little. A few backflips and some jumping off her chest would do the trick. And it did. A little brown haired boy came bounding over to the Sheriff.

 

“wow!! Your dog is so cool” he cheered

 

Emma smiled at the boy and knelt down on one knee beside him, “you wanna give it a go?”

 

He laughed at her and scrunched up his nose, “I can’t do a backflip silly, I’m only 6!”

 

Emma laughed at his reply, “well maybe you could ask her to do one instead?”

 

His eyes opened wide at the thought, “yeah!!” he jumped up and down next to Emma and knocked her over onto her butt with his clumsy excitement.

 

She got herself comfortable sitting on the ground and showed the young boy the hand movement for the flip. Once he had it mastered, Emma whistled and pointed at the boy. Bonnie’s eyes trained onto him and awaited his command. He looked at Emma and smiled at her when she nodded for him to make her dog flip. He jumped up and down again and landed in Emma’s lap after she did 3 flips for him.

 

“thank you Sherf!!” he screamed into her ear.

 

“no worries kiddo. You wanna meet her now?”

 

“yeah!” he loud whispered into her face.

 

Emma chuckled and motioned for Bonnie to join them. The crowd began to move on as Emma introduced Bonnie to the little boy.

“this is Bonnie. She’s a police officer like myself. And I’m Emma. What was your name little man?”

 

He looked up behind Emma with wide eyes, a frown on his face that quickly turned into a smile, “I’m Henry!”

 

Emma looked behind herself to see what he was looking at. Regina was smiling down at them.

 

“good afternoon Sheriff. Lovely to run into you again so soon”

 

Emma bit her lip and smiled back at her, “a habit that I’d be all too happy to make a habit out of”

 

Regina smirked at her and raised an eyebrow at the reply, “is that so?”

 

Emma laughed in response and stood up from the ground. She was blushing profusely and had no idea why. Maybe it was that sexy smirk on the woman’s face that she wanted to kiss off so bad. _Not the time for those thoughts Swan!!_

 

She tried for something more easier, “how was your day?”

 

Regina sighed “long. I am glad that today is over. Sydney is an imbecille and isn’t signing off the last of the budgets for the Christmas Street Party. He has no idea what he’s doing and its frustrating the contractors. I can not wait for him to be out of office!”

 

Emma could see the woman was getting flustered with rethinking her day, so she nudged her with her shoulder, “well hey, only 32 days left and the new Mayor gets to take over right?” Emma smirked as she watched the blush creep up the brunette’s face.

 

“right” she chuckled. “this new Mayor at least knows what a budget report is and how to run things”

 

Emma decided to play along, “so this new Mayor… What is she like? Would I know her? Would I find her interesting?”

 

“and why is that Sheriff Swan?” Regina raised a suggestive eyebrow at her, “think you might try to fancy your new boss?”

 

Emma suppressed a chuckle and shrugged a shoulder, “you never know. Plus the town would talk less if I got in there before she became my boss. Got to set the pieces on the board right first” she winked at Regina and was returned a scowl on her face. Emma lost herself in a fit of laughter. “I am kidding Regina. I am far from that kind of person. I do not go to bed with any woman who is available. Plus, I’ve already taken a fancy to someone anyway” she said proudly through her laughter.

 

Regina shook her head at Emma and laughed with her, “you’re an idiot”

 

“THAT’S A BAD WORD MOMMY!!!”

 

“I am sorry my little prince. I will try hold my tongue next time the Sheriff decides to be silly” She leant down and placed a kiss to the crown of his head. “so far it happens a lot, so no promises”

Both the brunettes laughed together and it warmed Emma’s heart.

 

“we should be heading off. It was great to run into you again Emma.”

 

“let me walk you two to the car?” she quickly said. Not too keen to let them go just yet.

 

Regina looked down at Henry and smiled at his beaming face, “sure, why not”

 

They both smiled at each other and set pace to the car park with Henry between them. Henry instinctively took hold of both their hands and followed step.

 

“why doesn’t your doggy need to be on a lead? What if she runs away? Why are all the other doggys have to be tied up?”

 

Emma chuckled at his rapid fire questions, “wowh! That’s a lot of questions kid. my Doggie is extra smart though and knows not to run away from me. And I can’t have her tied up because if we need to work, she can’t do her job properly”

 

“what work does she do?” he asked her in amazement.

 

“she helps me catch bad guys” Emma smiled

 

“WOW!!!” the little boy jumped up and down again, pulling the women with him.

 

“he’s got a lot of energy this one” Emma laughed with Regina.

 

“yes, well I’m guessing it’s because Zelena took him for icecream after school, even though I said not to” she chuckled, “I was hoping the park would burn down the sugar rush, but I guess not”

 

They reached Regina’s car and Emma whistled at the beauty of the black Mercedes as Regina bent down to put Henry in the car. “nice ride you got there Mills” she said after giving the machine a look over.

 

Regina looked over her shoulder as she finished strapping Henry down into his booster seat. She turned around and raised an eyebrow as she deliberately traced her eyes up and down Emma’s body, “oh I do hope you’re speaking about my car, dear”

 

_Oh my god! Its that sexy voice again. oh she is so checking me out! Don’t be a pussy Swan, say something to throw her off!!_

Emma just stood there, jaw hanging down, as she watched Regina approach her. Regina came up close to her, nearly pressing her body against Emma’s, and closed her jaw with a finger under her chin, then strutted back to the driver side door.

 

“I’ll see you around Sheriff” she said in that all too seductive voice again.

 

“see you around, Madame Mayor” she replied back with a smirk.

 

Regina now mimicked Emma’s same jaw drop as Emma began to walk backwards. She winked at her and spun herself around and made her way to her own vehicle.

 

_This is going to be so fun!_

 

 


	3. Today will not be a great day

Thursday 30th November 2017

 

Emma wakes up to the buzzing of her phone, she rolls over and grabs it to snooze the alarm. The date of the day staring back at her. November 30th. _Great. Today will not be a good day._ She just lays there and stares up at the ceiling, contemplating if its even worth to get up out of the bed. The alarm starts to go off again. “fuck it, I’m up!!”

 

Emma stands up out of her bed and stretches out her limbs, the start of the beginning of her everyday routine. Setting herself into gear, she enters the two-way entry bathroom from her bedroom to relieve her bladder before next waking the dog. Emma lives in a single bedroom cottage, just a 10 minute drive out of the main street of town. It was a pleasant change to having peace and quite around her, opposed to the busy city life she was used to living. It has an open plan living area that connected to the kitchen. The stove and cupboards covered one wall, with enough room to fit her fridge and there is a large centre island that housed the sink and also a breakfast bar to separate the kitchen from the lounge room. A tv and 2 bookshelves either side took up the other side of the room, with a blue 6 seater L shaped couch to divide up the room. Bonnie laid on her extra large pillow on the floor in front of the couch and tv.

 

As soon as Emma opened up her bedroom door, Bonnie popped her head up at attention. “good morning Bon-Bon, ready to go outside?”

 

Emma turned on the coffee machine before she headed over to the front door to retrieve her winter jacket from the hat stand next to the door. “it’s gonna be freezing, please make it quick”

Emma waited patiently as Bonnie found the exact right strands of grass to relieve herself on before they both came back inside to stay warm.

 

Coffee machine now heated up, Emma gets to work in making her usual morning special. Hazelnut coffee with chocolate powder, tastes like liquid Nutella. Emma hums into her cup as she indulges herself into the flavour. She next starts on breakfast. “eggs on toast?” she looks at the dog. Bonnie was sitting and watching her every move, “of course. You always have what I’m having.”

 

After breakfast, Emma gets herself ready for work. She dresses in her usual skinny jeans and a white top, finishing it off with her favourite red leather jacket. After brushing her teeth and fixing her hair, she grabs her gun and sheriffs badge from her safe beside her bed before heading to the station. Since starting this job, she took pleasure in being able to take the patrol car home with her. Her usually trusty yellow bug wasn’t built for the slippery roads of this small town, so the SUV came in handy.

 

With Bonnie riding shotgun, they set off into town. The 10 minute peaceful drive was a pure bliss to start this day off. Emma had time to think over the assignment that Regina wanted them to talk about next week. Now was as good of a day to think about it. 4 years ago today, was the day that her Mother got diagnosed with brain cancer.

_what was the assignment again? how has your life changed?_ Emma scoffs at herself. _how hasn’t my life changed? Not a single thing is the same as 4 years ago. Everything is different. I can’t even remember what that life was like. Thinking back to it, it feels more like a story I’ve read rather than one I once lived. I was on my way to becoming a Sargent in traffic policing back then. I was living in an apartment deep in the city with someone I thought was the love of my life. I had a healthy mother, well I thought I did. Sure, she had her headaches, but it was such a common occurrence that it’d became our norm. Now I live alone…_ Emma looks over to Bonnie and scratches her ear and smiles before looking back at the road. _okay so not completely alone. I have an amazing dog, I have a perfectly cozzie little home that I love the quiet of. I am a sheriff now. Hell! I always loved the thought of running my own station, and now I am actually doing it. It hasn’t turned out so bad, not really… I just really miss Mom. I wish she could see me now_.

 

Emma got to the station and had a handover with Mulan - nothing to report – as usual.

Checked the supply cupboards – everything was fully stocked – as usual.

Did a radio check with Ruby - all communications were loud and clear – as usual.

And now she was sitting down at her desk with a tray full of paper that needed to be filed – as usual.

 

The morning went by fast as Emma sorted out the paper that needed to be filed and the files that needed to be approved by Sydney. Thursdays were the day that she had to go to the town hall and go over the budgets for the police station with the Mayor. It was more like Emma saying what was going to happen and Sydney just agreeing. That man was so submissive that it wasn’t funny. How the hell did a man like that become someone with that amount of power. Emma was just glad that she only had to deal with him for this short amount of time. Once the new year was here, she’ll be able to go through things with Regina instead. Now that woman will be a treat to see every Thursday.

 

Emma packed up the files and head out towards the town hall. It was a little bit nippy in the air but still a pleasant walk. It was only a quick 5 minute trudge to the office and another 5 minute wait to get in to see the Mayor.

 

“Sheriff Swan. Good Morning” said the dark older man as he looked up from his computer.

 

“heya Sir. How’s it going?” Emma said casually as she strolled in and took her seat.

 

“Quite busy this time of year. I have a lot scheduled for today. So shall we get straight to it?”

 

“yeah of course. Nothing out of the usual. We have the regular budget for our supplies and also have the Christmas bonus that the others are entitled to. I adjusted a few things around to make it work, they should all be able to achieve their bonus and not have the station out of budget”

 

“oh yes. The Christmas bonus. I was actually going to scrap that. We need that extra money to allocate into the annual Christmas street party. I’m sure they’d all understand”

 

“wowh! No! hold up!” Emma stood up from her chair and stood over the man, “you can’t do that to them. they’ve busted their arses off to achieve their bonus. You can’t take that from them!”

 

“well I’m sorry sheriff but that’s what is going to be happening. We don’t have the money to pay for it, as well as all the extra expenses that the event is going to cost.”

 

“well you’re going to sort it out! I have made the room in MY budget to make sure its affordable. YOU need to fix it!”

 

“I can’t do that”

 

“you will!” Emma slammed a hand onto the Mayor’s desk, causing him to jump.

 

“need I remind you who is your employer Sheriff? You have no right to speak to me this way” Sydney said with a shaky voice.

 

Emma shook her head and took a step back, “you need to fix this Sydney.”

 

Emma stormed off out of the office and made her way back to the station. Her mood for the day was only getting worse. _This is fucking bullshit!! I made sure there was room for this!! Its from my own fucking budget! He can’t just take that money and allocate it to something else just because he’s too lazy to move shit around himself! Fuck that guy! What an arse!!_

As Emma made her way back into the station, she realised that Ruby was out on patrol. The office was locked up with a sign on the front door to call the station mobile if there was an issue. Emma ripped the sign down and made her way back to her office.

“FUCKING BULLSHIT” Emma yelled as she threw her gun and keys into her draw. She walked over to the dartboard on the wall and ripped down the darts.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT ARSEHOLE!”

Emma took a few steps back and began to throw the darts at the board. She was a terrible shot but it at least helped alleviate some of her anger.

“Can’t fucking wait to not have to deal with his bullshit.”

She walked back to the board and retrieved the darts so she could try again.

“he’s lucky I love my job! Or boy I’d rip him a new one!”

Emma threw a dart at the board and it bounced of the board and landed on the ground. Emma huffed and bent down to collect it off the floor.

 

“tax payers money hard at work I see”

 

Emma turned around and saw Regina walking in the doorway of the office. A flirtatious smirk branded on her face as she trailed her eyes up and down Emma’s body.

 

“hi Regina” Emma said glumly.

 

“are you ok dear?” Regina’s body language changed to that of someone concerned.

 

Emma threw the dart at the board and leant back on the desk next to her, “bad day” she scoffed to herself.

 

Regina made her way to one of the desks and perched herself up on it. Her posture remained pose in her skirt suit as she crossed her ankles out in front of herself. “want to talk about it?”

 

“that’s generous of you Regina but you don’t have to. This isn’t Tuesday, you don’t need to listen to my problems”

 

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“it means that you don’t have to be nice to me just because I go to your meetings. I don’t need your sympathy” she snapped.

 

Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma, “I was actually here to ask you out but now I want answers first. What’s wrong? This clearly isn’t a work thing if you’re this flustered about it”

Emma looked at her in shocked, Regina was going to ask her out? What? “you what?”

 

Regina laughed Emma’s reaction, “answers first dear. What’s got you all flustered today? You seem out of it”

 

Emma sighed and copied Regina and sat up on the desk opposite her. “just a bad day. I never make this day easy on myself”

 

“what do you mean?” Regina looked at her confused.

 

Emma looked up at the roof and took a deep breath in through her nose, “today, 4 years ago, Mom was diagnosed”

 

“I see” Regina nodded thoughtfully

 

“I never take it well. I think back to what I was doing and think of how everything could be different if it never happened”

 

“tell me about it. What was it like 4 years ago. Maybe it’ll help”

 

Emma sighed again and pulled her feet up onto the desk and hugged her knees.

“Elsa and I were at a friend’s place having dinner and a few drinks. We were laughing and having a great time. I was so happy and was having fun. My Mom then called me, and I knew something was wrong straight away. I went to my mate’s room for some privacy and that’s when she told me that she’d had a fall and the doctors had found a tumour on her brain. Elsa had followed me and was about to enter the room, but I slammed the door in her face and fell down to my knees. It felt so surreal. I didn’t want to hang up the phone and I didn’t want to leave that room. I knew that my life wouldn’t be the same after that point and it wasn’t. everything changed since that day. Nothing ever went back to it.” She took a deep breath and looked into Regina’s caring eyes, “and to make matters worse, I just had the weekly check-in with Sydney and he is refusing to give my guys their Christmas bonus. I made room in the budget for it and everything. But yet, he’s taking that money for himself and putting it into the Street party. He’s such an arse!”

 

Regina stood up and straightened her skirt. “when do you knock off?” she asked sternly.

 

Emma looked at Regina strangely, “around 4, why’s that?”

 

“I can handle Sydney. That I can help with. Would you like to meet up this afternoon after work? We can talk more.”

 

Emma smiled “yeah, I’d like that. You sure you can handle him?”

 

“that man is like putty in my hands. I will get your guys their bonuses, don’t you worry about that”

 

“thanks Regina. You’re a life saver” Emma gave Regina a small smile

 

Regina chuckled, “its not a problem at all dear, I’m happy I can make your day that little bit easier”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

4o’clock came and Emma had just finished preparing her handover for when Mulan was due to start at 6. She was just heading out the door when a little brown haired boy tackled her at the hips.

 

“nice to see you too Henry” she said as she ruffled his hair.

 

“hey Sherf! Where’s Bonnie?!” he said in excitement.

 

“she’s out back, want to help me go get her?”

 

“yeah!” he yelled in excitement.

 

Emma looked up and saw Regina smiling at them both in her doorway “any sugar today?” she chuckled

 

“not today” she chuckled back, “he’s just happy to see his two favourite police officers.”

 

“we have that effect on people” she winked.

 

“mmmm… I bet you do” Regina smirked

 

Emma bit her lip and smirked at Regina before looking back at the little boy, “come on, we’ll go get her”

 

The three of them made their way out to the car park after collecting the dog, Henry holding onto Bonnie’s collar as he dotted over her.

 

“what would you like to do?” Emma asked as she looked around looking for Regina’s car.

 

“I was thinking we could head down to the park? We’d have to walk though, I left my car at home today.”

 

“just jump into the cruiser, I’ll drive us all. I can drop you guys home after that way too, if you’d like?”

 

Regina smiled and nodded her head, “sounds like a plan”

 

They made their way over to the cruiser and settled henry in the back with Bonnie. The little boy was excited to be riding in the police car and asked Emma question after question about her job on their way to the park. Once they got there, Henry ran off and took Bonnie with him and showed her off to all his friends at the park. He showed them her backflip and the two women watched as he boasted that he was friends with the law enforcers.

 

“he’s a great kid” Emma smiled at Regina as they took a seat at one of the park benches.

 

“he really is. I got lucky.”

 

“nah, he’s great because he’s got a great mother. You’ve raised him well”

 

“thank you. it has been hard doing it alone but I’d never take any moment back. He’s the greatest gift the world has given to me”

 

Emma smiled and looked over at Regina, “he excited for Christmas?”

 

Regina chuckled, “of course he is. Every six year old loves the thought of a day full of presents and food”

 

“hey, that sounds pretty great for me too” Emma laughed, “well the food anyway. I can never say no to food”

 

“duly noted” Regina said as she looked over to Henry taking Bonnie up on the playground. She looked at Emma to see if she was okay with it and smiled when she saw the smile on Emma’s face watching them.

 

“Bonnie seems to have taken an interest in my son”

 

“yeah, she’s a big pup at heart. before I adopted her, she was the foster mom for the K-9 unit pups. She was always running around and playing with them. I try to play with her as much as possible but the time is limited with work and the extra training for her. she still seems happy though. And its great to see her play around like now.”

 

They both continued to watch Henry and Bonnie play with the other children on the playground. Bonnie barely strayed from Henry’s side, which had the boy squealing in excitement with the older dog.

 

“so about today” Regina started, “I spoke to Sydney”

 

Emma looked at her anxiously, “and?”

 

She smirked, “he told me you yelled at him”

 

Emma looked at the ground in embarrassment, “yeah I did. He was being a dick” she mumbled shyly.

 

Regina nodded in agreement, “that is definitely Sydney. You frightened him. if you’d stayed a moment more, you would have gotten what you asked for”

 

Emma looked up at Regina in confusion.

 

“he wasn’t game to tamper with the budget papers you’d given him. It’s all signed off and ready to be processed”

 

Emma sighed in relief, “oh thank god! I would of hated to tell the guys that they’d miss out this year. They all work so hard and they deserve the extra cash for the Christmas season”

 

“you make an excellent Sheriff, Sheriff. You do a great job with your policing and you also look after your workers. It’s a quality that you should be proud of”

 

“eh. Its my job at the end of the day. Once I commit to something, I really commit. I love this job and want to be the best I can be with it. Its mainly following procedures anyway, and then the obvious paperwork. I’m happy with where I’m at with it all.”

 

Regina smiles at her, “so how are feeling about the rest of your day? Did it get a little easier for yourself?”

 

“yeah it did. I was thinking about the assignment you set out for us for next Tuesday. It got me thinking that it’s really not all that bad” she chuckled at herself.

 

“how so?” Regina was curious

 

“well despite that my entire life is COMPLETELY different, I am a lot happier”

 

“that’s good. The aim of the exercise was for you to be able to comb through the difficulties and see your strengths that you’ve gained in the end”

 

“its not so much the strengths I’ve gained but the person I’ve gained within myself” Emma smiled. “my life is stress free, drama free and quite simple to live. I love the life I have made for myself. I have my own routine for myself and Bonnie and its amazing. I really am happy.” Emma started to fidget with a piece of loose timber from the table, “after the breakup with Elsa, I felt like my world was tumbling down. She never gave me the choice to try fix our relationship, she just told me that I needed to leave. I was mad for so long and got myself lost in my job. But that wasn’t a bad thing at all. I love my job. I found myself becoming happier as Bonnie and I created a new routine for ourselves. We would meet up with others from the K-9 unit and mingle with our colleagues on the weekends. We had it pretty good back in Boston after the initial shock of splitting up”

 

“do you miss it, Boston I mean?”

 

“yes, and no. I mean it was my home for so long. But I felt like I wasn’t going to make something of myself there. I always wanted to move away from the city life, but Elsa wasn’t interested, so it never happened. I realized one morning that I had the perfect opportunity now to find a smaller town to work in and maybe work my way up to Sheriff, but then this position showed up straight away and I rang Sydney instantly.”

 

“yes. I remember the shock he had when you rang him and spouted all your qualifications at him. He was overwhelmed that you were applying for the position and was eager to have you fill it”

 

“yeah, I didn’t really let him talk much on that phone call” Emma grimaced as she scratched the back of her head.

 

“well you seem to know what you want. You may as well take it” Regina locked her eyes with Emma and smirked at her.

 

“ha! If only it could be that easy” she laughed

 

Regina leant her jaw against the palm of her hand and battered her eyelids, “and why is that dear?”

 

Emma blushed, “because people are unpredictable and not always say what they mean”

 

“what do you mean?” she quizzed

 

“I just want people to be honest with me, be straight up with what they want”

 

“I am honest with you” Regina said seriously

 

Emma chuckled, “I noticed”

 

“so what do you want to know?”

 

Emma looked away for a second and then looked back at Regina, “today, when you came into the office – “

 

“when you were cranky?” she quirked

 

Emma laughed, “yes, when I was cranky. You said you were going to ask me out?”

 

“yes, I’d like to”

 

“are you only asking me out because I’m the only other gay left in town?” Emma looked at Regina in earnest.

 

Regina bit her lip and gave Emma a cheeky smirk, “no. I’m asking you out before the other ‘gays’, as you so politely put it, find out that their new hot Sheriff is available for their picking”

 

A deep red blush crept up Emma’s face as she tried to hide her smile from Regina.

 

“I would like to take you out Emma. You don’t have to say yes, I just feel a connection to you and I think you feel it too”

 

Emma smiled at the woman, “yeah, I’d love to” she said bashfully, “and I feel it too. I want to see where this could go”

 

Regina smile reached up to her eyes, “great! How about tomorrow? I can get Z to watch Henry for me.”

 

“that would be amazing”

 

The two women sat back and watched Henry playing with his friends. Bonnie slowly made her way back over to Emma and sat down next to her. The minutes ticked by and it was time for them all to head home. Emma dropped off the two Mills’ at their luscious white mansion on Mifflin Street with a promise to see each other tomorrow. Emma was excited for tomorrow to come and was happy that today hadn’t turned out as bad as the last 3 years had.

 

_Tomorrow will be amazing._

 

 


	4. date night

Friday 1st December, 2017

 

The buzzing of Emma’s alarm sounded throughout the room. Emma opened her eyes and smiled as she turned off her alarm. _I have a date tonight._ Today was going to be great. December is usually a stressful time of year for Emma. But now that she was out of the big city, her work life was a breeze. She need not worry about doing over time to help catch robbers breaking in people’s homes. She didn’t need to worry about drunken idiots killing people while they attempted to drive themselves home either. This year is going to be different and she couldn’t be more thrilled.

 

Emma rolled herself out of bed, stretched and then made her way to the bathroom. Next was coffee machine, Bonnie and then the liquid gold. Breakfast was eggs on toast again, much to both her and the dogs pleasure. They made their way into town, listening to the local radio show on their way to the station.

 

“good morning Mulan” Emma said with a little extra skip in her step.

 

“coffee must be good this morning” she quipped back.

 

“something like that” she smiled. She made her way into her office and booted up the computer. She took her phone out of her pocket and decided to text Regina.

**Good morning. Looking forward to tonight. I hope you have a good day. Say hi to Henry for me. X**

After sending it, she thought maybe the ‘x’ was a little too much, but there is no point in stressing over it, it’s too late now.

 

Graham made his way in shortly after and sat down in front of Emma. They spoke about the plans for this month and how they planned on tackling any unruly youth when the school break begins. Graham was second in-charge, he was acting Sheriff until Emma had came along. The young man was an excellent deputy and rather spend his time out on the field instead of in the office. Emma didn’t mind both. The fact that she was on top of her paperwork so far helped and allowed her to patrol the streets with her deputies. It was also a great way to get to know the locals. She’d only been in Storybrooke for a month now and she already knew majority of the town.

 

Emma’s phone buzzed as Graham left the office to go for the first patrol. It was a message from Regina and Emma couldn’t hide the smile from her face, even if she tried.

**hi Sherrifff. Henry x**

a second message soon followed.

**Good morning Emma. He demanded the phone as proof and ran off with it to message back. I hope you have a great day too and I’ll see you tonight. Xx**

 

Emma’s face hurt from how big she was smiling. _The ‘x’ clearly wasn’t too much after all._ Emma felt like one of those dorky teenage kids that she makes fun of in movies, but she didn’t care. Regina is beautiful and makes her feel all giddy inside and Emma was all to happy to see where these feelings would lead. She had not felt this way since she was a teenager herself when she had met Elsa. It was refreshing to her to know that she wasn’t as emotionally crippled as she’d thought, and she was excited to explore it all over again with someone new.

 

Emma spent the rest of her day in the office finishing up all the reports from the week. Everything was set for the weekend and she wouldn’t be needed. She loved the Monday – Friday lifestyle, 6am – 4pm. In Boston, she was on a rotating 4/4 roster on 12 hour shifts. Most of those shifts easily turned to 16 hours when an incident occurred. This job was like a gift from the gods for her. It was easier on Bonnie too. The dog was closing up on her 8th Birthday and isn’t quite up for those kinds of hours now. Here in Storybrooke was perfect for her. Her main job was to help find any other dog that had ran off from their owners or escaped their yards. They both were quite content with their lives here.

 

Once Emma said her goodbyes and heading on home after her shift finished, she decided it’d be wise to text Regina to see what the plan for the night was.

 

**Hey Regina. Just checking we’re still on for tonight?**

Regina texted back 15 minutes later.

**I sure hope so. Z just came and picked up Henry. He is sad that he wasn’t joining us tonight.**

Emma smiled at the reply, she already had a soft spot in her heart for that little boy.

**That’s cute. So what’s the plans for tonight? Anything in particular I should be wearing?**

**I would suggest warmer clothes, I’m not certain on the heating in this joint.**

**Where are we going?**

**You’ll just have to wait and see ;-)**

Emma laughed at the winking face. She loved that the woman loved to tease her.

**I’ll see you in an hour? I’m still picking you up yeah?**

Regina’s reply was almost instant

**Yes please, dear. I’ll see you in an hour.**

 

Emma fist pumped in the air and bit her lip. She hadn’t been this excited for a date in quite some time. She had dated a few women in the time since splitting with her ex, but nothing ever sparked out of it. This was different with Regina though, the sparks were already there. All she had to do was show and enjoy her time with the woman. No pressure. No pressure at all. But that still didn’t stop the butterflies from fluttering in her tummy.

 

Emma got herself ready and settled her dog in for the night. She dressed in her dark blue denim jeans, green button up shirt and decided on a black coat instead of her leather jacket tonight. she checked her hair was fine one last time before making her way over to Mifflin Street.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma knocked on the door and waited patiently for Regina. She shuffled back a few steps and began to lean against one of the columns but decided against it as it may look cocky. She shuffled her feet again and looked around the front garden instead. The shrubs that lead down the foot path were surprisingly still green in this cold weather. Emma had no idea how she was meant to act when picking up a date. She always met them at the destination so she had an easy way out. She wouldn’t be needed that tonight though.

 

Emma turned back around when she heard the click of the door as it was being opened. Her jaw slackened and a smirk graced her face, “wow Regina, you look absolutely stunning” she said in awe.

 

Regina tucked the lose strands of her hair back behind her ear as she blushed, “thank you, dear. So do you”

 

Emma smiled at the woman as she took in what she was wearing. A deep maroon dress that came to just above her knees, black knee high boots and a black walking coat that looked so warm and comfortable to wear. Emma tilted her head towards her awaiting patrol car.

“ready to go?”

 

Regina nodded and they made their way down the foot path together. Emma opened the little gate for her and closed it after them. Regina smiled and waited for Emma beside the car.

 

“we’re taking your work vehicle?” she asked with a curious brow.

 

Emma shrugged and opened the passenger side door for her, “perks of the job”

 

They both chuckled together and entered the vehicle.

 

“so, where we off to?” Emma asked as she started the car.

 

“down to the docks. It’s down on the esplanade there. I was thinking we could go for a stroll after we eat?”

 

Emma nodded and shifted the gear into drive, “sounds good to me”

 

They enjoy listening to the radio as they made the short distance down to the docks. Emma then followed Regina into a small restaurant just off the pier. They ordered themselves a drink at the bar as they waited for the waiter to finish setting up their table.

 

“this is a nice place, I haven’t been down here yet” Emma said as she took a mouthful of her drink and looked around the establishment.

 

“it is. Zelena and I come down here for a few drinks when Henry has a sleep over at his friends”

 

“Zelena? You’ve mentioned her a few times. She your best friend or something?”

 

“you could say that.” Regina took a sip of her wine, “she’s my sister”

 

“you have a sister? I thought you’d said you had no family after your parents past.” Emma said confused.

 

“she’s my half-sister. Mother had her when she was quite young and put her up for adoption. I had no idea. Zelena then found me a year after Daniel died. Said that she found the Mills estate when she was going through her old documents and she wanted to meet our mother. She fell in love with Henry straight away and moved here. She runs a small farm on the outskirts of town. She’s got a real green thumb thanks to her adoption parents.”

 

“that’s amazing. I’ll have to go check it out sometime. I’ve still yet to fully explore the town fully yet”

 

Regina started to play with the bottom of her wine glass, “maybe we could take you sometime? Henry and I.”

 

Emma smiled at the brunette, “I’d love that”.

 

The waitress came over and escorted the ladies to a table that was next to the large windows that looked out over the terrace and towards the ocean. Their meals were ordered and another drink on its way. The small talk they had ran over the course of their meals and they continued it once they’d finished. Regina took Emma for a walk down the wharf and they took a seat next to each other as they looked out across the sea.

 

“I’ve loved tonight. definitely beats all the other dates I’ve had back in Boston” Emma confessed.

 

Regina chuckled deeply and raised an eyebrow at her, “have many dates back there, did you?”

 

“not really, no. I think maybe 4? Nothing ever became serious about them. I think the longest person I dated was 3 weeks and that was because I had to work most of those days. I never really felt a spark with anyone.”

 

“and now?” Regina asked quietly. Emma didn’t respond immediately, so she presumed she wasn’t heard.

 

Emma looked out across the water and sighed happily, “yeah. I feel a spark here.”

 

They both looked at each other and smiled shyly. Emma nudged Regina’s shoulder and began to laugh.

 

“what’s funny dear?” Regina giggled.

 

“I was just thinking. I’ve never played 20 questions on a date. I want to. I want to know random stuff about you”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but ok” Regina said as she looked amusingly at Emma.

 

“ok. So we both each get to ask each other 20 random questions and we both have to answer them. I’ll start and make it easy. My favourite colour is yellow, what is yours?”

 

“what’s my favourite colour? I don’t know. I’d say black but technically black is the absence of colour… so maybe, purple?” Regina crinkled her nose up in thought.

 

“that’s adorable when you do that.” Emma pointed to Regina’s face.

 

Regina put her hand over her nose and tssked her.

 

“so now you have to ask me a question and answer it too.”

 

“ok. Well something I don’t know is your age, so how old are you? I’m 32.”

 

“I’m 26. What’s your favourite food? I LOVE bearclaws” Emma exclaimed as she rubbed her tummy and licked her lips.

 

Regina laughed at her dorkiness, “I prefer the more healthier option of red apples. But not just any red apples, they have to be from my honey-crisp tree that I have out the back of my house”

 

“oh wow! You have your own apple tree? That’s awesome!”

 

“if you say so” she smirked.

 

“you turn for a question!” Emma turned so she could face Regina more and laid one of her arms across the back of the chair.

 

“hmmm… a deep one. When did you first fall in love?”

 

“a few months after my 18th birthday. Elsa” Emma shrugged, “was Daniel your first love? You’d said 17 didn’t you?”

 

Regina smiled and hummed at Emma, “I’m glad you pay attention. And yes, Daniel was my first love. Now your turn to ask”

 

“let me think…” Emma tapped her chin, “what’s your all-time favourite song? Mine is Smile by Nat King Cole. I know it’s sad, but it gives you a sense of owning yourself and claiming who you are. Despite that things get bad, as long as you can smile and see the light from the other side, it isn’t so bad”

 

“I wouldn’t have picked that from you. I would have guessed you’d be more into rock and roll.”

 

“eh.. I love all genres. As long as I can feel the music in my soul, I’m content.”

 

“fair point. My favourite song would have to be Only You by Yazoo. It makes me want to get up and dance and feel myself wrapped around a lover’s arms.”

 

Emma nodded her head and smiled, “I’ll remember that”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow in response and smirked, “oh will you now?”

 

Emma chuckled nervously and looked away as she blushed.

 

Silence filled them once more as Regina leant over and placed her head against Emma’s shoulder. She nuzzled in close to keep herself warm and Emma rested her cheek against Regina’s head.

 

“you getting cold?” Emma said huskily.

 

“a little. But I want to stay here for a little longer more. This is nice” Regina nuzzled in more.

 

Emma took a deep breath in through her nose and breathed out through her mouth to appease the rising anxiety, “it really is”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma walked Regina back up the foot path and to her door. The air around them thick, despite the cold nip in the wind.

 

“tonight was lovely. Thank you for allowing me to take you out” Regina said as she slowly drew her keys out from her jacket pocket.

 

Emma smiled and leant back on her heels with her hands in her back pockets, “the pleasure was all mine. Thank you for asking me out”

 

They both chuckled nervously at each other as the silence once again filled them. It wasn’t awkward but yet still held tension in the air.

 

“so I was thinking,” Emma started, “I was going to take Bonnie to the park again tomorrow, think you and Henry would like to join us?”

 

Regina’s toothy smile was accompanied by bright red cheeks, “I’d love that. Henry would too. You two are all he is ever talking about these past few days”

 

Emma’s smile mimicked that of Regina’s, “awesome! I’ll text you tomorrow for a time that would suit you both.”

 

“sounds perfect”

 

Regina took a step closer to Emma and held her keys to her side, “would you like to come inside for a drink?”

 

Emma chuckled nervously and took a step backwards, “I’d love too but I have to drive. Can’t have the Sheriff drink driving now can we?”

 

Regina’s face faltered for a moment before a smile graced her features again, “I guess not.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow though, right?” Emma said as she took another step back.

 

“that you will” Regina frowned, “Emma WATCH OUT!”

 

But it was too late. Emma took another step backwards and fell down the small stairs that lead up to the door. She shot herself back up onto her feet, goofy smile on her face which had Regina break out into a fit of laughter.

Emma blushed profusely and continued walking backwards down the path, “till tomorrow” she said excitedly.

 

“till tomorrow,” Regina mimicked, “just mind your step dear. We don’t need you to break that pretty face of yours”

 

Emma scrunched up her nose and laughed. _Why do I have to be so clumsy!!_ “have sweet dreams Regina”

 

“I’m sure they will be filled with you falling over and knocking things over. Drive safely and I’ll text you in the morning” she laughed at the retreating woman.

 

Emma smiled at her and turned around to walk back to her car more safely. An extra stride in her step, despite her insistence in embarrassing herself. Tomorrow she gets to see Regina and Henry again, and she could not think of any better way to spend her weekend off.

 

 


	5. the weekend

Saturday 2nd December 2017

 

Emma woke up later than usual. No alarm required and she was thankful for it. She slept in until 9am, awoken by Bonnie whimpering at her bedroom door to be let out. Emma jumped out from her bed and let Bonnie out the front door before making her way back inside. She turned on the coffee machine before making her way into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and got herself dressed before making her coffee and breakfast.

 

Bonnie sat next to Emma’s chair on her little verandah as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of their surroundings. Emma enjoyed her coffee as she took it all in. Not a single car could be heard, only the sounds of the birds chirping as they made their way around the forest and clearing that hugged her home. It was nice, definitely the lifestyle that Emma always dreamt of living. The morning went by as they enjoyed their solace at home. It was close to 10am when Emma received a text message from Regina.

 

**How does lunch at the park sound? 12 to soon for you?**

Emma smiled at her phone and quickly sent a reply.

**Good morning Regina and Henry. 12 sounds great. What shall I bring?**

**Just bring yourself. I have packed enough for all of us. You don’t have any allergies, do you?**

**Nah, I’m allergy free :-P I’ll see you soon x**

**See you there dear xx**

Emma finished getting herself ready and grabbed her coat and Bonnie before getting into the car. She decided to head down early to the park so most of the dog’s energy was burnt out with her training. A few of the families sat near by to watch as Emma went over the usual drills with her. It wasn’t too long after when a familiar little boys voice came running towards her.

 

“Sherf!!” Henry yelled as he ran into the back of Emma’s legs, causing her to tumble down to the ground. Bonnie approached with caution until she had the go ahead from Emma to greet the boy too. The three of them were wrestling with one another as Regina approached all flustered while carrying a large picnic basket.

 

“I’m so sorry Emma. I told him to wait. But he saw you down here and ran off” she said in a light panic.

 

Emma chuckled up at Regina and smiled at her, “nah, its okay. He’s done no harm”.

Emma then turned her attention to the little boy, “but Henry, you can’t go running off from your Mom. You need to listen to what she tells you, okay?”

 

He looked down at the ground and frowned, “okay. I just wanted to come see you. I didn’t mean to be naughty.”

 

Emma ruffled his hair before she stood back up off the ground, “that’s alright. Just remember for next time, ok.”

 

“ok!” he said to Emma before turning to his Mom, “can I go play now?”

 

Regina smiled at her son, “yes, you may go play. But not for too long, we’ll be eating shortly” she said to the retreating form.

 

Henry took off in a sprint towards the playground, Bonnie looking up at Emma for permission. Emma laughed and nodded her head at the dog and she too took off to go play with Henry.

 

“you weren’t wrong when you said she was like a human. She must be well trained.” Regina said to Emma.

 

“she was bred for it. from the day that her eyes opened she began training. She knew nothing different until I got her. It helps with the job though. She’s a worker before play. I trust her completely with my life. I know that she’d never cause any harm to those around me. Henry is the safest kid on that playground right now”

 

“that’s very comforting to hear” Regina beamed. “Shall we pick a spot to sit down? I brought a blanket incase the tables are full. There is one free over there if you’d rather be over there.”

 

“here is fine. We can watch them play better from here anyway”

 

Regina smiled and set the basket down and began to set up the blanket. Regina sat down and crossed her ankles underneath herself, being ever so careful to not flash anyone as she was wearing a skirt. Emma however wasn’t so graceful. She plopped herself down onto her side and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. They stayed like this and chatted among themselves as they watch their ‘children’ play. Emma had Regina in fits of laughter, telling her some of the funny stories that had happened to her since she was on the force. Regina’s smile had an effect on Emma and she was determined to keep it on there. They shared a quiet lunch amongst themselves, Emma sharing some of her lunch with the dog, and then Emma showed Henry some more tricks he could do with Bonnie. The afternoon came by quickly and it was time for them to say their goodbye. Emma walked the Mills duo over to their car and helped Regina by taking the sleeping Henry in her arms. The little boy had passed out against the Sheriffs lap about 20 minutes ago.

 

“big day for the little man huh” She laughed as she placed him in his seat for Regina to strap him in.

 

“too much excitement for one day. He’ll hopefully go to bed early tonight too”

Regina finished setting Henry in his seat and walked up next to Emma who was leaning up against the bonnet of her car. “have any plans for tomorrow?” Regina asked as she played with her car keys, “We usually have Sunday movie days, you’re more than welcome to join us if you’d like?”

 

Emma nodded her head eagerly and pushed herself up off the car, “yeah, that sounds great” she bit her lip as a nervous habit.

 

Regina bit her lip also as she smiled at the blonde, “so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Emma took a step back, “I’ll see you tomorrow” she grinned.

 

Regina shook her head and raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she opened her car door, “I’d be careful if I were you dear, you have a tendency of falling over when you do that”

 

Emma shook her head back at her and looked behind her, “I’ll be careful” she laughed, “drive safe. I’ll text you later on, okay?”

 

Regina bit her lip again, “I look forward to it”.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sunday 3rd December 2017

 

Emma and Regina had spent the rest of Saturday texting one another until they went to bed. They continued there messaging all the way up to when Emma went over to Regina’s for a movie.

 

**Emma – Good Morning Beautiful x**

**Regina – Good Morning to you too Emma x**

**Emma – how was your sleep?**

**Regina – I was enjoying it until Henry pounced on me. He made up for it with snuggles.**

**Emma – hahaha!!! That kid is amazing.**

**Regina – you try waking up to a knee in the ribs. Not very pleasant, I can assure you that.**

**Emma – I’ve been woken up by being punched in the face once. Don’t even ask.**

**Regina – I’m guessing I do not want to know why. How’s your morning going?**

**Emma – peaceful. Just listening to some music as I pot around the house and clean. And obviously text you at the same time ;-P**

**Regina – oh wow! Three tasks at the same time. My, my. Aren’t you clever.**

**Emma – hahaha!! Not the only three things I can do at the same time either ;-)**

**Regina – do tell ;-)**

**Emma – haha! I’m not going to say a word.**

**Regina – tease**

**Emma – I have my moments.**

**Regina – oh I know! You have plenty of moments dear. Mainly those of you falling over or into things. Now that I think of it, yesterday was the first time you never fell over.**

**Regina – actually no! Henry knocked you over when we arrived. Emma 0 Gravity ?? how many times now.**

**Emma – hardy ha!! You should become a comedian. We are so changing the subject now. What time do u want me to come over?**

**Regina – Henry and I are currently making some Christmas cookies. So maybe another hour and they’ll be all done and we’ll be ready for the movie.**

**Emma – sounds perfect! I’ll finish up cleaning and then head over.**

 

Emma finished up the last of her weekly chores and attended to her phone again

 

**Regina – not a problem.**

**Regina – henry has made a mess of my kitchen :-(**

**Regina – I left him for five minutes and there is icing sugar EVERYWHERE**

**Regina – mess is all clean now. No proof of a messy 6 year old who thinks he’s a master chef**

**Regina – ready when you are dear**

 

Emma laughed at her phone as she made her way to the car

**Emma – Henry COULD become a master chef. He’s a smart little cookie (punny I know ;-P) I’m leaving now, need me to bring anything?**

**Regina – no its fine. Just your (punny) self is fine.**

**Emma – ok, on my way now.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma had barely opened her door when a mop of brown hair had attacked her in her car.

 

“Sherf!! Come on! We’ve been waiting on you!”

 

Emma giggled at the little boy’s antics as he attempted to rip her out of her car. She willingly let him drag her up to his awaiting mother at the front door. A beaming smile graced Emma’s face when her eyes met Regina’s. they both shared a shy smile with each other as Henry continued to pull Emma into the house, all the way to the loungeroom. Emma didn’t have enough time to really take in the surrounding of the house as the boy had a mission and wasn’t having any delays. Henry led Emma to the couch and pointed over to the right side, demanding that where she sit. She chuckled at him as he ran over to press play on the console and then ran back to take a seat next to her. Regina shortly followed and sat on the other end.

 

“So what we watching?” Emma said excitedly.

 

Henry furrowed his eyebrows at her, “Arthur Christmas. Now Shush” he said as he clipped a finger to his lip.

 

Emma hid her laughing behind her hand and looked over to his Mother that was trying to stifle her own giggling behind her hands too.

 

They’d gotten 20 minutes into the movie when Henry deemed that he was _starving_ and that it was time for lunch. Regina had left the Sheriff in the loungeroom with the little boy and things got awkward quickly for the blonde.

 

Henry starred up at Emma and gave her a quizzical look. She ignored his starring and continued to eye the screen. He sighed deeply and lifted up the Sheriff’s arm and snuggled into her. Emma cleared her throat and re-adjusted herself to make it more comfortable for them. 2 minutes later, Henry huffed at her again.

 

“stop moving Sherf” he said grumpily.

 

She chuckled at him and squeezed him tightly, “I’m not usually a cuddler kid. I’m just getting comfy”

 

“you keep moving” he said in a more grumpy tone.

 

She laughed at him again, “are you getting cranky?” she said in a mocked shock voice, “oh, no! we can’t have that” she attacked the little boy with tickles, breaking him out into a fit of laughter instantly. High pitched squeals echoed throughout the large room, piercing in her ears.

 

“play time is over children” Regina laughed as she strolled into the room with a plate full of food.

 

Emma ogled the plate after smiling at Regina’s return. There were ham and cheese sandwiches cut into small triangles ( _just the way I like them_ ), some cut up apple and the cookies that the Mills duo had prepared earlier.

 

“cookies are last Henry, you know the rules” Regina said to the boy that was reaching straight for one of the cookies.

 

“yes Mom” he said as he frowned and grabbed a sandwich triangle instead. He sat down on the ground in front of the coffee table, entranced back onto the movie in front of him.

 

Emma smiled timidly as Regina sat down where Henry was sitting next to her on the couch. She reached over and grabbed a piece of apple and looked at it skeptically, “these ones yours?” she said to Regina as she admired the deep crimson colour. She looked up at Regina and regarded her confused face and chuckled at herself, “I mean, are these the apples that you grow yourself? You mentioned an apple tree.”

 

Regina smiled and nodded her head slightly. She looked over to Henry and saw that he was busy with the movie and she then looked back to Emma. Emma watched Regina’s expression in her eyes change as she slowly took a bite into the apple. The juicy liquids burst into her mouth with flavor, igniting a deep hum from her throat. Emma was transfixed into Regina’s eyes as the usually bright glowing chocolate orbs, darkened into black and ignited another hum somewhere else in Emma’s body. They both sat there staring into one another’s eyes. Slowly, Regina began to lean in closer towards Emma. The brunette’s eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back up again. Emma felt a stir in her stomach as the distance between them got shorter.

 

Emma smiled and lifted the bitten piece of apple between them, she  looked at it again and took another bite, “they’re good” she said with a mouthful, “still doesn’t beat a bear claw though”.

 

Regina’s eyebrows knitted together as she watched Emma’s goofy grin form on her face, she huffed out as sigh and reached over for her own piece on apple, “if you say so dear”

 

Emma leant up against the arm rest and regarded her, a small grin formed as she came into realization. “have you not had a bear claw before?”

 

Regina let out a throaty scoff, “of course I have. They’re nothing but sugar”

 

“but the best tasting sugar you’ve ever had, right?” she said in a childish manner.

 

Regina just shook her head at her, “just shush and eat your lunch. We’re trying to watch the movie”

 

At that exact moment, Henry turned to face them and shushed them again as he grabbed another sandwich.

 

The two women giggled at the cute cranky face that glared at them. Regina motioned herself zipping her lips, which caused Henry to smile. He then looked over to Emma, frown re-appearing until she too zipped her lips. The three of them then continued to eat their lunch in silence and watch the rest of the movie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“thanks for today” Emma said as she finished putting her jacket back on just outside the front door. The afternoon chill was setting in for a cold night. “I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys” Emma beamed at the brunette who was leaning on the door way.

 

“it was nice” Regina said with a soft smile, “Sorry we didn’t get much of a chance to talk. Henry likes to snuggle and watch movies as his wind down before the school week starts again”

 

“I didn’t mind.” Emma said casually as she zipped up her jacket. “I best be going though. Got work in the morning and thinking about calling it in early tonight.”

 

Regina’s smile faltered for a second but she fixed herself quickly as she stood up tall, “have a good night Sheriff.”

 

Emma studied Regina’s posture, sensing something was off. Regina was never one to finish their conversations so seriously, “you too Regina” she said softly as she took a step backwards.

 

A small smirk returned on Regina’s face as Emma took another step back, “you’re going to fall again if you take another step”

 

Emma laughed and looked behind herself, the steps were right there. Emma took a jump backwards and landed down past the steps, cocky grin embroided her face, “not today” she quipped.

 

Regina laughed at her antics, “well there is a first for everything”

 

Emma blushed and scrunched up her nose, “I’ll see you Tuesday, yeah?”

 

Regina nodded, “I’ll be there”

 

Emma bit her lip and skipped the rest of the way down the footpath. She had no idea that she’d left Regina so confused behind her.


	6. confessions

Tuesday 5th December 2017

 

It seemed like Monday and all day today dragged out for Emma, but it was now nearing on 6pm and Emma was finally happy to be at the Tuesday night meetings. She mingled around with the other guests, speaking to them about the upcoming Christmas Street Party that was on this weekend. She searched out Regina’s eyes a few times, a small smile graced Emma’s face every time they made eye contact. Emma knew that she has started to develop feelings for the brunette, and tonight after the meeting she planned on telling her.

 

A loud clap echoed throughout the room as Regina motioned for everyone to take their seats. Moments later, the meeting kicked off.

 

“so this is our second last meeting for the year. We will have one more assignment after tonight and then we will start it all again next year.” Regina looked around the room, “I had asked you all to think about how your life has changed since your loved one passed. I know that some of you have found it hard to adjust and others have found the transition easier than you’d though. We must all remember that no two situations are the same and that the grieving process if different for us all.”

Regina made eye contact with Emma and held it with a straight face. Emma wasn’t sure what that look was implying but it definitely confused her. Regina looked away and continued to speak.

 

“as this can be difficult to voice, I’ll start with my own story. As you all know, I lost my husband 6 years ago after giving birth to Henry” Regina took a deep breath and re-adjusted herself in her chair, “I’d envisioned a life full of firsts with Daniel and Henry but they got taken away in an instant when I’d received that phone call. I had just finished preparing dinner for my husband and I, while Henry was having his nap. the hardest transition for me was becoming a sole parent. I felt like I had to over compensate and do everything I possibility could at the time. The Business’ and Henry became my sole focus and I pushed every waking moment into making sure I had everything perfect. I needed to make sure that if something were to happen to me, that Henry had a running estate that he could eventually inherit and fall back on. It took me some time, but I finally excepted help. It took a while, but I eventually did open up and I allowed the estate to be ran by their management teams. This than allowed me to become a better mother to Henry. My time was no longer consumed by endless hours working. Eventually, we started this meeting group and you all helped me even further. I let myself be vulnerable and allowed myself to feel what life was without Daniel. It still hurts, but we are stronger because of it.”

The room broke out into a silent clap as Regina wiped her tears away. The lady next to her comforted her with a squeeze of the shoulder. Anxiety edged itself into Emma as she watched the gesture. _I don’t want that_ Emma kept thinking to herself. Emma made eye contact with Regina, a sadness in her eyes that Emma wanted to ease away.

“I’ll go next” Emma said, she wasn’t expecting herself to say that but it was too late now.

The group quieted down, Emma and Regina’s eyes meeting again. The sad brown eyes sparkled a little as a small smile encouraged Emma to speak.

 

“so like I’d said last week, my Mom died of a brain cancer. I was living in Boston with my girlfriend of 4 years at the time. I was about to get the promotion I had been working myself towards for years. I had to turn down the position and become my Mom’s fulltime career and move her in with Elsa and I. I spent all my time with my Mom, making sure she had the time of her life” Emma smiled thinking about it, “which she did. I’d take her anywhere she wanted. To the park, the zoo… Mom loved birds. Like **ridiculously** loved birds. She’d whistle along with them and everything” Emma beamed thinking about it, then a frown started to show. “when she got bad, it came quickly. Her ability to walk went, then her speech and eventually she couldn’t even eat or drink. I knew it was the end before I was told. She passed away 22 minutes pasted midnight on Boxing day.” The room was so quite while they took in Emma’s story. “4 months after she passed, I went back to work. I put all my effort into becoming the best police officer I could be. My relationship fell apart a year later. She kicked me out as I started up in the K-9 unit and I felt like my life had been flipped upside down. Nothing was the same, especially me. But I found myself in a new routine and found myself happy again. The happiest I’ve ever been is when I finally took the plunge and moved here. I truly love my life now. I always wanted to be a Sheriff in a small town. I miss my old life sometimes but I’m glad how far I’ve come.”

The room broke into clapping again, Emma just smiled and nodded at everyone in thanks.

 

The rest of the night went on the same. One by one, everyone told their stories and comforted those who needed comfort. Emma watched Regina, noticing that something was off with her and she wanted to know what it is. Once the meeting finished, Emma waited back and helped Regina with stacking up the chairs.

 

“want to go get something to eat at Grannies again?” Emma said chipperly. Her smile she had faltered when she looked at Regina’s scowl on her face.

 

“why?” Regina said in a clipped tone as she passed her with the last chair.

 

Emma looked at her confused, “are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Regina placed the chair a little more forcefully than she needed to on the stack before she faced Emma with her hands on her hips, “What are you doing Emma?”

 

“what do you mean?” she stood there like a stunned mullet.

 

“I’ve made it abundantly clear to you that I am interested in you. And you continue to string me along. I was under the impression that you had feelings too but clearly I’m mistaking your kindness for something else entirely”

 

“look Regina, I can exp-“

 

“you can explain? Explain how you constantly flirt with me, constantly want to spend time with me and my son and now you even ask me to join you for dinner again. So please! Explain to me how I’m meant to be reacting.”

 

“it’s not like that okay. I do have feelings for you, I really do. But I just have a hard time expressing them.”

 

Regina scoffs at Emma and goes to walk past her but stops in front of her instead. Emma takes a step back and breathes out a heavy breath as she combs her fingers in her hair in frustration.

 

“this is what I’m talking about,” Regina indicates with a finger between them, “as soon as I get near you, you retreat away. Why?”

 

“I don’t know if I can tell you” Emma said in a small voice as she looked down at the floor

 

Regina falters at the reaction, seeing clearly that this is causing Emma distress. “Emma, I want to understand what is going on here. I don’t want to invest feelings where I’m not wanted. I have a son that I need to think of too. If you don’t want this, then we need to stop.”

 

Emma looked back up at Regina and thought to herself for a moment. Their eyes danced with each other as the moment ticked by “can I take you for a drive? How long till you have to get back to Henry?”

 

Regina contemplated for a moment, her hesitance was visible. “Zelena stays the night every Tuesday.”

 

“can I show you something then?” Emma said hopefully

 

Regina nodded her head and followed Emma out to the car. They stayed in complete silence, the only noise was that of the car engine. Regina eyed Emma suspiciously as they made their way up a drive way that lead up to a small cottage.

 

“this is my place” Emma answered the unasked question.

 

“what are we doing here?” Regina looked at Emma oddly.

 

“I find it easiest to talk to the stars. I want to tell you my full story and why I retreat when anyone comes near me”

 

Regina pursed her lips, nodded her head and undid her seatbelt, “okay”

 

Emma walked Regina up onto her verandah and motioned her to sit down on the 2-seater facing out towards the open field. She stocked up the firepit next to the stairs and efficiently lit the fire.

 

“would you like a drink?” Emma asked her timidly.

 

“no, thank you. I’m fine” Regina said as she watched the flames flickering in the light breeze.

 

Emma took a seat next to Regina and took her hand. Regina instantly relaxed at the small amount of affection. A smile etched on her face as she looked down at their entwined hands.

 

“there is no easy way for me to say this. So I may as well say it all” Emma said with a shaky breath.

 

“take your time dear, there is no rush” Regina said comfortingly, stroking her thumb on the back of Emma’s hand.

 

Emma let out a breathy laugh and looked up into the sky. The stars lit the sky like a blanket of diamonds and soothed her into a peaceful sigh. She allowed herself to get lost in the feeling before she looked down at their joined hands. She squeezed lightly and placed them on her lap.

 

“I don’t like to be touched. For me, a single touch feels painful inside. It brings up emotions that I’ve not allowed myself to feel for quite some time. When Mum got sick, I began to lose myself. I didn’t know how to deal with the fact that my mother, my best friend for 22 years, was going to die. I felt like I had to ready myself instantly for that loss.

It started off small. I stopped holding Elsa’s hand. Kisses ended up fewer in between and eventually, I stopped letting her touch me all together. I stopped letting **anyone** touch me at all.

When we would be intimate, I would fuck her senseless until she couldn’t move and then I’d roll over and go to sleep. I know that sounds vulgar but it’s the only way I could show her that kind of affection that she needed.

We’d end up in fights. Fights about me not showing her that I loved her, that all I ever wanted was a quick fuck. I tried to explain to her that it was too hard for me to allow myself to be open to feeling. That I was terrified that if I got caught up in the moment and allowed myself to feel, that I’d break down and never be able to pick myself up again. It was easier for me to not be touched at all. No matter how many times I tried to explain it to her, she’d say that I was just making up excuses and that it was just my way to make her feel my hurt.

But that wasn’t the case at all. I was always, ALWAYS, trying. Trying to show how I cared through other gestures. I would make her breakfast of a morning. I’d take her out for lunches or dinners. Any other way that I could show her that I still wanted us, I would put the effort into that.

It got worse when Mom was bed bound. We had her move in with us and had a nurse come by every few hours to give her her meds and clean her up. Elsa became moody quite quickly and would end up leaving for hours to get away from it all.

Which I understand. Her life got thrown upside down too when this all happened. She never asked for this. But she did agree to it. I gave her an out and she never took it.

The year after Mom passed, it got better for a while. I was able to create a routine and got back into work. The not being able to be touched still haunted me, but I managed. She’d still try. I’d be laying on the couch and she’d come over and lay on me and press her body against mine. I tried to ignore the burning sensation under my skin but eventually I’d sit up and tell her that I can’t. which again would lead to another argument of me not trying despite the fact that I just had. It became an everyday thing. She’d put her hand on my arm and watch me squirm, then proceed to yell again. She’d kiss me deeply without fair warning, which would have me shaken up for hours.

It came to the point that she took us away for my birthday to try find some spark  again. She saved up and spent all this money for us to stay at a resort. It was relaxing and it felt carefree again. She didn’t touch me in any way the first night, and the following day. We went out for lunch at a nice little restaurant and came back to the resort bar and had a few drinks. It was amazing. We were laughing and having the best time we’d had in ages.

Until we got back to the room.

Like most women, she gets horny after a few drinks. Now don’t take this the wrong way, because it wasn’t rape in the slightest. I felt the heat too and I did want it. I had 40 hours of not being touched at all by anyone and I felt that I had 100% control and I felt like me again. So I tried. I let her touch me. It lasted for all of 5 minutes and I told her to stop, which she did straight away. I told her that I can’t, that it physically pains me to even try. I felt so vulnerable and that I was about to have a panic attack because all I could think about was how easy it is for me to crumble if I allowed myself to enjoy this.

Of course that sparked another argument and ended up with us back down at the bar getting ourselves shitfaced. We left the next day and nothing ever got better.

We ended up being glorified housemates. I’d scratch her itch when it needed to be scratched and we’d play happy couple out with our friends. But our life at home was pretty much that of two friends. To me, that was perfect. I was never anxious about if she’d try to touch me. I’d kiss her good morning and goodnight but that was it. I thought it was working out. The arguments had stopped, she helped out around the house more and we both seemed content.

I ended up being placed in the K-9 unit and got Bonnie in February last year. We had another shit storm of a fight over that. She’d said that I couldn’t be making life altering decisions about my job without her and then she kicked me out. Said that she’d given me a year to finally get over my “stupid no touching rule” after Mom died but nothing was changing and that it wasn’t working.

So she flipped the table and packed my gear up one day when I had a double shift. I came home to it out the front with a sign saying the locks were changed and not to bother. I put everything in my car, and went back to the station to sleep. Found a furnished place that allowed dogs and moved in two days later.

I fell apart. I mourned the loss of the relationship and also re-mourned the loss of Mom. I felt like I never really got the chance to originally because I felt like I’d be letting Elsa down. She never asked for her life to be flipped over like it had, if I’d truly let go at that time, she wouldn’t of been able to handle it.

So living alone was a big thing for me. I’d get home from work and cry and cry until I’d pass out on the couch. I eventually made it to bed and then eventually I stopped crying. I got more invested in the job and started to enjoy myself more. Eventually I allowed myself to start socializing again and then next thing I know is that I was ok. I was happy again. Obviously I missed my Mom, but I began to see the good in the world again. Bonnie and I had a perfect routine down packed and it works for us.

I tried to date but nothing came of any of it. I never felt a connection to anyone. I never wanted to try and let someone touch me.

I never wanted to feel someone else’s lips against mine. Not until you.”

Emma lifted their hands and studied them

“You make the burning feel like electricity causing through my veins. In a VERY good way. And it terrifies me. I know that if I allowed myself to get lost in this” Emma pointed between themselves, “that you would have the power to absolutely destroy me. I have never felt this intense with someone and I know that with you, I want to feel everything with you.

With you, I want to try.”

 

Regina played with the fingers of Emma’s hand and looked up into her eyes, she could see the vulnerability glistening at her, “how can I help?”

 

Emma smiled at their intertwined fingers, “just ask. Eventually it will get easier and hopefully will all be ok.”

 

Regina pulled Emma’s hand closer to her, “can I kiss your hand”

 

Emma took a visible gulp, her nerves slowly edging to the surface. She nodded her head in agreement and smiled as she felt the smooth warm lips caress her knuckles. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “can I try something?”

 

“of course” Regina said as she placed their hands back between them.

 

Emma slowly leant over towards Regina. She smiled as she watched those beautiful chocolate eyes sparkled back at her. She raised her hand and cupped Regina’s cheek, running her thumb over the brunette’s full lips. “I want to kiss you” she said in a whisper.

Regina smiled back at her and leant in closer, leaving enough room for Emma to close the gap.

 

Emma didn’t rush, she admired the beauty of the woman sitting next to her. Seeing the patience and caring eyes looking back at her comforted her soul. Emma wet her lips as she leant the rest of the way, her eyes instantly closed as their lips touched. Warmth rushed through her body as her breath snagged at the contact. This kiss felt right. It felt warm and loving, reminded her of something like home. It felt like all of Emma’s worries were nothing but distant dreams and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in this feeling. Emma made the first move to deepen it. Regina followed Emma’s lead and allowed their tongues to meet in the middle. A soft moan emanated from the blonde’s throat, which in turn created a moan to echo from Regina. 

 

Their hands let go of each other’s, Emma’s seeking perch on Regina’s thigh as they continued to kiss each other thoroughly. Regina instinctively placed her hand on the back of Emma’s neck and pulled her closer. Emma winced but continued going and leant her body over Regina’s. they repositioned themselves without breaking the kiss. Regina slid down the length of the couch with Emma laying on top of her, one leg still on the ground while the other was positioned between Regina’s legs. Emma leant forward more to deepen the kiss further, causing Regina to buck up on her thigh and moan deeply. They both chuckled lightly and broke the kiss slowly.

 

Regina kept her hand in the same place and looked into Emma’s eyes as she leant over the top of her, “how do you feel?”

 

Emma grabbed her hand from her neck and kiss the knuckles before placing it above Regina’s head, she kissed Regina on the nose softly and then once again on the lips, “better now” she chuckled lightly.

 

Regina regarded her smile, “so even just touching you like that hurts?”

 

“it can, yes. But that wasn’t as bad as I’d thought it’d be.”

 

“what do you mean by the pain? Explain that to me”

 

Emma sat up and pulled Regina’s legs into her lap, “you know that feeling you get when your heart is breaking?”

 

“yeah”

 

“that’s what it feels like. It feels like a fire of burnt emotions rushing through me” Emma was looking up into the sky again and missed the look of heartbreak that crossed Regina’s face.

 

“that must be terrible”

 

“that’s why I don’t let anyone touch me. It hurts too much.”

 

“I understand”

 

Emma looked at Regina and could see the sadness in her eyes again, she didn’t want her to feel that way anymore. She reached out for her hand and slowly placed it on her face and smiled at her, “I want to try with you Regina. I get it if its too much for you but I want you to know that my feelings are genuine and that I will try.”

 

Regina sat up and smiled at her with tears forming in her eyes, “take all the time you need sweet heart” she brushed her thumb over Emma’s cheek and leant in a little further, “can I kiss you?”

 

Emma’s smile mimicked that of the Cheshire cat, “please do”

 

Their lips met again. Emma’s own hand cupping Regina’s face. This one stayed short and sweet.

 

Regina let out a grown when she looked down at Emma’s watched. “I should probably be getting back. I’m sure Z is going to be on a witch hunt if I’m not home soon”

 

Emma laughed at that and tapped Regina’s legs to get her to lift them off her lap so she can stand. She dropped her back at home, this time with a kiss goodbye and a promise to see each other again tomorrow. Emma was just settling herself into bed when a text went off and left her grinning like the big idiot she is.

 

**I’m going to have sweet dreams of kissing the Sheriff tonight xx**


	7. do i need to be worried?

Wednesday 6th December 2017

 

Emma was in an excellent mood today. Even the handover with Killian went great. Her day seemed to heading off to a great start and she couldn’t be more thrilled. Her thoughts kept coming back to the chocolate brown eyes and those luscious full lips that belonged to Regina Mills. That woman was all Emma could think of and that made her smile never leave her face.

 

Ruby was ever insistent in knowing the details and Emma was in that good of a mood that she decided to finally spill half way through the day.

 

“I kissed Regina” she said with the biggest grin on her face.

 

Ruby looked absolutely gob smacked, “no way!”

 

Emma just smirked at her, “yes way. And it was great”

 

“oh you so have to tell me more! Did you … you know … bang her?” Ruby said over eagerly as she quickly took the seat opposite Emma’s desk.

 

Emma scoffed at her, “you’re so vulgar Rubes”

 

“we know that already… but did you?”

 

Emma continued to type away at her computer, “no we didn’t ‘bang’”

 

“why not?”

 

Emma deadpanned at her “because I like to take things slow”

 

“pssht… we’re all adults, this ain’t high school. If you like the woman, just bang her. You’ll both be happier for it”

 

Emma looked at Ruby in horror, “hey! Don’t compare me to an adolescent! I have been raised to court a woman before we go to bed. I like to know someone before we sleep together”

 

“this is 2017 Em. No one ‘courts’ anyone these days”

 

“well I do!” Emma said offended, “so lay off… please”

 

“yeah, whatever. So are you taking her and her kid to the street party?” Ruby decided to ease up.

 

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet, I was only going to do the Sheriff thing and then bounce”

 

“you should totally ask her. I’m sure the kid would love it”

 

Emma smiled at the thought of showing Henry how to shoot down the ducks at the shooting booth, “yeah I just might”

 

The two women looked to the doorway as they heard a woman clear her throat as she knocked on the door. Ruby looked the new taller blonde up and down and smiled at her, completely oblivious to the shocked face that etched over the Sheriffs.

 

“howdy ma’am, how can we help you today?” Ruby said a little too flirtatiously.

 

The woman smiled at her sweetly before making eye contact with Emma, “I’m actually here to see the Sheriff”

 

Ruby finally looked over to Emma and saw the look she was giving the woman, she frowned at her in thought “you alright boss?”

 

Emma shook herself out of her stupor, “yeah, I’m good. Can you give us a moment?”

 

Ruby stood slowly as she watched the two women stare each other down, “yeah, no worries. You know where to find me if you need me”.

 

“Thanks Rubes, close the door on the way out please” Emma watched Ruby watching them as she left. The door closing behind her firming as she departed. Emma waited until Ruby sat at her desk before she next spoke.

“what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see how you are.” The woman said a little too sweetly.

 

“I’m fine. What are you really doing here?”

 

“Em. I know this time of year is hard for you. You’re in a new town with new people around you that don’t know what it’s like for you. I wanted to see if you are okay” she took a seat on the edge of Emma’s desk “and I missed you”

 

“you don’t get to say that” Emma gruffed as she showed that she was starting to get annoyed.

 

“say what?”

 

“any of that!” she said louder than she intended.

 

“don’t be like that please. I really do miss you Emma” she reached out and placed a hand on Emma’s arm.

 

Emma instantly recoiled it and pushed herself away from the desk “don’t. touch. Me”

 

“are we really going to go through all that again?” the woman said in a clipped tone

 

“yes Elsa! We are! I’ve told you so many times why I don’t like it and yet you still do it!”

 

Elsa took a deep breath and faced herself more towards Emma “look, I’m sorry ok. I won’t do that again. I really do miss you. We were always friends in the end. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright”

 

Emma softened at the sincerity of her tone, “I’m fine, thank you. But why didn’t you just call? You didn’t have to drive all the way here.”

 

“I wanted to see you. Like I said, I missed you”

 

Emma nodded her head and placed her feet up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles as she leant back in her chair. “right. You said that.” It got awkward instantly and Emma wanted to fix it, “I’m due for my lunch break shortly, did you want to go grab something to eat? The local diner is a hit in this place and they make a mean grilled cheese. We can talk there”

 

Elsa smiled at Emma fondly, “that sounds great”

 

Emma smiled back, _fuck this is so weird_. She began to wriggle her foot, which grabbed the attention of the other blonde.

 

“I like your boots, where did you get them from?” Elsa said as she began to run her finger along the sole.

 

Emma was just putting her feet down as the door opened up fully. Her face was surprised as she saw who was entering.

 

“Regina” she stuttered out with a goofy grin

 

Regina frowned as she took in the scene in front of her, her eyes darting from one blonde to the other, “I can come back” she began to retreat and close the door again but was beat as Emma bolted up and grabbed her hand to stop her.

 

Emma stepped out the doorway and smiled at her as she ran her hand up and down Regina’s arm “hi” she said breathlessly.

 

Regina scrunched her eyebrows at her, “who is that?” she asked suspiciously.

 

Emma took a step back as she scratched the back of her neck, “ummm… you wouldn’t believe it. but that’s Elsa.”

 

Regina looked at Emma, her expressions unreadable “right. So what is she doing here?” her voice seemed a lot more sterner than it usually is.

 

_Is that jealousy?_ Emma shrugged “she was just checking up on me. Wanted to see if I was ok, given the time of year and all. Wasn’t sure if I would be handling myself in the new town”

 

Regina looked back into the room and saw that the woman now made herself more comfortable sitting on the desk. She shook her head and looked back at Emma, “I came to see if you wanted to come to lunch with me? i had some free time and thought to seize the opportunity.”

 

Emma scratched at her neck again as she rocked herself on her heels, “I kinda already asked Elsa to join me for lunch. We can catch up this afternoon after I knock off, if you’d like? Elsa would have a fit if I changed plans. I’d rather not cause a scene.”

 

“that’s understandable. I must ask though, should I be worried?”

 

Emma scrunched her nose and gave her a cheeky grin “nah. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

Regina looked skeptical as she glanced at the other blonde.

 

Emma nudged her with her shoulder, “I only have eyes for you, don’t stress it”

 

“ok” Regina said bashfully, she took a small step closer to Emma “can I kiss you?”

 

Emma blushed as she took a step back, “later?” she said with hopeful eyes and her cheeky smirk, finishing it with a lip bit as she looked at Regina’s lips.

 

That caused a big smile to erupt onto Regina’s face “I’ll hold you to that”

 

“good! I’ll see you this afternoon”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“so who was that woman that interrupted us at your office?”

 

Emma frowned at Elsa, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to bring her to lunch “that’s Regina”

 

“is she your new girlfriend?”

 

“she could be. It’s still quite new”

 

Elsa hummed as a reply, showing disinterested as she took a bite out of her burger.

 

Emma  studied  her for a moment, thinking of no easy approach, she asked her straight forward “how long are you here for?”

 

She smiled up at her, going to reach for Emma’s hand but changed direction to her drink as Emma placed her hands under the table “for as long as you need me. I can stay until the new year if you like?”

 

Emma’s eyes dilated in mortification, “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I would rather you not. I love my life how it is now and I don’t need you to throw a spanner into the works”

 

“what exactly is that supposed to mean Emma?” anger was easily approaching up on Elsa

 

Emma ignored her tone “it means that I am happy Elsa” she said with a smile

 

“right” she scoffed

 

“see. This is exactly what I don’t want. You always thought you knew what was going on in my head but you don’t. I’m not the same person you use to know, and I know you know that. You can’t change me into a person I use to be and you can’t be in my life anymore.”

 

“why? I still want you in my life”

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t have you in mine. You hurt me too much for that to ever happen. Not even as friends.”

 

“what did I do so terribly wrong that you want to push what we had away?”

 

“YOU pushed me away, YOU kicked me out, YOU gave me no choice”

 

“we both have done things we’re not proud of. Don’t act like you’re not to blame with the break up as well”

 

Emma calmed herself, noticing that a few other patrons looking their way, “look, Elsa. I don’t want to fight you on this. I am happy. I have gotten over you and I am genuinely doing great in my life. What we had, it used to be special. We had an amazing relationship and I did want to spend my life with you. But when everything happened and Mom got sick, I changed. We both know that. At that time in my life, I couldn’t deal with everything so I shut it all out. But now I am healed and I am now moving on in my life. I have the job of my dreams, I live in a small town like I always dreamt of and I am so happy. My life in Boston was tying me down. I was in a constant reminder of what use to be. But when I moved here, that all lifted. I am making new friends, who know about Mom by the way, and they’re helping me through it all. I don’t need you coming in here and trying to claim me like you know who I am anyone, because I’m sorry but you don’t”

 

Elsa stared at Emma and took in what she was saying. She hadn’t expected that at all. “why can’t we be friends?”

 

“because you hurt me more than anyone ever has. You took away the last resemblance of my life. It was like my life hit reset but I still kept all the emotional damage. You didn’t even give me a choice. You made the decision for the both of us.” Emma took a deep breath and looked into Elsa’s eyes, “but I do want to say thank you. We were miserable. The life we had, we were barely living. I was in such a rut and I didn’t even know it. I know I’m a creature of habit, and that’ll never change but what we had was just sad. Now... Now I am happy. I can’t say it enough because it still shocks me when I acknowledge it”

 

“its good to know that you were so miserable with me” Elsa said as she frowned at her empty plate.

 

Emma kept her tone small “you were just as miserable and you know it. I’m not trying to blame it all on you, because we both fucked up. I know that, and I own that. But like I said, I have a new life now -”

 

“and you’re happy. Yeah I get it” Elsa was clearly getting agitated again

 

“you can be too. I thought you’d found someone new? Your sister mentioned some red head Scottish chick, what happened there?”

 

“Merida? That was ages ago” she laughed and it isn’t lifted her mood “that was pure disaster. It was like fire and ice, not in the apparent good way. Either her fire drowned me out or I extinguished her flame. We were so not compatible.”

 

They both laughed at that.

 

“so what about work? How’s that all going?”

 

They settled into an easy conversation for the rest of Emma’s break. The subject of their past finally had the book closed on. They spoke about their new jobs and how they were excited for the new year to come. It eased Emma to know that Elsa was doing ok and was hoping this was their final goodbye. They’d done their parts in each other’s lives and now it was a time to finally close that book too. It pained her to watch Elsa drive off back to Boston, back to a life that Emma only knows as a distance long forgotten story now. But she smiled. Her life now, she was happy to be living.

 

Emma made it back in time to the office for Ruby to take her break. It only took a glace for her to know that Ruby was going to question her when she’d gotten back from her lunch. Emma caught up in her paperwork within the first 15 minutes alone in the office and decided to text Regina while she waited for Ruby’s return.

 

**Emma – Hey Beautiful x**

**Regina – Hey yourself :-)**

**Emma – Sorry about earlier. I would of much preferred to have lunch with you.**

**Regina – how’d it go? She beg you to take her back?**

**Emma – hahaha!! No, but she did ask if we could be friends.**

**Regina – she’s really pretty**

**Regina – I wasn’t meant to send that. Stupid phone sent, instead of delete. :-Z**

**Emma – she is. But you’re prettier**

**Regina – articulate as always**

**Emma – you like me for it ;-P**

**Regina – yes I do. So we’re meeting at the park after 4?**

 

Emma’s head shot up from her phone when she heard the front door crash open. Ruby came running back into the station in a mad rush, panic stricken all over her face. “a kid has fallen down an old mine shaft. Grab Bonnie and we’ve got to go!!”

 

Emma had no time to think. She grabbed her phone, badge, gun & keys from her top drawer and took off with speed to the cruiser.

 

8 Hours had passed when she finally is able to finish her duty. Herself and Bonnie had entered the mine and found the 10 year old boy down there. It had taken them 4 hours to be able to find him, remove the ruble and then lift him out. It was another 2 up at the hospital, filling the paper work out and taking the statements and then another 2 hours to process it all into the system.

The young sheriff was exhausted by the time she’d gotten home. She didn’t even think to check her phone until she pulled up in her drive way. She was in complete shock by what she’d read.

 

03:18 - **Henry would like to say ‘hey Sherf, can’t wait to see you and your doggie’. He is VERY excited to see you both.**

03:42 – **we are here already. I got us a table near the playground. Looking forward to seeing you darling. x**

04:22 - **Are you still meeting us at the park?**

05:30 - **It’s getting late. Henry and I are heading home.**

06:45 - **Is everything okay?**

08:38 - **I can’t do this Emma. Any of this.**

 

Emma looks at the time. 09:02pm. Its not too late, she decides to ring Regina. She can ring the woman and explain the afternoon to her and she’d understand. She rings. It rings twice and then she receives a dial tone. She tries again and its straight to message bank, _she’s turned her phone off._

In that instant, Emma makes her decision. She opens her door to let the dog out, she turns her car back on and shifts it in to reverse. No way is she going to let Regina think that she’s rejected her. No way is she going to let this woman think, even for a night, that she isn’t wanted.

 


	8. you're an idiot, Emma Swan

 

Emma sped over to Regina’s house. She clearly hasn’t thought this through. She can’t just knock on the door at 09:17 at night, she’ll wake up Henry. She can’t call either, Regina has turned her phone off. She pulls her car up into the driveway regardless. One of the bedroom lights upstairs is still on and if it’s any guess, _and any luck_ , it’ll be Regina’s. Emma makes the split decision as she peruses a way to get the woman’s attention. the laddering along the wall that leads up to under Regina’s windowsill looks sturdy enough to hold her and without a second thought, she decides she’s going to climb the wall and get her girl.

 

After a few slight adjustments of her tight jeans, Emma scales the wall. The curtain is slightly open and she can see Regina laying in her bed reading a book. _She’s so beautiful_. Emma taps lightly on the window. She watches as Regina scrunches her face up and look over towards her. She doesn’t get up, she continues to read. Emma huffs and tries again. This time Regina does gets up.

 

“don’t freak!” she quickly says as the curtains open, “it’s only me”

 

Regina lifts the window open, a scowl crossing her face, “what are you doing here Miss Swan?”

 

“I’m sorry” Emma says in a small voice as she takes in the woman’s appearance. She was clean of her usual makeup, _obviously because she’s ready for bed_ , with blood shot and puffy eyes. It was clear that Regina had recently been crying. As Emma took it all in, she begins to feel even worse. “I should of called and told you what was going on”

 

Regina scoffed at her, “and what was going on?” she steps away from the window and places her hands on her hips gruffly, “Because the last thing I remember is you going out to lunch with your ex girlfriend and then you stood me AND MY SON up at the park.”

 

“I had an emergency with work I had to attend to” she says in a rush. Regina was upset and she wants to rectify the situation. “I didn’t even think to contact you to say I couldn’t make it this afternoon. I am so sorry and I can’t apologize enough. I don’t want you to think that I didn’t care. Because I do. I love spending time with you and your little man. But when I have a job to do, it takes my full undivided attention. Something happened this afternoon and I got so wrapped up in it all. I only had just gotten home and found my phone when I tried to ring you.”

 

Regina studied the woman that was hanging onto her windowsill. Emma could see that she was thinking deeply.

 

“I’m sorry” she tried again

 

“you’ve said that” the anger, _or was it worry?_ , clearly visible on her face.

 

“and I mean it. I’m not used to this, Regina. I’m not used to someone caring or wanting to know what is going on. I didn’t want you thinking that you’re unwanted. Because you are, Regina. I want you. I can’t stress enough of how sorry I truly am. I was in such a rush to get on scene, that I left my phone in the car. If only I had it on me, I would of remembered what was waiting for me outside and after the job. It just consumes me. When there is an emergency, it has my full attention. I love my job, I love helping people. But… I don’t like that I’ve clearly upset you.”

 

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “you can’t do that to me again, Emma. I had no idea what was happening. I thought it was your job first, that maybe your hand over was running late or that maybe you’d gotten hurt. Then time ticked by and I re-read your messages and thought maybe you’d run back to your ex. I don’t like feeling like this. I don’t like being upset over someone else”

 

“I don’t like upsetting you either” Emma’s voice was trembling

 

“it wasn’t just me that you upset. It was my son too. He was so happy to see you guys and I had no clue what to say to him when you didn’t show”

 

“I am so sorry”

 

“stop saying that” Regina huffed with an irritated stomp of her foot.

 

“but I am Regina. I don’t want to hurt either of you. How can I make it better?”

 

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in thought, “if this is to continue, you and I, you need to answer your phone”

 

“I can do that” Emma said with a solid nod.

 

“ALWAYS answer your phone. I can’t” she took a deep breathe, “I can’t deal with thinking about the worst-case scenario. I have already lost a husband without any warning. I don’t want to even think about the possibilities of losing someone else I care about”

 

“I get that”

 

“I hope you do Emma. Because I am serious. I won’t do this again. I have spent all afternoon and night thinking that you’ve either been hurt at work or ran off with your ex. I can’t go through another loss. And I don’t want my son to see me worrying about it either”

 

“I will do better.” Emma gave Regina a small smile, “I’ll let you know if I’m going to be late or have an emergency to attend to. I can’t promise that I can get to the phone straight away, but I will when I have a free hand. My job is important and so are you. I will let you know what’s going on”

 

“thank you.” Regina softened and gave Emma a relieved smile.

 

“can I come in? its freezing out here and my legs are starting to hurt.”

 

Regina laughed at her and made her way over to the window again, “you’re an idiot, Emma Swan”

 

Emma gave back her trademark goofy grin, “I know. But at least I’m an adorable one though”

 

Regina shook her head and chuckled, “that you certainly are” she reached out to grab Emma’s hand, “can I touch you?”

 

“please. I’m going to struggle getting in here other wise”

 

Regina leant down and placed a hand on Emma’s arm. Their eyes met instantly and their usual spark came to life. Regina slowly raised her hand to Emma’s face and smiled as Emma leant into the touch.

“you know, you still owe me a kiss.” Regina spoke softly.

 

Emma smiled and looked down at Regina’s lips, they both were leaning in for the embrace. But of course, in traditional Emma sense, she wasn’t thinking as she let go of the windowsill to cup Regina’s face. Emma knew she fucked up the moment she let go. She felt her foot slip in the instance of her hands seeking out Regina’s face. she was grateful she had the sense to kick herself off the wall with her other foot and found herself falling into the shrubs instead of the empty garden bed bellow the window. 

 

“Ow fuck” she groaned as she wriggled her way out of the small tree. She was mildly winded and fought to regain her breathe. The porch light came on and a panicked Regina came running out the front door. Emma rolled herself onto the footpath, coughing lightly as she regained her breathe.

“I’m ok” she panted out, giving Regina the thumbs up.

 

“Are u hurt?” Regina’s voice was shaking as she knelt down next to her.

 

“Does a bruised ego count?” She attempted to joke.

 

“You’re an idiot, Emma Swan” Regina softened as Emma leant over into her side.

 

“We’ve established that already” Emma looked up into Regina’s worried Eyes, “but I’m your idiot.”

 

Regina looked at Emma with a small smile beginning to appear “you are?”

 

“I hope so. I mean I want to be.”

 

Regina eyes sparked a new life as the smile fully over took her face, “I’d like that very much”

 

The smile that invaded Regina was the biggest the blonde had ever seen. Emma seized the moment as she regained her strength and pulled Regina down into a kiss. It was soft and warming. But also alarmed Emma of an injury she didn’t realize she’d endured. She winces and lifts her back away from Regina’s touch.

 

“sorry, I didn’t mean to do that” Regina said in a small voice.

 

“No, it’s not you. I think I cut myself on your tree.” she stood up and raised her shirt, an angry red line of blood was drooling down her left side.

 

“come in and I’ll clean that up for you” Regina’s tone wasn’t anything to argue with.

 

Emma followed the woman into the house. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, not sure if she was meant to follow. The look from Regina she received though definitely meant she was meant to be following. She took two stairs at a time to catch up to the woman. She paused again as Regina walked into her bedroom and in through another door. _Her bathroom_. This room was huge, it was almost bigger than Emma’s loungeroom and kitchen combined. She hesitantly took a few steps in the room as Regina appeared from her ensuite.

 

“sit” Regina instructed to Emma as she pointed to the king-sized bed. Regina opened up a small first-aide kit and got out a couple of alcohol wipes. “take your jacket off and lift your shirt so I can clean it up”

 

Emma smirked at her as she slowly took her jacket off “you know, there are other ways to get me into your room and take my clothes off right? You didn’t have to throw me out the window”

 

Regina glared at her and shook her head, “I didn’t throw you from my window. You were the idiot that let go”

 

“meh. I have my moments. The story sounds better if you pushed me”

 

Regina laughed and shook her head, “you’re really something else. Now lift your shirt so I can clean this up.”

 

Emma bit her lip and did one better. Her bravado coming back full force. She lifted her shirt up over her head and watched as Regina’s eyes dilate as she looked over her toned body. “like what you see?” she said a little too cocky.

 

Regina cleared her throat and bit the insides of her check to try hide her smirk. The blush that crept up her face could be felt and she knew she was going red. “just let me clean this, would you”

 

Emma watched as Regina pulled out the swab and hesitantly placed a hand beside her wound.

 

“this okay? Touching you like this?” she asked concerned.

 

“yeah. Its fine. I’m alright at the moment”

 

Regina smiled and wiped at the cut. She smirked as the Sheriff winced away from the alcohol. “its not that back. It’s only scratched the surface. The blood made it look worse than it is” she finished cleaning all the blood away. “would you like a band-aide and a kiss to make it better?” she said as if she was talking with a child.

 

Emma looked at the cut, it really wasn’t that bad. She shrugged, “I’ll take the kiss” she said as she pulled Regina to her and their lips met instantly. Emma wasted no time and protruded Regina’s mouth with her tongue causing them both to moan into the contact. It starts off slow as Emma pulls Regina into her lap to straddle her, Regina’s hands coming up into Emma’s hair. Emma’s hands found purchase on Regina’s naked thighs, _holy fuck, her skin is so soft!_ she then remembering the short black silk nighty that Regina was wearing. Her hands wondered down further and landed on Regina’s ass, causing Regina to buck her herself against Emma’s exposed stomach. Regina pulls her closer, sliding her hands down Emma’s back. The touch was too sudden and spiked up the dark feelings inside of Emma and she winced away from the touch.

 

Regina recoils and stands up abruptly. Her hand coming up to her face in worry, “I’m so sorry Emma. I didn’t mean to touch you like that” she panicked.

 

Emma took a deep breath and shook herself out of the sudden feeling. It went away as fast as it arrived. She looked up at Regina and smiled as she reached for her again. “it’s alright, come here” she offered with her outstretched hand.

 

Regina hesitated again but gave Emma her hand. Emma gave her a small tug and they slowly crawled up to the middle of the bed on their knees. They both searched each other’s eyes for an answer that they didn’t even know the question to. Emma leant forward and rested her forehead against Regina’s and took in a deep breath as she allowed herself to just feel this moment that they both were new to being it.

 

As the moment lingered on, Emma slowly began to trace her fingers softly up and down Regina’s arms, loving the soft sighs that emanated from her newly attained girlfriend. She lifted her head from against Regina’s and looked passionately into her eyes. “I want to try something, can I hold you?” Emma asked shyly.

 

Regina nodded her head and followed Emma’s lead as they eased down to the pillows.

 

Emma laid on her back and pulled Regina gently down onto her side. She pulled her in close to her and placed Regina’s hand on her stomach, holding it there for a moment to make sure she understood not to move it.

 

“this is okay?” Regina whispered curiously as she looked deeply into Emma’s eyes.

 

Emma visibly relaxed as she looked into Regina’s calming stare. She felt a comfort that she’s never felt before. The haunting pain slowly becoming invisible as she allowed herself to get lost in Regina’s eyes. “yeah” she whispered. “this feels nice”. She placed a soft kiss onto the woman’s forehead and pulled her in closer.

 

“what are you thinking?” Regina quizzed her as she listened to the firm beating against Emma’s chest.

 

“I’m trying not to. I’m just wanting to enjoy this moment. I haven’t felt this relaxed with someone in quite some time.” Emma smirked, “Even after you pushed me out the window”

 

Regina slapped her hand against Emma’s stomach and they both laughed. Regina gently rubbed against the tensed muscles and hummed seductively. “you work out, Miss Swan”

 

Emma chuckled and tensed her abs harder, “what gave it away?” she raised an eyebrow at Regina’s hungry stare. Lithe fingers ran over her harden abdominal muscles, causing a moan of her own to escape her throat. She leant her head down to kiss Regina but was stopped as the brunettes hand pushed her back down by the chest.

 

“we need to cool down. This is going to get heated very fast and I am not ready to cross that line with you yet.”

 

“you’re right. We should slow it down a little” Emma took in a deep breath and went to sit up but was stopped by the same hand holding her down again. Emma looked at her confused, wondering why she was holding her in place.

 

“don’t go. just lay here with me for a moment. I haven’t been held like this in 6 years and I very much enjoy it” Regina confessed in a small pleading voice.

 

Emma pulled Regina into her closer and kissed her on the crown of her head, “me too. Well not 6 years but close to 3. I like it though.”

 

They snuggled into each other a little more and closed their eyes, enjoying the moment for what it was. Emma let out a deep breath and relaxed herself into the embrace. It had been quite some time since she enjoyed holding someone like this, she’d forgotten what it felt like. She’d forgotten what it was **meant** to feel like. Nothing felt negative while she held onto Regina. She felt safe and grounded. Where Emma usually felt like she was on a small boat, floating absentmindedly in a river full on negative emotions, her only safety being the boat itself, she now felt like she was standing on the solid land without a worry in the world. Emma kissed Regina on the forehead one last time before she fell into a deep slumber.


	9. a new day

Thursday 7th December 2017

 

Emma rolled over onto her side and was aware that it was almost morning, as her usual body clock was bringing her out of her slumber. But she felt weird. This wasn’t her bed and these sheets definitely didn’t feel like her own. She sat up and looked around the room, her eyes settling on the sleeping beauty that slept next to her. all of yesterdays memories came flooding back to her and she smiled at the thought. Ever so gently, Emma flung a leg over the woman who was asleep on her back. She leant down and peppered little kisses on Regina’s face to wake her. she watched as Regina’s smile came on her face, her eyes slowly opening as she stretched out underneath her.

 

“good morning Emma” she said groggily through a smile

 

Emma leant down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, a big smile erupted on both their faces “good morning. You’re my girlfriend” Emma said very excitedly with the biggest, dorkiest grin on her face.

 

Regina chuckled throatily at Emma, “yes I am. And you’re my idiot”

 

“and I’m your idiot” she agreed with another kiss.

 

Regina placed her hands on Emma’s thighs and grinded herself up on her, “quite the position we’ve got ourselves in right now. You’re really trying my will to resist you, aren’t you?”

 

Emma chuckled and moved herself down Regina’s legs further and repositioned herself between Regina’s thighs. She leant herself forward so their bodies were touching and captured her lips once more.

Regina’s legs wrapped around Emma’s thighs as they both began to subconsciously roll their cores lightly against each other as their kisses became heated, “only for a little while” she panted, “Henry will be up soon”

Their lips connected again and Emma continued to lightly grind herself against the brunette, her own breathing becoming heavy. Regina’s pulled Emma down to her closer, her breath panting wildly in her ear. Emma picked up her pace as she felt Regina’s body tensing underneath her, she didn’t care about the hands that were pulling at her back, it was exciting her and there was no room for the negative feelings to rise in her.

“oh fuck Emma” Regina moaned, “don’t stop… I’m abou- , I’m about to –“ and then it happened. Regina’s body went limp against Emma’s as her hips thrusted up against Emma’s core. a deep howl emanated from Regina as she came gloriously from the blonde’s eager movements. They both chuckled lightly between kisses as Regina came down from her high.

 

“can’t say that’s happened since high school” Regina said embarrassingly as she tried to hide her blush, “that was so fast”.

 

Emma laughed in Regina’s neck as she placed open mouth kisses along her pulse point, “that was hot. And completely unintentional. Sorry I got carried away”

 

“oh don’t be” Regina said confidently, “that was amazing”

 

Emma smiled triumphally and began to kiss her again. it didn’t have time to heat up again as Henry came bounding into the bedroom and tackled Emma off his mother.

 

The small brown haired boy stared to climb all of the unsuspected blonde and left Regina in a fit of laughter.

 

“what are you doing Henry?” Regina said through her laughing.

 

“I’m protecting you Mom. Sherf is trying to wrestle you.” he said as he pinned Emma down by sitting on her back

 

Emma laughed, “it’s good to know you’re looking out for your Mom, kid. At least I know she’s in safe hands”

 

Henry looked at Emma funny, “where is your shirt, Sherf?” he said as he patted her back

 

“ummm” Emma looked at Regina for some help but only received a raised eyebrow

 

“yes Sheriff, where is your shirt?”

 

“funny story, kid. Maybe we’ll save it for another time yeah?”

 

Regina laughed again and picked Henry up off Emma so she could get up and redress herself. She pulled henry down to her and snuggled into him. “what would you like for breakfast my little Prince?”

 

Henry giggled as he tried to wriggle out of his mother’s hold, “I want PANCAKES” he cheered as he got free and jumped off the bed.

 

“pancakes it is then. Go wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen”

 

Henry ran off down the hall and did what he was told.

 

Regina approached the now fully dressed Sheriff and eyed her timid posture. “you okay?” she questioned her.

 

“yeah, I’m good” she said as she shook herself out of her daydream, “I should probably head off. Let you guys get ready for your day”

 

“or…” Regina said as she stepped closer to the blonde, “you could stay and have breakfast with us? That’ll give you a chance to fix things with Henry too”

 

Emma looked at Regina skeptically, “he seemed fine though?”

 

“that’s because he has only woken up dear. You’ll get a thousand questions once we’re down stairs.”

 

“pancakes does sound great” Emma smiled her big toothy grin.

 

“wonderful. I’ll just freshen myself up and meet you down stairs in a minute”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina was correct, Henry did have a lot of questions. She’d made her way down to the kitchen where the little boy was sitting up at the counter with a glass of orange juice. She took a seat next to him and looked at him as he looked at her bizarrely.

 

“where is your dog?” Henry asked.

 

“she’s at home”

 

“why?”

 

“because she needed a big sleep”

 

“why?” he continued to ask.

 

“because we had a big day at work yesterday” Emma shrugged.

 

Regina walked into the kitchen and got straight into preparing breakfast as Henry continued to power through his questions.

 

Henry turned to face Emma more, “what happened?” he asked concerned

 

Emma smiled at how inquisitive Henry is, “we had to save a little boy who fell down a mine shaft. Bonnie helped me find him and get him out”

 

Henry nodded his head in thought, “is that why you didn’t come play with me?”

 

“yeah it is. I’m sorry about that and I’m Sorry I didn’t tell your Mom either. It got busy and I forgot to let her know.”

 

“its ok” he said in a shy voice, “you had to save people.”

 

“that’s right kid. Bonnie did all the hard work though.” She nudged his shoulder.

 

He smiled at that.

 

“hey, I was thinking. I have to show the towns people how awesome Bonnie is with some of her tricks at the Christmas Street Party, and if it’s okay with your Mom,” Emma looked over to Regina, “I was thinking maybe you could help me out?”

 

“yeah?” he beamed at the two women.

 

Regina smiled and nodded her head as she began to cook the first batch of pancakes.

 

“I’ll have to do all the harder stuff first, but after that’s all done, you can show off the backflips. Does that sound like fun?”

 

“yeah!!! That will be awesome!! Thank you Sherf!!” Henry jumped up and down in his chair and flung himself at a startled Emma and hugged her tightly.

 

Emma smiled at the embrace and loved how it felt different when Henry hugged her. She was glad that the little boy wasn’t hurt over the no show yesterday and that it was easily settled. “what do you say we help your Mom out and set the table?”

 

His eyes widened and he smiled as he nodded his head eagerly, “yeah, ok!”

 

Emma and Henry got to work and set the table in the dining room. Henry showed Emma where the placemats and glasses were as he grabbed the cutlery. Regina pointed out to the plates for Emma and Emma lifted Henry up to grab 3 plates for them and he gently took them out to the table. As the last of the pancakes were being placed on the serving platter, Emma leant over Regina’s shoulder and stole a quick kiss before they made their way out to the waiting Henry in the dining room. Regina sat at the head of the table, Henry to her right, as Emma took the left. Emma basked in how domestic this all felt. She’d always dreamt of having a little family of her own and this morning was only feeding her dream for that to come true. They all quietly ate after filling their plates with pancakes, after Emma being scowled from Regina for putting on too much syrup which made Henry want to do the same. _This feels nice. I could get use to this_. Emma smiled at Regina when their eyes met again. This was a great start to the morning and Emma didn’t care that she was going to be late for work.

 

The moment was ruined in an instant when the front door slammed open, causing the three of them to jump and look in that direction.

 

“what the bloody hell in the sheriff’s car doing here?” yelled a woman with a British accent.

 

Regina’s eyes dilated in shock as the woman made her way into the dining room. A tall red headed woman looked at the scene in front of her and broken out into a wickedly loud cackle.

 

“this is brilliant!” the red head shrieked, “you’re shagging the sheriff. Way to go sis”

 

“ZELENA!!” Regina cried out in horror at the woman’s statement.

 

Henry looked confused, “what’s shagging?”

 

Emma put down her utensils and wiped at her mouth as she looked at Regina stunned silent, “don’t worry about it kid” she said to henry before turning her attention to the red head, “so you must be Zelena, it’s nice to meet you.” Emma stood up and extended her hand to the woman, “I’m Emma”

 

“pleasure dear.” Zelena took Emma’s hand and shook it, “having sleep overs already, are we?”

 

Emma laughed nervously and retook her seat, “you have an accent” she changed the subject, “Regina didn’t mention you’re from Britain”

 

Zelena made her way over to Henry and sat down next to him after placing a light kiss on his forehead, “I’m not, my parents are. I picked up the accent from them”

 

Emma nodded her head awkwardly and looked back at Regina, her expression still in shock, “I’ll head off” she whispered to her girlfriend. Regina looked at her confused, “I’ve got to get Bonnie before I head to the station”

 

Regina nodded her head and wiped her face with her napkin, an expressionless smile on her face, “of course”

 

Emma frowned and knitted her eyebrows, “walk me out?”

 

They both excused themselves and walked over to the front door. Regina opened it for Emma.

 

“thanks for breakfast” Emma said with her goofy smile.

 

“not a problem dear” Regina said with a straight face

 

“you okay?” Emma said concerned as Regina avoided eye contact.

 

She let out a sigh and relaxed a little but still didn’t look at Emma, “are you running because of my sister or are you running because you don’t want it known that we’re together now?”

 

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina up against her by the waist, “I’m running because I’m already late for work. I was enjoying our breakfast” she kissed Regina on the cheek causing the woman to smile, “but I really should be going. Your sister seems like the 100 questions type and I’ve already been interrogated once this morning” she kissed her again and Regina melted into her hold.

 

“when will I see you again?” she said in a small voice as she rested her head against Emma’s shoulder.

 

“tomorrow?” Emma said, “I’ve got a busy day today after yesterday. I’d like to hang out with you guys at the street party. That’s if you’d like to that is”

 

Regina nuzzled into Emma’s neck and froze as she felt Emma stiffen, she pulled back a bit and looked into Emma’s eyes, “you alright?”

 

Emma gave her a small smile and took a step back, “yeah” her smile grew bigger as she took a step backwards out the door, “so tomorrow?”

 

Regina smirked at her, “I’ll see you tomorrow Sheriff”

 

Emma winked at Regina, “I’ll text you later. Have a good day Regina.”

 

“you too Emma”

 

“enjoy your sister’s interrogation”

 

Regina glared at Emma and laughed wickedly “you haven’t gotten out of it that easy Emma. She’s still going to do the exact same to you on a later date”

 

Emma shrugged her shoulders and took another step back, “but not today” she laughed.

 

“go to work” Regina growled.

 

Emma laughed her way down the footpath to her awaiting car.

 

_Today is going to be a good day._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma made her way over to her cottage and picked up Bonnie on the way to the station. The dog was in the sookiest of moods and Emma found in quite adorable. No one was at the station when she arrived, the sign on the door stating that her deputy was on patrol. Emma made her way to her desk and booted up her computer and then made herself a coffee. She still had to go to the town hall to have her meeting with Sydney, so she got herself busy setting up the files he needed to go over. Emma was skimming over one of the new orders that were due to come in and an idea sparked in her head. She reached for her phone and called Ruby.

 

“hey Rubes” Emma said to the brunette on the phone.

 

“hey Em, what’s up?”

 

“I was going to ask you a favour. Do you know any embroiders in town? I have an idea and I’d really like to get something done on short notice.”

 

“yeah, I know a place. What do you want done?”

 

“I’ll text you the details. Think it can be done by tomorrow lunch time?”

 

“I’m sure I can work my magic”

 

“sweet! I’ll text it through to you now”

 

Emma hung up her phone and sent the links over to Ruby. She was hoping that the younger deputy really could help her out with her idea. If she could pull it off, she’d be absolutely thrilled.

 


	10. Christmas Street Party

Friday 8th December 2017

 

Emma and Bonnie were patrolling the Christmas Street party, it was a lot larger than she’d originally thought it’d be. it took up half of Main Street and finished up near the park. What usually would be a 7 minute walk, was now taking her close to an hour. The locals were stopping her to chat and congratulate her on the rescue she performed earlier in the week. Emma insisted that the hard work was done by Bonnie, and the dog was all too happy to receive the added attention and pats. It was going well so far. Emma was due down at the front of the town hall to welcome everyone and to show Bonnie’s training regime. She ran into Ruby just outside the building and was eager to see if the surprise she’d planned out with her had turned out well.

 She opened the bag and her eyes lit up. “thank you so much for that Rubes. You’re a champ!”

 

“no worries Sheriff. You two look spiffy tonight” Ruby said as she motioned to Emma and her dog.

 

Emma looked down at her official Sheriff uniform and Bonnies Deputy vest, “got to look the part, right?” she said as she readjusted her tie.

 

“yeah, you don’t say” Ruby looked around the crowd and smiled as Regina and Henry approached them, “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

 

Emma said her goodbyes to Ruby and faced her attention to the Mills duo, “you look handsome Henry” she said to the little boy. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a thick white shirt with a blue vest with his hair slicked down to the side.

 

“thanks, Sherf!!” he said as he hugged her around the legs.

 

“you look beautiful too Regina” Emma leant over and gave Regina a quick kiss to the cheek.

 

“thank you dear” Regina blushed.

 

Emma stood their awkwardly, leaning back on her heels as she watched henry pat Bonnie.

“hey kid” she said to get his attention, “I got you something”

 

Regina watched as Emma reached into a bag and took out a child’s size black leather jacket, “what’s that say on the back?” she asked as Emma was whipping it around showing her son.

 

“Storybrooke K-9 division” she said as she pointed at the writing across the back, “and trainer underneath the Storybrooke logo tree thing. Pretty awesome don’t you think?”

 

Regina watched as Henry enthusiastically put the jacket on and jumped up and down in excitement, “wow Em. That’s very generous of you” she said as she eyed the sheriff with adoration.

 

Emma shrugged, “well he’s going to help me out. He may as well look the part too, right?”

 

Regina bit her lip “you really are something else”

 

Emma blushed and rocked on her heels again.

 

Sydney could be heard trying to quiet everyone down at the speaker box, causing Emma to groan because she had to leave these two to do her job. “that’s my cue. Come up the front that way I can grab Henry when it’s time” Emma said as she made a rush to get through the crowd.

 

Sydney rambled on about the growth of the town over the past year and how happy he was that he was able to represent the people for the past how many years. He spoke on about the new developments that Regina was going to install and that the town was lucky to be gaining its new leader in the coming weeks. It wasn’t long until Emma was called to the stage to speak about the Sheriff station and how the community has been doing a great job with keeping her job easy and the town safe. She wasn’t really one for public speaking but she was doing better than she’d thought. It came time for Emma to start the demonstration with Bonnie and she quieted down the crowd as she cleared the area she needed for the performance. She spotted Henry and Regina at the front of the crowd and called him over and he followed her.

 

Emma whistled and gained her dogs attention, “MARK!” she yelled and Bonnie took her mark on the cone that was positioned out in front of her.

“sit” she sat

“up” she stood up

“back it up” Bonnie walked backwards until Emma held her hand up to stop

“turn around” Bonnie turned her back to her

“back it up” Bonnie slowly walked backwards

“stop” she stopped

“to me” Bonnie came to Emma’s side.

Emma grabbed a hold of Henry’s hand and began to walk forward, Bonnie followed beside them, leaning strongly against Emma’s leg. they made their way over to the marker and Emma knelt down to Henry and whispered, “you stay here ok? We’re going to do something really cool.”

 

Henry smiled and whispered back to her with his excited toothy grin “okay”

 

Emma jogged back to her previous location, Bonnie in tow. 

 

Emma clicked twice and the dog looked up at her, she then pointed to Henry and Bonnie ran up at stood beside him. Emma looked at Henry and motioned for him to cover his ears, he did.

 

“GUARD!” Emma yelled and Bonnie began to run around Henry while barking aggressively.

Henry loved it, he was jumping up and down on the spot laughing.

 

“heel” Bonnie seized barking at retook her position next to the boy.

Emma than drew a circle in the air and Bonnie shook her head and huffed at her. the crowd laughed lightly and Emma tried again.

Bonnie came running up to Emma and bounced herself off her chest in a flip. Henry’s laughter could be heard over the light cheering from the crowd. She called him back over to her and he came over running. She knelt beside him again and whispered in his ear, “you remember what to do?” Henry nodded his head, “good man. Now when I tell you to, tell Bonnie mark and she’ll go back over there and then you can do flips, okay?”

 

He shook his head vigorously up and down.

 

“good boy” Emma stood back up and clicked twice at the dog. Bonnie looked at her and then looked to Henry as she motioned for Henry’s commands.

 

Henry smiled up at Emma and took her hand. “MARK!” he yelled really loud and giggled like a mad man as Bonnie ran over to the marker.

 

“you’re doing great kid, keep going” Emma encouraged.

 

Henry flipped his hand over and watched as Bonnie did her flip.

 

The crowd broke out into an applause. Henry was cheering too and jumped up onto Emma. she caught him just before he fell down and she carried him over to Bonnie on her mark.

 

“thank you everyone for watching our small demonstration. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night and have a Merry Christmas.”

 

The crowd clapped again lightly and everyone slowly began to make their way back to the festivities. Emma couldn’t hide her smile as she watched Regina approach them.

 

“did you see me Mom, did you see me?” Henry said as he flung himself into his mother’s arms.

 

“yes I did my Prince, you did such a good job with the Sheriff” Regina said through a big smile

 

“yeah, I did!” he beamed.

 

“that was quite amazing Emma. everyone thoroughly enjoyed that”

 

“yeah it was nothing. I’ll have to show you both how to do all that if we’re going to hanging out more.”

 

Regina smiled at the thought of being around Emma, “I’d like that”

 

The three of them made their way back towards the festivities, Bonnie following closely by Emma’s side. Emma spotted the food carts and motioned for them to go over that way. Regina groaned at the unhealthy selections but with a little persuasion from Emma and Henry’s puppy eyes, she gave in and they all settled for a Dagwood dog.

 

“these things are golden. Every fair I go to, I have to get one” Emma said as she took a bite.

 

“they have zero nutritional value and are full of preservatives” Regina snarked

 

“still tastes amazing” Emma replied smugly.

 

They finished their food and continued to look around the other displays that the party offered. Henry pointed towards the games area and they made their way over.

 

Emma’s eyes shinned brightly when she saw her all time favourite festival game. “can I show Henry how to shoot the ducks?” Emma said with a big hopeful grin

 

Regina frowned and shook her head in negative, “my son, my SIX YEAR OLD son, is not shooting a gun Emma”

 

Emma deflated, “but I have a gun?” she said and looked down to her holstered weapon.

 

“yeah Mom, Sherf has a gun” Henry teamed up with Emma.

 

“that is because it is her job honey. I don’t want you playing with something that can get you hurt”

 

Emma watched as Henry frowned and she came up with an idea. “how about I do the shooting and you pick out the toy? How does that sound?”

 

Henry’s smile came back onto his face “Yeah!” he yelled, “and then Mommy can pick after”

 

Emma bumped her shoulder against Regina’s “what do you say Mom, want me to win you a toy?” Emma smirked.

 

Regina chuckled and bit her lip, “you’re such a child Emma Swan. Go on then, go win us a prize”

 

Emma nodded her head like a cowboy “yes ma’am”

 

They made their way over to the duck shooting game. Emma payed for two games as Regina lifted Henry up to watch from a better angle. Emma inspected the gun and noticed that the aim was off by a good few mills. She repositioned her shoulder to make the aim right and took the first shot. Bullseye, she hit her target. She did it again for the rest of the rounds and made every hit. She cockily lowered the gun and gave Regina a big shit eating grin before poking Henry in the ribs to get his attention, “righteo kid, pick your prize”

 

Henry cheered as the stall boy handed him over the stuffed spider-man that he’d pointed to “again! again! win something for Mommy!”

 

Emma laughed and looked at Regina. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling under the fair lights and Emma couldn’t help but to smile at the beauty of the woman, she leant over and gave her a quick kiss before she whispered in her ear, “you look so beautiful tonight Regina. I was already a winner before I even began to play this game”

 

Regina’s eyes dilated as the warmth in her chest crept up to her face, “win me that big panda bear and it won’t be the only thing you’ll be winning tonight”

 

Emma swallowed hard as she felt heat pool in her lower gut. She cleared her throat and turned around swiftly and retook her aim. She took a deep shaky breath and shot the ducks one after the other and smiled triumphantly as the stall boy handed her the stuffed panda. She strutted over to Regina with a smirk on her face.

 

“here you go m’lady” Emma said way to cheerfully

 

“I prefer your majesty, Regina works too” Regina stated smugly.

 

“I’ll remember that” Emma said.

 

Regina smirked at her and motioned for them to continue on walking, she looked over at Emma bashfully, “can I hold your hand?” she asked in a small voice.

 

Emma smiled at her and nodded, “thank you for asking” Emma said as she took hold of Regina’s hand. It felt nice. The anxiety it gave was bare minimal. Emma smiled at the small gesture that clearly was a huge step for the two of them, well… mainly her. she loved that trying with Regina was easy. She knew it wouldn’t always be this way but she was enjoying the moment while it lasted.

 

The three of them (four including Bonnie) continued to look around at the stalls around the street. It wasn’t long till Henry was asleep on Regina’s shoulder and they decided to call it in for the night. Emma walked them back to their house and came inside. Regina tucked Henry into bed and the two adults made their way to Regina’s den for a drink. Bonnie was asleep out the back on Regina’s porch.

 

“how would you like to taste the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” Regina asked as she poured them both a drink.

 

“got anything stronger?” Emma chuckled.

 

“you’d be surprised dear; this cider gives a little kick”

 

Regina set light to the fireplace that was in the corner of the room. The pair settled in on one of the couches. Emma motioned for Regina to snuggle up to her.

 

Regina looked up at Emma from under her chin, “this is ok?”

 

Emma nodded and took another sip of her drink.

 

They relax into each other as they watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. Regina placed her drink on the coffee table and took Emma’s out of her hands too to do the same. She snuggled into the blonde some more and she smirked as she heard Emma’s heart thundering in her chest. Regina’s bravado spiked and she felt her confidence grow. She sat up and swung a leg over Emma’s lap and straddled her hips. their lips connected instantly, Emma’s hands grabbing at her waist to pull her closer.

Regina deepened the kiss and ran her hands up Emma’s arms. The blonde moaned deeply. Regina next came up to Emma’s tie and loosened it at the neck. Emma’s hands then softly covered hers to stopped her from taking it off. They continued to kiss as Emma moved Regina’s hand to hold onto the back of the couch. Regina noticed the difference in the kiss and broke it.

 

“are you okay?” she asked as she looked over Emma’s panicking face, “too much?”

 

Emma offered her a small smile, “I’m alright. Just too much at once, that’s all”

 

Regina sat back and placed her hands in her own lap, “how can I make this easier for you?”

 

Emma chuckled and admired the beauty that was being so patient with her, “you already are. I’ve not done this is over 3 years. I think we should just take it slow when we get heated. I know that’s a lot to ask but I’m wanting to try this with you.”

 

Regina leant forward and kissed Emma on the nose, the blonde smiled adoringly at her “I’d like to repay you for this morning. And of course offer you your prize for winning tonight” she said seductively.

 

Emma groaned in sexual frustration that was due to Regina and her husky voice, she took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, she saw patience once again and it caused her to smile again “I’d love to but I think I’ll need a raincheck. Its been a big few days and my head really isn’t in it at the moment. I want our first time together to be enjoyable for the both of us. I’m not saying that I wouldn’t enjoy being with you, just that my head will get in the way tonight. Is that ok?”

 

Regina nodded at her “I will wait till you are ready sweet heart”

 

Emma leant forward and gave her a quick kiss, “thank you for understanding. Your patience has always astounded me.”

 

Regina chuckled at that, “I am a sole parent of a 6 year old. All I ever have is patience”

 

They both laughed and it eased the thickness in the room.

 

“I should be heading off though. I am meeting with the crew tomorrow night for a few drinks before the holidays truly begin. I’ll need as much sleep as I can if I’m going to have to keep up with Ruby on the drinks. She challenged me that she could out drink me and I was idiot enough to make a bet on it”

 

Regina bit her lip as she stood out of Emma’s lap, “you definitely are an idiot Emma. but you are my idiot.”

 

Emma stood too and planted her lips against the brunettes, “yes, I am yours”

 

Regina groaned as their body heat came into contact together again, “you better go before I try to seduce you again” she chuckled.

 

“you’ve already succeeded in that. But you’re right, I should go.”

 

Regina led Emma back out of the den and they went and got Bonnie before heading out to the front door. They kissed once more and Emma made her way back down to her car that she left at the station. The cold walk didn’t alleviate the heat that was between her legs and she was looking forward to getting home to shower away her frustrations. Emma smiled as she drove home. She had never thought that she would find a woman that would be patient enough to be with her. she knew in that moment that she couldn’t deny it to herself. She was falling in love with Regina Mills.

 


	11. Staff Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love hearing from you guys! keep the comments coming!!

Saturday 9th December 2017

 

3 hours into the night, Emma knew that she’d made a huge mistake with accepting Ruby’s challenge the moment she finished her 4th shot of tequila with the woman. They’d already had a few bourbons under their belt and it wouldn’t be long for the alcohol to be taking its full effect.

The sheriff’s department had booked out a corner of the local pub, the rabbits hole, and they were all having a pretty good time. Killian and Graham were playing pool while Ruby and Emma kept trying to one up each other with their drinks. Mulan was there too, she was still on duty and had the station mobile on her incase an emergency occurred.

 

“Rubes!” Emma yelled over the loud music that was playing in the background, “I don’t want a hangover in the morning. We are drinking water for the next hour!”

 

Ruby swayed to the side a little as she tried to slide off her chair, the alcohol clearing having an affect on the woman, “pfft!” she scoffed, “harden up Sheriff. We’re celebrating!” Ruby toasted her drink up in the air.

 

Emma laughed at the woman’s antics and ordered them both glasses of water for the next round.

While she waited, she decided to message Regina.

**Hey beautiful. How’s your night?**

Emma smiled and slid her phone back in to the back pocket of her jeans. Once she received the two glasses of water, she handed one to Ruby and received a foul look in response.

“dah fuck is this?” Ruby turned her nose up and examined the clear fluid in the cup.

 

Emma burst out into laugher, “just drink it Ruby. You’ll thank me in the morning”

 

Emma escorted the stumbling drunk woman over to their booth where Mulan was sitting quietly. Ruby took a mouthful of her drink and frowned before sliding down in the booth with a look on her face that reminded Emma of a child who just got told they’re not getting dessert because they didn’t eat all their vegetables. This made Emma laugh again. She knew that alcohol always made everything funny for her. But this truly was a funny moment. Even the stone-faced Mulan has had a slight chuckle at the display.

 

“enjoying yourself Deputy?” Emma asked Mulan after she’d quieted back down.

 

She nodded politely and gave her a tight smile, “its alright. Not really my scene though Sheriff”

 

Emma flapped her hand in her direction, _she’s so serious all the time_ , “call me Emma” she looked at her curiously, “why aren’t you having fun?”

 

“I don’t mean to offend you guys but this isn’t my idea of fun. Alcohol is an inebriant and I very much prefer to remain structured and controlled. The effects that it is having on you all is clearly taking its toll”

 

Emma chuckled, “hey, I’m not drunk. We’re just having a good time.”

 

This made Mulan laugh, “I’m sorry Sheriff, I mean Emma,” she corrected herself “but you clearly are drunk. You can barely sit down properly and you’re using the table to keep yourself up straight.”

 

Emma swayed her head back and began to laugh her head off. She noticed that in fact she was holding herself up by the table “so maybe I’m a little drunk”

 

“that’s fine. You do seem like you’re having fun”

 

Emma smiled her goofy smile, “I am”

 

They both nodded their heads and then looked over to Ruby. She had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly over the music. Emma’s phone buzzed in her pocket and alerted her of a message from Regina. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face, even if she tried.

**Hey Beautiful yourself. Tonight has been wonderful. Henry and I did a few puzzles and read from his favourite storybook. I’m about to read myself and then call it a night. How’s the party going?**

 

Emma wrote back straight away.

**I love that kid. He’s awesome. Whatcha reading? Anything interesting?**

**Oh! Ruby has passed out, which means I’ve won the bet =P**

 

 

Emma sat there smug while waiting for a reply. Her smugness disappeared quickly when Ruby, in her drunken sleep, tossed herself over on to her side and flung her legs up onto the seat, kicking her heel heavily into Emma’s gut on the way. Emma wheezed at the shock attack and clutched at her lower ribs. _Fuck, that bitch got some strength in her legs._ She breathed it out as she rubbed the inflicted spot as the pain edged away.

 

“was not expecting that” Emma said as the pain settled.

 

Mulan looked amused and shrugged “I’ll drive her home, if that’s alright with you Sheriff? Pretty sure she’s done for the night anyway”

 

Emma giggled to herself at the state Ruby had gotten herself into. “sounds good. I’ll help you get her in the patrol car”. She slowly stood back up out of the booth and collected herself the best she could.

 

Much to Mulan’s sober disapproval, Emma lifted Ruby up into her arms and carried her out to the car. Mulan was closely following behind and opened the car door for her. Emma eased the younger brunette into the backseat and made her way back inside after speaking to Mulan for a little while longer about the remainder of her shift. Mulan was dropping Ruby home, completing a patrol and then returning to take the others home if need be.

 

The boys were still playing pool when Emma re-entered and she head straight over to go join them. Killian was beyond wasted and Graham was taking full advantage and wiping him clean with every game. The two boys bickered at each other constantly, trying to distract one other as they took their shoots. Graham was holding his liquor quite well. But then again, he’s only had a couple the entire night. Graham cleared the table again and went over to the bar to get the three of them another round before the next game. Emma’s phoned buzzed again and of course smiled, it was a reply from Regina.

**It’s a story about a Queen and Knight falling in love. I don’t think you would have heard of it, it’s a love story that I found online. It’s all about forbidden love, true love, sacrifice and all that mushy love stuff that makes my heart soar. It’s quite romantic and makes me wish for my own White Knight. Any way darling, I’m going to settle in for the night and I hope to hear from you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night xx**

Emma responded

**Sweet dreams Beautiful. I’ll sweep you off your feet tomorrow x**

 

Emma slid her phone back into her pocket and sighed peacefully. Regina doesn’t even have to do anything and she takes her breath away. The moment faded as Emma watched Killian tip back his full drink like a shot and walked over towards her in his usual egotistical strut. She scoffed at him as he un-bashfully looked her up and down with a smug look on his face.

 

“what do you say Swaan? We couple up and beat this loser hmmm?” Killian mumbled off to her.

 

Emma looked at the man disbelievingly, “if anyone is a loser here, that’d be you Jones.”

 

Emma snickered as Killian swayed with a look of offense on his face from her remark. It didn’t stay there long, a cheesy grin was in replace, which made Emma gulp, “aye, I may be losing this game, but I won’t be losing anything if I had you”

 

Emma looked at him in confusion, “why do I feel we’re talking about two different things here?”

 

Killian sniggered lightly and made his way next to Emma, he leant in close and whispered in her ear, “I may like winning, but with you, I’d be happy to come second”

 

Emma grimaced at the man and push him away lightly by the chest, “that is absolutely revolting. What would even make you think I am in the slightest bit interested in you?”

 

He sneered at her, “come off it Swan. I’ve seen the way you look at me?”

 

“and how is that?” Emma raised an accusing eyebrow

 

“you want me” he said cockily as he took a step back in her personal space.

 

Emma laughed in his face. Like really laughed. Complete uncontrollable laughter, to the point she was scared she was going to wet her pants.

 

Killian looked on in confusion and frowned at the display in front of him, “what’s funny?”

 

Emma laughed even harder, “you think I want you” she said in between fighting for her breath.

 

The man’s features toughened as his angry began to seep through, “deny it all you want Swan. I can see you really do” he stared at her with a piercing glare

 

Emma eased up on laughing but her own cocky grin stayed on her face “you couldn’t handle this”

 

Killian searched in Emma’s eyes for a moment and he didn’t hesitate when he leant forward. His lips landing on the corner of Emma’s mouth as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

Emma’s instincts kicked in and she raised her knee forcefully into his gut. She felt the mans grip harden on her right shoulder as he swung his fist towards her face. But the thing is, Emma is trained for close combat. He didn’t realize that Emma already had hold of his left arm and was in the middle of placing him in an arm lock. He wrestled around, trying to get out of the lock but Emma kept adding pressure.

 

“calm down Killian” she chuckled at the man.

 

“fucking let me go Swan!!” he struggled.

 

Graham returned from getting them all another round, “everything alright here Sheriff?” he asked all too casually.

 

“yeah its fine. Killian has had enough to drink and was about to head home” she added more pressure to his arm, “aren’t you Killian?”

 

“yes” he whimpered angrily.

 

“good boy” Emma said condescendingly and let him go. she chuckled lightly as he rubbed at his shoulder, “I think it’s best you call Mulan and head back to your courters Deputy. You wouldn’t want to try that shit again”

 

Killian huffed at her and walked off with his phone to his ear. Graham and Emma waited until he’d left the building and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

 

“what the hell was that about?” Graham laughed

 

“that swine tried to kiss me. Got it in his head that I want him. All I ever do is yell at him?” they both laughed again.

 

Graham settled down and looked at Emma curiously, “aren’t you and Regina a thing now? Word around town is that you two were holding hands yesterday at the Christmas party.”

 

Emma smiled at the thought of the chocolate eyed brunette, “yeah” she sighed happily, “Regina is my girlfriend and I’m her idiot”

 

Graham looked at her sideways, “I feel like I’m missing something here. You’re her idiot? What do you mean?”

 

“I fell out of her window”

 

“what??!!”

 

“and down her front stairs” she looked up in thought, “and tripped over after checking her out… oh and ran into a door” Emma giggled at the memory of their first meal together. “so, I’m her idiot” Emma smiled proudly.

 

“right” Graham shook his head, he really didn’t want to know why his boss was proud of her clumsiness. He made his way back over to the pool table and held up a pool cue, “want to play Em?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

6 drinks and 3 and a half hours later, Emma was in the car with Mulan to drop off Graham. Emma insisted that they turn the local radio station up and sing along to the songs playing on the way. Graham and her happily sang along as Mulan hummed along with the tunes with them. It didn’t take long to get to the man’s house and they parted shortly after the song finished.

 

Mulan reached over to turn the radio down so she could be heard, “where am I dropping you off Sherraaaaa- Emma?”

 

Emma looked at Mulan proudly with her drunk eyes, “you’re doing so well. I worry about you sometimes you know. You seem like all work and no play. I understand you take the job seriously, but I still think you should relax a bit.” Well that’s what she attempted to say in her drunken state anyway.

 

“its just the way I way raised. I come from a long line of law enforcers. Its just habit to hold myself while on duty.”

 

“I get that.” Emma bobbed her head up in down, “you do an amazzzzing job. I can never complain about your work ethics. I’m honored to have you on my team”

 

They both looked at each other with small smiles. Emma’s was more a grin than anything, the alcohol has definitely taken its full effects on her. Emma’s attention got whipped to the radio as the next song came to life and she turned it up, then began to sing along.

 

“iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” Emma droned on like a dying something, “don’t want a lot for Christmas!

There is just one thing I need!!

I dun care ‘bout the presents

Unda neath the Christmas treeeeeee

I just want yooou for my own

More than you coulda ever knowwww

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you………………..”

 

Mulan, eyes wide, turned and faced back in the direction of the road. She had a brief idea where the sheriff lived and she knew that it’s best to get her home before she makes an even more of a fool of herself. The song continued, as did Emma, and Mulan was all to happy that she’d arrived out the front of the Sheriff’s cottage.

 

Emma pouted and looked at Mulan with sad eyes, “but I didn’t want to go home”

 

“where do you want to go then Emma?”

 

“’Gina’s!!” Emma said with her trademark goofy smile.

 

“I’m sure she’s asleep by now. It is almost 2am Sheriff”

 

“pfft! It’s fine. She’s my girlfriend. Can you take me there.? PLEASE!!” Emma looked at her pleading.

 

Mulan once again shifted the car into gear and drove over to Mifflin Street. Much to her displeasure, Emma continued singing Mariah Carey all the way there. The entire 15 minute drive. Mariah Carey. She was all too happy to let her blonde boss get out of the car. She made a mental note to continue for patrol, that way if Regina didn’t wake up, Emma had away back home.

 

Emma stumbled up the footpath and knocked lightly on the door. She stumbled backwards and almost lost her footing but luckily the pillars were there to hold her up.

“shhhhhhhhhhhh” she shushed the pillar.

Her head bobbed a little and a not so great idea sprung in to her head. But because she was absolutely drunk, she thought nothing of it.

After readjusting her tight jeans, Emma began to climb the wall. Surprisingly she didn’t slip and made it up the top to Regina’s window. She reached into her back pocket while maintaining a death grip onto the windowsill and she called her girlfriend’s mobile. Emma giggled as she heard the phone going off only metres away from her.

 

“Emma, are you alright?” Regina said in a sleepy haze.

 

“yeah babe! Come to your window” Emma said all too excitedly in a loud whisper. She could here Regina moving around her room now.

 

“are you down stairs?”

 

“noope”

 

“then wher- OH DEAR GOD!!” Regina jumped back as she saw an all too smiley Emma in her window, “what are you doing?” Regina said confused as she opened the window.

 

“I’m making a romantic gesture”

 

“you’re what?”

 

“you said you like all the mushy lovey dovey stuff in stories. I’m giving us our own story.”

 

“you’re an idiot Emma Swan” Regina blushed and tried to hide her smirk.

 

“are you going to help me up or are you going to push me out again?”

 

“I didn-“ Regina shook her head, she wasn’t starting that up again, especially with a drunk Emma “I should just push you out for that. Come here”

 

Emma smiled triumphantly and climbed the rest of the way with the extra assistance of Regina. In her eagerness to get inside, Emma leant forward too quickly and came tumbling in the rest of the way. She rolled on the floor in a fit of giggles until she was abruptly stopped by plump lips on her own.

 

“shhh Emma. You’ll wake up my son”

 

Emma sighed and calmed herself as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend hovering over the top of her.

“you’re so beautiful” Emma said softly as she tucked the fallen hair back behind Regina’s ears. Emma was entranced by the beauty of this woman. Her skin was absolutely flawless and glowed golden in the dim light of the lamp. Emma traced a line with her finger over Regina’s jaw up to her ear and then cupped her face. A light kiss was planted on Emma’s palm before Regina leant into the hand that was hugging her jaw.

 

“you’re so sweet” Regina hummed. “and… you’re also drunk”

 

Emma nodded her head aggressively “yup”

 

“we need to get you to bed”

 

Emma sat up on her elbows and waggled her eyebrows at Regina sugestively.

 

Regina chuckled and push Emma back down as she began to stand up, “dream on Sheriff. We are not having sex while you’re drunk”

 

“why not?” Emma whined as she stood back on her feet. She had to shoot her hands out to the side to regain balance because she got up to fast.

 

“because…” Regina raised a challenging eyebrow. “now, I’ll grab you some pajamas. I don’t want my bed to smell like a stale bar in the morning.”

 

As Regina walked off into her walk-in closet, Emma decided she’d undress herself quickly. She did exceptionally well considering her state. Once she stood there in just her mismatched bra and panties, Emma noticed the window was still open. She walked herself over to it and shut it. And now she was cold. She looked around the room as she waited for Regina and her eyes then fell on the bed.

_Fuck it_

Emma ran over to the bed and jumped in under the covers and rolled over to the still warm spot that was Regina’s.

 

“nah ah! Move! That’s my side and you know it” Regina said in a stern voice as she exited the closet.

 

Emma pouted out her lower lip, “but baby, I’m cold”

 

Regina smirked and shook her head. She threw the clothes onto the foot of the bed and slid back in and snuggled up to Emma. Their arms enveloped around each other and Regina sighed in contentment “mmmm… this is nice to hold you like this. You’re ok with it?”

 

Emma smiled cheekily “damn right I’m okay with it” Emma then claimed Regina’s lips.

 

They continued to kiss each other lightly, as their hands explored each other’s body. Regina was proud that Emma was still chivalrous enough to not travel her hands to far and kept them to respectable places. Emma, even in her drunken state, respected that she’s said no and that made her extremely happy.

“you’re amazing Em.” Regina said into the blonde’s ear, “thank you for being amazing”

 

“i just want to make you happy Gina. I love making you smile”

 

“and I love that you make me smile”

 

“good. Because that’s what I’m going to keep doing” Emma gave her a lob-sided smile

 

“you’re drunk”

 

“eh. She’ll be right” she shrugged

 

“we should get some sleep” Regina said as she herself was slowly drifting off in the calmness of her girlfriends arms.

 

“mmmm…” Emma hummed and snuggled more into Regina’s embrace.

 

_I haven’t been held like this in years. It feels safe and warm._

_It feels like I’m home._

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday 10th December 2017

 

Lying face down on the bed, Emma was woken sharply by a startle. Attempting to open her eyes, she groaned. The memories of last night were slowly coming back to her. A small hand began to pry open one of her eyes and she recoiled and rubbed her face into the pillow.

 

“Sherf! Wake up!”

 

Her response was only a groan that made Henry giggle like a maniac. Her straddled her back and began jumping up and down to try rouse her from her sleep.

 

“wake up Sherf! Mummy is making breakfast”

 

This got the blondes attention, she lifted her sleepy head and smiled at the boy behind her, “what we having?”

 

He shrugged “I dunno”

 

Emma smiled and shrugged too, “sounds good to me”

 

He smiled back and patted her back, “you lost your shirt again Sherf?”

 

Emma chuckled, “looks like it kid. Hey, why don’t you go down and help your Mum and I’ll get dressed and join ya’s, okay?”

 

“okay!” he jumped one more time before sliding down and out the room.

 

Emma couldn’t help but to smile at the kid leaving. He is such a good kid and she definitely has a soft spot for him in her heart already. He’s a cutie, who wouldn’t love him! She sat up and looked around the room, she couldn’t find her clothes.

“where the fuck are they?” she said as she got up in a panic to try find them. She looked under the bed, on the floor and even in the bathroom… not there. She walked back in the room and that’s when she spotted a pair on long cotton night pants and a singlet at the foot of it . She smirked and put them on. The singlet was a little tight, her abs were very visible in it and the pants fit perfectly hanging from her hips. She looked herself over in the full length mirror and couldn’t help her cheeky grin when she thought of the look on Regina’s face she’s going to receive.

 

And she wasn’t disappointed. Regina was in the middle of flipping an egg when Emma walked in the kitchen, both the spatula and Regina’s jaw hit the floor. Emma raised an eyebrow at her, gave her a look up and down as she bit her lip and then smirked very mischievously, “good morning” Emma said all too innocently.

 

Regina cleared her throat and said, “good morning” but the thickness that stained it was one that could not be missed.

 

Emma chuckled and took a seat next to Henry at the island bench, “what’s for breakfast?”

 

Regina hummed and got back to cooking, “you’ll have to wait and see”

 

“tease”

 

“you’re one to talk Miss Swan”

 

Emma laughed nervously, her thoughts running back to last night, “about that. Sorry if I crossed any boundaries last night. Drunk brain doesn’t generally think things through”

 

Regina came over and leant next to Emma, she looked down at her lips and then back at her eyes, seeking permission to kiss her. Emma smiled and leant in and accepted the offering kiss from the woman. “you were still noble and I greatly appreciate that. More than you’d know.”

 

Emma smiled and placed a hand on Regina’s hip, she leant into Regina and whispered in her ear so henry couldn’t hear, “where are my clothes?”

 

Regina laughed and walked away back to the stove “I have them hostage”

 

“what??!”

 

“I have them hostage” Regina said all to cheerfully, “unless you don’t want to stay for movies that is?”

 

Emma couldn’t help the smile grow on her face, “I’d love to!”

 

“great” Regina couldn’t hide hers growing either.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The trio sat down and ate their breakfast at the table and Emma couldn’t help but to think that she’d love to get used to this. The family dynamic was easy for them to all fit into and she couldn’t be happier that they wanted her to join in on their rituals.

 

Emma had just finished helping Regina with the dishes when she asked, “do you know where my phone is?”

 

“it was flat. So I placed it on charge up in my room”

 

“cool. I’ll go grab it and will be back down to start the movie” Emma smiled and grabbed a hold of Regina by the waist and kissed her deeply, “I will never get over how amazing it feel to kiss you”

 

“you’re such a charmer. Now go get your phone and stop stalling” she said and slapped Emma on the ass.

 

Emma bit her lip and moaned. She took a few steps backwards as she admired her girlfriend before turning to make her way up the stairs. She saw her phone on the bedside table on Regina’s side of the bed. it was plugged in and still off, so she turned it on and went to the bathroom while it loaded. Once she’d gotten out, she saw that her phone had 3 text messages, 4 missed calls from the station and 3 voicemails.

“oh fuck!” Emma said as she sat herself on the edge of the bed and read the texts first.

 

**Mulan**

**Jones is intoxicated. Graham is coming to fill the shift.**

**Jones is detained. I will write a report once speaking with you tonight.**

**Graham**

**Emma, I am going to go relieve Killian. Mulan says he is drunk.**

 

“what the fuck??!”

 

Emma next pulls up the voicemails.

_Sheriff, its Mulan. Killian has just shown up to work intoxicated. I will try to call you again in a few minutes, if there is no answer, I’ll call Humbert._

_Em, its Graham. Mulan said your phone wasn’t ringing but I thought I’d try myself. I’m going into the station to cover Killian. Ring me once you’ve got this._

_Graham again. Killian went ape shit at me. I have him in a cell. Please call as soon as you can._

 

“what the fuck?” Emma looked at her phone dumbly as she let all the information settle in. she sent a quick message to Graham saying she will be at the station ASAP and that he can fill her in there.

She stood from the bed and walked into Regina’s closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans she could find and chucked them on. She ran down the stairs, catching the attention of Regina.

 

Regina looked at her worried, “everything alright dear?”

 

Emma shook her head, “no, I got to go. Something has happened at the station and I’ve got to go.” She looked around frantically. “Do you know where my boots and jacket are?”

 

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, “yeah, they’re in the coat closet by the front door.”

 

Emma gave her a quick smile and a just as quick of a kiss before she ran to the closet to put on her boots and jacket. “I’ll text you” she said reassuringly before she exited out the house and ran down to the station.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“what the fuck is going on?” Emma said as she walked in and took sight of the mess of the station.

There was paperwork all over the floors, desks all pushed out of their original places and Killian asleep in one of the cells.

 

Graham was kneeling down picking up some of the paperwork when he turned his attention to his angry boss, “Killian came in still drunk. Mulan tried to ring you, but your phone was off. So she rang me” he ran his fingers through his hair as he stood, he looked upset “I came in and he started yelling nonsense and then tried to fight me.”

 

“are you alright? is this how this happened?” she said as she motioned to the room.

 

“yes. I was trying to restrain him, and he wasn’t having it. Nothing is broken, just a mess. I can get this all cleaned up for you.”

 

Emma frowned and nodded her head. “thank you, Graham. Have you written a report yet?”

 

“no, I wasn’t sure what you would like us to do. We did take photo’s though”

 

“write a report, include Mulan’s phone call. I’ll get her to write one out too tonight.” She shook her head and sucked her teeth, she was not happy “he’s off the team.” Emma faced turned red as she felt the anger boil up inside her, she turned around and walked right into her office. She sat down, took a deep breath and booted up her computer. As it was loading, she pulled out her phone to text Regina.

 

**Hey Beautiful. Sorry, I won’t be making it back for movies. I will let you know later the full story once I have it myself. I’ll contact you later on. Have a fun day babe xx**

 

The process of logging on was robotic for her. Password, Enter. Reports, Enter. New entry, enter. Emma let out a long sigh of frustration and shook herself a little to calm herself down. _I should of know this would of happened. I am such an idiot!!! What if Graham had gotten really hurt, what if Mulan got hurt??!! Fuck!!! I should have had his shift replaced after the incident last night! Fuck, Swan!!! This could of become worse! This could have been avoided!_ Emma pulled out her phone again to see what time she’d texted Regina last night just before Killian tried to kiss her.

 

*

Incident Report.

Saturday, 9th December 2017

Time: estimated 21:30

Location: The Rabbit’s Hole

 

I, Emma Swan, was approached by Killian Jones beside the pool tables. As he approached, I was under the impression that he was highly intoxicated. I also was intoxicated. He proceeded to flirt with me and I made it clear that I was not interested in his advances. This was ignored. He grabbed me by the shoulders and leant in to kiss me. He made contact with the side of my mouth. I then kneed him in the stomach. He recovered quickly and went to swing his fist at me. He missed as I grabbed his other arm and placed him in an arm lock behind his back. He agreed to contact the on-duty Officer, Mulan Ping, and left the bar to go home.

 

Signed: Sheriff E.Swan.

*

 

Emma rubbed a hand over her face and re-read her report. _Short, sweet and straight to the point._ She hated doing these things. Especially now that it was to do with one of her officers. She sighed heavily and pulled up the document to terminate the employment of Killian with the department. _Just in time for the fucking holidays!!_ Emma stared at the man that was still asleep on the cot in the cell. She stood up and made her way back out to Graham.

 

“he asleep or you knock him out?” she said when Graham turned around to face her.

 

“he’s just asleep. I didn’t hit him. I was just restraining him and pushed him behind the bars”

 

Emma nodded her head with a serious look on her face, “don’t do him any favour Humbert. I want a full report of what happened. I’ll also get you to write what you saw happened last night when I also restrained him” she looked around the room and gave the man a small smile, “thank you for cleaning the mess. I’ll make sure you’re compensated correctly for the call out.”

 

“thank you, Sheriff”

 

“not a problem. Finish the reports and then you can go”

 

He looked up at her in confusion, “you don’t want me to continue the shift?”

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s my responsibility, not yours. You should be enjoying your days off.” Emma then turned and walked back to her office before he could argue with her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed and Emma was still filling out papers to do with ending Killian’s employment. Graham knocked lightly and handed over his reports.

 

“these alright Sheriff?”

 

Emma grabbed the offered papers and gestured for Graham to sit while Emma Read the reports.

 

*

Incident Report.

Saturday, 9th December 2017

Time: estimated 21:30

Location: The Rabbit’s Hole

 

I am Deputy Graham Humbert. I was at the staff Christmas party. I was playing pool with Killian Jones. The Sheriff, Emma Swan, approached us and watched us play a few games. Around 21:30, I went to the bar and bought a round of drinks for the three of us. I saw Killian lean into Emma and then saw her push him back out of her space. He said something then and Emma was laughing. I grabbed the drinks and approached them. Emma had Killian in an arm lock. I asked if they were okay and Emma said Killian was going home. He left and she informed me that he tried to kiss her.

 

Signed Graham Humbert.

*

Incident Report.

Sunday, 10th December 2017

Time: estimated 06:20

Location: Storybrooke Police Department.

 

I am Deputy Graham Humbert. This morning at 05:58 I received a phone call from Deputy Mulan Ping. She had informed me that Killian Jones was under the influence of alcohol while he was beginning his shift. I asked if she had called the Sheriff, but the Sheriff’s phone went to message bank. I came in to relieve both officers until the Sheriff was available. I got to the station at approximately 06:20. As I entered, Killian was seated in his chair asleep and Mulan was at her desk. She informed me that he came in stumbling and sat down and went to sleep. I approached him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. He woke up and I told him to go home. He got angry and began yelling at me. I ignored him and went to get myself a coffee. Killian then came at me and punched me in the back. I turned around and he began to try fight me. I attempted to restrain him. He struggled and we landed in a few of the desks before I was successful. I then escorted him into one of the cells. He continued to yell profanities. Mulan and I left him as we had a hand over in the hall. He was asleep when I returned.

 

Signed Graham Humbert.

*

 

Emma sighed and put the paper work down on the table. She pursed her lips and sucked on her tooth. “your back, have you taken photos yet?”

 

He shook his head, “no”

 

Emma stood up, “let get to it then”

 

They both exited the office and went into one of the interrogation rooms for privacy but kept the door open. Graham looked nervous as he began to take off his shirt but remained silent. They both didn’t say any word as Emma began to take pictures of the mans back and sides that had been marked from falling in the desk. There was a deep red mark in the center of his upper back that would have been from the first hit and then a long red scratch on both sides of his ribs from the impact of the desks. Emma sighed and rubbed at her temple once she was done. Not waiting for Graham to re-dress himself, she walked out and went back to her computer to upload the images in the file.

 

Graham grabbed his jacket and knocked lightly on the door and startled Emma out of her haze.

 

“sorry” he grimaced, “I have emailed you the reports. If you don’t need me for anything else, I’ll head off”

 

Emma nodded and smiled politely, “thank you. I’ll see you Wednesday”

At that, graham left. Emma leant her elbows up on the desk and rubbed her face. She was thankful that Graham wasn’t badly hurt but that is beside the point. She should of know something like this would happen, Killian was drinking irresponsibly, and she ignored it as a fun time.

 

“not helping!” she reprimanded herself. It was a habit to blame herself when things went wrong. A habit that always brought her back to a memory that she hated to always remember.

 

“don’t even go there, Swan!” she grouched to herself.

 

It was going to be a long day for her already and it wouldn’t do her any good to dwell on the past. She took a long breath and decided it was time to wake up Killian.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

“sheriff Emma Swan of the Storybrooke police Department. Case file 203. Time is 11:27 on Sunday the 10th of December 2017. I am interviewing Killian Jones.

Now Killian, we are going to start from last night before you left the bar.”

 

“right? When you put me in a stupid arm lock”

 

“yes. Tell me how that lead up to that”

 

“you and I were talking. I thought it was going well so I kissed you. Sorry about that by the way”

 

“that’s fine. Please continue”

 

“right… so I kissed you and you didn’t like that and you kneed me in the gut and then put me in an arm bar”

 

“you’re leaving something out”

 

“no I’m not!”

 

“that’s fine. Continue”

 

“so you let me go and I called up Mulan and she dropped me down to my ship at the dock.”

 

“what happened after that?”

 

“I can’t really remember”

 

“do you continue drinking? Did you go to bed?”

 

“I continued drinking I presume. The lads were having a get together and I joined them”

 

“okay. So what happened after that?”

 

“we went for a drive and I can’t remember anything til my alarm went off at 5:15”

 

“alarm for work?”

 

“yes. I was asleep on the deck of my ship. I got up and drove here”

 

“you drove while still under the influence”

 

“yes. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking”

 

“clearly. What happened when you arrived at work?”

 

“Mulan told me to sit down, so I did. I feel asleep and woke up when Graham was shaking me. He told me to go home and I started to yell at him.”

 

“what did you say to him?”

 

“ummm… do I have to say it? I’m rather ashamed of my behavior”

 

“yes. Say what you remember.”

 

“well it was along the lines for him to keep his mouth shut and that her can go fuck himself”

 

“what happened next?”

 

“he was ignoring me so I got his attention by thumping him in the back. That’s when we ended up wrestling around in the office until he got me behind the bars. Is he alright? He’s not hurt, is he?”

 

“a few marks, but he’s fine.”

 

“that’s good”

 

“right. So is that all you’d like to say before I conclude this interview?”

 

“other than I’m deeply sorry for my poor display? No”

 

“very well. Interview finished at 11:36 December 10th.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma finished listening to the interview for the final time as she finished up with the case file. All the reports from Mulan, Graham and herself as well at the photos of Graham, footage from the station camera and also the footage from the pub all included in the file. She emailed it to the Mayor and also to the bureau for official reports. Killian was handed his termination papers and had his badge and gun taken from him. Emma was exhausted. It was now close to 8pm and she was ready to go home to bed. She sent a final message to Regina to inform her that she was finishing now and that she was fine.

Because she still didn’t have her own vehicle, she had Mulan drop her home when she was back from her rounds. Bonnie was still outside when she got home. She felt bad that she’d forgotten about her with all the drama that was happening. Emma cooked them both a big steak for dinner and even let Bonnie join her in her own bed to sleep. It didn’t take the sheriff long to fall into dream land. But it wasn’t the dream land that she wanted to be venturing into tonight.


	13. Scariest Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think about this chapter. i love hearing from you!

Tuesday 12th December 2017

 

It’d been a long few days. All the extra hours were taking a toll on Emma. After everything that’d gone down with Killian, Emma was filling his shifts as well as her own duties. Yesterday was backwards and forwards at the town hall with Sydney. That incompetent fool had no idea how to handle a termination case, let alone what he was supposed to do with the case file. She wasted 4 hours at his office before she could get back to hers to do her own job. Today was slightly better in that retrospect. She was able to stay at the station for majority of the day and only had a couple of calls out for some teenagers making havoc down on the beach.

 

It was now close to 6pm and she was sitting down in her usual seat in the community center. She was in a mood and everyone knew it. The gossip around town flew quickly, so they knew she was exhausted. Regina gave her a small smile before she called everyone to take their seats.

 

“good evening everyone. It’s so great to see you all today. This is our last meeting for the year as you all know and will be my final day as leading the group. I know, I’m sad too that I’ll be leaving but Doctor Archie Hopper has agreed to take the lead and I’m sure that he’ll do a better job than myself. Now, I didn’t tell you the exercise for today because I didn’t want you all to get wrapped up in deep thoughts all week. The aim of it tonight is to let it out, let it breath, mourn it if you need to but also allow yourself to move on from it once we’ve finished here tonight. so, what I’d like to know is what was the moment that scared you the most?”

 

The room fell silent and everyone’s face dropped. Emma could feel the darkness rising within her. She didn’t have to contemplate that thought for a second. It still bothered her to this day and brought her major anxiety if she dwelled on it too much. Emma looked around the room and could see that everyone was feeling similar to her, but it still didn’t ease the nasty feelings rising in and constricting her chest.

 

Regina looked around the room remorsefully, “this is why I didn’t tell you. We all know what was the most frightening without ever thinking hard about it. Is there anyone who’d like to start?”

 

“I’ll go first” Archie said in a small voice before clearing his throat. “I had just gotten up for work when I noticed that my wife wasn’t in bed. I ran into the bathroom and saw her hovering over the toilet bowl throwing up. I comforted her the best I could while she was sick. When she’d finished and felt better I pulled her up to help get her into bed. That is when her body went limp against me. I carried her to bed and called the ambulance and it seemed like forever until they arrived. Her skin was clammy and cold. She was still breathing but it was quite shallow. When we arrived at the hospital, the doctors said that her liver was shutting down and that there wasn’t much they could do without a donor. She passed away a few hours later”

 

The room fell silent again.

 

“right, I suppose I’m next” said Marco who was sitting to Archie’s right. “my little boy was in so much pain in the end. I would never forget it. His bone cancer made him so stiff, stiff as wood. He pleaded with me so much to make it stop, to take the pain away from him. I was so scared for him. My little boy no longer had that sparkle in his eyes. All that was left was empty pain. That was the worst thing for me to ever see”

 

Marco looked to his right for Kathryn to continue around the circle. “the day I found out my husband Fredrick had cancer was the scariest moment of my life. We were newlyweds and were planning on falling pregnant. The news that he had prostate cancer absolutely devastated us. We had a life planned and it got taken away like that. It hurt so much when he died during the operation, all my fears for him, for that happening came to life, it devastated me.”

 

Kathryn sobbed and looked over to Emma. Emma froze. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t do anything. Her chest was heavy, her body felt heavier, she felt stuck to the chair and couldn’t move.

 

“Em? Are you alright?” Regina offered softly.

 

Emma whipped her head over to the woman. The kind golden brown eyes penetrated her soul and broke her slightly out of her trance. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. She watched as the worry seeped into her girlfriend’s eyes and it gave her the adrenaline she needed.

 

“I gotta go” Emma said in a monotone as she stood up abruptly. She threw on her jacket and left the room and walked straight to her car.

 

“FUCK!!” Emma yelled as she bashed her fist on the steering wheel. She took a deep breath and turned on her car. The time on the dashboard said 06:16 and Emma was glad. She drove over to the pub and pick herself up a bottle of bourbon and a small packet of cigarettes and drove home. As soon as she got to her porch, she stacked her fire pit and lit a fire. She then went inside, ripping off her clothes on the way to her room and then changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain white singlet. It was cold outside but she knew that It’d help and that the fire would stop her from freezing. She put on her Ugg boots, grabs a glass from the cupboard and made her way to the steps where her alcohol and smokes waited for her.

 

She plopped herself down on the first step, poured herself a drink and lit up a smoke. The first draw relaxed her shoulders by a millimeter and she loved it. The slightest form of relaxation, even the tiniest bit, would help.

 

She had no idea how long she was sitting there when Regina approached her. Regina took a seat on the second step, looked at Emma once then turned to the fire. Emma was thankful. Regina didn’t stare. The thought that Regina was there just for the sake of being by her side meant so much to Emma. She’d never had that, other than with her mother. It was truly magical for her to find that quality in her partner. Emma took a big breath in and exhaled slowly. She finished off her drink and lit herself another smoke. Regina still didn’t say anything, and it gave Emma the courage to speak to the stars.

 

“the scariest day of my life was the 29th of November 2014. Elsa and I had spent the morning in the city and came back home just after lunch. I walked in and yelled out my usual call for my Mom, but I got no reply. It confused me for a moment, so I went looking for her. I found her in the bathroom with her nurse and I smiled and said hello to her in the reflection of the mirror. But she didn’t reply. She was looking me dead straight in the eyes and all I saw was emptiness. The nurse then came out from behind the door and fuck did she look scared. She told me that we needed to call the hospital and that she’d been like that for the last 15 minutes. I tried to ask Elsa to call and organize an ambulance but she just stood in the doorway and shook her head and told me to do it. She was completely useless. We got Mom out of the bathroom and out into the living room. I was trying so hard to get her to speak to me but all she did was stare at me with a blank expression. She stared at me like she was looking straight through me. Like I didn’t even exist and that I was just an obstacle in the way of her view. I called up the ambulance and gave them all her details. I was trying to get her to squeeze my hand but she just ended up looking away like she was bored. It was tearing up my heart. The nurse and I got Mom outside and waited for the paramedics to arrive and Elsa just stayed back and watched it all happen from a far. I was so mad at her that I didn’t even hesitate when I jumped in the back of the van with Mom.

At the hospital, there was no difference. She just kept looking around as if she was searching for something. I would speak to her and she’d look at me for a second and then look away. It was like my Mother wasn’t even there, like her body was still working but nobody was upstairs. She always looked at you when you spoke, so to have her look away while I was still speaking absolutely broke me.

Elsa arrived around 30 minutes after we’d gotten there and I allowed her to come sit in the room with us. And that’s all she did. She sat in the chair, face to the ground and didn’t say anything.

The doctor finally came to see Mom after that. And that when she finally spoke. At the top of her lungs she screamed ‘help me’. We all looked at her in shock. The life in her eyes were back but then they fell back into their lifeless haze and she was unresponsive again.

She was taken up to get another brain scan and we waited until the next day to find out the results.”

Emma took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

“So a year after finding the original tumor, we found out that she now had three. We could operate but because of the stress that was already on her brain, the chances of survival were minimal. It came down to my decision on what to do because she wasn’t responsive. I knew Mom didn’t want to go through another operation and I knew she definitely didn’t want to do the chemo either. So we brought Mom back home that afternoon once she was communicating again.

The nurses came more frequently and Mom was completely bed bound. She couldn’t walk. She couldn’t use her left arm. The right still worked but it was barely. She was able to speak and eat for a few weeks but not at the end, not in the very last days.”

Emma turned and looked at Regina.

“so the scariest thing for me was my Mother, my best friend, look at me like I was nothing. She looked straight through me like I wasn’t there. “

 

Regina saw Emma’s expression and it felt like her own heart was breaking, “baby. That is terrible. What can I do to help?”

 

Emma shrugged and stood up to put more wood on the fire. “nothing. It happened. Nothing can change that”

 

“I know sweet heart. I meant what can I do to make you feel better? Would you like a hug?”

 

Emma’s eyes went wide and she took a step back. She shook her head, “no. that will only make it worse”

 

“I’m sorry” Regina said quickly.

 

“its okay. Thank you though. I just feel so tight all over and just the thought alone of a hug right now hurts”

 

“I’m sorry” Regina said again as she looked to the ground disappointed in herself.

 

Emma rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her and pulled her head back up by her chin, “hey. Its not your fault babe. You’ve been absolutely perfect with me and I adore you because of that. I don’t want you to feel bad because I’m fucked up and broken”

 

“Emma… you’re not fucked up and you’re not broken. There is nothing wrong with you. You may have a slight issue with affection but that does not mean that your broken.”

 

“I feel broken” Emma whispered while she looked into glassy chocolate pools.

 

“well if you are, I’ll help fix you. Because I adore you too. You’re my own personal Prince Charming… well, Princess Charming”

 

This had Emma in a fit of laughter. She laughed so hard that she fell back onto her ass and landed at the bottom step.

 

Regina grinned at the display of silliness in front of her “what’s so funny dear?”

 

“you wouldn’t believe it, but my father is Prince Charming”

 

“I’m guessing there is a story to this, so go on”

 

“so get this right, Mom used to always say that she was a Princess from another land and that my father was her Prince Charming. On the day I was born, they were attacked by a neighboring evil queen and my father died while he was trying to get me to safety. So, for a big chunk of my younger life, I thought I was a Princess from an unknown land and that my parents were royalty.”

 

“that is quite a tale to tell a young child” Regina chuckled.

 

“Mom was all for keeping my imagination wild. I was devastated when I found out the true story. Dad died in a car accident on the way to the hospital while I was being born. A drunk driver hit his car and killed him instantly. It was one of the reasons I decided on becoming a police officer.”

 

“I’m sure that both your parents are proud of how far you’ve come.”

 

“I know they would be. Heck, I’m proud of what I’ve accomplished. It’d just be nice to actually hear it from them, you know?” Emma asked rhetorically.

 

Regina smiled at Emma as she still sat at the bottom of the stairs, “thank you for sharing with me your stories Emma. I know it must be hard for you, but I really am proud of you for sharing. It means a lot”

 

“it means a lot for me too. I’m glad that I was able to tell you. I feel better now that I’ve gotten it out”

 

“that’s good dear. But I have to ask” Regina said as she turned her head to the side in observation, “aren’t you cold?”

 

They both giggled and Emma pulled her legs up to her chest, “yeah, a little. But it helps. It stops the darkness from creeping up on me”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“the pain I feel when I’m usually touched. It’s the worst when I’m in a mood like now. I’ve been having my old nightmare again lately and it creeps into me and makes me feel the pain constantly”

 

“you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but can you explain it to me some more? You said it’s like when your heart is breaking?”

 

Emma let her fingers run through her hair and took in a deep breath.

“so I feel vulnerable. I feel smothered. I feel like my heart is breaking into two and that nothing is ever going to make it better. It’s like being touched when your sunburnt, but the burn is inside. It radiates all throughout your body and seems like it’ll never end. The heart dropping feeling shoots straight into your gut and obliviates all the good feelings in your heart. But you know that the feeling doesn’t match what it’s supposed to. Like a hug, it should be warm and inviting and send off happy endorphins to your brain. But for me, it’s like being pinned down and heavy as you feel sadness and anxiety ripple throughout you. It’s quite unpleasant.”

 

Regina looked at Emma anxiously, “have I made you feel that way?” she felt so selfish for asking but she needed to know.

 

“never” Emma answered quickly and flatly.

 

“are you sure?” Because Regina didn’t feel sure with how she answered.

 

“our first night, when we met, you grabbed my hand. It wasn’t that bad, but it did make me a little anxious. But since I told you about it, never. You always ask and you’re very patient. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

 

“what about Henry? Is it ok when he hugs you?”

 

“that’s actually something that has surprised me recently. I love the heck out of that kid. I don’t get it with him. A hug is just a hug and its nice.”

 

“that’s great to hear”

 

Emma leant up a grabbed the packet of smokes and lit one up. Regina watched her with a raised eyebrow and Emma smirked, “I quit a year and a half ago”

 

Regina raised both her eyebrows then, “yes, I can clearly see that”

 

Emma laughed and threw the rest of the packet in the fire, “better? I just needed something familiar to pull me through all this.”

 

“because your life is nothing like it was?”

 

“exactly. I just wanted to feel like I had my old life back, even if it was just for a moment. It’s just so hard when it’s all changed. Not that I don’t like that change. I prefer my life now. It’s just that I need to feel something that reminds me of Mom”

 

“and smoking does that for you?” Regina crinkled her eyebrows.

 

Emma gave Regina a lob sided smile, “strangely it does. Mom and I would sit on her back porch and share a drink with each other and chat. Every time I lit a new smoke up, she’d cough and carry on like it was bothering her but really it wasn’t. she just liked to tease my extremely bad habit. So that’s why I decided to drink and buy a packet tonight”

 

“that is probably the best excuse I have ever heard. But don’t get me wrong Miss Swan, I won’t have you continue doing that around my son”

 

Emma looked at her offended, “Regina! Did you not just see me throw the packet into the fire?!”

 

Regina smirked and shrugged a shoulder at her, “I’m just saying”

 

Emma growled at her and stood back up and added more wood to the fire. she started making her way up the stairs and looked down at Regina, “would you like a drink?”

 

“coffee?”

 

“sounds good. I’ll be back in a sec.” Emma walked inside and turned on the coffee machine. She quickly ran to the toilet, because she broke the seal a few drinks ago, and made it back in time as the machine finished heating.

 

With warm coffee in hand, Emma made her way back outside and handed it to Regina. “can I trust you to not touch me?”

 

Regina frowned, she thought she was doing well “of course”

 

Emma smiled and sat behind Regina, one step up and wrapped her arms around the woman, bringing her close to her body.

 

“this is okay?” Regina asked confused.

 

“I have control with the contact. As long as you don’t nuzzle or touch me with your hands, it’ll be fine.”

 

Regina smiled and relaxed into the embrace, “this feels nice”

 

Emma smiled too and kissed Regina on the top of her head, “it really does”


	14. beneath the stars

Tuesday 19th December 2017

It’s been a week since Emma told Regina her story and she was finally starting to feel like herself again. She just finished her ‘monthly cycle’ and she wanted to show Regina just how much she truly felt about her.   
This past week turned out better than she’d thought it would. She had hired a new Deputy to replace Killian and he was set to start in the new year. The final step of the process for employment was to be signed off from the Mayor, but because the town hall was now closed for the Christmas break, there was no one to approve her request of a new officer. Regina had attended the interviews with Emma and was all too happy to approve him on the spot with her girlfriend, they just needed to await her official start date and it would be her first paper to sign.

Saturday was spent at the station for the first half of the day, making sure that Ruby was fine to cover the weekend workload that Killian was usually tasked with. Once she was done, she had spent the rest of her weekend at Mifflin Street with Regina and Henry. And much to Regina’s dismay, Bonnie even joined them with snuggles on the couch while they’d watched Christmas movies all weekend.

Emma was excited for tonight, Zelena had agreed to watch Henry still for the usual Tuesday night and Regina was coming over to finally spend the night at Emma’s. Emma had planned a romantic dinner for them both and to finish the night under the stars. The last 2 hours had Emma running around outside and back in the kitchen to make sure everything was perfect. It was now 6pm and Regina was knocking on the door right on time.

Emma ran over to the door and opened it wide “Hi” she said breathlessly as she took in her beautiful girlfriend. Regina was wearing a heavy duty snow jacket with faux fur around the collar and a bright red scarf that complemented her maroon long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Regina looked Emma up and down and smirked wickedly, “hi yourself”. Emma was wearing her usually skinny jeans and a tight grey shirt with the top two buttons undone.

Emma blushed hard. She wasn’t dressed up fancy or anything, but she knew that her tight shirt showed her sculptured stomach and showed a decent amount of cleavage. Regina had taken a liking to the blonde’s body and Emma was all to happy to flaunt it for her.

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek and walked inside the open door and placed her scarf and jacket on the hat stand by the door. She looked around the small cabin in awe, “this place is beautiful Em” she said as she turned back to face her.

“and now it’s even more beautiful with you in it”

“you’re ever the Charmer. Princess Charming”

“I’m just pointing out the obvious” Emma said cheekily and shrugged.

Regina hummed and took a seat at the breakfast bar while Emma busied herself in the kitchen.

“sorry I don’t have a table. There really is no point when it’s just one person and it’s not like I really have the room anyway.”

Regina looked behind herself and chuckled, “maybe if your couch wasn’t so large, you’d have the room, dear”

Emma scoffed and acted offended, but the humour could be seen in her eyes, “there is no such thing as a too large couch!”

Regina laughed at that, “did you not just say that there is no point when it’s just one person? That couch can easily fit 6 people on it.”

“or… it can fit me laying down without my feet hanging over the edge. Plus, it fits perfectly. I wouldn’t want to throw out the balance of the room”

Regina hummed in agreement and continued to watched Emma working in the kitchen. 

Emma served them both a glass of wine while she finished dishing up their meals. They sat quietly next to each other as they ate their dinner and listened to the soft melody of Frédéric Chopin playing in the background from the tv. Emma couldn’t keep the smile off her face every time she looked over to Regina. She was happy. not that she wasn’t happy before, this was a different kind of happy. a happiness that she had long forgotten to of existed. The happiness you felt when you were falling in love. She couldn’t help it, Emma knew that it was inevitable. This woman was everything she needed and wanted for a life partner and she felt so blessed to of found it in Regina. 

Regina noticed Emma’s smile and she put down her cutlery and faced her, “what are you thinking about?” she asked softly as she searched in emerald green eyes.

“you” 

“hmmm… what about me?”

“that I’m glad I met you. that you make me happier than I thought I could be”

“how so?”

Emma stood up and chucked on her jacket, threw Regina’s hers and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her outside.

“what are you doing?” Regina asked concerned and confused as she finished zipping her coat up.

Emma giggled and pulled the woman under her arm, “I want to show you something”

Regina sighed heavily and followed her girlfriend in the dark, “why are we walking in the dark Emma? it is cold and there is a perfectly warm cabin just back there.”

“stop sassing me and just go with it ok”

They approached an old pickup truck and Regina had had enough, she ripped her hand out of Emma’s and stomped her foot to regain her attention “Emma! why are you showing me a rust bucket on wheels in the winter cold? This is preposterous and could of waited until morning! It is cold and I wish to go back inside” she took a deep breath and evened her short temper “please!”

Emma laughed and kissed Regina on the nose and received a huff as she walked over to the car. “you’re rather adorable when you’re cranky. Just come have a look, please” Emma extended out her hand for Regina to take.

Regina shook her head and walked over sulkily to the vehicle, “what am I looking at Emma?”

“this” Emma flicked a switch and the scene came to life. The tray of the truck was filled with huge pillows and big feather blankets. Around the body of the vehicle were thousands of fairy lights that lit up their surroundings without dulling the night sky. “it’s warm, I promise. I have hot water bottles in the blankets. I thought it’d be nice for us to lay out here for a while. I think it’s romantic”

Regina’s body flushed heat throughout her core, “this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me”

Emma smiled bashfully and reached her hand into the open window of the cab and turned the radio on. 

“so, you wanted to know why I’m happier than I thought I could be. I thought out here would be the best place to tell you”

“because of the stars?”

“not because of the stars. Because I wanted to be holding you and looking in your eyes while I said it.” Emma escorted Regina to the back of the truck and helped her up into the tray. They both snuggled up with each other in the warm blankets. Emma held Regina in her arms and gave her a light kiss on the lips and looked deeply into her eyes.  
“I have been happy with my life for a year now. I found out who I was alone and I learnt to love it. Being completely independent and having control of all aspects of my life has helped me substantially and I made myself a life that I can be proud of. I love my job, I love my home and I love my free time to myself to spend either at home or out with friends. I had always thought true happiness was found with a partner but that isn’t true. I found that in myself. I feel whole, even with my issue of not being touched.” Emma cupped Regina’s jaw and smiled at her “so the happiness I feel with you is like an added bonus. I look forward to seeing you and even seeing little Henry. I love spending time with you guys watching movies or messing around at the park. I love eating meals with you guys and sharing your traditions with you. I never thought I’d get that. I was content without having someone to share my life with, I was happy without it… but I’m happier that I do have it. I’m happy that I found it with you. You are so patient with me and you take care of me in a way that I didn’t think I wanted or even needed. I never thought it would be possible to lay here like this with anyone but I have learnt to trust you in this small amount of time and I know you’ll step back in the moment that I ask. You truly make me happy Regina. Happier than I thought I could ever be”

Regina wiped a stray tear from her eye, “I’m happy with you too Emma”

“I really… really want to tell you how I feel. I want to scream it from the roof tops and sing it in the falling snow. I want to tell you every time I see you and every time I say goodbye. It just scares me. I’m scared that if I voice it, that I would lose you. Everyone I have ever loved is gone.”

Regina cupped Emma’s face slowly and looked deeper in her eyes “I’m not going anywhere” she whispered.

“I hope not. I only just got you” Emma replied in a small voice and leant in to kiss her.

The kiss started off small and sweet. Lips barely touching as they breathed each other in. Emma cupped Regina’s face and deepened the kiss. Her tongue skimmed Regina’s lip seeking permission to deepen the kiss further. Their tongues mingled with each other’s and they both moaned at the sensation.

Heat radiated through Emma’s body as she took hold of Regina’s hand and placed it on her hip to give her permission to touch her. Regina’s hand instantly began to explore as she slid it under Emma’s shirt and pulled her closer to her as she massaged up the strong back. Emma did the same as she unzipped Regina’s jacket and seeked out the woman’s warm skin under her shirt. They both moaned as they caressed each other’s skin.

Emma began to trail kisses down Regina’s jaw and down to her neck. She sucked on Regina’s pulse point and was rewarded with a deep moan from the brunette as she sucked down hard. Emma smiled cheekily and placed a light kiss on the already bruising skin and began travelling kissed further down her collar bone. Regina groaned as her hips bucked into the blonde without her own permission. Emma chuckled and went back to kissing the woman’s mouth as her hand wondered down to the brunette’s ass and pulled her closer and encouraged her to thrust again. And she did, Regina repositioned their legs and ground her core against Emma’s strong thigh as her own thigh reached up into Emma’s center. They both lightly rocked against each other as they passionately kissed each other for long minutes.

Emma was panting as she looked into deep brown dilated eyes, “can I touch you?” Emma whispered softly as they continued their ministrations.

Regina groaned in frustration as a deep blush ran up her face, “you can’t” she said painfully.

“it’s ok” Emma said understandably. She understood that she may not be ready for that next step in their relationship just yet.

“no. I want you to… but you can’t” Regina looked away embarrassed, “I’m on my period”

“oh” Emma said in realization.

“I’m sorry” Regina frowned and sat up against the pillows, “you made such an effort tonight and it is absolutely perfect. I’d love nothing more than to make love with you right now. I should have told you.”

Emma moved over and placed her head on her girlfriend’s lap, “it’s ok Regina. Really, it is. I still would of done this for you regardless. but I would of maybe toned down my libido a little.”

“mmmm” Regina hummed at the thought as she began to play with blonde locks, “I very much look forward to your libido.”

Emma blushed red and hid her face into Regina’s stomach as she hid her smile.

“what’s the matter, dear?” Regina said with a cheeky grin.

“you’re doing that voice” Emma grumbled into the woman’s shirt.

“and what voice is that?” Regina said in the same deeper tone, knowing fair well what she was doing.

Emma growled and hid herself further in the woman’s lap and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her tight. “that voice! You do it all the time and it gets to me”

Regina chuckled throatily and got growled at again, “I have no idea what you’re talking about... Em-ma”

Emma shot up and glared at her, “you’re not helping”. Emma knew that her face was bright red and flustered but at this moment, she didn’t care. All she knew is that she need to go have a shower. A cold one.

Regina laughed at the look on Emma’s face and decided that she’d go easy on her girlfriend. She reached over to Emma’s hand and pulled it up to her lips and placed a light kiss on the knuckles. “it looks like it’s finally going to snow tonight, what do you say about taking this inside and go watch a movie?”

“I was just thinking I need a shower. We can take this in first” she said as she gestured to the pillows, “then shower… separately, then snuggle up on the couch with some popcorn and head to bed after. I’m happy to sleep on the couch if you want the bed to yourself?”

“don’t be ridiculous Emma. I’m bleeding, not rejecting you. I like sleeping next to you”

Emma smiled shyly and felt a new heat on her cheeks, “me too”

Emma jumped down out of the back of the truck first and offered Regina her hand to help her out too. They both grabbed handfuls of pillows wrapped up in the blankets and trudged it all back inside and dropped them by the bookshelf closest to the door. Emma excused herself for the first shower and left Regina in the loungeroom as she looked over the pictures that Emma had on the walls. Emma came back shortly after her shower, now dressed in track suit pants and a singlet and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist as she was looking at a picture of a younger Emma and a short black haired woman at what looked like Disneyland.

“that’s my Mom and I, when I was 15” Emma said softly as she rested her chin on Regina’s shoulder and looked at the picture, “that was on Summer break and she surprised me with a random road trip because all my friends were on vacation. I had no idea and just thought we were just going on an adventure. She liked to surprise me with random road trips and it was great. It was so carefree and always fun”

Regina hummed in reply and moved to the next picture of Emma and her Mom dressed up as characters from harry potter.

“that was for Halloween when I was 16. We went to a harry potter themed party and it was the best Halloween I’ve ever had to date. I’m a Gryffindor and she was a Hufflepuff.”

“I did the test online and I’m a Slytherin”

Emma looked at her in disbelief, “no way!”

“yes way! You’ve yet to see what I am capable of Miss Swan”

Emma smirked because Regina was doing that voice again with her name. she lightly bit on her shoulder and then kissed the spot she just bit, “I look forward to it”

“I bet you do. But right now, I need to have a shower and we have a movie to watch.”

Emma kissed her on the neck and then separated from her, “the bathroom is in there” she said as she pointed to the furthest door, “it has a door that connects into my room if you want to get dressed in my room. I have a spare towel on the basin and also have a new toothbrush sitting on top for you to use too”

“thank you” Regina said and sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Emma watched as the hips swayed and groaned as the view disappeared behind the door. She shook her head into clearness and got to work in the kitchen to get the popcorn ready. Once that was all done, she headed to the lounge and turned her PlayStation on and went to the Netflix app and picked a rom-com movie for them to watch. It wasn’t long after that, that Regina came out in a pair of Emma’s track suit pants and her Boston Police Academy gym shirt. Emma smirked as she appreciated the view of her girlfriend in her clothes. She moved up the couch more and allowed room for Regina to lay in front of her so they could cuddle up together. Once they both got settled and comfortable, Emma pressed play on her remote and they watched the movie in silence.


	15. do you want to build a snowman?

Wednesday 20th December 2017

 

Emma woke up in a startle as her phone began to vibrate with her alarm. Herself and Regina had fallen asleep on the couch and still remained in the same position as they began with when watching the movie. She slowly began to extract herself from behind Regina and decided it’d just be easier to climb over the back of the couch instead. But in true Emma Swan fashion, she slipped and fell onto her back behind the couch. She groaned heavily as she slowly brought herself back up to look over the couch and was surprised that the racket didn’t wake up the sleeping beauty. Emma slowly stretched out her limbs as she opened up the front door and let her dog outside to pee. Regina was right last night when she predicted that it would snow. It was still dark outside but the white of the snow was easily visible in the small amount of light that emanated from the porch light.

 

Emma came back inside and turned on the coffee machine and went for a quick shower and got dressed into her outfit for work, minus her boots. Regina was already in the kitchen making herself a coffee as Emma exited her bedroom. She faltered for a second as she took in the simple view of her beautiful girlfriend, in her kitchen, in her clothes, about to use her mug.

 

“ummm… that’s my cup” Emma said quickly in a slight panic.

 

Regina whipped her head up with a small fright and settled instantly as she saw that it was just Emma, “what?”

 

“that’s my cup.”

 

“well clearly dear. This is your house, so I would presume that they’re all your cups” Regina replied cheekily.

 

Emma smirked at the sass that was the trademark of her girlfriend, “I know that, smartass. But that’s my cup. Only I use that cup”

 

Regina raised her eyebrows and placed the cup down and got herself another one out of the cupboard behind her, “what about this one? Or is this yours too?” she teased.

 

“that one is fine. Sorry. I just have a thing about that cup”

 

“care to enlighten me?”

 

“not today” Emma replied with a cheeky ass smile as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Regina lightly on the lips.

 

Regina made herself a coffee and then stepped out of the way for Emma to make her own. She watched curiously as Emma added hazelnut coffee and chocolate powder into her cup, then added the hot water and milk into it and hummed at the smell as she brought it up to her lips. “what the hell is that?”

 

Emma took a mouthful and groaned into the cup, “liquid gold”

 

“what?”

 

“I call my liquid gold. It tastes like Nutella” she offered the cup to Regina, “want a taste?”

 

Regina turned her nose up at it and shook her head in no, “that is disgusting. And no doubt full of sugar”

 

Emma shrugged and had another mouthful before getting out a pan from the cupboard behind her and pre-heated it on the stove. “eggs on toast for breaky?”

 

“sounds lovely dear” Regina said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Regina watched as Emma began to prepare breakfast and a smirk started to appear on her face as she recalled how she woke up.

“so… your alarm is very loud, dear” Regina said with a cheeky smile.

 

Emma looked up in surprised at Regina, “oh, I thought you slept through it?”

 

“I almost did. What really woke me up was you falling behind the couch. I heard you groan and assumed you were fine, so I went back to sleep.”

 

Emma hid her face behind her hands, “so you heard that?” she said a little embarrassed.

 

“how was I not to hear that” Regina laughed, “you’re definitely not as graceful as a swan, dear”

 

“ha ha! You’re a comedian! I was trying to be thoughtful and not wake you. It was easier to jump the couch, instead of climb all over you.”

 

“mmmm, I wouldn’t have minded the second option” Regina winked at Emma and made her blush.

 

Emma turned around to busy herself with the eggs again and to hide the blush on her face, a thought came to her and she grinned wickedly, “I’ll remember for next time”

 

“oh I bet you will” Regina said as she took another drink from her cup.

 

Emma just shook her head and couldn’t hold back the smile on her face, “shut up, and eat your breakfast, woman” Emma chuckled as she placed a plate of food in front of her.

 

“thank you, dear”

 

“not a problem”. Emma finished dishing up her own breakfast and also a plate for Bonnie. Emma ate quickly and stacked the rest of the dishes in the dishwashing and was waiting on Regina to finish up with her plate.

“so what’s your plan’s for today?” she asked Regina.

 

“We have an arts and crafts event on today at the Centre. There are a few different groups that will be running. Christmas tree decorations, angel toppers, some other stuff that I’m not sure of. Also there is a snow man building competition for the older kids that will be there. Not everyone has this week off, so the Centre runs child care activities over the holiday periods.”

 

“that’s an amazing idea.”

 

“Henry loves it. He gets to play with the other kids while I work and then he’ll come hang out with me when he gets tired of it.”

 

“so the little man will be there today?”

 

“yeah, why’s that?”

 

“I might come check it out. I haven’t built a snow man in years, I’ll help the kid with one, so he can win” Emma said with a wink.

 

“it’s for the older kids Emma”

 

“yeah, well… I’m a big kid” Emma said as she took the plate from Regina and added it to the dishwasher.

 

“yes, you are.” Regina stood up and brushed the crumbs off her shirt, “thank you for breakfast. is it fine to use your bathroom?”

 

“of course, make yourself at home”

 

Regina looked Emma up and down and bit her lip. She sighed contently and strutted herself into Emma’s bathroom.

 

Emma couldn’t help but to let out a loud laugh. This woman was everything she’d been hoping to find in a partner. There was no pressure with Regina. I was just two women, spending time with each other and enjoying each other’s company. There was no doubt in Emma’s mind that she was in love with her. How the fuck she got so lucky, she didn’t know but she was not going to fight.

 

Once Regina was out of the bathroom, now dressed in her own clothes, the pair set off to work in their own separate cars. Emma arrived to work a little later than usual. A make-out session against the car went for a lot longer than was anticipated.

 

 

A few hours later, Emma had just finished her last of the reports that were pilled on her desk this morning and she spent the good half of her day pushing them into the system. She’d noticed that Ruby was now playing on her phone, so she left her office and approached the woman.

 

“Hey Rubes. What are you planning for the rest of today?”

 

“I just finished that last report and then have one more patrol this afternoon. Why’s that?”

 

“I’m going to head down to the community centre and go check out the activities down there.”

 

“ha! I’m sure it’s the activities you’re going to check out!”

 

“hey! Its our duty to protect and serve. A part of that is local networking. They have some snowman building competition thing for the teenagers and I think it’s a great opportunity for them to get to know us on a social level. Because we both know that we’ve already dealt with them a lot the last week.”

 

“yeah that’s for sure.” Ruby agreed with an eyeroll

 

“Regina putting on these activities has given them something to do for a few hours at least. I think it’s a brilliant idea. I was thinking maybe we could incorporate something with the centre for the next holidays.”

 

“definitely! So when are you wanting to head out?”

 

“well it’s 13:30 now, they would of just finished feeding the kids. So now’s probably best? We can switch the calls to our mobiles and do the last patrol before heading back?”

 

“sounds like a plan Sheriff”

 

“let’s get this show on the road then”

 

Both Ruby and Emma got into the Sheriff’s patrol car and drove down to the local community centre. Ruby informed Emma about the events that the centre usually held over the school break periods and how they offered cheap care for children also. Because it was such a small town, the community centre operated as a child care and juvenile centre in the holiday periods, so the working parents didn’t have the extra stress of either finding a sitter or taking time off work when they couldn’t. this really helped out the community and the appreciation was shown. Once they arrived, Emma and Ruby set off to the administration’s office and signed themselves in. that is where they ran into Regina.

 

“I was starting to wonder when you’d show” Regina smiled as she walked out of her office door, behind the admin desk.

 

Ruby had a big shit eating grin on her face as she watched the Sheriff and her girlfriend smile shyly at each other, instantly she decided to stir her boss up a little “sorry to of kept you waiting, Ms. Mills. I would have been here sooner, but the Sheriff insisted that playing darts was more important”

 

“oh did she now?” Regina smirked as she looked at Emma who was shaking her head.

 

“yes. Its quite terrible actually. Who puts such an activity in higher importance than the children?”

 

Regina tried to hide back a giggle and played along, “oh, we can’t have that. Well maybe I should be looking for a replacement then if Emma isn’t up to the task”

 

“and which task is that, Ms. Mills?” Ruby asked seductively as she leant over the counter, “the sheriff position or girlfriend position? Because I’d be happy to fill both” Ruby finished with a wink and caused herself and Regina to break out into a fit of laughter.

 

Emma shook her head at the silliness of her bestfriend and girlfriend, “you two are idiots. I’m not being replaced on either”

 

Regina rounded the counter and gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips, “you’re cute when you pout.”

  
Emma scrunched her nose up and poked out her tongue, “yeah whatever, woman”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, the slight annoyance was actually attractive on the blonde and Regina decided to continue on stirring her girlfriend, “so Ruby, how would you like a tour of the building?”

 

“I’d love to” Ruby said smugly and offered Regina her elbow to escort her around. Emma shook her head again at the pair of them and followed behind as Regina showed them around the centre.

 

The administration desk and Regina’s office were at the very beginning of the building that lead down a hall that consisted of three doors on the left and three on the right and large double doors at the end of the hall that lead into the basketball court and then out the back. Behind each door was a decent size room that could connect to each other by sliding out the dividing doors that separated each room. Emma was familiar with door 5 on the right, as it was the room that they used for the meetings. At the moment it was being used for the arts and crafts stations that they had going and that’s where she felt herself being tackled to the ground and landing on her butt.

 

“SHERF!!!” Henry said excitedly as he jumped into the woman’s lap and gave her a squeezing hug.

 

“hey kid! You miss me?”

 

“yup! I haven’t seen you in forever!”

 

“it’s only been a few days, but I missed you too!”

 

“what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to come see you. I heard there is a snow man competition and I thought that maybe I could come and get some help from you and that way I could win”

 

“you’re silly Sherf!”

 

Emma ruffled his hair and stood up, placing his feet firmly back on the ground, “eh… what do you think though? Want to show me how to make a really cool snowman?”

 

Henry looked over to his mother with big puppy eyes, “can I help Sherf, please Mom?”

 

Regina smiled fondly at her son, “yes you may. But you’ll need to put on your gloves, jacket and beanie though”

 

Henry jumped up and down again and then ran off to go collect his winter gear.

 

“that kid has quite some energy there Ms. Mills” Ruby said as she watched the boy run off down the hall.

 

“he’s just excited that Emma is here.” Regina says as she reaches out for Emma’s hand and Emma takes it.

 

Emma smiles fondly at Regina and gives her hand a light squeeze to let her know that she’s fine with the public display of affection while on the job. Henry came bounding back into the room wearing a bright red beanie that matched with his gloves and scarf and he was also wearing the leather jacket that Emma had bought him for the CSP. Emma whistled at the boy, “woot wooh! Looking good spunky!”

 

“nice jacket, Henry” Ruby said as she admired the jacket on the boy, “it’s a good look on you”

 

“thank you” Henry replied shyly as he hid behind his mother’s legs. He wasn’t used to being around Ruby and was shy to meet her officially.

 

“Henry, you’ve met Ruby before” Regina said to him softly, “she works with Emma at the police station”

 

Henry looked at Emma for confirmation and smiled when Emma nodded that his mother was correct, “where’s your dog?”

 

“Bonnie is at home. She didn’t want to come to work today.”

 

“Why?”

 

“because she was tired probably”

 

“why?”

 

“I fell asleep with the tv on”

 

“why?”

 

“because I was comfortable and didn’t want to move”

 

“why?”

 

“what’s with all the questions huh?” Emma said as she attacked the little boy with tickles which caused him to let out a high pitched squeal that echoed throughout the room.

 

“Henry” Regina said to get his attention again once Emma finished tickling him, “why don’t you show Emma and Ruby outside to where the other kids are with the snowmen. I will be out there shortly”

 

“ok Mummy!!!” Henry said and took Emma’s hand and dragged her along “come on Sherf!”, Ruby followed them while she was laughing at her boss being bossed by a 6-year-old.

 

 

Outside was an amazing sight. There were at least a dozen snowmen already made and still a few more that were being put together by a group of teens. The older boys, the ones that generally cause trouble around town, were running around and throwing snowballs at one another. Emma and Ruby approached them, and they stopped and looked wearily at the officers. Emma just smirked at the ‘leader’ of their group and threw a snowball in Peter’s face and asked if they could join. That then became a snowball war very quickly as all of the teens then joined in throwing snowballs at one another. It didn’t take long for them all too team up and attack the Sheriff. Emma gave a good few shots back but eventually gave up and took the attacks one after another. Regina was watching from a safe distance from the slaughter and had her phone out taking pictures when Emma noticed.

 

“don’t think you’re getting out of this Ms. Mills!” Emma yelled out as she fisted a large amount of snow into her hands.

 

“EMMA!! DON’T YOU DARE!!” Regina raised a finger in warning at her but Emma didn’t care, she threw it anyway. Everyone stopped what they were doing so they could watch the stare down that was happening between the Sheriff and the future Mayor. Emma smirked and raised a challenging eyebrow at Regina and Regina’s eye’s glared harder, “you will regret that Miss Swan”

 

Emma gulped hard at that. Whether it was because it was intimidating or because it was also kinda hot, she didn’t know. “Regina..” Emma said as she took a small step forward.

 

Regina held up her hand to tell Emma stop and she shook her head. She whipped back around and went inside again.

 

Emma tensed up and frowned.

 

“you messed up Mummy’s hair Sherf. She didn’t like that” Henry said as he walked up next to Emma.

 

Emma looked down at the small boy and frowned harder, “I was just playing. Will she be mad for long?”

 

Henry shrugged and took hold of her hand, “I dunno, I’m just a kid”

 

Emma’s mood lifted slightly and she laughed lightly, “yeah, you are. Ready to make a snowman now?”

 

“yup”

 

“let’s get stuck into it then!”

 

Emma and Henry gathered up enough snow into a huge ball and began to build the base of the snowman. They got it as round as they could and began to work on the middle layer. Once they were both secure, Emma insisted that Henry attempt the smaller ball for the head by himself. Emma couldn’t help but to laugh at how frustrated Henry was getting when he began on roll it over to her. He was pushing the large snow ball in front of him and he slipped and crushed the ball underneath himself. His little tantrum was hilarious to the blonde but she stopped laughing and helped him to calm back down and try again. This time she picked it up for him and placed it on top and secured it in place.

 

“righteo kid, now we need some arms. Where will we get those?”

 

Henry ran off towards the table that held the already prepared sticks that were supplied (that way no one was snapping off twigs from the trees) and grabbed two that looked the same size and came bounding back to Emma.

 

“great work Henry. You want to put them in?”

 

“where?”

 

“where do you think they should go?”

 

Henry pointed to the spots that were on the snowman’s sides.

 

“yup. Stab them in there then”

 

Henry put the two arms on the snowman and ran back to the table to grab more stuff for them. He came back with a scarf and a beanie that was full on stuff for the eyes, mouth and nose.

 

“you’re on a roll kid!! This one is going to look the best!”

 

“yup! And we’re gunna win!”

 

“damn straight, we’re going to win” Emma said as she high fived him.

 

The pair got to work on decorating the snow man. Emma put the eyes on the man as Henry added the buttons down the middle layer. Once he’d finished, Emma picked Henry up and assisted him with the mouth and let him push the carrot threw for the nose. The final touches of the beanie and scarf were added and they high fived each other again as they appraised their work.

 

“that looks amazing” Regina said as she approached them from behind and placed her hand on Henry’s back.

 

“see what Sherf and I did Mommy!! He looks so cool!!!” Henry swung himself out of Emma’s arms and into Regina’s.

 

Emma smirked, “he looks ‘cool’ aye”

 

“you’re an idiot” Regina scoffed at the pun, “it does look lovey, Henry. I think it might be the winner”

 

“what does I win?” Henry cheered

 

“Hmmm” Regina tapped her chin in thought, “what do you think should be the prize?”

 

“HOT CHOCOLATE!!”

 

“sounds like a plan.” Regina turned to Emma, “seeing as you’re the co-winner, care to join us for a hot chocolate once you’ve knocked off?”

 

“count me in”

 

“YAY!!” Henry screamed as he bounced up and down in his mother’s hold.

 

Regina placed him back on the ground and watched as he ran off to join his friends that were now outside playing in the snow also.

“how long until you’ve got to head back to the station?”

 

Emma looked at her watch and frowned, “10 minutes ago. Still have a patrol to do and then I’ll let Rubes do the report for it and I’ll be able to knock off around 4.”

 

Regina took Emma’s hand in her own and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, “I’ll meet you at Grannies at 4 then?”

 

“wouldn’t miss it babe” Emma kissed Regina’s cheek and head off to collect Ruby so they could do their patrol.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma walked into the diner at 15 minutes past 4 and her mood lifted substantially as she saw the two beaming faces looking up at her from the booth in the corner.

 

“how was the rest of your shift, dear?”

 

“some drama down at the docks. Killian has been non-stop on the booze since I fired him and he was carrying on about something that I wasn’t paying attention to. I told him to go to sleep and sober up or he’s going to find himself in more trouble than he already is in.”

 

“wow, that sounds serious”

 

“eh. He just needs to get off the bottle and he’ll be fine. I’ll talk to him in the new year about getting himself on track again. Was he always like this?”

 

“drinking? Sadly, yes. It wasn’t always this bad, he at least did his job right.”

 

“well hopefully some AA meetings might help him.” Emma grabbed the menu and looked over the drinks “what are we having Henry?”

 

Henry pointed out his favourite drink on the menu and Emma ordered herself one to come out with Henry and Regina’s drinks.

 

“hey Sherf?” Henry said shyly as he looked between his smiling mother and Emma.

 

“what’s up kid?”

 

“what you doing for chrismas?”

 

“I’m working buddy”

 

Regina’s smile fell and her eyes shot up to Emma’s, “you’re working?”

 

“yeah. The roster is all muddled up, so I’m covering Killian’s night shifts”

 

“oh. So what nights are you working?”

 

“Friday, Saturday and Sunday night”

 

“not Monday night?”

 

“nah, Graham wanted that one for some overtime.”

 

Regina’s smile came back onto her face and she looked at Henry, “you can ask her” she said to her son.

 

Henry looked confused between the two women but shrugged and leant up against the table, “would you like to have Christmas with us?” Henry looked at his mother who elbowed him and he smiled sweetly, “please!!!!”

 

Emma’s heart leapt out of her chest and her smile grew wide on her face “I’d love to” she said as a stray tear fell down her cheek. No one had ever asked her to join them for Christmas before. She had always spent them with her mother before Elsa, and the last 2 Christmas’ she’d spent at work and alone. So to be asked by her two new favourite people in her life, she couldn’t help the feeling of pure joy that erupted inside of her.

 

The waitress placed their three drinks in front of them, Emma was thankful for the timing, as it gave her a moment to collect herself without the kid seeing. Regina didn’t miss it though but Emma could tell that Regina knew that it meant a lot to be asked and knew not to point it out at this time.

 

Emma wiped her face and looked at Henry who was fixing up his drink, “so how do we do this?”

 

Henry smiled and stood up on the booth chair and leant across to pour the melted chocolate into Emma’s warm milk, “now you stir it”

 

So Emma stirred it and beamed as Henry gave her the thumbs up that she’d done it correctly. She took a mouthful and sighed at the heavenly taste of it. “you know what would make this even better?” Henry shrugged, “cinnamon”

 

“Mom does that for me at home!”

 

“that’s because your Mom knows what she’d doing.” Emma stood up and grabbed a can of whipped cream from over the counter and the cinnamon shaker and took it back to their table. “if we’re doing this, we’ve got to do it right”

 

Regina watched in amusement as she watched her girlfriend top her cup and her son’s cup up with whipped cream and dusked it with the shaker, “you eat like a child” she said to the blonde.

 

Emma shrugged and swiped her finger through her cream, then sucked on her finger and winked at her, “I have my moments.”

 

“more frequently than you’d think” Regina smirked seductively as she looked down at Emma’s chest and back up into her eyes, “you’re just lucky you’re cute”

 

Emma groaned at her girlfriend. She wanted to lean across the table and claim that teasing mouth. Those perfect full lips taunted her to no end, especially with that smirk. That woman was going to be the death of her. Emma shook her head out of the thoughts that were on their way throughout her mind, seeing as it was highly inappropriate to be thinking them as Regina’s son sat at the table with them.

“so… I’m going to Portland with Ruby tomorrow.” Emma said to change the subject.

 

“what’s in Portland?”

 

“a shopping centre that has items that are from the past decade” Emma laughed, “I have an idea on what I want to get Master Mills but it’s not available here in town. So, Portland it is”

 

“fair point. I’m presuming then that Ruby is doing the days to your nights?”

 

“yup. She’s wasn’t too thrilled when she realized the roster fell onto it but she likes the idea of the extra pay”

 

“her grandmother has an orphan lunch here for those who don’t have family in town. I’m sure if it’s not a busy day, she’ll still find herself down here”

 

“yeah, probably. I don’t see anything extravagant happening anyway. I’ll let her know that she can chill most the day and just have her phone on the ready”

 

Emma gulped down the last of her drink and sighed blissfully while she thought about the upcoming holiday. She wasn’t overly thrilled about the holiday in itself, but the thought of spending it with Henry and Regina made the butterflies in her tummy flutter.


	16. Christmas shopping

Thursday 21st December 2017

 

Emma got up before the sun, deciding to set out on a jog along the forest that was beside her home. Bonnie tagged along, jumping joyfully through the snow and acting like a giant puppy who got a new squeaky toy. They ventured up along the clearing that was her backyard and back along the perimeter that lead back down to the cottage. It was longer than she’d originally thought but was still thankful for the exercise that it gave. Once they arrived back home, Bonnie bounded back inside away from the cold and went back to sleep on her pillow that was in front of the couch and tv. Emma jumped into the warm shower and felt her face defrost from the cold wind that blasted on her face. She got herself dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and her maroon leather jacket that had a fluffy warm liner on the inside. It was still an hour until she had to pick up Ruby, so she sat down on the couch and watched an episode of orphan black while she waited for the time to tick by.

 

 

Emma arrived at Ruby’s just as the woman was walking out of the apartment building. They both waved at each other in acknowledge and Ruby made her way into the car.

 

“Thanks for coming with me Rubes” Emma said as Ruby jumped into the passenger side of her car.

 

“Not a worry Em. I’ve yet to go Christmas shopping myself” Ruby said as she buckled up her seatbelt.

 

“I have no idea what I’m going to get. I haven’t bought anyone presents in 2 years. I’m lost on what to get Regina the most.”

 

“Don’t sweat it. We’ll find something when we get there” Ruby pulled out her phone and auxiliary cord from the pocket of her jacket. “I’m riding shotgun, so I pick the tunes. I hope you’re ready to rock it out this road trip!”

 

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this” Emma laughed at Ruby.

 

“Just shut up and drive! This will be fun!”

 

Emma put her car in drive and set off on the road to Portland. The drive went quickly as the pair sang along to Ruby’s wide selection of music. They arrived at the shopping centre around 10am and it took them near 25minutes to find an available car park. Once they got inside, it was a fight to get through the crowds and find the stores they were looking for. Emma pointed out a gaming store and dragged Ruby along with her to check it out.

 

“I’ve got an idea on what to get the kid, we might find it in here.”

 

Emma went over to the toy collections and perused the merchandise that was there. She was disappointed when she didn’t find what she was looking for. She shrugged and walked over to the games and found the one she was looking for.

 

“I’ve been wanting to get this game forever!! It’s about a cop that is one of the last survivors in a zombie apocalypse. It’s his goal to kill all the zombies and help the civilians escape to the evac camp.” Emma picked it up and handed it to Ruby to look at. “I know there is a remote-control car that you can get that the guy drives and I was thinking Henry would love it! ‘Gina says he’s in love with anything to do with police at the moment”

 

“I think he’s obsessed with anything that has to do with you” Ruby snorted, “go ask the people at the desk, they might have it somewhere where you haven’t looked”

 

“Righteo. I’ll be back” Emma reached for the game but Ruby insisted on putting it back, so Emma went up to an available shop assistant.

“Hey, I was wondering if you guys have any of those remote-control cars from ‘the end of day’? I did look but I couldn’t find any.”

 

The young woman smiled and started to type on her computer, “they have been quite popular, just give me a sec and I’ll check it out on the system”

 

Emma waited patiently as the woman checked on her database.

 

“We have three still in store. Did you check over there?” She pointed to the toy section that Emma was in previously.

 

“Yeah I did, but I didn’t see any.”

 

“Give me a moment and I’ll go check out back. They probably haven’t been restocked yet.”

 

“Cheers, thank you”

 

Ruby approached Emma back at the counter with a big cheesy grin and Emma snorted at the look on her face.

 

“Why are you smiling like that? You look creepy “

 

“No reason” the smile didn’t falter, “any luck?”

 

“The chick said there are 3 in stock, and they’re probably out the back. She’ll be back soon.”

 

“Cool” Ruby said as the woman approached the pair.

 

“This the one you looking for?” The sales woman placed the car up onto the counter.

 

Emma beamed as she looked over the box, “that’s the one!”

 

Ruby laughed, “oh my god Em!! That looks exactly like your patrol car but without our logo!!”

 

“Yeah, I know” Emma waggled her eyebrows, “he’ll love it”. Emma pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and paid for the present and they set back off through the shops.

 

The day went by as Emma and Ruby looked through most of the shops and Ruby’s arms were filling up with bags as she bought presents for her family and co-workers. Emma decided on getting her deputies gift cards, seeing as she really didn’t know them all too well to get them something personal. Ruby and her agreed that they wouldn’t buy each other anything but instead shout each other lunch to make up for it. They sat down in the food court and ate their lunch as they tried to speak over the crowd.

 

“so you’re liking living in Storybrooke?” Ruby asked as she forked at her fries.

 

“yeah! I love it. I love the quiet it offers” they both laughed as they took in the other loud patrons.

 

“so you and Regina, it’s getting serious.”

 

“it’s still quite new, but I hope it will be. I adore her”

 

“I think you more than just adore her Em. It’s not a hard guess that you’re falling for her”

 

Emma sighed and held a hand to her heart as she smiled at the thought of Regina, “I have fallen hard. I know I love her”

 

“have you told her?”

 

“not yet. I was planning on it the other night but I chickened out. It scares me to say it. everyone I’ve said it to, is gone”

 

“and you’re worried that Regina is going to drop you?”

 

“I don’t know” Emma shrugged uncommittedly.

 

“she loves you too, you know. I knew her and Daniel back in the day. I’ve seen Regina Mills in love and she definitely has that sparkle back in her eye”

 

“she has beautiful eyes”

 

“she does. Also a nice ass” Ruby said cheekily.

 

“hey!!” Emma yelled out, “that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about”

 

“yeah, and I’m just pointing out the obvious. Speaking of obvious, why haven’t you two slept together yet?”

 

“how do you know we haven’t slept together?”

 

“you too still look at each other innocently. Like you haven’t seen each other naked yet. What’s holding you back?”

 

“why am I the one holding back?”

 

“I watch you Em. You barely let anyone place a hand on you and the most I’ve ever seen is you two hold hands and maybe an odd kiss. The way Regina looks at you when you’re not looking is pure desire. So I know it’s you” Ruby laughed.

 

“really? She looks at me like that?”

 

“yup” Ruby popped the p, “it’s not entirely comfortable to watch either. I swear she’s going to jump you some days.”

 

Emma chuckled nervously, “I want our first time to mean something. I want it a good memory. My last first time was in a motel room and that was with Elsa, she was meant to be a one-night stand but it lasted for 6 years instead. I haven’t been with anyone for well over two years. So… I want it to be special.”

 

“how romantic. Any idea how you want to do it?”

 

“yes, and I’m not sharing it with you!” Emma said as she stood up to clear her mess from the table.

 

“you’re no fun!” Ruby scoffed and cleared her mess too.

 

All that was left now was a present for Regina. Emma couldn’t decide on what to get her. She thought about jewellery but thought that it was too cliché. Maybe a perfume, but she already smelt so good with what she has. A scarf? No... nothing seemed perfect enough for Regina. At this rate, Regina will be getting a card and an iou with it. Emma scratched at the back of her neck and thought of what would make her smile that all too beautiful smile that she has. And that’s when it caught Emma’s eye. She was standing outside a shop and looking through their display window and it just screamed Regina. Not the business suit Regina, but the relaxed and comfortable Regina that herself has gotten to know. Emma ran into the store and purchased the item without even looking at the price tag. She knew this was the right present for her girlfriend.

 

With Regina being the last person to buy for, Emma and Ruby hopped back into the car and made their way home.

 

Emma helped Ruby take her bags up into her apartment and thanked her once again. 

“See you tomorrow afternoon Rubes. Thanks again for today. I would of been stumped if it wasn’t for you!”

 

“You do alright Sheriff, it was great fun and we should do it again sometime.”

 

“Most definitely! Maybe without all the Christmas panicked shoppers though. That was fucking intense. Glad I had you for back up” Emma winked.

 

“Anytime!”

 

“If you have any drama tomorrow, don’t be scared to give me a call and I’ll come in early” Emma stated.

 

“You’re not on call, I’m not breaking your own rules for you. If anything happens, I’ll call Graham and I’ll see you for handover. Now get out of here so I can wrap this shit up”

 

“Yes ma’am”

 

They both laughed and Emma made her way back down to her car and drove home.

 

Bonnie was waiting excitedly for her at the door and Emma’s heart beamed brightly for her dog. She loved that her dog was always happy to see her when she got home and it warmed her heart thoroughly.

 

Emma wrapped up her two gifts and wrote out Christmas cards for her deputy’s and placed their gift cards in them. Because she didn’t have a tree set up, Emma placed them all on her bookshelf and sat down on her couch and put on Orphan Black to watch while she texted her girlfriend.

 

**Emma- hey babe. How was your day?**

**Regina- it was fine.**

**Emma- that good huh?**

**Regina- it was just busy.**

**Emma- want me to leave you to it?**

**Regina- no. I’m sorry, I’m just in a mood. How was your day? Did you have fun?**

**Emma- it was pretty awesome actually. Ruby and I did everything we needed to and it was an enjoyable experience with her. I don’t usually like shopping but it really was fun with her.**

**Regina- that’s great to hear sweetheart. What’d you end up getting Henry?**

**Emma- I’m not telling, you’ll have to wait and see.**

**Regina- what’d you get me?**

**Emma- a lifetime supply of bearclaws**

**Regina- yuck**

**Emma- bahaha! You’ll love what I’ve gotten you.**

**Regina- I’m sure I will, as long as it’s not bear claws.**

**Emma- it’s not bearclaws.**

**Regina- good. Because I know you’ll eat them all anyway. What are you up to for dinner?**

**Emma- dunno yet. I’m watching an episode of Orphan Black and then I’ll see what I’ve got in the fridge.**

**Regina- would you like to join Henry and I at Grannies?**

**Emma- sounds perfect. Want me to pick you up?**

**Regina- I won’t say no. Do you want to stay tonight?**

**Emma- I want to say yes but it’ll stuff up my sleep for nightshift. I don’t want to keep you guys up all night.**

**Regina- if it was any other day, I’d say I’d be happy to keep you up all night ;-P**

**Emma- REGINA MILLS!!**

**Regina- yes Miss Swan.**

**Emma- you’re a tease. I’ll see you in 45mins.**

**Regina- I look forward to it :-***

**Emma- xoxX**

 

After the episode was finished, Emma put her jacket back on and picked up her girlfriend and son and took them to Grannies for dinner. The trio enjoyed their meals together with light banter and some messing around with the straws by Emma and Henry. It didn’t take long for Regina to scowl Emma for teaching her son poor table manners but was moved on from when dessert was brought to the table. They all enjoyed sharing the large sundae that Emma bought and said their goodbyes as Emma dropped them back home. Emma prepared her meals for the coming shifts and settled herself into the couch to play a few hours on the PlayStation until it was time for her to go to sleep and begin the terror of nightshifts. She’d thought her days of nightshifts were over when she signed her contract for Sheriff. but as a team player, she knew it was only right to fill those shifts herself. No one likes doing nights. You’re left with no time to do anything during the day and your body would lag most the night if you weren’t used to it. The next 3 days were going to be hell, but the finish line would be worth it. Christmas with the Mills’ would be worth it all.


	17. The tale of Christmas Past

Early morning 25th December 2017

 

Emma banged her head on her desk and then groaned in frustration. All this free time and nothing to do was allowing her brain to think about old unwanted thoughts. Nothing was happening on her shift because everyone was tucked into their warm beds, waiting for Christmas morning to come. It was 3 o’clock in the morning and she still had another 3 hours of her shift.

 

_Tonight is such a drag. I keep trying to distract myself of the upcoming date. It doesn’t matter how hard I try, the memories keep coming back. The nightmares still haunt my dreams. I keep seeing it all over and over again. WHY DID I HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE!! 15 minutes. That was all it was!! 15 minutes that I took out for myself and it happened. I will never forget it._

_I know I needed it. I really did. But seriously!! Why did it have to happen then???_

 

** 3 years ago. **

****

It was Christmas morning 2014, Emma woke up in bed with her girlfriend Elsa snuggled up into her side to keep warm. Emma extracted herself from her bed and stretched out her tightened muscles as she made her way to the bathroom. _Its Christmas!!!_ Emma thought to herself as she looked herself in the mirror. Her mood lifted as she realized it was now her favourite day of the year. A huge smile erupted on her face as she made her way back into the bedroom. She knelt up on the bed and roused Elsa awake with light kisses along her jaw.

 

“Baby! Wake up!! Its Christmas” Emma bounced on the bed to awaken her partner.

 

Elsa grumbled and unenthusiastically crawled into Emma’s lap, not thrilled with the energy that her girlfriend was displaying at such an early time in the morning and pulled her head down for a kiss. Emma fought against the pressure at the back of her neck but submitted into the kiss.

 

“come on babe, get up! I’m sure Mom is up already” Emma said as she jumped out of the bed and made her way into the lounge room to her mother.

 

The nurse was already there for Mary-Margret’s morning medications and bathing. A nurse was required to attended to Mary every 4 hours, so they had their own key to the house to let themselves in to keep up with Mary’s pain medication schedule without disrupting Emma at the odd hours of the night.

 

“Merry Christmas Mommy” Emma said cheerfully as she approached the bedside, “how you feeling today?”

 

Mary gave Emma a weak smile and nodded her head slightly up and down to indicate that she was fine. Emma noticed her face was more pale than usual and her hair was matted on one side and at the back. When Emma shaved her mom’s hair after chemo a year ago, her hair came back at all different lengths and was patchy. Her scar from the surgery was finally covered and had stopped being itchy. Emma knew that her mother always took pride in her silky jet black hair, so Emma grabbed her brush and combed out the tangles softly.

 

Emma spoke to the nurse as she worked on her mother’s hair. The nurse had stated that her Mom was in a fair amount of pain and that she had to up the dosage of her injected pain relief because Mary’s ability to swallow her tablets was now gone. They spoke quietly to each other as the nurse explained that this happened when it was becoming the end of their time and for Emma to prepare herself for the next 48 hours or so.

 

“just treat today like any other day. I’m sure your Mom knows that her time is near but let her be comfortable and enjoy these last few moments she has”

 

Emma wiped her running nose along the sleeve of her shirt and agreed with the nurse. she knew that the time would come very soon, but she’d thought at least another week or two.

Emma had watched her mother’s health slip dramatically when they’d found out that the cancer was back almost a month ago. Mary was no longer able to walk, was completely bed bound, her speech was slurred substantially and her left side was almost completely paralyzed. The last few days had become worse as Mary wasn’t able to eat, and to swallow water was a task that took longer than it should of. Emma even noticed that her mother’s right hand was having trouble with keeping a hold of things and it kept closing itself into her palm which caused her some pain and led to Emma trimming her nails for her. It was definitely towards the end, but she didn’t think it was going to be this soon.

 

Emma made herself a coffee and went out the back for a smoke while the Nurse cleaned her Mom up for the day. Elsa soon joined her outside and sat in the chair opposite her. Emma’s head was zoned out into the ground, so she didn’t hear Elsa when she first spoke. It wasn’t until Elsa tapped her knee lightly with her foot that brought her out of her haze.

 

“What?” Emma said as she kept her sight on the ground.

 

“what? What do you mean what? Were you even listening to me?” Elsa asked and clearly showed that she was annoyed.

 

“no, I wasn’t. I was thinking” Emma grumbled.

 

“right. So, when are we going to Ana’s? I told her we’d try around 1 o’clock, that way your Mom will have the nurse here to keep her company in the time we’re out.”

 

Emma raised her head and looked at Elsa with furrowed eyebrows and a massive frown, “have you seen Mom today?”

 

“no, I came straight out here after I got my coffee. Why?”

 

“the nurse said she’s got ‘maybe’ 48hours left. She’s not looking good at all. I’ll stay behind and you can go see your family”

 

“my family? Really Emma? We’ve been together for 5 years, they’re your family too.”

 

Emma ran her hand through her hair in frustration, “I know. I just don’t want to leave Mom here alone, alright? what if she passes while we’re out?”

 

“the nurse said 48hours, you’re just being dramatic. We’ll go out there, stay for an hour and then come back. You’re Mom will be sleeping the entire time anyway. She won’t even notice we’re gone”

 

Emma stood up and grabbed her now empty coffee cup, “whatever. I’ll go” and stormed off into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

 

The pair ate their breakfast at the table and unwrapped their presents an hour later when Mary had re-awoken. Emma had to assist her Mom with her presents and noticed that she’d fallen back asleep half way through her third present. Emma continued to un-wrap them and was talking to her about what she’d gotten. She wasn’t sure if she was truly asleep or if she didn’t have the energy to keep her eyes open. Emma knew that her mother snored when she was asleep and she knew the depth of how her chest rose with her breathes, this definitely wasn’t how she slept.

 

Over the course of the next few hours, Emma began to drink a few beers and she reminisced her favourite memories with her Mom by her side. She spoke about the times that they’d go fishing with one another but had no clue on what they were really doing. How Emma came out as gay to her and that it was so awesome that she didn’t care and that she was waiting for her to finally tell her. The times that they’d played in the snow and both ended up sick because they were out too long. And one of her absolute favourite memories was just before she got sick and they were playing pool. Mary had a pool table in her loft and Emma and her use to play every time they got together. They’d crank up the music and bop around while they made clumsy and silly shots. It was all for fun. They both played a descent game but both agreed that it was better as fun rather than a competition. The only real competition began when one of them only had the black ball left. She loved it. Her mother was her best friend in the world and was always there to encourage her to do better and to be the best she could be. She always encouraged her to let loose with her childish side and to always have fun in everything she did.

 

It was now 12:30 and Elsa was hurrying her up to get ready and to put the extra presents in her yellow bug. She got scolded when she passed Elsa her car keys and told her that she had to drive because Emma had too much to drink. The entire ride over was Emma starring out the window as Elsa yelled at her that she was acting like a brat and that she needed to pull her head out and stop drinking like her mother had already died. Emma bit her tongue really hard and urged herself not to argue back. She was in a mood that was in no hurry to disappear.

 

Once they arrived at Ana’s house, Emma jumped straight out of the car, grabbed the presents and head down to where their family awaited. She planted on a fake smile and dodged as many hugs as she could. She wasn’t as successful as she’d liked but she was grateful that she’d found Christoph out the back and he handed her a beer.

Emma spent most of her time out the back, drinking and smoking while she chatted with a few of the blokes. She kept an eye on the time and ushered Elsa off to get back home once their hour was up. And once again, she was scolded for continuing to drink and that she was an embarrassment because she was avoiding everyone like a plague. This time Emma fought back. She told Elsa constantly how being touched felt and yet Elsa still argued that she was just being dramatic and that she was full of it. The constant argument of “how can affection be painful” was always thrown in her face. Emma just shutted up after that, she just wanted to get back home, get back to her Mom.

 

Emma walked straight to the fridge and got out two drinks. She threw one back in a few mouthfuls and then carried the other one with her as she went to see her Mom. She was asleep again and she was snoring. Well at least that’s what she originally thought. She kissed her Mom on the head and went outside for a quick smoke and kept thinking about the odd snore her Mother had. It wasn’t anything like her usual rumble. This was more gurgled. It was like she has an excess of fluid or something in her throat and chest, it was more like a rattle.

_A rattle?_

_Fuck!_

Emma’s face fell straight into her hands as she figured it out. Sobs ripped right through her body and she silently cried. She knew what that sound was now. She had heard it numerous times on the job. She never wanted to experience that from her own mother. The death rattle. The time was sooner than she thought. She knew that it only happened towards the very end. When there were only hours left.

 

Elsa came out and saw the sight of Emma crying into her own hands. She quickly placed her drink on the table and scooped Emma up in her arms, which only caused Emma to cry even harder.

Emma let it all out. She didn’t want to be touched, she wanted to be left alone. But the emotions that rippled through her as her girlfriend held her tightly took away the numbness and allowed her to feel all the sadness that she was bottling up inside. She continued to cry until her tears dried up and laid still in her girlfriend’s arms for what felt like hours. After finally settling down, she sat up and drank her now not-so-cold beer and took a deep breath.

 

“she’s got the death rattle” Emma said with a raspy voice.

 

Elsa looked at her sorrowfully, “I know baby. It’ll be alright. we’re here for her. She won’t be alone.”

 

Emma gave her a small smile and placed a hand on Elsa’s lap, “thank you for being here with me”

 

“I’ll always be here for you”

 

“I’m going to go back inside” Emma stood up and finished off her drink in a mouthful.

 

“are you going to slow down your drinking?”

 

“no”

 

~~~~

 

It was an hour after that when Emma truly felt the reality of it all. Emma was sitting beside her mother, rubbing her hand in comfort, letting her know that she was there. Emma shot up out of her chair as her Mother gurgled louder than she had and she stopped breathing. It took 6 seconds for her to take a deep breath in and then huffed for more breath until in evened back out seconds later.

She’d thought that it was it. She thought that was the end. But it wasn’t. this continued for hours. Emma would count the seconds until she took another breath.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8… Emma’s heart was beating so fast.

9…

10…

11… _of fuck! That was it_.

12…

13…

14…

15…

16… and then Mary took a deep breath and breathed heavily again until it evened back out.

The nurse had come shortly after that. It was now 10:45pm and she’d let Emma know that she was probably not going to make it next time it happened. Emma knew that she was ready. It hurt so much to watch her mother go through this. Watching her struggle to breathe was tearing her apart. She hated that she was thinking that she wished she would die already. She hated watching this. But she was going to stick it out. She wasn’t going to leave her mother alone in her final moments.

 

The next laps was 3 seconds, then 7 seconds, 5 seconds, 12 seconds. It was getting so much for Emma. She looked down at her watch and it was now 12:07am. Christmas was now over.

“Mom, you made it past Christmas” she whispered in her hair as she placed a kiss to her forehead.

Elsa stood up from the couch and hugged Emma from behind.

Emma could feel the darkness swelling inside of her, the numbness chipping away.

“I’m going for a smoke” Emma said as she stepped out of the embrace, “please stay with her”

 

“I will” Elsa gave Emma a small smile before Emma walked off towards the back.

 

_I had no idea it would be this hard. She can’t breathe! She’s fighting to breathe!_ Emma took a deep, long draw from her cigarette and exhaled it long and deep. She felt smothered. She felt like she was trapped under something heavy. In a frustrated state, Emma ripped her jumper up over her head and sat down in her chair with just her singlet on. The cold quickly reached her body and soothed her the tiniest of ways. She’d take anything she’d get. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to play a game as she lit up another smoke. She’d just finished the level of candy crush and was just about to get up when Elsa appeared at the back door.

 

“babe, come on” Elsa said in a tiny voice.

 

“what?” Emma looked at her confused.

 

Elsa motioned her head to inside, “come on”

 

“what are you talking about?”

 

“just come on” Elsa said desperately.

 

In that moment, Emma saw the pain in Elsa’s eyes. She shoot straight up and ran inside to her mother. She stood at the end of the bed, hands on her head and just listened. But all she heard was silence. There was no more rattle. Her mother was gone.

 

Elsa came up behind her and placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder that was quickly shrugged off. Emma looked at her with no emotion on her face. “when?” she asked in a stern voice.

 

“a few minutes ago”

 

“WHEN?”

 

Elsa looked at her own watch, “12:22”

 

“okay” Emma walked out and picked her phone back up and called the nurse. she’d informed her that Mary had now passed and that she’d have to come and examine her. Emma stayed outside and she waited for her to arrive. She could still see her mother from the backdoor and her eyes never left her. She had no idea where Elsa was, but she was glad that she was giving her space.

 

It wasn’t too long for the nurse to arrive. Emma watched as she worked and took all of the needles that provided her mother with pain relief out and checked her vitals. _Standard procedure_ Emma thought to herself. Emma noticed that the colour of her Mother’s skin was changing quickly. From Yellow to grey in a matter of seconds. It was a major shock to her when a black fluid began to seep out of her mouth. The nurse informed her that it was fluids that were coming out from her lungs. The fact that she was sick for so long, her body wasn’t able to filter the toxins and they were now extracting themselves from her body as her organs shut down.

Emma rushed to the toilet and made it just in time as she threw-up all the contents from the day. she wiped her mouth clean, washed her mouth out with mouthwash and walked back out to the nurse.

 

The nurse informed her that the Coroner was on the way and Emma just nodded her head and grabbed herself another beer while she waited. When they arrived, she said her final goodbye to her Mom as a kiss on the cheek, _she’s so fucking cold_ , and walked outside and closed the door so she didn’t have to watch them zip her up and take her away.

She found Elsa outside but they didn’t talk. They just sat in silence next to each other and waited for the go ahead to go back inside. Elsa has a quick shower and then went to bed. Emma had a few more drinks and ended up passing out on the couch. Her nightmare that night was the first of its kind. She had no idea that it would plague her mind for many nights to come and still continue years down the track.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma shook her head out of her thoughts. _There was no point in dwelling on things that can never be changed_ , she thought to herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was now close to her knock off time and she readied herself for the handover that she was to have with Ruby.

 

On the drive home, she was going to grab a packet of smokes at the open service station but then thought back to her promise to Regina to not continue smoking again. She really shouldn’t be allowing herself to indulge in such bad habits. It was already bad enough that she was planning on finishing the bottle of bourbon she had at home.

 

She pulled up at her home and let Bonnie out to run in the clearing freely. She stacked her fireplace, got dressed in her singlet, tracky-dacks and Ugg boots, then got herself comfortable next to the fire as she poured herself a glass of her favourite spirit.

 

She settled in and found herself more at ease being at the comfort of her own home. Instead of thinking about the past, she found herself thinking of the future, about where she’d be this time next year. Would she be here doing this again? Would she be living somewhere else? Would she be at Mifflin Street visiting her girlfriend and her son? Or would she be living there with them and enjoying the life they had made together? Emma didn’t know. All she knew is that she was looking forward to seeing the pair tonight and that maybe instead of drinking the rest of the bottle, maybe she’ll only just have this glass and head off to bed.


	18. Christmas with the Mills'

25th December 2017

 

It was just after 5 o’clock in the afternoon when Emma arrived at the Mills’ house on Mifflin Street. Emma had slept in late and woke up just before 4pm. She had enough time to have a light snack, shower and get herself and Bonnie ready to head over. She knocked on the front door and waited nervously by a pillar for it to be answered.

 

_What if I got the presents wrong and they hate them? I know it’s a safe bet that Henry will like his, but what about Regina? Did I just assume it’s something she’d actually like it or did I fuck this up? FuCk!! I’m over thinking this… take a deep breathe Swan, it’ll be fine. Regina will at least pretend to like it and then it’ll never be spoken of again. You’re putting too much thought into this, just relax._

 

Emma took a deep breath and felt herself relax as Bonnie leant up against her leg. She reached down and gave her dog a pat on the head and thanked her for the comfort. The door began to open slowly and Emma’s eyes shot up at the unexpected door opener.

 

“Zelena?” she stiffened. Regina didn’t mention her sister was going to be here and she knew that the woman wanted to drill her with questions.

 

“Sheriff! How nice of you to finally arrive.” She exasperated as she threw the door wide open, “My dear nephew won’t shut up about you and he’s driving me mad”

 

Emma scratched the back of her neck out of nervous habit, “sorry? I think?”

 

“ahh, don’t worry about it. Do come in, dinner will be ready shortly. they’re in the lounge room”

 

“thanks” Emma said as she timidly walked around the red headed woman into the house.

 

As Emma approached the lounge room, she couldn’t help the smile that was growing on her face. Regina and Henry were both in matching green Christmas onesies, dancing around the coffee table while they sang along to Christmas songs that were playing on the tv. Emma noticed the nearly empty wine bottle on the table and also the redness in her brunette girlfriend’s cheeks. _She’s drunk,_ Emma thought to herself. She held in her laugh as best she could, but her shoulders still bopped up and down as she held it in. not wanting to disturb the duo, Emma leant against the archway and waited out until they spotted her. The next song began to play and Henry jumped up on the coffee table and started to jump around in circles. Regina, always the mother, picked him up off the table and began to swing him around in her arms instead so he wouldn’t hurt himself. That’s when Emma was finally spotted.

 

“SHERFFFF!!!” Henry screamed out and ripped himself from his mother’s hold and ran to the blonde.

 

Emma bent down and gave the him the biggest and tightest hug that the small figure could withstand, “Merry Christmas kid!”

 

“Merry Chrismas Sherf! I got lots of presents!!”

 

“oh wow! You musta been a good boy this year then”

 

“yup!” he said with a smug smile, “I was extra good!”

 

“that’s great kiddo.”

 

“Is Bonnie here too?” he said as he searched around for the dog.

 

“yeah, she’s with your aunt, I think?” Emma said and the little boy ran off in a hunt to find her Dog.

Emma stood back up and smirked at her blushing girlfriend. Regina was nervously fixing her hair as she looked anywhere but at the blonde. Emma approached her and took hold of her fidgeting hands and kissed her lightly on the cheek, “Merry Christmas ‘Gina”

 

“Merry Christmas Em” she spoke softly.

 

“enjoying the wine, I see” Emma teased

 

Regina frowned and rubbed at her face, “I think I may have gotten a little carried away.”

 

“aye, don’t sweat it. It’s Christmas! The best excuse to get drunk!”

 

“I’m not drunk”, Regina tried to pout but it faltered and turned into a lob sided smile, “you’re a terrible influence Miss Swan”

 

Emma threw her hands up and mocked innocence, “I have nothing to do with your drunkness right now, thank you. If I remember correctly, I only just got here”

 

Regina rolled her eyes “you’re an idiot”

 

Emma beamed and pulled her girlfriend into a warm hug, “yes I am. But, I’m your idiot”

 

Regina hummed in agreement and nuzzled herself into Emma’s embrace. Emma was surprised that it didn’t trigger her off into the dark void of her emotions, so she allowed herself to relax in the feeling of holding her so close.

 

_I didn’t expect it to feel okay today. I thought it’d be a bad day for sure. This feels nice. Maybe one day it could always feel like this. Warm. Inviting. Safe. Fuck, I love this woman._

 

“this okay?” Regina asked, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

 

“yeah it is.” Emma smiled down at her, “honestly, I am surprised though. I’m usually quite shut off today… but with you, it feels different”

 

“what kind of different?”

 

“I haven’t figured that out yet” Emma laughed at herself, “I’m not going to fight it though. I like holding you like this”

 

Regina beamed at her girlfriend and raised her head up and puckered her lips. Emma grinned and closed the gap and kissed her squarely on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss and began to giggle when Henry came back into the room.

 

“ewww… gross!!” Henry squeaked.

 

Regina hid her face in Emma’s shoulder and Emma replied while laughing “what’s the matter kid? Don’t like me kissing your Mom?”

 

“no! she’s my Mom”

 

“oh! Well who else is going to kiss her then?”

 

“no one!”

 

“but what if I want to kiss her?”

 

Henry screwed up his nose and groaned at her “why do you have to kiss my Mom?”

 

“because I really like her, like **like** her” Emma winked at him.

 

Henry looked at his mother and Emma sideways, “are you Mommy’s girlfriend?” he asked curiously.

 

Emma looked down at Regina who was now poking her head out of hiding, “yeah, I am kid. That ok with you?”

 

Henry slumped himself onto the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, “I s’pose. But does that mean you can’t be my friend anymore?”

 

“no way kid! You’ll always be my bestest-bestest friend”

 

Henry shined at that “really?”

 

“I’d choose you over your Mom in a heartbeat” she said as she tickled Regina’s side.

 

Regina scoffed and slapped Emma on the arm causing Henry to lose his shit in laughter. Zelena walked in and appreciated the sight of her little nephew cracking up at her sister slapping the Sheriff.

 

“who’s ready to eat?”

 

“ME!!” Henry said as he jumped off the couch, “but what about my presents?” he looked at Emma.

 

Emma grinned at the curious puppy eyes that were targeting her “it’ll have to wait till after dinner?”

 

“okay” he said, slightly deflated. He trudged his feet heavily into the dining room and sat up in his chair. His mood brightly lifted as he saw all the food that was spread out across the table. “this looks so yummy!!” he said to his Mother as she took her seat next to Emma, across from him.

 

“this does look good. You two ladies have done a great job” Emma agreed.

 

Zelena huffed as she took her seat next to Henry, “Regina did most of the work but got too drunk, so I had to serve it up into the dishes”

 

Regina scoffed at her older sister, “I am not drunk!”

 

“sure, dear” she snided

 

“I am not! I may be slightly intoxicated but I can assure you that I am well within my limits”

 

“says the empty bottle on the table” Zelena said under her breath. She picked up a bowl and handed it over to Emma with a mischievous grin, “beans?”

 

“thanks” Emma said as she took the bowl. Emma topped up her plate with the assortment of foods and began to hoe down on her meal. “this is a lot of food. You won’t have to cook again until well in the new year” Emma said to Regina.

 

“Z will more than likely take her fair share home with her. You’re more than welcome to take some for yourself too if you like. I highly doubt Henry and I will be able to get through it all before it goes bad”

 

“thanks” Emma said sincerely, “that’ll be my meals for work”

 

Zelena looked up at Emma, “you’re working this week?”

 

“yeah. I have tomorrow off but will be in the office Wednesday to Friday, both this week and next.”

 

“planning on a big New Years are you? To be needing the 2nd off too.”

 

Emma rolled her shoulder as she felt herself tense up, “nah, I try to keep it simple with my drinking around these dates. I just prefer to have them off”

 

“why’s that?”

 

Regina deadpanned her sister, “Zelena” she warned, “drop it”

 

Zelena raised her eyebrows skeptically but dropped it instantly and began to eat her food again.

 

Henry was completely oblivious to the tension that was beginning to raise at the table. He kicked his feet wildly with excitement as he finished up what was on his plate. “can we open presents now?”

 

“not just yet my Prince” Regina said fondly to her son, “we’ll clear the food away first and then we can. Sound like a plan?”

 

“okay. Can I play with Bonnie until then?”

 

Regina looked at Emma for that answer.

 

“nothing too rough kid. I don’t want her to break anything inside the house. Maybe you can go through some of her drills with her though if you like? You do remember them, right?”

 

Henry’s eyes blew wide “yeah I r’member!”

 

“good job! No flips though. Only safe ones inside the house, okay?”

 

“yes Sherf!!” he said seriously and bounded out of his chair in search for the dog.

 

Emma, Regina and Zelena got to work in the meantime and began to pack away the extra food into their containers. Regina placed the pre-prepared apple pie in the oven and they all joined Henry in the lounge room. They watched Henry from the doorway as he had Bonnie roll over back and forth from side to side.

 

“you’re going to make her dizzy if she keeps doing that” Emma said to the boy.

 

“she’s so cool! Can we get a dog like Bonnie, Mom?”

 

Regina bit her lip and tapped her chin, “But who is going to play with Bonnie then?”

 

“Sherf?”

 

“I think she much prefers to play with you Henry.”

 

“but she doesn’t live her though”

 

Zelena sniggered to herself, “not yet anyway”. She ignored the women’s confused looks on their faces and walked her way in and took a seat next to the tree. She picked up her presents for Henry and passed them over to the boy.

 

Regina took a seat on her couch and Emma sat at the opposite end. Emma reached down and grabbed Regina’s onesie covered feet and placed them in her lap and smiled lovingly at her before they both set their attention on Henry unwrapping his presents from his Aunt. Zelena had bought him a pair of green Etnie shoes and the Harry Potter book collection that he had been asking for since his 6th birthday. They all laughed as he tried to put his new shoes on over his fluffy covered feet, but they wouldn’t fit with the extra padding.

 

“you can wear them tomorrow if you like Henry” Regina said, “you won’t be able to get them on tonight”

 

“but I can change” he said hopefully.

 

“but you won’t be my Christmas twin then” Regina said and dropped her lip for more emphasis.

 

“ok, I’ll wait for tomorrow”. He stood up and swung himself into his Aunts lap and gave her a big hug and thanked her.

 

“you want to give Emma your presents to her, Henry?” Regina asked after he stood back up.

 

Henry nodded enthusiastically and picked up her two gifts and brought them over to her.

 

“thanks kid” Emma said and gave him a quick hug.

 

“I made them myself!”

 

“then I know I’ll love them!” Emma said and started to open the first gift. It was flat and perfectly wrapped, clearly was Regina’s doing. She slowly pulled away the wrapping paper and was gifted with two pieces of cardboard. She pulled them apart and smiled at the brightly painted picture of a Christmas tree, it was protected and remained flat because of the cardboard. “it’s beautiful Henry” Emma said as she admired the painting. It was very well painted for a six-year-old. You could see the care and precision that Henry had taken to make it right. even though some lines did cross over into the next, it was still perfect to Emma.

 

“Mum said your favourite colour was yellow. So, I added our favourite colours for our family Christmas tree. See… yellow for you, purple for Mommy and green for me!”

 

A stray tear slid down Emma’s cheek as she ogled the picture again. It truly was beautiful. Her first thought was that she was putting this up on her fridge as soon as she got home. Emma didn’t have much time to admire the picture any longer as Henry thrusted her second gift under her nose. Emma chuckled and began to unwrap the cube shaped box. She slowly extracted a snow globe out of the box and couldn’t help the light happy sobs that rattled through her. In the background of the globe was a picture of Emma holding Henry up to the snowman that they’d built as he was pushing in its carrot nose. She had no idea that Regina had taken pictures of that, but she was so grateful that she did.

 

“you ok Sherf?” Henry asked shyly as he took a small worried step towards her.

 

Emma swiped away her tears and reached for the boy and pulled him into a hug. “thank you, Henry. I love them both so much! This is going on my fridge at home” she said as she admired the painting again. “and this I’m going to keep at work, so I can remember you when I miss you”

 

Henry smiled toothily and hugged Emma again, “I love you Sherf” he said gently into her ear.

 

“I love you too kid” Emma said as fresh tears streamed silently down her face. Regina noticed and moved over to join them in the embrace.

 

“well this is awkward” Zelena sassed as she still sat next to the tree.

 

The moment now gone, they all separated and Henry went and picked up another present under the tree for Emma and handed it to his Mom.

 

“this is for you Emma” she said as she passed the gift over to her. Emma leant over and gave her a quick kiss and settled back into her spot. Regina swung her feet back up onto Emma’s lap and smiled at her smugly.

 

“what’s that look for?” Emma asked suspiciously. Regina just shrugged so she began to unwrap her present.

 

“NO WAY!!!” Emma said as she threw away the wrapping paper and gawked at the game ‘end of days’ that she wanted. “how’d you know?”

 

“Ruby told me”

 

“I didn’t know you too talked?”

 

“we don’t. but I got her to search out anything you wanted while you two went shopping and she sent me the picture of the game. I ordered one immediately and told her to not let you buy it.”

 

“that traitor! I thought something was up with her at that shop. She was acting so smug!” Emma looked at the game again and then beamed a bright smile at her girlfriend, “thank you baby” Emma said and leant over and planted a big kiss on her.

 

“ewww!” Henry groaned.

 

“I agree” Zelena added.

 

“alright, alright!” Emma said and stood up and collected the two remaining gifts and handed one each to Henry and Regina. Regina and Emma sat tightly next to each other as they watched Henry unwrap his present. He wasted no time and ripped the paper away and squealed in delight.

 

“it’s your car Sherf!”

 

“I know right! You going to get it out?”

 

Henry didn’t need to be told twice. He opened up the box and pulled out the remote and batteries first and gave them to Emma to sort out while he detached the car from the box. He found the on switch and squealed again as the lights on the top of the SUV turned on and the sounds of sirens echoed throughout the room. “this is so awesome!!” he said as he took the now operating remote from the Sheriff and began to drive the car around.

 

“don’t forget to thank Emma, Henry” Regina yelled out after him.

 

“thank you, Emma!!” he yelled back and he was gone out of the room, only the sounds of the car and sirens could be heard.

 

Emma looked at the empty doorway confused, “that’s the first time he’s called me Emma”

 

“he was just repeating what I’d said, dear. I’m sure you’ll always be ‘Sherf’ to him”

 

They both laughed and Emma motioned to the awaiting gift on Regina’s lap, “you going to open it?” she asked shyly.

 

Zelena stood up abruptly, “I’m out. I don’t want to see what kinky things your lesbian lover has gotten you” and she walked out of the room.

 

“your sister is really something” Emma said as she scratched the back of her neck.

 

“you’ll get use to it”. Regina said and began to tear away the paper on her present in the same way her son did. She was left with a box on her lap and she slowly opened the lip and pulled away the paper that was there for protection. Her eyes blew wide as she took in the gift.

 

Emma watched as Regina hesitantly touched inside the box, she looked nervous as she lifted it out and held it out in front of herself. “you like it?” Emma asked, a little worried because she couldn’t read Regina’s facial features.

 

Regina looked at Emma, then back at her gift and smiled, “I love it. Bold move though”

 

Emma chuckled, “I know right. I saw it and thought that it just screamed you. I also figured you could match up with the little man and I when I take you guys to the fireworks.”

 

Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow, “how presumptuous of you. What if I already had plans?”

 

Emma shrugged, “guess you’ll have to change them” she said cockily. Emma stood up and took a hold of Regina and lifted her up too.

 

“you know” Regina started as she handed her gift to Emma, “I’ve never owned one of these before”

 

“what? Really? You’ll love it”

 

“well… leather jackets don’t really go with pant suits or pencil skirts, do they?”

 

Emma scrunched her nose up in thought, “I guess not. But you do were those black jeans and mmmm that’d look hot with this” Emma said as she slid on Regina’s new black leather jacket.

 

Regina rotated her shoulders and got a feel of the jacket. Her hands ran along the red and blue flowers that were printed along the arms and collar flap. She couldn’t hide her smile when she settled into the feel. “thank you so much Emma. I love it”

 

Emma let out a long breath “phew!! I was worried there for a second.”

 

“it’s lovely” she beamed and took a step into Emma’s personal space, “I’m going to kiss you now”

 

And kiss her, she did. Regina pulled Emma into a strong heated kiss with the pull of the back of her neck. Emma moaned deeply in her throat and took a steading hold onto Regina’s hips. They both got lost in the moment as they made their way over to the couch. Emma tipped Regina down onto the cushions and following her down, never breaking their kiss. Regina hungrily reefed her hand up Emma’s shirt and seeked out her breast. They both moaned as Emma arched herself into the contact.

 

“for the love of god!!” Zelena shrieked and the pair looked up shocked and guilty, “Save it until I leave. please!!”

 

Emma quickly extracted herself from Regina and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She pretty much ran and slammed the door behind herself. “fuck!” she whispered out harshly.

_God! Why am I embarrassed??!! I’m 26 years old!!! I’m allowed to get carried away and kiss my girlfriend!! Okay Em... just take a deep breath and chill out! Zelena is trying to get this reaction from you, so don’t let her see it! You want to be with her little sister, you’ve got to get use these things... so you may as well start today._

Emma jumped upped and down on the spot, shaking out her nerves.

_Own it Swan! You show Z that you’re worthy enough to handle her strong spirit and be worthy for her sister and nephew!_

 

Emma huffed out the last of her nerves, fixed her shirt and collected herself the best she could. Once she was satisfied that she could face them all again, she exited the bathroom and made her way back into the lounge room, but no one was there.

 

“In here, dear” she heard Regina say from the dining room.

 

Emma bashfully made her way to the others who were seated back at the table. “Oh wow!!” She awed as she sat down in her seat next to Regina, “that looks great!! AND smells amazing”

 

Regina smiled fondly with a hint of pink on her cheeks, “thank you. It’s my own personal recipe, made with the apples from my apple tree.”

 

“Then I know it’ll be worth dying for” Emma replied with a kiss to Regina’s cheek.

 

Zelena chuckled at the once again display of affection and began to cut up the apple pie into portions for everyone. Henry eagerly ate the pie in a speed that was a shock to them all and insisted on seconds.  Regina agreed, as long as the portion was smaller and he not scoff that piece down like he did the other. 

They all finished up with their dessert and it was time for Henry to go to bed.

 

“But mooommm!!! I wanna stay up with Sherf!!!” He whined as he clung himself to Emma’s legs.

 

“Henry Daniel Mills” Regina started with a stern even voice, “we will not be doing this tonight. You know fair well that is not how to behave. Now say goodnight and I’ll tuck you into bed”

 

Henry slug his head against Emma’s leg, “good night Sherf, thank you for having chrismas with us” he said in a mumble against her jeans.

 

“Good night kid. Thank you for having me.” Emma rubbed her hand against his back to sooth him.

 

“Good night Aunt Ze’ena”

 

“Sweet Dreams my little monkey. I will see you in a few days” Henry ran over to his aunt and got wrapped up into a big hug. “I’m going to head home now sis. It’s getting late and I’m sure you all want to go to bed yourselves” she said with a wink to Regina.

 

Regina chose to ignore the wink and hugged her sister goodbye.

“Alright Mister, time for bed” 

 

Henry let out an exaggerated sigh and stomped his way up the stairs, “c’mon Sherf, you can tuck me in too”

 

Emma beamed and followed beside Regina walking up the stairs to his bedroom. She waited beside the door and watched the pair with their nightly routine.

 

Regina lifted up the blanket for Henry to jump in under and snuggle up in once she lowered it onto him. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up the photo frame and planted a sloppy kiss onto the picture. “Good night Dad!” He said cheerfully and placed the frame back down facing him. He leant up and placed a sloppy kiss onto the smiling cheek of his Mom, “Goodnight Mommy!”

 

“Good night my Prince” she replied and tucked him in.

 

“Goodnight Sherf!!”

 

“Good night Henry” Emma smiled at him as she rested her head against the door frame.

 

Regina placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, tucked the blankets around him one last time, turned off his light and left his room.

 

They both silently made their way into Regina’s room. Emma sat on the bed as Regina went into her ensuite to get herself ready for bed. Emma looked around the room and noticed the same picture as Henry’s, beside Regina’s bed. She picked it up and looked at it.

_Must be Daniel_ , she thought as she looked at the handsome man. She studied the man’s facial features and could see the resemblance to Henry. Henry had his green eyes, his more paler complexion and by the looks of it, his nose. The rest was all Regina. Daniel’s eyes were soft and full of happiness and love that was mirrored within his smile. Emma smiled at the picture and placed it back down beside the bed when Regina walked back into her room.

Regina tried to smile but her bottom lip whimpered as she held back tears.

 

Emma shot up and pulled Regina into her arms. Regina slammed her head heavily against Emma’s shoulder and let out a sob as she fisted her hands against Emma’s chest. Emma instinctively held the woman closer and shushed her comfortingly, knowing that this holiday in particular would be hard on any widow or widower without their spouse.

 

“I miss him so much” Regina cried into Emma.

 

“I know baby. It’s okay. Let it out” she said as she ran her hand over Regina’s head.

 

“He should be here. He should be having Christmas with his son”

 

Emma continued to run her hand in comfort through her girlfriend’s hair.

 

“He’s missed so much. Henry’s Birthdays. His first steps. His first everything’s. Why did he have to die! Why did he have to leave us!”

 

Emma swayed them side to side. “it’s ok Regina. Let it out baby. I’ve got you”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s back and held her tightly as she cried into her neck. Emma continued to sooth her as she let her tears run freely. 

 

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours as Regina let out all of her tears for her late husband. 

 

“I’m sorry” Regina said as she wiped away the few remaining tears, “I don’t know what overcame me”

 

Emma pulled back slightly and cupped Regina’s face with both hands, “hey, don’t ever feel like you need to apologise for your feelings. You’ve got every right to feel what you’re feeling now. You don’t need to hind that from anyone, especially not me. I am and will always be here for you”

 

“I know. Thank you. I just ... I don’t know. “

 

“Let it out. Just say it”

 

“I... I had such an amazing night with you, Henry and Zelena. I couldn’t help but imagine that with Daniel. I love him so much and I miss him more than I ever have in quite some time. I couldn’t help but think this should of been with him.” Regina frowned at herself, “that sounded wrong.” She stated, “what I’m saying is that today, it felt like we were all a family. And I absolutely loved it” Regina smiled and leant her head heavily into one of Emma’s hand.

 

Regina’s words didn’t hurt Emma. She understood that this was the first Christmas Regina had with a partner and Henry. She completely agreed that Regina was entitled to feel this way. She leant forward and placed a delicate kiss upon Regina’s nose. “Today has been amazing. I loved it too. And it did feel like family and I don’t blame you for imagining it was Daniel instead of me. He was your first love and I know he’ll always be in your heart and in Henry’s. I’m not here to replace him. I know I could never do that, and I don’t want to. I fully accepted the love you two have for him and I’m more than happy to take care of that love too.”

 

Regina closed her eyes as new tears began to fall, “what’d I ever do to deserve you”

 

“I’d say the same for myself” Emma chuckled. Emma wiped away the tears and kissed Regina on the cheek. “Come, we’ll lay down and you can tell me about him. I’ve spoken so much about my Mom and you’ve barely spoken about him. Tell me what he was like”

 

Emma led Regina over to the bed and they cuddled up with one other. Regina was silent for a while until she began to chuckle in Emma’s chest and began to tell Emma the story on how Daniel & herself met.

 

“I was 17 when we’d met, he was 19. Mother was eager to have the stables running correctly over the Summer holidays, so she’d hired him to assist her with the labouring work and had me learning the books side of things. I had no idea that Daniel was meant to be starting up with us on his first day, so when he walked into the office before operating hours, I yelled at him to get out. He’d laughed at me, which of course only infuriated me more, but he patiently waited for me to stop my ranting and then informed me that he was the hired help. 

I was completely embarrassed. I had no idea on how to recover from that, so I sent him to the shed with the supplies and told him to get to work. I was so rude to him that first week. But yet he still remained so kind. It sparked my fire even more and fuelled my, what I originally though was, dislike for him. The second week he’d brought me a coffee every day and I found myself constantly watching what he was doing. He’d come inside the office for his lunch breaks and I’d noticed that he kept looking at me too. By the end of that week, he asked if I’d like to accompany him to dinner. I declined just for the sake of holding up my facade of not liking him. He knew that I was intrigued though, so he said that he’d meet me at Grannies at 7pm if I changed my mind.

Of course, I went. He wasn’t smug about it either. He acted as if I was always meeting him their anyway. He was a perfect gentleman that night and even walked me back home. We went of several dates and then made our relationship official after the third.

Mother wasn’t overly fond about us together. She hated that we’d sneak away from our jobs and make out in the corner. We both weren’t virgins, but both agreed to wait a few months until we went further into our relationship. We hoped that we weren’t just a summer fling. So, when Autumn finally hit and Mother agreed to keep him working at the stables, we confessed our love for one another and showed it.

I finished up my senior year and went off to business school the year later. He’d come and visit me every weekend and we made the most of it. We were madly in love and were not afraid to show it.

He proposed to me when I was 22 And we got married 2 years later. Henry then came along 2 years later when I was your age.

We were so stoked to be starting our own little family. He was such a proud Dad. He’d always come home from work and pick Henry up straight away and smother him with his love. When we would take him out, Daniel would always carry him and show him off to the town. We were the perfect family. We had the perfect son and it made our love for each other grow more each day.

Henry was only 3 months old when I’d gotten that phone call from the hospital. I had no clue what to do. I know I had to stay strong for my son, but I was a crumbling mess until I went back to work and busied myself within that.

I miss him so much. I never thought I’d get over it but I have. I know that life moves on and that we have to carry on or it’ll swallow you whole. It’s not like he means anything less to me, because he still means the world to me, its just my life has changed and I learnt to grow without him with us.”

 

“he sounds like a great guy”

 

Regina beamed as she thought about him, “he really was. He would of liked you. I think the pair of you would of gotten along”

 

Emma tickled Regina’s side and made her giggle, “ever now? Even when I’m kissing his woman?”

 

“I know he’d approve of you Emma. You are so wonderful to Henry and I. if there is such a thing of an afterlife and he’s looking over us, I know that he would be happy that we’ve found each other”

 

“I’m glad to hear that” Emma kissed Regina firmly and scooted her to get up.

“so there is this thing I do every year for my Mom. I light a candle for her that I let burn throughout the hour that she passed away. I was thinking… maybe, you’d like to do that for Daniel too this year? I’ve partaking a few of your traditions, maybe you can join in on one of mine?”

 

“that’s a lovely idea.” Regina sat up in the bed and kissed Emma before hoping up. “I have a few candles in the office. I’ll go grab them and a box of matches, and in the meantime, if you’d like to stay, you can get changed in some pyjamas and we can snuggle” she said hopefully.

 

“sounds like a plan!” she said and Regina smiled at her before leaving the room.

 

Emma walked into the walk-in closet and got out a pair of Regina’s sweat pants and a singlet. She chuckled at herself as she got dressed. The thought that they both wore each other’s clothes when they stayed over was quite amusing to her. she liked it though. It was comforting that they were comfortable enough to just know that it was fine. Despite that they’d yet to see each other naked yet, they’d bonded in a way that was purely magical.

 

Regina re-entered her room and placed the two candles onto the bedside table on her side of the bed. Emma smiled and grabbed the box of matches and lit the first candle for her Mom. She then handed the matches back and Regina did the same for Daniel. They both had a moment to themselves as they thought about their lost loved ones. They remembered them both for who they were and who they themselves used to be. Both Regina’s and Emma’s lives had progressed substantially since the passing and both knew that they’d become better and stronger people because of it.

 

After a few moments, Regina turned to Emma and signalled her head for them both to lay down. Regina laid her head against Emma’s chest and snuggled up to her under the blankets. They both relished in being in each other’s holds and closed their eyes in contentment. It had been a long day for the both of them and they were happy with how far they’d both come. Regina was the first to go to sleep and Emma sighed blissfully as she heard the light puffs of air that Regina let out against her chest. She placed a soft and delicate kiss to her head, closed her eyes again, and followed her into sleep.

 

 

 

 


	19. Nightmare of Christmas Past

26th December 2017

 

 

Emma is vaguely aware that she is waking up. she can feel the muscles in her face twitching as all she sees is darkness. She could feel the soft beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face and it was enough to agitate her further more. The darkness wasn’t going away. As much as she was trying to pull herself out of it, nothing was happening. She can feel herself moving in the bed, but something is holding her down. And its with that thought, she was able to pull herself from her sleep.

Emma takes a deep breath as her eyes shot wide open. She looks around the room frantically, trying to place where she is. Her body tenses up as she feels the arms wrapped around her waist and Regina’s head laying on her chest. No matter how much she tries, she can’t seem to allow her body to relax again. She feels the guilt rising up in her chest as she pulls herself out of Regina’s hold. She hates that she’s doing this, she hates that she can’t handle this, but right now, that feeling is way too much for her. She feels suffocated and she needs to get away.

 

As she stands out of the bed, Emma lets go of the breath she’d been holding. Her muscles ache as she tenses and stretches them out of their anxious grab on her. No matter how much she rotates her shoulders, the tension still stays. The aftermath of the venomous nightmare has taken a hold of her once more. A single tear falls from her eye as she looks at the beautiful brunette still sleeping. It aches her heart so much that she can’t crawl back into bed and cuddle up to her. Another tear slips as Emma takes a deep shattering breath in. she didn’t know what pained her more. The fact that she couldn’t show Regina her love right now or the echoes of the nightmare that still haunt her.

 

Afraid that she’d wake Regina up, Emma walked into the ensuite and closed the door quietly behind her. She rested her head against the closed door for a moment before she turned the light on in the room. The brightness had her blinking a few times to adjust before she was alright. after taking a calming breath in, Emma walked over to the basin and turned the cold water on. She stared at it for a moment before cupping her hands and then splashing the water to her face. She took another calming breath and did it once more. It was helping, but not as quickly as it usually would.

 

Emma braced her hands on either side of the sink and looked up at her reflection. She watched her chest taking in deep shallow breaths, her mouth wide as she breathed, her face was ghostly white, with tear stains down her cheeks and the remainder of the sweat was beaded on her forehead. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen herself like this, but it was still a shock for her to see. She knew it was her, but yet she felt she was looking back at a stranger. She couldn’t help but feel the anxiety rise back up within her as she stared at her reflection. Emma took another shattering breath before tearing away her vision from the mirror and splashes her face again with the water.

“c’mon Em. You gotta calm down” she coached herself as she continued to wet her face.

“you got this. Its okay. Its going to be okay. It was just a dream” she whispered.

It was a few minutes later when she began to feel better. She wiped her face and hands dry on the hand towel before exiting the bathroom and went back in to Regina.

 

Regina is still soundly asleep where Emma had left her. It both comforted her and saddened her at the same time. It was comforting that she was sleeping restfully but it made her sad that she didn’t have the strength in herself to crawl back in and join her. And this then made her think of the lack of strength she had in herself in general. She loved this woman, loved her so much! But yet she had not confessed said love to her. Emma couldn’t help the negative thoughts that began to run through her head.

_you don’t deserve this woman._

_She needs someone who can love her freely._

_You’re only going to hurt her with your stupid need to not be touched._

_You’re going to lose her like you’ve lost everyone else._

 

Emma sobbed tearlessly to herself as she stared at the beauty before her. The reality of it all hitting her. Thankfully though, Emma was pulled from the toxic thoughts as she heard a thud down the hallway. She opened the bedroom door and could hear the little pit patter of Henry’s feet running down the hall. She closed the door behind her just as he met the bend towards the master suite. Her worries of her dreams were quickly washed away to the back of her mind as she took in the little 6 year old. He had forgone his Christmas onesie and was now standing proudly in a pair of his ‘big boy jocks’ and the bright green shoes that he’d gotten from his Aunt Zelena.

 

A smile eclipsed her face as he ran up and jumped into her arms for a big hug.

“Good morning little man”

 

“’morning Sherf. We wake Mommy now?” he asked excitedly as he wriggled out of her hold

 

“not yet kid. Why don’t we go downstairs and make her breakfast first, yeah?”

 

“okay! Can I bring my car?” he said with hopeful eyes

 

“ummm… maybe not just yet. It’s still too early and it’s WAY too noisy”

 

Henry eagerly nodded his head in agreement with it being too noisy.

 

They both took one another’s hand before they trecked down the staircase together. Bonnie was seated at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently for them to reach her. Henry let go of Emma’s hand to embrace the dog in a hug and Emma patted her head on the way past. they all then ventured into the kitchen, where Emma got busy with tidying up the rest of the mess from last night. Henry and Bonnie both ended up laying on the mat by the stove and watched Emma clean.

 

She emptied the dishwasher, washed the remaining plates from dessert, wiped down all the benches and reset the table for breakfast. It was then when she went to ask Henry what he’d like for breakfast when she’d noticed that he was once again asleep but with his head and body draped over Bonnie’s torso. The smile that took over Emma’s face was a blessing that she knew she needed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and took several photos from different angles to show Regina later. She picked her favourite out of the dozen and saved it as her screensaver.

 

With the kitchen now cleaned, Emma went through the fridge and found what she needed for breakfast. Christmas ham, eggs and left-over sausages. That was always the boxing day breakfast she’d have every year if there were left overs, so she’s going to do the same this year too. She finds the cooking pans easily and begins to prepare them all their meals. The smell of the food cooking wakes both Henry and Bonnie from their nap and they both eyed Emma with their puppy eyes. Emma looked down underneath her, where they laid and chuckled at the sight.

 

“you can go wake your Mom now Henry. It shouldn’t be too much longer”

 

“okay!” he said excitedly and ran off at full speed to get his Mom. The squeaking of his shoes could be heard against the wood floors.

 

Emma giggled at the sound and got back to finishing up the last pieces of ham so she could start on the eggs. She heard Henry running to the bathroom to wash his hands and then back down the stairs and into the dining room to take his seat at the table. She smiled to herself and thought _I could get used to this._ It was simply magical hearing the sounds of a household. She was so used to the quiet of her own home and was believing now that she much preferred a little noise. Emma’s thoughts faltered as she heard Regina approaching her from behind. She was able to anticipate the hands coming around her waist and took them in her own. She wasn’t able to hide the hiss she let out at the connection, so she turned around to face Regina who looked confused and worried. Emma tried to avert her eye contact but it was an impossible task for her. When their eyes finally met, Emma watched as all the emotions ran through Regina’s face. It was evident that Regina wanted to reach out and comfort her and Emma found that she was wanting to do the same. She tried to smile but the pain from her nightmare was winning the battle again. Emma leant forward and rested her forehead against Regina’s and took a hold of her hands. She could feel the beginnings of tears pooling in her eyes again but she fought to keep them at bay.

 

“I had my nightmare. Sorry, I can’t shake it today”

 

Regina rubbed the back of Emma’s hands with her thumb, “it’s ok sweetheart. Take your time. You set the pace. We can get through this.”

 

Henry walked back into the kitchen, wondering what was taking them so long, then looked at the pair in worry “what’s matter Sherf? Why you sad?” he asked in his small concerned voice.

 

Emma stepped away from Regina and faced him, “I had a bad dream” she responded numbly.

 

Henry walked over and held out his arms to her. She knelt down and took the offered hug from him. The love for this boy she felt was overwhelming and took away most of the pain. She collapses onto her butt and pulls him more firmly against her as she savored the love that she has for him.

 

“it’s okay Sherf” he said as he rubbed her back, “I have bad dreams sometime too. Mommy makes me hot choccies and it makes me feel better”

 

At that, Regina kicked into gear. she began to pull the ingredients and saucepans out for what she needed to make them both a hot chocolate. She felt helpless and had no idea what to do. she wanted to help in any way that she could, and if that meant feeding them both a shit tonne of sugar at 6am in the morning, then so be it.

 

Emma and Henry continue to hug for a while longer before she thanked him and got back to her feet to continue with making breakfast. The egg she was cooking was extremely overcooked but she shrugged and placed it on the plate for the dog. _Bonnie will eat anything_ , she thought to herself.

 

With breakfast now ready and hot chocolates for everyone, the three made their way into the dining room and ate. Henry held most of the conversation, mainly about his awesome new shoes and his car that he was waiting patiently to get the go ahead to play with. It lightened Emma’s mood and she felt the end of the darkness leaving her. After everything was all eaten, Henry ran back up stairs to get himself showered and dressed for the day, which left Emma and Regina in the kitchen alone again.

 

Emma stayed silent as she washed up the frying pan and the plates. She insisted on washing them instead of just placing them in the dishwasher, so she had something to do with her hands. She could feel Regina watching her, and it warmed her heart a little. Which was confusing for her because she hated being stared at. But this felt different. This felt like Regina was watching over her and protecting her. Protecting her heart, her feelings. She knew that Regina was being patient and waiting for her to be ready to speak. So Emma took in a deep breath before drying her hands on her shirt and then turned around to faced her as she leant against the sink. Regina was leaning against the kitchen island and gave her a small, caring, (and worrying) smile that reached her heart.

 

“do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Regina asked.

 

“not really” Emma shrugged and paused for a beat, “but I probably should.”

 

Regina nodded her head slowly before sitting up on top of the island and got comfortable “take your time, dear. I’m here for when you’re ready”

 

Emma did the same but on the counter opposite “it’s not pretty. You’ll be sorry that you asked”

 

 

* * *

 

(Emma’s thoughts during her dream sequence)

_Its hot, but it’s cold, there is no in-between. Everything is so dark but also bright at the same time. How is that even possible? How can darkness be bright?_

_There is a sound nearby, is someone calling out for me?_

_... Where am i? I’m looking around. I’m sitting, playing on my phone. that’s right I was playing a game. Ha ha ha, this game is so stupid. It’s stupid but it is addictive._

_…_

_What’s that sound, again? It’s a rattle. No. it’s a gurgle. Maybe choking? Who know’s?_

_…_

_What am I doing? That’s right, playing on my phone._

_…_

_Why am I out here? It’s so cold. Why is my shirt off when it’s snowing? That’s right, it’s too hot._

_I need a smoke, where are they? There they are, they’re beside me._

_…_

_…_

_What’s that sound again? It’s getting louder. It’s annoying. Can someone shut it up?!_

_.._

_Ahhh… that’s better. Now what was I doing? That’s right, smoking._

_This is nice._

_…_

_Where is my shirt? Why am I not wearing a shirt? It’s snowing! That’s right, I was too hot!_

_…_

_OMG!! It’s that sound AGAIN! SHUT IT UP!!_

_…_

_…_

_Thank you!_

_…_

_What was I doing? That’s right, smoking._

_…_

_Who’s that? Why are they staring at me? Oh! It’s Elsa! … … why can’t I talk? Why is her mouth moving but she’s not saying anything?_

_…_

_Wait, I can hear her now._

_…_

**“Em, come on”**

  1. _What am I doing?_



**“YOUR MOM IS DEAD!!”**

_…_

_What? I’m getting up. I can’t see anything. It’s so dark. Where am i? oh, I’m at home. I can see everything now. Where is Mom? There she is! She’s sleeping again._

_…_

**“YOUR MOM IS DEAD!!”**

_…_

_Oh… my Mom is dead. She is dead right now. There is no life in her. I should move closer. I’m at the foot of her bed. Staring. She’s not moving. My Mom is dead._

_…_

_What’s coming out of her mouth? Oh, that’s not pretty. I think I remember the doctors saying this could happen. It’s toxins, right? The yucky stuff that sat and built up on her lungs, right? But why does it look like tar. And why is it coming out like that?_

_…_

_I don’t think there is meant to be so much. Mom is drooling tar now._

_…_

**“YOUR MOM IS DEAD!!”**

_…_

_…_

_I know!_

_My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead._ _My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead. My Mom is dead._

_…_

_…_

_My. Mom. Is. dead._

_…_

_There is so much tar now. It’s covered the bed and is now dripping down onto the floor._

_I’m not cleaning that up._

_…_

_I should go closer._

_I’m steping up next to my dead Mom._

_My Mom is dead._

_I grab her cold hand._

_My Mom is dead._

_…_

_Is she looking at me? Why is she looking at me? Her eyes were closed! What is happening?!_

_Why is that sound back again?_

_it’s a rattle... no, a gurgle._

_Why is black tar now coming out of her mouth like that?!_

_Why is it getting heavier?_

_Its everywhere! Its coming out even stronger now._

_It’s so loud!_

_It’s gushing out like a damn fire hose! It’s getting on everything!_

_Where is my Mom?_

_Why is everything so black?_

_Why can’t I see?_

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t expect you to say anything.” Emma said as she held her knees closer to her chest.

 

Regina was now seated at the centre island, looking at Emma, trying to decipher what to say, “I don’t know what to say”

 

“there really isn’t anything to say. It doesn’t happen often, but I tend to have that dream more frequently this time of year. It shakes me up, but I can handle it. I have for the last 3 years now.”

 

“when was the first time you had that dream?”

 

Emma chuckled at the irony of it, “exactly 3 years. After they took away Mom’s body, I fell asleep on the couch and that was the first time. I had it almost every night for a few months. It got better over the first year but always comes back around the dates”

 

“have you spoken to anyone about it?”

 

“as in a shrink?”

 

Regina nodded

 

“yeah, I have. She helped me through the first year and after the first few months of the split up.”

 

“do you think you should see Archie? Dr Hopper?”

 

Emma ran her hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck, “I’ve thought about it, but honestly I think I’m doing fine. Between the meetings and being around you guys and Ruby, I’ve found it a lot more easier than I ever have”

 

Regina smiled, “I’m glad we’re able to help”

 

Emma walked over to Regina and placed her hand on top of hers on the counter, “this here” she indicated to their hands, “proves how much you have helped alone. I never thought the day would come when I could share something as simple as this, let alone after the nightmare. You mean so much to me Regina. I just wish I could offer you more in return.”

 

“you mean more to me than you know, Emma Swan. You give me more of yourself than you think.”

 

“you deserve better than I can offer you”

 

“well the thing is dear” Regina said in her alluring tone, “I don’t want anyone but you”. she smiled smugly when Emma gulped hard. She bit her lip and stood up, taking Emma’s hand and began to walk them out of the room, “so I don’t want to hear this ‘I deserve better’ nonsense anymore. I chose you, Henry chose’s you and there is nothing about that that will change. So, accept it”

 

Emma smiled triumphantly at that, “I choose you two, too.”

 

“good! Now we’re going to watch a movie and relax for the rest of the day. I will sit on my side of the couch, and you will sit on your side. I won’t make any move to touch you, so you don’t need to worry or stress yourself out at the thought. Okay?”

 

“sounds great to me”

 

“good! Now sit down, shut up and don’t complain about my selection of a movie”

 

Emma laughed out loud as she plopped herself onto the couch and got herself comfortable. She watched as Regina set up the DVD in the player and couldn’t help but think about how much she really did love her. and maybe, just maybe, she is lucky enough to have that love returned.

 

 


	20. New Years Eve

Sunday 31st December 2017

 

NEW YEARS EVE!! The day to say goodbye to the old, and welcome the new. Well, that’s what they say anyway. Nothing really changes, everything is still the same, it’s just another day but yet it is still so inspiring. Emma knew this too well. Tonight was the night that she decided to tell Regina that she loves her. She aimed to end the year on a good note and hope to open the new year happier and openly in love. Emma can’t contain the buzzing of her nerves as she gets ready for the night. She decided to give her favourite blue jeans a rest and went with a pair of black jeans with her white Henley shirt and finished it with her black leather jacket. She even put her hair up in a tidy pony tail to make more than her usual effort. She wanted to look the best she could tonight. Because if things went the way Emma planned, tonight was going to be a memory that they’d all remember for the rest of their lives.

 

Emma arrived down at the park where there were the NYE festivities were being held. The grounds were filled with pop-up vendors that were selling deep fried foods, alcohol and the usual junk that would either be thrown out tomorrow or broken before the end of the night. She’d arrived half an hour earlier than Regina. Regina had insisted on feeding Henry dinner before they arrived, there was no way she could be talked into eating another Dagwood dog and Regina refused to even consider it ever again. so in the meantime, Emma caught up with Ruby while see patrolled the park. Her bestfriend picked up on Emma’s nervous energy and made her spill about her confession she planned for later that night. Ruby was excited for her boss/bestfriend. So when Emma received a message from her girlfriend, Ruby couldn’t help but follow to see this interaction.

 

Emma couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, even if she tried. Regina and Henry were both in dark blue jeans, black boots and their leather jackets they’d received from Emma. they looked so damn adorable and Emma was blushing at their cuteness. As she approached them and hugged them both separately, she could hear Ruby behind her snickering to herself. Emma whipped around and frowned at her which made Ruby then laugh.

 

“What?!” Emma asked as she scowled at Ruby.

 

Ruby laughed a little harder before she schooled her features the best she could, “look at you’s! you all look like you walked out of the set of grease!!”

 

Regina scoffed and shook her head while Emma laughed and agreed. The next thing Emma knew was that Regina was taking Henry’s hand and walking away from them. Emma watched on in confusion for a few seconds as she scratched the back of her neck, “I guess I’ll catch up with you later then” Emma said as she waved Ruby bye. Ruby at least looked guilty at Emma in return.

 

“hold up” Emma yelled out as she jogged up to the Mills’ duo. She took a hold of Henrys hand before addressing Regina, “what was that about babe? You alright?”

 

“I’m fine” Regina sniped, still not looking at the blonde.

 

“no, something is wrong? What is it?” Emma said as she watched Regina scrunch her eyebrows together.

 

“nothing”

Emma laughed to herself which earnt a scoff from Regina, “seems like nothing too” she retorted.

 

“Fine! You want to know what’s wrong?!” Regina said as she stopped them walking and faced Emma face on, “I think the casualness of your team is going to become an issue. In a few hours, I will become your boss and I believe that your friendship with your employees is in the way of their jobs. Miss Lucas is on duty and shouldn’t have been socializing like you two were.”

 

Emma’s eyes blew wide as she took in the tone of her girlfriend’s voice. Regina had never spoken to Emma like that before and it was slightly daunting. But at the end of the day, Regina did have a point. Ruby did have a job that she was in the way of for those moments they’d been speaking. Emma was just so excited for later in the night that she didn’t even think that she was in the way of the Deputy doing her job, she was talking to her bestfriend, not her Deputy. “you’re right” Emma said and watched as Regina’s face went through a few different emotions before returning on being annoyed, “that was my fault. Ruby was doing her patrols and I was the one who interfered and approached her. **However** , she was not neglectful of her duties if that is what your concern is.”

 

Regina took a breath in and glared at Emma with an expression that the blonde had never seen before, “Fine” Regina said and began to walk off again, dragging Henry with her, who then dragged Emma along too.

 

Emma stumbled on her feet and caught herself in time before she fell. She regained her balance and then walked faster to get in front of Regina to get her to stop. Regina’s eyes were wild and that scared Emma a little bit. So Emma lifted her hand and caressed her cheek, watching the life come back to Regina’s eyes, “what’s wrong? Talk to me? What’s got you so upset?”

 

Regina let her face fall heavy into Emma’s hand as she looked at her apologetically, “I missed you. I have not seen you since Wednesday morning when you left for work. I understand that you have a job to do, but when I asked you over last night, you said you already had made plans with Ruby” she raised her eyebrows questioningly, her eyes darkening again “then I arrive here and you’re with her again” she said more forcefully.

 

Emma couldn’t help but smirk, and lent forward and whispered, “are you jealous?”

 

Regina tried to pull herself away from Emma as she scoffed at her, but Emma just pulled her closer, “I am not jealous!”

 

Emma smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek which had Regina looking at her strangely. Emma had never experienced someone getting jealous about not having her attention, well not a partner anyway. Elsa was either all attention on her and no one was able to step on her toes or she’d ignore Emma and let anyone and everyone hit on her, leaving Emma to fend for herself. So Regina showing that she was jealous of a friend spending more time with Emma than she was able to, meant quite a lot to Emma, despite how bizarre that may be. “I think you are”

 

“you’re being ridiculous Emma!” Regina said and attempted, half-heartedly, to get out of Emma’s hold.

 

“I think you’re jealous of Ruby and don’t know how to handle it” Emma said smugly.

 

“Emma…” Regina warned.

 

“I think its adorable” Emma said and leant in and kissed her.

 

“and I think you’re an idiot”

 

“I am. I am an idiot, but I’m also your idiot” Emma said and kissed her again, watching Regina falter “I’m with you and there is nothing to worry about Regina”

 

Regina tried to hold her smirk back but failed miserably at it. She loved it when Emma saw herself being called an idiot from her as a term of endearment. It had grown to be that way for Regina too. Because despite that Emma was in fact an idiot sometimes, she really was Regina’s idiot at the end of the day.

 

“now, can we move on from this?”

 

Regina pouted playfully then smiled and nod her head.

 

“good! We can kiss and make up now” Emma said with a wink and kissed her once again.

 

Henry groaned and crossed his arms over his chest at the affection his mother and her girlfriend were showing. He knew better than to say another disrespectful about people kissing in public. He was taught to look away if he didn’t like anything when they weren’t at home, but home it was different and encouraged to express himself there.

 

Regina sympathised with her son and squeezed his hand so he’d look up her. she smiled at him and watched as his frown changed into a smile in return. She was glad that she wasn’t scarring him too much with her affections.

 

Emma looked down at him and ruffled his hair, “what would you like to do Master Mills?”

 

Henry shrugged his shoulders.

 

“do you want to go in the jumping castle? I saw a big blue one up by the playground”

 

He shrugged again, not really in the mood to deal with pushy kids when he wasn’t hyped up on sugar too.

 

 “Or would you rather go catch up with your Aunt Z?” Regina asked her son.

 

“Aunt Ze’ena” he replied cheerfully.

 

“Aunt Zelena it is!”

 

The three of them made their way over to Zelena’s organic juice stand that she had set up along with the other drink vendors. Emma was quite impressed by the outlay of it. The mini shop sat up on the back of a trailer like the others, but yet was a hell of a lot longer. The green and black coloured designs gave it a wicked glow and showed quite a lot of character. There was a bar that ran the length with Zelena and a worker of hers standing behind it. There weren’t many customers at her stall, as almost everyone was drinking alcohol. That was to be expected at an event like this, but Zelena always came to give the more health inspired individuals another option than carbs, sugar and yeast. Zelena took sight of her young nephew and left her employee to tend the business without her.

 

“Reggie! Henry! How lovely to see you two” she said as she picked up her nephew in a hug and also hugged into her sister too. They all embraced for a moment longer as Henry yelled something excitable at her. Zelena placed him back on the ground before looking Emma up and down, staring at her a moment too long to make it awkward for her before saying “I suppose it’s nice to see you also Sheriff”

 

“wish I could say the same” Emma snarked back with a wink and a grin.

 

“cheeky! I like you a little more now Emma” Zelena laughed and then shot her attention back to her sister, “do we want to find a good spot to watch the fireworks before everyone else begins to set up?”

 

Regina perused the grounds before nodding in agreement, “sounds like a great idea. You and Henry can find a seat while Emma and I get us all a drink” Regina replied.

 

Henry took hold of his Aunts hand and began to walk off from the couple in search of an available seat.

 

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder as Regina slipped her hand around her waist. They walked over to the vender with the shortest line and Regina leant her head against Emma’s shoulder as they waited in line to place their order.

 

“it’s bloody cold tonight, but yet, I still want to order a beer” Emma chuckled at herself.

 

“Zelena and I will be getting wine, so you may as well.”

 

“at least the alcohol will warm our bellies. what’s Henry going to have?”

 

“hot chocolate”

 

“I should of figured”

 

“are you trying to say my son is predictable, Miss Swan?” Regina said mocking offense as she looked up at her.

 

“not at all” Emma said sarcastically, “but if my guess is right, I would say that he likes chocolate milkshakes in the warmer weather”

 

Regina smirked but remained silent.

 

“I’m right?” Emma laughed, “of course! At least the little man knows what he likes!”

 

“yes. And he’s never been afraid to voice it either”

 

“you have a great kid Regina. I really do love the little fella”

 

Regina beamed up at her girlfriend and gave her a passionate, publicly acceptable, kiss. “and he loves you too Emma.”

 

Emma smiled and approached the window for them to place their orders. Emma laughed at herself when Regina beat her to the punch.

 

“2 Moscato’s, 1 hot chocolate with a healthy sprinkle of cinnamon and…” she looked at Emma.

 

“and I’ll have a Corona, thank you” Emma said and pulled out her wallet to pay.

 

“it’s fine Emma, I’ve got this” Regina said as she too took out her purse.

 

Emma was already on it and handed the man a note, “keep the change” she said and ushered Regina over to the side to wait for their drinks.

 

“you didn’t have to do that. I could of paid”

 

“I know. But, I figured we could just take turns. I’ll let you get the next one”

 

Regina cuddled up into Emma’s arms, loving that she was extremely affectionate tonight, “I won’t argue with that then dear”

 

“good” Emma said and gave Regina a quick kiss, “because I believe that a partnership needs to be equal. So far, we’ve paid our own separate bills and I think maybe we can make the next step and take turns with paying. If you would like to, that is”

 

Regina chuckled into Emma’s neck, “I’m pretty sure we’ve missed a few steps in between”

 

“and what steps are those?” Emma said huskily. She gulped hard as she felt Regina’s lips against her neck form into a wicked smile.

 

“oh I think you know exactly what I’m talking about”

 

Emma groaned at the sexiness of the tone of Regina’s voice that was right next to her ear. “you’re not playing fair when you do that voice, and I KNOW you know that”

 

Regina bit Emma lightly on her neck before looking up at Emma innocently, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

 

Emma was about to argue back, but their number was just called and Regina left her embrace to collect their drinks.

 

“come along dear” Regina summoned before walking off with an extra sway to her hips.

 

Emma bit her tongue as she stared at her girlfriends perfectly toned ass. “oh I’m coming alright” she joked to herself before running up and taking Regina’s hand.

 

They walked down to the quickly filled area for the fireworks display. All the tables were now filled and the lawn was littered with family filled chairs all around. It was now only 15 minutes until the first show and you could feel the buzz of excitement coming from the children playing around the park. Regina spotted her son and tisked. He was jumping up and down on a picnic table to get their attention while Zelena clapped along and encouraged his behavior. Regina growled, much to Emma’s shook, and fastened their pace to the table.

 

All it took was a look from his Mother and Henry knew he was in trouble. He slid back down onto his seat and hung his head down, “I’m sorry Mommy”

 

Regina death glared her sister, “Zelena! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? He could of slipped off and broken his neck!”

 

“Regina, relax. I was watching him the entire time. He’s fine. You’re overreacting”

 

Regina’s nostrils flared and her eyes blew wide, “I’m overreacting? Are you kidding me? You could of killed my son!”

 

Emma was shocked that Zelena was staying completely calm as Regina’s head looked like it was about to explode. The vain in her forehead alone looked like it was about to go boom.

 

“Henry is fine” Zelena tried again smoothly, “I apologize that it did not cross my mind. I would never intentionally put him in harms way and you know that.”

 

Regina huffed and frowned as she tried to even her mood, “I really wish you would think these things through Z”

 

“I know. Now take a seat AND a deep breath. Your head looks like its going to pop off from too much pressure” Zelena said laughingly to lighten the mood more.

“and you, Henry” Regina said sternly to her son, “you know better”

 

“I know Mommy. I’m sorry” he said with the start of tears in his eyes.

 

Regina went over to his seat and pulled him into her arms. They both wrapped themselves around each other. “it’s alright my little Prince. I did not intend to get so cross. It just scared me that’s all. I really wish you would stop climbing up and jumping on things”

 

“I won’t do it again”

 

Regina smiled lovingly at her son and cupped his face, “you will” she giggled and tickled his side, “but I know you’re still learning”

 

“Mommy! STOOP!!” he laughed as he tried to fight her off. Regina continued to tickle him and his loud pitched squeals echoed throughout the park. “help Sherf!!” he yelled through laughter.

 

Emma was laughing herself at the display of the two people she loved, “you want me to help?”

 

“YEEESSS!!” he screamed out.

 

“alright” Emma smirked and placed the drinks down on the table, “you asked for it”. Emma approached them and started to tickle the other side of Henry ribs, causing him to wriggle and laugh even harder.

 

“No Sherf!! Get Mommy!!”

 

“I dunno kid. You told me to help”

 

“get Mommy!!” he tried to say again.

 

“fine” Emma smirked wildly at Regina, causing her to stop tickling Henry and glare at her.

 

“don’t you dare!” Regina said harshly

 

“sorry baby, but I’ve got to.” Emma shrugged

 

“Emma” Regina warned as she stood up and took a step back from her family.

 

Emma approached her like a predator stalking its prey, “you can’t out run me. There is no point in even trying”

 

But she did. Regina spun around to attempt to get the table between them both. But Emma was too quick and grabbed her from behind. Emma pinned Regina against her body with one hand and attacked her ribs with the other.

 

Emma beamed so bright at hearing her girlfriends laugh. It was deep but also so feminine at the same time. _My new favourite sound,_ Emma thought to herself.

 

“stop it Em!” Regina said between breathes.

 

“ok” Emma stopped and wrapped both hands over Regina’s ribs and placed a kiss on her exposed neck. She leant in closer to Regina’s ear and whispered, “fuck your laugh is so sexy” and placed another kiss below her ear.

 

Regina hummed at the feeling and snuggled into Emma’s embrace.

 

Zelena scoffed and rolled her eyes, “you two need to get a room”

 

Emma blushed hard and let go of Regina and took her seat. Regina was unaffected by her sister’s remark and sat down next to Emma.

 

“I see you’ve already gotten your drink” Regina said to her sister.

 

“yes dear. Thank you” she replied.

 

“actually, Emma bought. So you can thank her”

 

Zelena smiled fakely at Emma “thank you Emma”

 

Emma just shook her head at the woman and laughed. This game that they were playing was quite amusing. Emma could tell that Zelena was warming up to her and was just playing the big sister routine. It was becoming to be something Emma was learning to enjoy.

 

“here you go Henry” Regina said as she handed Henry his hot chocolate and then Emma her beer. They all “cheers” in the middle of the table and took a drink from their cups.

 

“looks like the fireworks are about to start” Emma said as she watched the women and men take their places in front of their equipment. She looked down and at her watch and confirmed that it was time. a few moments later, music began to play throughout the speakers that were positioned around the park. Emma shook her head when she realised that they were playing ‘firework’ by Katy Perry. “they couldn’t be any more original if they tried”

 

Zelena laughed and nod her head in agreement, “they’ve played this song the last 7 years. I highly doubt they’re ever going to change”

 

Henry shushed them and gave them a look that could match his mothers glare. All 3 women then chuckled at the little boy and in unison looked up at the sky to where the fireworks had begun.

 

Emma smiled so bright. She’d hate to admit it, but fireworks are one of her all time favourite things in the world. She was even more happier that she now had a memory that could match up with fireworks and her favourite people. Regina turned herself sideways on the bench seat and lent against Emma. Emma took cue and did the same so she could hold Regina and watch the display. _They’re so beautiful,_ she thought to herself. She could feel Regina’s silent chuckles rumble through her body at the display too. _Guess she’s thinking the same thing._ Emma kissed Regina on the check and pulled her closer as she looked over to Henry. He had the biggest smile on his face that she’d ever seen on him. _he looks so much like his mother when he smiles._ Emma’s own smile shined brightly as she felt her heart expanding to make room for more love for these two people.

 

The song and fireworks finished up with one final bang and then it was all over. Families started to pack up their belongings and began to make their exit. Zelena and Regina both agreed that waiting until most of the crowd left, before making any attempt to leaving themselves.

 

“I was thinking” Zelena said to Henry, “what would you say about having a sleep over at mine tonight?”

 

Henry’s eyes blew wide in excitement again, “yeah!” he looked at his mother hopefully, “can I Mom? PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE?????????”

 

Regina laughed at the over eagerness of her son, “I suppose. But we’ll have to head home first to get you showered and pack you a bag. You don’t have anything at your Aunts house.”

 

“that’s okay!” he beamed, “we can leave now and then it won’t be too late!”

 

“looks like we best be going then” Regina said. Henry jumped out of his seat and grabbed a hold of his mother’s hand and began to drag her away to their car.

 

“you can thank me later” Zelena said to Emma with a wink and she too followed the other Mills’.

 

Emma sat there still shocked about how fast everyone just upped and left. She’d planned to tell Regina how she felt during the fireworks, but got carried away in the moment. She stood up and began to walk to her own vehicle when she got a text from Regina.

 

Regina- **Sorry. He wouldn’t let me say goodbye.**

Emma- **it’s fine. Your sister is being sneaky btw.**

Regina **\- I know. She winked at me before she asked Henry. Shall I meet you at yours? Henry would want to stay home if you showed up here.**

Emma- **sounds like a plan. See you soon babe xx**

Regina- **I’ll see you soon xoxo**

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma had just jumped out of the shower when she received a text from Regina saying that she was now on her way. That only gave her 15 minutes to get herself dressed and tidy up the small amount of mess that was around her home. She threw her towel in the hamper and quickly chucked on a singlet and a pair of her boxer shorts. She ran a brush through her hair as she picked up the random article of clothing’s that were haphazardly around her bedroom. With that now done, she made her bed and left to tackle her loungeroom. There was only a couple of glasses and an empty chip packet that she needed to clear away. Her kitchen was always clean, she was taught by her Mother to ALWAYS keep a clean kitchen and that stuck. With a few minutes left, Emma turned on her tv and PlayStation and connected to her Spotify to play her playlist. She lit the few candles that she had and left the light above the stove on and looked around as she appraised herself on setting a romantic(ish) setting.

 

Regina knocked on the door once and let herself in, “hey” she said and looked around the room and raised an eyebrow seductively, “setting the mood I see”

 

Emma chuckled nervously, “I thought it’d be nice for the next hour and a half before the new year”

 

“it’s perfect Em, thank you” she said and walked over to kiss her girlfriend. “do you mind if I shower? I would have before coming but Zelena insisted on ‘talking’ to me while Henry got himself ready.”

 

“no need to ask. Make yourself at home”

 

Regina smirked, “you’ve said that before.”

 

“and I mean it”

 

Regina bit her lip and pulled on Emma’s singlet as she walked past her to the bathroom, “I’ll remember that”

 

Emma made herself a sandwich, seeing as she missed dinner, while she waited for Regina to get out of the shower. Just a simple ham and cheese, her always go to for a quick feed. She jumped over onto her couch and spread herself out along the chaise and summoned Bonnie to jump up and cuddle with her. She loved these moments. Just chilling out at home, cuddling up with her dog, while listening to her favourite tunes. It was so peaceful and relaxing. The love she had for her dog was all she had for a long time. But now she had 2 people she loved too, and Emma was happier than she’d thought would be possible.

 

Regina stepped out of Emma’s bedroom and snorted loudly as she watched Emma’s jaw fall, “and that’s exactly why I chose to wear this” she said cockily.

 

Emma was flabbergasted. Regina looked hot! Well... she always looked hot, but this was something else. The brunette woman was wearing a silk dark grey nighty that hugged her curves, showed ample cleavage, and came to just above mid-thigh. Emma could feel her brain short circuiting as all the heat in her body went straight to her core, but she didn’t care. This woman was her girlfriend and right now, she believed that she was the luckiest person in the world.

 

Regina giggled as she waltzed herself into the kitchen and grabbed out the bottle of wine from the fridge, “wine glasses?” She asked her very obviously staring girlfriend.

 

Emma blinked a few times but still didn’t say anything as she hung herself over the back of the couch so she could still enjoy the view.

 

“Did I break you dear?” Regina husked.

 

Emma smirked and shook herself out of her demeanour, “ummm, they’re in there” She stuttered out while pointing to the cupboard above the stove.

 

Regina raised an eyebrow in amusement, “thank you” she said and turned and grabbed down two glasses before heading over to the lounge. “So, what are the plans for the rest of the night?” Regina asked as she poured them both a wine and passed one over to Emma.

 

“Thanks” she said as she received her glass, “this? Have a few quite ones and wait until midnight for confession time”

 

“Confession time?”

 

“Yeah. It’s a thing me and Mom use to do. We’d both say something we were proud of ourselves for within this last year and then at midnight, we confess something we’ve never said before”

 

Regina smiled and took a sip from her glass, “that sounds... boring”

 

“Hey!” Emma barked back jokingly, “it’s better than you’d think”

 

“I’ll take your word for that!”

 

Emma frowned, “you don’t want to do it with me?”

 

Regina laughed, “i suppose I can. If it’ll make you happy”

 

Emma grinned like a child who just got told that they’re getting more pocket money than their sibling, “yup! That makes me really happy!”

 

“Good!” Regina placed her glass on the floor beside the couch and looked at Emma suggestively, “So, are you going to hug the dog all night or am I going to have to entertain myself for the next hour?”

 

Emma chuckled and gave Bonnie a light shove to get her off the couch and back down onto her own bed. She looked up and gulped hard as she watched Regina crawl over to her along the cushions. Her eyes wondered down to the full breasts that were on display, making their way over to her.

 

“You do marvels for my ego Emma”

 

“Huh?” Emma said to the chest that was now in front of her face.

 

Regina took Emma’s chin with two fingers and pushed her head up so Emma was looking at her, “hey” she said deeply.

 

Emma replied a breathless “hey” in return.

 

Like magnets, they both leaned into each other and claimed their lips. Emma’s strong arms wrapped around Regina’s waist and pulled her over and on top of her. The brunette’s legs drifted apart and slid down along Emma’s waist, straddling her. They continued in ravish each other in a heated kiss for a long few minutes as the songs played in the background.

 

Emma smirked into the kiss as the song ‘starving’ came to an end on her playlist.

 

Regina sat up and stared at the blonde confused “what?” _Why was she smirking?_

 

“Give it a few seconds” Emma said and pointed to the tv, where the music was coming from. The intro for ‘only you’ by Yazoo began to play and Regina beamed at her.

 

Regina took hold of Emma’s face and gave her a deep bruising kiss, “you remembered!!” she exclaimed with the most joyful smile Emma had ever seen.

 

“Of course” Emma said breathlessly, she was pretty sure that kiss sucked out a bit of her soul. She shook herself out of it and extended her hand out to Regina, be it a little awkward because she was sitting on her, and asked “Would you like to dance?”

 

“YES!!” Regina said excitedly and pulled Emma up off the couch with her.

 

Emma spun Regina around twice and then pulled her against her body and started to sway along to the beat. Regina began to sing along to the song with so much emphasis with the words and it warmed Emma’s heart all over again. She wanted to say those three words right now, but she didn’t want to stop this moment that Regina had dreamt of for so long, so instead, she spun her around in her arms and held her from behind and sang along with her. This, this felt perfect. This felt equal to all the love stories that she’d ever read. This felt like a movie moment. She knew that she’d always remember this. She knew in that moment, without any doubt, that she was DEFINITELY, UNDENEIABLY, deeply in love with Regina. She placed a gentle kiss along Regina’s exposed shoulder and rested her chin against it. Regina leant back into Emma and held the arms that were wrapped around her waist tighter. They both looked into each other’s eyes and continued to savour the moment. 

 

‘All I needed was the love you gave 

All I needed for another day 

And all I ever knew 

Only you’

 

Regina closed the gap and claimed Emma’s lip with vigorous passion. This kiss felt different than all the ones before. This was telling each other words that have yet to of been spoken. The adoration they felt for each other was being expressed through this kiss. 

 

The song came to an end, and so did their kiss. Regina rested her head against Emma’s, “that was more perfect that I’d ever imagined” Regina said coyly.

 

Emma hummed in agreement and kissed her lightly on the nose. “It was pretty amazing”.

 

Emma’s phone chimed to indicate that they had 3 minutes until midnight, “looks like its confession time. Want to go first? Or shall I?”

 

“You can go”

 

“Alright. So something I’m proud of?” Emma said and tapped her chin in thought. “I’m proud of myself for finally doing what I’ve always wanted to do but never had the courage to try achieve for myself. I moved here and took my dream job that I didn’t think was possible for my age. But given my experience from the city, I have the qualifications to be Sheriff. I’ve never been happier in my life because of that decision”

 

“I’m ever so grateful for you taking the job too” Regina said and gave Emma a quick kiss.

 

Emma chuckled and wrapped her up in her arms once more “Stop stalling, what are you proud of for this year?”

 

“Well I’d have to say I’m proud of myself for running against Sydney for Mayor. He’s been doing a poor job at it for years now and I’d had enough. So, I’m proud that I made the effort to become Mayor”

 

Emma nodded in agreement before a thought came to her mind and she smirked. “Oh, I’m looking forward to seeing you in those pencil skirts more often” Emma flirted.

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you wearing you uniform more often too” Regina returned smugly.

 

“What?” Emma asked baffled.

 

“Oh... didn’t I tell you? I plan to make it compulsory for all town officials to wear suits or uniforms”

 

“You’re kidding right?”

 

“Not even in the slightest”

 

Emma groaned and looked at the clock and saw that it was now 11:59, “shit! Final step! We have to make a confession!”

 

“Well go ahead dear” Regina chuckled.

 

“You go first!” Emma said quickly. Her nerves were growing frantically as the seconds ticked by.

 

“I guess that I’ll have to confess that I truly was jealous of Ruby earlier.”

 

Emma slid her hand up Regina’s neck and ran her thumb over her jawline, “you’ve really got nothing to worry about there. I’m all yours”

 

Regina smiled fondly at the affection in Emma’s eyes, “what’s your confession?”

 

Emma looked at the clock and watched as the last few seconds of the year ticked by. It was in fact a count down. As the second slid into 12:00, time froze still, and Emma held on to Regina a little tighter as she looked deeply into her deep brown eyes. Emma swallowed thickly as she reached up her other hand to Regina’s face and caressed both her cheeks softly and smiled at her. she took a deep breath and got lost in the woman’s gaze, “I love you, Regina”

 

“show me”

 

 

 


	21. Show me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

1st January 2018

 

Emma looked down at the clock and watched as the last few seconds of the year ticked by. It was in fact a count down. As the second slid into 12:00, time froze still, and Emma held on to Regina a little tighter as she looked deeply into her deep brown eyes. Emma swallowed thickly as she reached up a hand to Regina’s face and caressed her cheek softly and smiled at her. she took a deep breath and smiled as she got lost in the woman’s gaze, “I love you Regina”

 

“show me”

 

Emma faltered, this isn’t how she imagined it. She’d envisioned Regina saying it back and they’d both look lovingly into each other’s eyes and embrace in the most earth moving of kisses. So this... she didn’t expect. Emma tried to open her mouth to say something, tried to move her feet to move... but nothing was happening. She was stunned still. Regina wanted Emma to show her that she loved her and now, she felt like a fridgit virgin all over again. 

 

Regina smirked devilishly as her eyes swam with undeniable passion and took a hold of Emma’s hand and guided her to the bedroom. They both stood their looking into each other’s eyes. Emma smiled and took a step forward, resting her forehead against Regina’s and sighed blissfully as she placed her delicate hands upon the woman’s hips. “I haven’t done this in a very long time” Emma confessed in a whisper.

 

Regina smiled bashfully, “nor have I”

 

They both took shaky breaths and smiled at one other, both cheeky and timid at the same time. Regina cocked an eyebrow and let go of Emma’s hands while taking a step backwards towards the bed. She swayed her hips softly to the song playing in the background as she lifted her silk night dress over her head and stood proudly in front of Emma, allowing her to admire her in only a pair of black lacy knickers. Regina bit her lip and traced her fingers along the lace, “would you like these off too?” she asked with her deep husky voice. She smirked as Emma nodded her head slowly without averting her eyes from Regina’s travelling hands. Slowly, Regina hooked her panties in her fingers and dragged them down her legs before standing back up, a little more bashfully now, so Emma could admire her nakedness. “now your turn”

 

Emma’s mouth dried up and watered at the same time. The sight in front of her was a marvel on its own. Regina’s curves and full breasts were more sexy than she’d imagined, and she’d imagined that a lot. As Regina had done, Emma deliberately dragged her fingers down her singlet, emphasising on every hard muscle that she tensed under her shirt. she grabbed the hem and pulled it slowly back up her body. inch by inch of the muscular stomach came on display as Emma painstakingly exposed herself to her girlfriend. She turned around just before she reached her breasts, just to be a tease, and she was rewarded when she heard the frustrated moan come from Regina’s throat. Emma snorted and ripped the singlet off the rest of the way and threw it into the corner of the room. she looked over her shoulder at Regina, who was panting with lust hungry eyes. Emma smirked and ran her hands down her body, teasing her fingers along the waist band of her pants, causing Regina to gently growl at her in frustration once again. in want to please her, Emma lowered her pants to the ground and kicked them over in the direction of her shirt. She turned around and allowed Regina to look over her body. she smirked as she watched Regina’s eyes darken over seeing her naked.

 

They both took a step towards each other and met in the middle. Regina looked deeply into Emma’s eyes as she reached out and placed her hand on her forearm. She watched as Emma took a deep breath in at the contact, “are you ready for this?” She asked concerned. 

 

Emma gulped hard and nodded her head, “yes. Can we just, you know, take it slow?”

 

“You set the pace Emma.”

 

“I want to feel you. I want to feel your body against my hands and touch every inch of your body. I want to feel you squirm against me and ache for my touch”

 

“I’m all yours tonight.” Regina whispered through her shaking breath.

 

Emma pulled Regina’s body flush against her. She felt the gasp of Regina’s breath as her hands glided over her frame. Without any urgency, Emma mapped out Regina’s body with her soft hands. She explored the soft dip over her hips before turning her around and coming back up over her ribs and between her breasts. In no need to rush or to speed up her excitement, Emma worshiped every inch of Regina’s body. Soft kisses traced from Regina’s jaw to the back of her neck. She could feel, and hear, the brunette’s breath becoming deeper as she continued the journey of kisses along her back. Emma’s hands glided down Regina’s sides as she kissed down the woman’s spine, goosebumps shadowing everywhere she touched. She trailed her fingers down the front of the woman’s thighs, down past her knees and to her shins. After a light teasing nip to Regina’s buttock and a soothing kiss, Emma traced her hands back up strong calves and thighs as her kisses ascended once again. She was met with Regina’s hot mouth as she reached her hands back around Regina’s body possessively. The kiss was deep and heavy and full of passion. Regina interlaced her fingers with Emma’s hands and moved them slowly back up her ribs and onto her heaving breasts. They both gasped at the connect. Regina’s hands shot up behind her head, pulling Emma’s mouth heavily into her own.

Emma confidently massaged Regina’s breasts as she held the woman to her closer. She could feel Regina’s body buzzing against her and knew she needed more. Slowly, very slowly, Emma dragged her short nails down Regina’s stomach until she was just before Regina’s heated core, she broke the kiss and looked into Regina’s lust filled eyes, “may i?” she asked.

Regina, in a love drunk haze, said “yes” as she pulled Emma’s mouth back onto hers.

Emma smirked wickedly and continued her descend to Regina’s source of arousal. Emma grunted in approval as she felt how wet her girlfriend is, “shit baby! You’re soaked” she gasped as her finger slid through the wet folds. The only reply was a moan as Regina deepened the kiss once again.

 

Emma could tell that Regina was already close to reaching an orgasm, but she wanted to hold it off a while longer as she explored the new feeling this sensation was causing. She wanted to make Regina feel good and to take it slow and lovingly. She wanted this, their first time, to be about their love. So, Emma took her time. her actions weren’t slow, it wasn’t teasing, it definitely wasn’t fast, but it was just perfect.

Emma rocked her body against Regina to the rhythm of her finger trailing up and down her wet heat. her finger reaching and caressing her clit before coming back down to just peak at her entrance before dragging back up. Regina’s body tensed and relaxed as they rocked to the rhythm of Emma’s pace. Regina’s breath was becoming heavier and heavier, she moans deeper and deeper. Emma could feel Regina’s cunt trying to suck her in with every teasing swipe at her opening. Regina was close and was about to explode. Emma broke their kiss and brought her lips to Regina’s ears and placed a kiss just underneath, “you are so fucking beautiful, Regina” Emma panted.

 

Regina grasped a hold of Emma’s hand that was wrapped around her middle, she looked into her eyes and was about to say “I lo-“

 

But, Emma’s finger flicked over Regina’s clit and that was the end for her. Regina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a deep guttural moan and exploded her orgasm all over Emma’s hand. Her hips grinded wildly at Emma’s continuing ministrations. Her legs began to wobble, knees beginning to buckle, so Emma picked her up and brought her over to the bed.

They laid there for a moment as they both caught their breath.

 

“that was” Regina began breathlessly, “mmmm… I don’t even think there is a word for it”

 

Emma chuckled and placed a kiss on Regina’s collar bone, “that good, huh?”

 

Regina’s response was another hum as she was still on her high from her orgasm.

 

Emma smirked and situated herself between Regina’s legs before leaning down and claiming her lips again. They kissed passionately as Emma smoothed their naked bodies against each other’s. It didn’t take long for Regina’s moans to come back as Emma kissed down Regina neck, to her collarbone, along her chest and began to wrap her tongue around an already hardened nipple. Emma groaned, sucked and flicked at the hardened bud before taking the opposite into her mouth and doing the exact same. She could feel how Regina was seeking more friction as she rubbed herself against Emma’s stomach.

Emma placed a light kiss on Regina’s heart and began her descend down the olive body until she was positioned between two toned thighs.

Regina looked down at Emma and caressed her hand over check, Emma lent into the embrace and kissed her palm before she lowered her head and kissed Regina where she wanted her most.

 

Warm fluids covered Emma’s tongue as she slid her muscle between Regina’s labia. Emma moaned as the flavor encased her mouth and fed her libido. In the need to bring Regina into another orgasm, and fast, Emma lifted Regina’s knees to allow herself more access as she slammed her tongue into Regina’s pulsating vagina.

Regina let out a throaty whine as Emma penetrated her tongue in as deep as she could. She could feel the clenching of the brunette’s walls around her tongue and it was exhilarating. Emma positioned her thumb under Regina’s clitoris and began to circle around the sensitive pearl teasingly.

Regina ground her hips against Emma’s face and whimpered as she fought not to beg Emma to not tease her any further. She grabbed a handful of Emma’s hair and held her in place as she sought out the woman’s tongue deeper.

Emma chuckled at that and gave Regina what she wanted. Her thumb made contact with Regina’s clit.

Regina’s hands shot up to the headboard as her back began to bow. Her hips gyrated in a fast pace as she chased her orgasm. It didn’t take long as her legs began to shake and enclose around Emma’s head. In one loud shriek, Regina exploded and began to come into Emma’s mouth.

Emma continued to lick up the fluids until Regina pulled her up on top of her into a slow kiss that was full of moans.

 

Emma’s head swam with all things Regina as they caressed their hands over one another’s bodies. She loved Regina with all her heart and was so happy that she was able to show the woman. Emma let out a soft whimpering moan as Regina began to slip her hand between their bodies.

 

“Emma” Regina says as she lowers one hand to Emma’s heat as her other hand cups Emma’s cheek, “look at me darling”

 

Emma hesitates a moment as she collects the emotions she’s feeling, she looks up and meets beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she has learnt to trust with every ounce of her heart.

 

“stay with me” Regina spoke softly.

 

Emma smiled and took hold of the hand on her cheek and kissed the knuckles before enlacing their fingers beside Regina’s head. She leant down and kissed Regina deeply. Her breath was instantly taken away as Regina made contact with her core and penetrated her in one swift movement.

Emma’s smile grew as she lost herself in the feeling. Her core tingled and heated throughout her body as she ground herself against Regina’s eager penetrations.

“oh fuck!” she groaned. _Why the fuck did I wait so long for this?_ Emma thought to herself. Her body was so close already and she was not going to fight it happening. Her first orgasm rippled throughout her as Regina slowly dragged her fingers in and out of her. Emma’s legs shook with vigor and she collapsed against her girlfriend’s body.

Regina giggled and caressed Emma’s hair for a moment till her breath evened back out. After a moment, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma and swung them over, so she was now on top. Regina smirked as she slipped her fingers back through Emma’s folds and re-entered her with her thumb shortly following on her clit. Emma couldn’t help the wail she let out at the contact.

In need to feel her again, Emma grabbed one of Regina’s legs and flung it around one of her thighs before sliding her hand in between and entering her girlfriend as well.

They both grinded into one other in a hot heap as they brought each other closer to orgasm. Emma was the first to slip over into her climax, which in turn had Regina falling into her own.

 

Emma pulled Regina against her chest and held her close as her heart and breathing slowed down to its normal rate. She placed a light kiss to Regina’s hair and closed her eyes in full contentment as she whispered “I love you” next to Regina’s ear.

Regina hummed and looked up at Emma to smiled adoringly at her before giving her a soft tender kiss. she then rested her head against Emma’s heart and fell into a deep sleep at the calming rhythm that echoed through her ear.

 


	22. New Years Day

Monday 1st January 2018

 

_What a night! I can’t believe I finally told her. I love Regina Mills. Heck! I would bend down on my knees right now and vow my loyalty to her if she asked. I love her. I fucking love her! Last night was so beautiful. We were both one and it was the most magical thing I’d ever experienced. How did I get so lucky! She’s amazing! That smiles, those eyes, her laugh… her voice! God! The things that voice does to me! I want to spend the rest of my life listening to that voice._

_…_

_…_

_But do I deserve her? She deserves so much more than I can offer. Right now, just laying here with her against me… I feel fine. I feel more than fine. I feel so right, for once. But how long will that last? How long until my skin starts to burn and I need to recoil from her touch? I want what’s best for her. She deserves the best. Regina deserves to be loved without limits. I can’t offer her that. I can’t offer her love without boundaries._

 

Emma sighed and slowly pulls herself from under Regina’s sleeping form. She can feel the beginnings of anxious thoughts creeping up into her and she didn’t want to wake Regina up because of any rising panic. After stretching out her tired limbs, Emma put on a pair long sweat pants and her singlet before exiting her room. She turned on the coffee machine before letting Bonnie out to relieve herself. Once the machine was heated, Emma fixed herself a mug of her liquid gold, chucked on her snow jacket and walked out onto the verandah to watch Bonnie playing in the snow as the sun rose in the distance.

 

_What am I going to do? I love her. She’s everything I need. She’s patient, she’s caring, she’s the right amount of sass as well as sweet. She challenges me. She steps back when I need her to. Not once since telling her- she’s always let me set the pace. How could I not love her. She’s everything I want. She’s everything I need. But what about her? Am I what she needs? Am I really what she wants? She didn’t say she loved me too… but oh boy, did I feel it!_

 

Emma smiled and turned as she heard the woman of her thoughts called out to her from inside.

“Good Morning Beautiful” Emma said as she walked back into the house. She hummed appreciatively as she took in the sight of her girlfriend in **her** shirt and no pants.

 

“like what you see Sheriff?” Regina said cheekily as she gave Emma a little twirl.

 

“most definitely” Emma said as her head bounced up and down.

 

Regina smirked and took a seat at the breakfast bar “I thought you might. What’s for breakfast?”

 

“what would you like? Eggs on toast?”

 

Regina chuckled, “I’m starting to think that’s the only thing you know how to cook dear?”

 

“I have mad cooking skills, thank you!”

 

“I’m sure”

 

“pancakes?”

 

“what?”

 

“would you like pancakes?”

 

“no”

 

“waffles?”

 

“no”

 

“oats?”

 

“no”

 

“cereal?”

 

“what kind?”

 

“froot loops” Emma said with a beaming smile.

 

Regina scoffed, “I am not a child, no”

 

Emma growled at her in frustration, “then what? Bacon? Eggs? Sausages? Big breakfast?”

 

“hmmm” Regina tapped her chin in consideration, “that actually does sound great.”

 

Emma sighed in relief, “finally! Something that will satisfy her majesty!”

 

Regina smirked at Emma with a devilish grin, “I think you did marvelously well at that last night, dear”

 

 _WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT!!_ Emma cleared her throat, opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. She could feel the blush coming up from her chest, up to her cheeks. She bit her lip, cleared her throat again and turned around abruptly and got what she needed from the fridge to begin making their breakfast.

 

 _That woman,_ she thought to herself, _that woman is going to kill me one day!_ Emma chuckled at herself and began to prepare their meal.

 

“can I help you with anything?” Regina asked.

 

“nah, it’ll all good. I’ve got it, thanks though” Emma said with a goofish smile. “would you like coffee? Tea? Juice?”

 

“it’s alright, I’ll get it myself”

 

Emma smiled and turned her attention back to the popping bacon.

 

“so, I was thinking” Regina said once she began to make herself a coffee, “what do you say I pick Henry up from Zelena’s after breakfast, and we all chill out here? He’s bugged me a few times to come visit you but we’ve never really had the chance? Would that be alright with you?”

 

“that actually sounds great” Emma said, “there isn’t really much for the little man to do here though? Play with the dog, or we can go for a walk in the forest? That is pretty much it here. Unless we watch movies?”

 

“a walk actually sounds wonderful”

 

“awesome! I’ll take you guys on my usual track then. You’ll love it!”

 

Regina hummed into her coffee before placing it onto the counter.

 

Emma froze still as she watched Regina’s arm begin to encircle her waist from behind her. Her chest constricted, her breath faltering and her skin began to burn from the inside. Her gut dropped as the anxiety built up in her chest. Without thinking, Emma flinched and moved out of Regina’s grasp. The darkening feeling began to morph into added guilt as she saw the look upon Regina’s face.

“No! No! No! No!” Emma said in a worried panic as she rushed up to Regina who was now crying into her hands. Emma reached out to touch her but she couldn’t, so instead, she knelt down so she could look at Regina’s face. “Baby please! – please look at me… I am so sorry! I am not rejecting you! I’m just-“ Emma began to cry too, “I’m just so overwhelmed with feelings right now. Last night was so beautiful. We made love and it was absolutely beautiful. I love you so much Regina. I really do. I am so sorry!”

 

Regina sniffled and looked at Emma, “I am the one who should be sorry. I just hurt you!”

 

“no baby! It’s ok! I should of told you that I needed some time this morning. It’s not your fault”

 

“but Emma, I should have asked! I always ask! The one time I don’t, you need the space. I can’t do this” Regina hiccupped

 

Emma faltered and took a step back, her heart dropping from her chest, “I understand. I am sorry to put you through this”

 

Noticing her wrong choice of words, Regina went to take a step forward but stopped herself as she saw Emma’s eyes widen, “Emma” she said cautiously as she sobered from her tears, “that was not what I was meaning to say”

 

“no, it was. You can’t do this” Emma sounded defeated, “I get it though. You deserve more than this.”

 

“I can’t do this, as in I can’t hurt you. I want to be with YOU Emma! I will do what I must, so I can be the best partner for you. I have to think before I act.”

 

“but you shouldn’t have to. You shouldn’t have to go through this! I am selfish for pursuing you when I am this broken”

 

“you didn’t pursue me, I pursued you. I asked you out. I asked you to be my girlfriend and I asked you to show me you loved me. And you did Emma. You made love to me like I’ve never been loved before. I will do whatever it takes to show you that I feel the same way. As I have always said, you set the pace.” Regina looked deep into Emma’s eyes and took a tiny step forward, “do you trust me?”

 

“yes” Emma replied instantly without any doubt.

 

Regina smiled softly and took another step closer to Emma. “I am not going to touch you. Just breath and relax.”

 

Emma closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled shakily from the mouth. The tenseness in her shoulders lessened and she opened her eyes and smiled as she looked into Regina’s chocolate ones.

_This woman is the answer to the question I didn’t even know I asked for. How can someone still look at me like that, after what I just did. Her eyes sparkle with so much adoration and patience. I know she deserves better than this. But who am I to deny her when she says she wants me. I just need to show her love in other ways. Not just with touch._

 

Emma sighed and leant her forehead again Regina’s, the only contact she can really handle right now. A smile graces Emma’s face when she looks into Regina’s eyes and see’s a smile mirrored.

 

“this- this doesn’t hurt?” Regina asked marveled.

 

“not at all” Emma smiled.

 

“this is my new way to hug you then”

 

“that sounds nice actually”

 

“we can do this Emma. I am not letting you go. You’re way too good to Henry and I, and we both adore you so much. I will adapt to you, as you adapt to us. I know we have only been together for a few weeks, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“I want to spend my life with you too. And Henry. I love you both so much. And that scares me to no end. I just wish I could be more for the both of you”

 

“you’re not broken Emma. You’re far from it. You are brave, funny and have so much love to give. Henry and I are so lucky to have you choose us.”

 

Emma laughed at that and gave Regina a quick kiss to her lips before resting their heads together again, “I’m the lucky one”

 

“we’re not starting this argument, it will be a never ending circle of who is the luckiest. I will just agree to disagree and we will end it at that”

 

“if you say so”

 

“I say so”

 

Emma chuckled and took a step back to check on her cooking, “SHIT! The FOOD!”

 

Regina laughed as Emma raced over the stove and removed the now crispier than crispy bacon and sausages.

 

“hope you like it crunchy” Emma said with a lob-sided grin.

 

Regina walked back over to her seat and smirked at Emma, “looks like we’re having eggs on toast after all”

 

* * *

 

After Regina left to go get Henry, Emma got herself a beer and set herself up in front of the tv so she could continue playing her game she got for Christmas. She was addicted to it! She played it every chance she’d got. If she wasn’t at work or with Regina, she was at home playing the game. even when Ruby was over, they’d hook up another controller and kill as many zombies as possible on multiplayer.

 

Emma had no idea how long she’d been playing when she heard a knock at the door, “come in!” She yells while shooting zombies. The door opens and Emma says while eyes still glued to the tv “hey babe”

 

“Babe? You haven’t called me that in years”, was said as they closed the door behind themselves.

 

Emma whipped her head around when she realised that it was Elsa who’d spoken. She stared at her with a blank expression until the vibration of her control began to vibrate and pull her attention back to the game “oh man!! I just died!!” she whined. Emma slams her remote on the couch and then looks at Elsa, “What are u doing here? How do you even know where I live?”

 

“I wanted to see you. I don’t think we really talked things through properly the other week.”

 

Emma laughs sarcastically, “yeah, ok. More like you didn’t get your way and you figured it out” she picks her remote up and resumes from her checkpoint, “how’d you find where I live?”

 

“I asked at that cafe diner you took me to.” 

 

“Right? And they just gave you my address?”

 

“I said that you were family “

 

Emma scoffed, “you’re not my family”

 

“I used to be. And I still can be. This is a tough time for you and I want to be here for you”

 

Emma ignores Elsa and resumes playing her game. Elsa comes to sit next to Emma but Emma quickly points to the other end of the couch “I don’t trust you. You can’t sit next to me”

 

“That’s childish Emma”

 

“Yeah, well... I don’t care. Just shush and let me finish my game. I’m about 15mins left to finish this level.”

 

So Emma continues to play, while Elsa plays on her phone. Another knock happens on the door and Emma once again yells “come in”

 

Henry comes bounding into the cabin and jumps over the couch and on to Emma’s back, she keeps playing but a huge smile erupts “hey little man!! Come help me save the world from zombies”

Henry side eyes Elsa but ignores her as climbs into Emma’s lap.

 

“HENRY!! What did I tell you?! I told you to wait!” Regina yells as she comes up the stairs and into the house. She takes one look of the scene in front of her and crosses her arms over her chest, “what the hell is she doing here?”

 

Emma shrugs “your guess is as good as mine” and she’s still playing her game.

 

“I’m here to see Emma” Elsa said way to sweetly, “I know it’s a tough time for her and I felt like she could use a little help”

 

Regina’s nostrils flared, “and now you want to help?! Where were you the years before when she needed you, huh? You think you can just waltz into her life when it’s more convenient for you? Have you even stopped to think that you’d only make it worse for her by being here now?”

 

Elsa frowns and turns to look at Emma for some support, but Emma just shrugs again “she has a point” and keeps playing her game.

 

“Emma, I’d like to speak with you alone” Regina says in a stern voice.

 

“Yup. Just give me a sec babe.. I’m almost.. at the... CHECKPOINT!! Boyyah mother fucker!!” Emma cheered as she reached her destination and slammed the remote victoriously onto the cushion beside her.

 

“Language!” Regina shouted at Emma.

 

“Oh! My bad!! Sorry little man. Just forget I said that.” 

 

“Swearing is naughty Sherf. You shouldn’t do that” Henry said as he wiggled his finger at her.

 

“I’ll remember for next time” Emma kissed his head and looked at Elsa, “can you wait outside please while I talk to my girlfriend?”

 

Elsa looked dumbfounded “you... you want me to wait outside.. in the cold?”

 

“Yup! I’m not leaving you alone with the kid. Maybe you should just head off and I’ll catch up with you another time.”

 

“Fine! I’ll text you!” Elsa grabbed her bag and headed out the door and slammed it behind her.

 

Emma got up and walked around the couch and leant in to kiss Regina but was stopped by a firm hand against her chest.

 

“What the hell was she doing here?” Regina said with fire in her eyes.

 

“I really don’t know babe. I was playing, and I thought she was you at the door, so I told her to come in, then she was babbling on about something, but I was too much into the game to really pay her any attention. I figured you’d scare her off when you got here.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

 

“You’re alpha. Elsa likes to try play off as a big ol’ tough alpha but in the end, she’s a poor excuse of a beta. Plus...” Emma ran her finger along the hand on her chest seductively “I thought you’d kiss me as soon as you got here. I thought it’d be hot to see you take claim of me”

 

“You’re clearly in a better mood now” Regina said as she tried to fight a growing smirk

 

Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “want to find out?”

 

“you’re trouble Miss Swan” Regina said as she bit her lip

 

“You have no idea” Emma winked and plants a kiss on Regina’s lips and steps around her to go into the kitchen. “So… lunch? I’m starving!”

 

“we literally ate 2 hours ago” Regina laughed.

 

Emma shrugged, “so? It’s noon”

 

Regina huffed and looked over at her son, “you hungry Henry?”

 

Henry flipped over on the couch and hung himself over the back, “Yup! I’m starving!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and looked back at Emma, “anyone would think you fathered my son!”

 

Emma smirked, “I’ll take that as a compliment”

 

“if you must”

 

Emma smiled triumphantly “sandwiches sound good, kid?”

 

“yup!”

 

Emma made them all ham and cheese sandwiches and they sat down at the bar to eat. Henry was sitting on Regina’s lap as there was only 2 chairs.

 

“think I might have to get another chair from the store tomorrow. Can’t have the little man sitting on you all the time when you guys are here”

 

Henry interrupted Regina before she could reply, “OR... we could eat on the couch!!”

 

“I think not young man” Regina said in her Mom voice, “you know very well that we don’t eat in the lounge room. Even if Emma insisted, you know that you must always eat up at the table.”

 

“oh yeah” Henry said in realization and giggled, “I forgot”

 

Regina tickled his ribs and held tight as he squirmed, “I think you’re playing me for a fool” she laughed, “I know you know Mister!”

 

“stop it Mommy! I’m gonna pee!” he squealed.

 

Regina eased up and let him wriggle himself down and run to the toilet.

 

“thank god he warned you” Emma laughed, “although, it would have been funny to see your reaction if he pissed on you”

 

“you may be laughing now Emma, but the day will come when he has an accident around you and you’ll regret that statement”

 

“why?”

 

“you’ll see” Regina turned her head to the door as she heard the toilet flush and the door opened, she gave Henry a look and he turned back around and washed his hands, “good boy” she said as he came back over to them.

 

“so we can go for walking now?”

 

“I don’t see why not” Emma said, “I’ve got everything ready, so we can if you want?” she looked at Regina.

 

“I’ll put on our boots.”

* * *

 

 

45 torturous minutes later, they reached the peak of Emma’s favourite trail. The view was magical. The snow-covered forest was a beautiful sight to see from above. The risen sun glowed along the tops of the trees and brought out the specks of greens that was still to be seen on the trees.

 

“this is beautiful Em” Regina said as she held their gloved hands tighter.

 

“it really is! This was the first trail I took after buying my place and I’ve yet to find another like it”

 

“its quite a walk just for the view”

 

“I can get up here in 20. Its only longer because of ‘Mister small legs’ over here”

 

Henry glared at Emma with a look that he’d clearly learnt from his mother, “I am six! What do you asspeck(expect)?!”

 

Emma ruffled his hair and poked her tongue at him.

 

Regina glared at her, the same look Henry just gave her “don’t antagonize my son!”

 

“I’m just playing, he knows that” Emma defended, “you know I’m just messing with you, right kid?”

 

Henry smirked at her, liking the fact that his mother was quick to defend him.

 

Emma picked up on it straight away and took pursuit on the little boy who’d began to run away from her.

 

“I’m gonna get you Henry!”

 

“nah ah!! You’re too old and slow” he shouted out behind him.

 

Emma caught up to him and threw him up in the air and caught him, “got ya!” she said as she began to tickle him. “you think I’m old and slow, aye? What’s this then?”

 

Henry squealed through his laughter, “you are old” he tried to say.

 

“if I’m old? What’s Mommy then? She’s older than I am!”

 

“REALLY OLD!!”

 

Regina caught up to them, “and here I was about to help you out, my son. But seeing as I’m ‘really old’, its more than wise that I didn’t assist”

 

“no Mommy! Help me!” he plead.

 

“I don’t know” Regina said as she got closer to the pair, “maybe I should just help Emma?”

 

“no Mommy! Stop her!”

 

Regina smirked at Emma while speaking to Henry, “and what will I get out of it?”

 

“cuddles!” he screamed out, knowing fair well that Regina loved her cuddle time with him.

 

“deal” Regina said with finality. Emma’s eyes widened with slight shock and she faltered her attacking tickles. Regina took the opportunity and claimed Emma in a kiss, distracting her enough to let Henry go.

 

“yuck Mom!” Henry said as he screwed up his face.

 

Regina wiped the corner of her mouth and began to walk back down the trail, “well it worked, didn’t it?”

 

“I ‘spose”

 

Regina smiled and reached her hand out to Henry to take “we’ll head back to the cabin and we can watch a movie so I can cash in on my cuddles”

 

Henry skipped at the thought and they began their treck back down the path.

 

As the pair walked in front of her, Emma couldn’t help but to smile at the bond that mother and son shared. It reminded her so much of the many memories of her younger years with her own Mom. One day, Emma hoped that she’d also have that experience with a child of her own. Would it be a child that she shared with Regina? Does Regina want more kids? Would Regina want to give Henry a brother or a sister? The thought alone of being a part of Regina and Henry’s family was heart warming enough, so the thought of expanding that family would defrost any frozen heart. Emma knew that she could approach Regina and ask her. Not once has Regina ever made Emma feel like that would be something that’d cross the line. They both appreciated honesty and it worked well for them.

 

Regina turned her head back and smiled at Emma smiling at her, she reached out her empty hand to her, “come along Swan. You can only stare at it for so long”

 

Emma smirked and looked at Regina’s arse just for good measure and set pace to catch up to them and took her hand, “to be honest, I wasn’t actually staring. I was admiring the bond you and Henry have. I hope one day that I get to experience it for myself”

 

“you want children?” Regina asked, a slight blush appearing of her cheeks.

 

“yeah” Emma breathed out

 

Regina’s smile grew wide, “that’s good to know. Really good to know”

 

Emma’s smile grew wide at that too. They both were clearly on the same page now. Who’d have thought that that conversation was so easy to have. They both took a deep breath in and tried to hide the new excitement they were sharing.

 

“you pumped for tomorrow?” Emma asked, needing to keep talking but also a way to distract them from their revelation.

 

“nervous more like it. this will be the first time ever of me stepping out of family business. Everything I’ve ever done, every job I’ve had, was always within the estate. So this will be a huge change”

 

“wow! Yeah, I can see why you would be nervous. But you’ll do great babe. You’re a natural leader. You’ll rock this town and make it the best it’s ever been.”

 

“thank you dear” Regina said with a squeeze of their hands, “are you still having tomorrow off?”

 

“nah, I already spoke to the new guy earlier and asked him to start tomorrow instead of Wednesday. He was happy about that and will be in around 8”

 

“that’s wonderful. I’ll come by at 8 before going to town hall and sign what needs to be signed so you can begin training.”

 

“sounds like a plan then!”

 

“and if you’re lucky, I might even bring you a coffee” Regina teased lightly.

 

Emma leant over and placed a small sweet kiss on her cheek, “I’m lucky I’ll be able to just see you in the morning, everything and anything else is just added bonus”

 

 

 

 

 

                                            


	23. the new recruit

Tuesday 2nd January 2018

 

It’s a magnificent morning start for Emma. Same routine as usual. Wake up, stretch, coffee machine on, let dog out, shower, get dressed, make coffee and then go to work. She was a little more excited for today though, today was the day that Regina was officially starting her job as Mayor. And Emma could not be more proud! With an extra skip in her step, Emma walked into the station at 5:30am and told Graham to head home early. She was working long side Ruby today and having the new guy come in to officially start too.

 

Just as Emma finished booting up her computer and began going through emails, Ruby walked in.

 

Ruby waved half-hardily as she dragged her feet towards the coffee machine, “morning Sheriff” Ruby said, clearly half-asleep.

 

Emma grinned wide at her bestfriend, “good morning Deputy”

 

Ruby looked up at Emma and frowned. The Sheriff wasn’t usually this vibrant in the mornings, so Ruby looked on with a suspicious eye, “why are you so cheerful?”

 

Emma bit her lip and looked back at her computer, trying to hold back a devious grin, “oh wouldn’t you like to know”

 

A wolfish smile began to awaken on Ruby’s face, “I’m pretty sure I can guess! You and the new boss lady finally fucked, did you?!” Ruby says way to enthusiastically. 

 

Emma scoffed but laughed anyway “I really wish you wouldn’t be so vulgar about it!”

 

In an excited rush, Ruby forgoes her coffee making and took a seat opposite Emma’s desk, “so how was it?”

 

“I am not giving you details!”

 

“why not? I’m meant to be your best friend, we’re meant to share everything!”

 

“yeah, well… I’m not sharing that with you.”

 

Ruby stared at Emma with a smirk, waiting for her to crack.

 

“fine! It was amazing! But that’s all you’re getting!! Now get to work and don’t slouch off! The new guy starts later today and I don’t want your bad influence to inspire him to do the same”

 

“yeah, yeah! Whatever!” Ruby said joking and left to start her day.

 

* * *

 

 

It was quarter to 8 when the buzzing of Emma’s phone caught her attention. She saved her progress on her file and picked up her phone. she smiled when she saw it was a message from Regina.

 

**Ran into your new recruit at the school while dropping off Henry. Will bring you coffee to alleviate any time that his start of shift that may be delayed.**

 

Emma smirked and sent out a quick reply.

**Trying to bribe the Sherriff’s office isn’t the smartest of ideas Madame Mayor.**

 

**Do try to remember who is the boss here, dear**

Emma couldn’t hold back her laugh with that. Ruby looked at her curiously with a funny look on her face and it only brought the tears to accompany the laughter.

 

**We’ll see about that later ;-P**

Emma sent the reply and put her phone down, knowing fair well that Regina would become to flustered to reply to that while in the company of another.

 

It was 10 minutes later, a few minutes past 8, when Regina and the newest Deputy arrived.

 

“you’re late” Emma stated with her hands on her hips and a disappointed frown on her face.

 

The new guy whipped his head between Emma and Regina as he flabbergasted his mouth, “I assure you that was not my intention Ma’am. I was simply accompanying the Mayor as she ventured to the station also”

 

Emma kept a stern look upon her face as she took in the man. He seemed flustered, that was for sure. He wasn’t trying to dominant the situation, which was a great sign. The last thing she wanted around here was a male that was trying to influence everything and everyone to be guided by him. This bloke seemed like the typical everyday male-beta and that suited her just fine. Just what the station and town needed in their new officer.

“it’s fine, I’m just messing around Robin,” Emma said as she shook his hand, “welcome to the team Deputy Locksley!”

 

“thank you, Sheriff Swan”

 

Emma nodded her head at them and motioned to her office, “let’s make this official, shall we? After you, Madame Mayor” Emma said with a wave of her hand and smirked. Regina raised an eyebrow at her and returned the smirk as she swayed her hips into Emma’s office. Emma didn’t miss the opportunity to stare at her girlfriend’s arse. The tight grey pencil skirt did marvels on her rear. Regina definitely knew that Emma was staring at her and under the spell of her swaying hips, so she took the opportunity and sat down in the Sheriffs chair smugly, leaving Emma with nowhere to sit and left standing next to the desk.

 

“Sheriff Swan” Regina started, “I presume you have the paperwork you need me to sign somewhere in the mess here” she said as she motioned to all the different piles of paper that were scattered upon her desked.

 

Emma faltered as she contemplated where she’d put it. “ahh! This one!” Emma said as she picked up the correct file. She made room on her desk for Regina to spread out what she needed to sign and placed the rest in her tray to continue later.

 

Regina perused the paperwork to make sure it was all correct, going through the specifics with both Emma and Robin. It’d taken near a good half hour, but it was now complete and officially signed off by the mayor. Emma left Robin in her office as she escorted Regina out the hall way and to the front door.

 

“have a good first day, Madame Mayor” Emma said after giving Regina a quick kiss goodbye.

 

“have a good day training, Sheriff” Regina said teasingly over her shoulder as she left the building.

 

Emma sighed happily and made her way back into her office. Robin was sitting there patiently, literally twiddling his thumbs. “so” she said loudly, breaking him out of his trance and startling him a little. Emma chuckled lightly to herself and took her seat. She reached in her draw and pulled out a service weapon and badge and sat it down in front of him, “you’ll need these” Emma said to him and watched him as he picked them up awkwardly. She took pity on the man and stood up. “left handed or right handed?”

 

“ummm… right” he replied.

 

“weapon then goes on your right hip and badge then goes on your left.”

 

“thanks” he said with more confidence and stood up and placed them along his duty belt.

 

“follow me” Emma said and walked out of her office and over to Killian’s old station. “this will be your own personal desk. No one else will use this, other than yourself. I will set you up with your own personal log in when we get back from a patrol and we can then go through the ins and outs of the system. This key” Emma said as she handed him a key, “will unlock your desk, as well as your locker. I do have a copy of the key, for obvious reasons, but I will not use it unless I have orders to from higher up. Which would mean you’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble if that’s needed” Emma laughed.

 

“higher up? As in Regina?”

 

“yeah. Regina, state officials... all those suit wearing type of people. It’ll be fine though. Do your job well and keep your nose clean and it’ll all work out well.”

 

“Regina seems quite charming” Robin continued on.

 

Emma chuckled at herself, “like I said, keep your nose clean and it’ll all work out well. Regina can get quite feisty when she wants to.”

 

Robin nodded his head in thought as he looked over his new desk.

 

“So!” Emma said and clapped her hands, loving how easy it is to startle the man “I’ll show you the rest of the station, and by the time that’s done, Ruby should be back and we can go on patrol”

 

Emma showed Robin the locker room, first aid/emergency room, interview rooms and also the area where Bonnie was kept out the back. She went through the procedures of opening and closing the cell doors, it may seem like an easy task, but it’s a lot different than you’d expect. The bloody things are heavy and need to be handled with precision or they’ll slam and more than likely fuck the mechanism from the sudden impact. Robin was taking in all this new information with ease and Emma was so glad that he was now a part of her team.

Ruby came back from her patrol and was introduced to her new teammate. Emma and herself conducted a handover of the patrol to show Robin the procedure and he paid avid attention.

 

“so that’ll mean that yourself and I will go down to the docks also and check that the disturbance has moved along?” Robin asked.

 

Emma grinned triumphantly, “that’s correct! We’ll do the normal route along the way and then go on foot to give it the all clear before continuing on.”

 

“excellent! Shall we go then Sheriff?” Robin showed his eagerness.

 

“will do! I’ll grab Bonnie from out the back. Ruby, you show Robin the radio and we’ll meet you out front in the SUV”

 

* * *

 

Emma pulled up in the carpark of the docks and jumped out of her car and left her door open for Bonnie to jump out of before closing it.

“its fucking cold” Emma half screamed as she pulled her jacket closer to herself.

 

Robin chuckled and didn’t seem as affected by the snow, “it is”

 

Emma mumbled under her breath and evened herself out as she began to explain the ins and outs of what he’s to look out for on foot patrols. It was common sense for most parts but there were also a few handy tips that she’d learnt over the years as a city cop. Emma knew who the disturbance was originally about, she’d hoped that he’d actually listened to Ruby and put himself to bed to sober up but she wasn’t so lucky.

 

“SWAN!!” Killian cheered brightly at her as she made her way near his ship, “I knew you’d eventually come around! You finally coming to receive your private tour of my ship, eh”

 

“dream on Killian” Emma retorted, “Ruby already told you that you need to settle down. I think it’d be best if you go sleep off the grog”

 

“want to join me?” Killian staggered as he attempted to wriggle his eyebrows at her.

 

“mate, that is highly inappropriate and no way to speak to a lady. You should apologise and hope that the Sheriff will go easy on you” Robin said as he took a step in front of Emma.

 

“who’s that?” Killian asked Emma with his bottle tilted at them.

 

“this is **Deputy** Robin Locksley” Emma said as she regained her position in front of the man. She was no damsel in destress and didn’t need anyone to defend her honour. She gave Robin a pointed look and he understood instantly. They both then looked at Killian as he angerly staggered to the stairs of his ship.

 

“him?! He’s my replacement? What a poor, pitiful excuse of a man! Are you going to fuck _him_ Emma?”

 

“excuse me?!” Emma deadpanned, “you are out of place Jones. As Sheriff, I am officially warning you that you need to cease your disturbance of others or I will be forced to remove you from these premises and take you to the station to sober. Do you understand?”

 

Killian rolled his eyes and scoffed at her.

 

“I said” Emma began more sternly, “Do. You. Under.Stand?”

 

“yes!” he snipped back before walking back into the courters of his ship. Killian knew that if he had another strike against himself while under investigations of his dismal, he’d be in jail and waiting for his trial in there.

 

“lets go” Emma said dejectedly and began to walk back towards her car. The fresh and coolness of the cold breeze felt refreshing and sobered her from her bad mood as they hopped back in the vehicle. Emma went over the incident with Robin and told him that ideally this would be a good time to write out notes of what just occurred, while it was still fresh on their mind. Robin pulled out his notepad and began to go over what he witnessed. Emma gave her pointers on how to best take notes, once she was satisfied he’d had it down pack, they finished off their patrol and made their way back to the station.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma went over the computer layout and how to fill out the report papers. She delegated Ruby to assist him if he needed any help and went back into her office to finish up her own work. She was 3 reports in when her office phone began to ring. It shocked her to the core, no one ever called her personal line. Anyway, she picked it up and still remained the professional she was.

 

“Sheriff Swan”

“Sheriff, I need you to bring over the files of last months budget” Regina said in her professional tone.

“December?”

“yes Sheriff, last month was December” Regina teased.

“anything else you need me to bring?”

“my usual?”

Emma looked at the clock and saw that it was almost both their lunch breaks, “I’ll bring those files to you right away, Madame Mayor”

“thank you” Regina said quickly and hung up.

Emma chuckled at the phone before hanging it up. Regina was clearly in work mode and even a simple phone call to Emma wasn’t going to alleviate that.

 

After stuffing her wallet into her back pocket, Emma grabbed the files and walked out to her two Deputies, “I’m heading on my break and taking these over to town hall. Call me if you need anything”

 

Ruby grinned at her and Robin began to stand from his chair, “I can take them over to the Mayor if you’d like? That way you can enjoy your break”

 

Emma watched Ruby snicker and turn away from them so Robin couldn’t see her trying to hide her giggling, “its fine Robin. You continue getting to know the system and I’ll be back in 45 minutes.”

 

“are you sure? Because honestly, I don’t mind”

 

“Robin, it’s fine” Emma said and held up her hand to stop his continuing protests, “thank you for the offer.”

 

Robin offered a faux grin and turned back in his chair and faced his computer.

 

_Looks like Regina has scored herself an admirer_ , Emma thought to herself.

 

It didn’t take Emma long at all to collect their lunches from Grannies and head over to Town Hall. Regina had called ahead and ordered their lunches and added it to their now new tab so it’d be easier for them to catch up and have lunches together. Emma waited anxiously as Regina’s receptionist, Jessica, called Regina to inform her that Emma was here.

 

“you’re free to go in” Jessica said to Emma with a blushed smile.

 

Emma grinned sheepishly at her, “thanks” and walked into the Mayor’s office. Regina was writing away with her pen when Emma approached her desk and placed the food down. She let Regina continue whatever she was doing as she emptied out the take-away bag and set up their lunches. “food time now baby” Emma said to get her attention.

 

Regina lifted a finger in the air, signaling for another moment, before she let out a deep breath and put her pen down. “thank you, Emma” Regina said a bit defeatedly, “I’ve been trying all day to sort out this mess that Sydney had left me with and I didn’t even consider packing myself a lunch. I honestly thought it’d be an easy enough day and I could of come to the station for lunch, but I’m glad you’ve came here instead. The last thing I want to do right now is walk anywhere.”

 

“feet sore?” Emma asked as she sat down and began unwrapping her sandwich.

 

“no. I just don’t want them to be.” She said as she looked down at her heels.

 

Emma laughed lightly and took a bite from her grilled cheese, “so instead, you want me to have the sore feet and do all the walking?”

 

“I bet that the walk here was the most you’ve walked all day”

 

“oh yeah? What are we betting then?” Emma replied smugly.

 

“what?” Regina asked distractedly as she began to dress her salad

 

“you said you bet the most I’ve walked today was to here. So… what’s the bet? I’m intrigued now”

 

Regina thought for a moment and then smirked “a date”

 

“a date?”

 

“yes, a date” Regina said self-righteously. Knowing that either way, they’d both win from this.

 

“you’re on” Emma said and leant over and kissed Regina on the lips and then took her seat again with a cocky grin.

 

“what’s that look for?”

 

“just thinking of where I am going to take you”

 

“so I was right? You have barely walked all day?”

 

“nope. I win. So I get to take you on a date… that’s what you were saying right?”

 

“I was actually implying that the loser has to take the winner out, but I will not argue if you’re insisting on the destination”

 

Emma flashed a toothy smile and took a large bite from her sandwich, “you’ll love it!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes at the child-like behavior of her lover. “did you run this morning?”

 

Emma swallowed her food and took a sip of her drink as she shook her head, “nah. Killian was being his usual drunken self. So I took Robin down and went through the protocol with him. It was a great learning curb for him. I think he’d do well with the team, as long as he drops the ‘damsel’ act”

 

“damsel act?”

 

“yeah” she scoffed, “I get that he’s a noble man but I don’t need, nor want, him to defend my honour. And I sure as shit know that neither Ruby or Mulan would appreciate it either.”

 

“fair point. I would suggest you officially let him know though. Also, file a report of it once you’re done and send it over to me. I will add it into the clauses of the new contracts I’m going to set up for you all.”

 

“new contracts?”

 

“yes. I did warn you about the dress code being changed. I’m looking at adjusting a few more things around to increase holiday pays and budgeting on the station.”

 

“cool” Emma said quite impressed.

 

“enjoy the jeans for the next few days Sheriff. Come Monday, everyone is in uniform”

 

Emma gulped hard and she watched Regina’s eyes turn black. Thoughts of the last time Emma wore her uniform flooded her mind. Regina seemed extremely interested in her tie and Emma was all too much going to enjoy being a tease with it on. She looked down at her watch and saw that they’d still had 10minutes until Emma had to leave to head back to the station. Their eyes met back up and they both had the same idea. Both shot up from their chairs, Emma flew around to Regina’s side and claimed her in a demanding kiss. Regina’s thighs hit her desk as Emma began to raise her skirt so she could lift her up to sit on the desk. Regina let out a hungry moan.

 

“you’ve got to be quiet, baby” Emma whispered as she snaked her hand between the woman’s legs. She wasn’t surprised to find that Regina was wet already. Emma smirked to herself. This was their second time at being with one another and they were about to fuck on Regina’s desk, on her first day of being the Mayor. Emma couldn’t help but feel cocky that she truly did get lucky in becoming Regina’s girlfriend. In the need to please, Emma slipped her hand down Regina’s panties and entered her in one fell swoop.

Regina’s nails dug into Emma’s biceps as she held in her scream.

Emma claimed her mouth once again, hoping that their kissing drowned out the moans that were undeniably about to come. Emma pumped herself in and out of Regina in a steady rhythm and was drawing the woman closer to her climax as she felt Regina tightening around her fingers. It was only moments later when Regina broke the kiss and bit hard into Emma’s shoulder as her orgasm shook through her core. Emma kept her fingers inside and let Regina ride it out on her own as she continued to grind against her.

 

“I think I could get used to these lunch dates” Regina said as she eased herself off of her desk.

 

“I’m definitely not going to complain” Emma said and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek as she looked at the mess of Regina’s make up from their kissing, “you may want to fix your face”

 

Regina frowned “what?”

 

“your makeup… its everywhere”

 

“yes, it is.” Regina smirked.

 

“well I’d hate to just leave right now but I really should head back to the station.”

 

“that’s fine dear, I’ll see you this afternoon?”

 

“that sounds great actually!”

 

“I’ll come by for a coffee once I’ve grabbed Henry.”

 

Emma gave Regina one last kiss before running back to the station, making it just in time for Ruby to begin her break.

 

“enjoy your lunch Em?” Ruby chuckled.

 

Emma looked at her curiously, she never asked if she enjoyed her lunch, “yeah, it was alright… why?”

 

Ruby laughed and pointed at her face, “Regina’s lipstick is all over your mouth and it’s obvious as all fuck with what you two got up with ‘lunch’”

 

Emma slapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom and cleaned up her face. Ruby wasn’t exaggerating, Regina’s deep Red lipstick was all around her mouth and was a bitch to get off. She scrubbed and scrubbed for a few minutes and it eventually did come away but left red marks from where she’d scrubbed too hard. _Fuck it!_ _I’ll just say I ate something spicy and it burnt my mouth!_

 

“all good Robin?” Emma asked as she walked back into the office.

 

“yes, thank you. I am perusing the software like you’d asked and getting myself familiar with it.”

 

“good work. Yell out if you need anything. And don’t be afraid to answer any phone calls.”

 

“will do Sheriff”

 

Emma nodded her head and walked back to her desk and continued with her own work.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 3:30pm by the time Regina and Henry arrived at the station. Henry took his usual route to get Bonnie as Regina walked into the office and greeted everyone. Emma eyed Robin skeptically as she watched the interaction of her newest employee and her girlfriend.

 

“Regina! So great to see you again today” Robin said way to excited with a smile that was taking over his face.

 

“how’s your first day been?” Regina asked out of politeness.

 

“spectacular! I have enjoyed it quite thoroughly. Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

 

“it’s Sheriff Swan you should be thanking. She is your employer after all”

 

“I suppose you’re right, I will make sure to thank her properly. How has your day been?”

 

Regina smirked and looked over at Emma through the opened door of her office, “rather marvelous, I must say so myself.”

 

“that’s great! What would you say that we go have a celebratory drink once I knock off? I know we both have children, so maybe we could also grab a bite to eat at Grannies with that drink?”

 

Emma began to laugh and Regina realised that she’d completely missed what he’d said. She was too busy thinking about how ‘marvelous’ lunch had been. “what?” she said as she attempted to ignore the loud laughter coming from Emma’s office.

 

Robin frowned, clearly missing something that was conspiring with the two women, “I was asking if you and your son would like to accompany Roland and I for a celebratory drink and a meal”

 

“no, thank you. I already have plans for tonight” Regina said as she eyed Emma up in down, letting her know EXACTLY what her plans for tonight were.

 

“oh, no worries. Perhaps some other time”

 

“we’ll see” Regina said and walked off into Emma’s office and closed the door behind her.

 

Emma broke out into another fit of laughter as Regina looked at her unimpressed.

 

“you’ve clearly not told him” Regina stated in a mono tone

 

“nope” Emma continued to laugh and roll around in her chair, not acting her age or even her job title.

 

Regina turned around to see if Robin was paying attention to Emma’s laughing but she whipped herself back around as she noticed the Robin was looking at her, not at Emma. “Emma! You’ve got to tell him!!”

 

“why? It’s you he’s after. I’m not going to piss on your leg and tell him to back off”

 

“what?!!”

 

Emma shook her head, “figure of speech babe. ‘Marking my territory’”

 

“well I want you to mark your territory! I don’t want your employees trying to ask me out!!”

 

“I’ll speak to him when he next brings you up, okay? He spoke of you a few times today, so it’ll more than likely be tomorrow”

 

Regina gave Emma a hopeful smile, “or you could just kiss me now and get it over and done with?”

 

Emma chuckled but shook her head, “not happening”

 

“since when were you responsible?”

 

“since my girlfriend became the Mayor and I have to worry about the image that us town officials need to uphold too”

 

“fair point” Regina replied glumly with a roll of her eyes at herself.

 

Emma nodded once and began the process of shutting down her computer for the day. she handed Ruby the checklist for what Robin needed to be shown as they set themselves ready for the handover. She was certain that Ruby was going to do an excellent job at her first attempt at training, but told her to call if she had any questions that needed answers to straight away.

 

Regina was leaning against one of the walls in the hallway, watching Henry and Bonnie wrestle with the toy rope when Emma approached her.

 

“ready to go?” Emma asked as she kissed Regina on the cheek.

 

“lead the way sheriff”


	24. Henry Mills

Friday 5th January 2018

 

Things at the Sheriff station were going great. Robin had adapted quickly and was set to start unsupervised shifts next roster. He’d be starting on days with Emma, but she wouldn’t be assisting him in the patrols. It was now Friday afternoon and they’ve just came back from the shooting range to sign off the last of his requirements to become a solo officer.

 

“I’ll be heading off to pick my son up shortly. Are you sure that it’s alright for him to hang here until I knock off?” Robin asked.

 

“yeah, its fine. Just keep him out of trouble and in your sight and it’ll be all good”

 

“thank you, Sheriff”

 

“no worries mate. I couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to be a single parent. It must be hard.”

 

“it is. But is easier once you find a routine that works out for the both of you”

 

Emma nodded her head in thought. She’d realized that Regina and Henry also had their own routine in place and it must just come with parental instinct.

 

“I’ll see you in a bit Sheriff.”

 

Emma nodded her head in acknowledgement and went back into her office. She was about to start her work but the thought of Regina and Henry stuck to her mind, so she rang the mayor’s office.

 

“Regina Mills”

 

“hey babe”

 

“Emma, what can I do for you?” Regina asked distracted

 

“I was seeing if you and Henry were dropping by after school?”

 

“shit! What’s the time?” Regina grumbled at herself, “fuck! I didn’t realise it was so late. I am so busy right now. I’ll call Kathryn and see if she can drop him off here.”

 

“hey! Don’t stress. I can get the kid if you want? Bring him back here with me until you’re ready?”

 

“are you sure? It would be a massive help. I am so swapped right now and I have no idea how long I’m going to be”

 

“don’t sweat it. I’ll pick him up”

 

“thank you so much Emma. You’re truly my savior”

 

“I got you babe”

 

“I’ve really got to go. I’ll call you? I’ll let you know when I’m almost done?”

 

“take all the time you need.”

 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Emma looked at her watch and saw that it was 7 minutes until the bell was to ring. It wasn’t enough time to walk, so she grabbed the keys to her car and set off to pick Henry up.

 

When Emma arrived at the school, all the carparks out the front were full but she was lucky enough that they had a designated carpark for emergency services to park beside the handicap parks. She recalled Regina once saying that she waited by the school sign for Henry of an afternoon, so that’s where she found herself standing just as the bell went off.

 

A tidal wave of children made their way out the front door in a mad rush to find their parents and head home. Emma found herself wondering if Henry would be ok with coming back with her. The kid loved hanging out but it’d never been with out his Mom, so this would really be a step in their relationship too.

 

“SHERF!!” Henry yelled out in excitement as he ran up to her, his bag swinging aggressively from small shoulders. He slammed into Emma’s legs and held her into a tight hug.

 

“hey Kid! How was school?”

 

“it was great! How come you’re here? Where’s Mom? I MISSED YOU!” he said as he held her tighter.

 

“I missed you too Kid” she laughed and ruffled his hair, “your Mom is really busy at work, so you and I are going to hang out for a while. That sound ok?”

 

“yes!” he shouted with a fist pumping in the air. “can we get ice-cream?”

 

“nice try kid, but no. I’ve still got some work to do, so we’re heading back to the station.”

 

“where’s Bonnie?”

 

“at the station”

 

“then let’s go!” he said and began to pull her arm and then stopped, looking up at her confused, “ummm… walking or car?”

 

“car”

 

“where?” he asked, looking around frantically at no car in particular.

 

Emma pointed to where her vehicle was and was once again being tugged aggressively towards it, “ease up Henry, no need to rush Kid” she laughed.

 

As they approached the car, Emma saw that Robin and his son were standing next to it questioningly. She pressed the button to unlock the doors and allowed Henry to run up and let himself in while she spoke to Robin.

 

“you two want to get in?”

 

“yeah, sure. I didn’t know you had a kid?”

 

“nah, he isn’t mine. That’s Regina’s boy”

 

Robin looked at her strangely, “why do you have the Mayor’s son?”

 

“because I do.” She said defensively, this wasn’t the place to elaborate on her relationship status with Regina “are you hopping in or what?”

 

Robin jogged around to the other side and helped his son, Roland, up into the back of the SUV before getting in himself. The two boys enjoyed the 3 minute drive back to the station and ohhh and ahhhed at all the gadgets that Robin was showing his son that he now knew. Emma smiled in the rear-view mirror at Henry as they pulled up at the station. He smiled back and waited for the all clear to take his seatbelt off. Roland was already trying to take his own off and Henry chastised him.

 

“nah ah Roland. Youse are meant to wait for the Sherf to say you can!” he said as he batted Roland’s hands away lightly from the seat buckle.

 

Roland sat back and looked between his dad and Emma with worry on his face.

 

“the car must be off before you take it off” Henry stated proudly.

 

“that’s right Kid.” Emma said back to Henry, just as proud. “anytime a vehicle is on, you must be wearing your seatbelt.”

 

Roland looked at his Dad, “but Daddy don’t do it”

 

Emma gave Robin a stern look, “well now he will be” she said with finality. She was glad that Robin didn’t argue it. Being that he was now a law enforcer himself, he really needed to implement these things himself.

 

All four jumped out of the vehicle and made their way into the station. Henry took his usual route, out the back, to go get Bonnie. Emma was just settling back into her chair when Regina rang.

 

“hey babe”

“Emma, how did you go?”

“all’s good. He’s just gone and grabbed Bonnie. I can see him now, they’re just walking into my office”

“excellent. May I speak to him please?”

“sure thing, give me a sec”

 

Emma held the phone out to Henry, “you’re Mom what’s to talk to you”

 

Henry grabbed the receiver and spoke softly into it, “hi Mom”

…

“it was ok. Sherf picked me up”

…

“I won’t. I am a good boy”

…

“okay” he said really sadly.

…

“I love you too Mom”

Henry shrugged his shoulders and handed the phone back to Emma before going through his school bag.

 

“hey” Emma said once she had the phone again.

“I told Henry to read his book and not to disturb you from your work.”

“oh, that makes sense for the face then” Emma laughed

“yes, well, it is Friday, so he won’t have homework.”

“I figured as much.”

“I should get back to work, darling. Thank you so much for this. You can drop him here once you’ve knocked off if you’d like.”

“I can keep him until you’re done? We can all get dinner together?”

“that sounds lovely”

“no worries babe, I’ll see you later”

 

Emma hung the phone up and looked over at Henry. He was already nose deep into the second Harry Potter book and he looked so adorable. His eyebrows were scrunched in the middle as he nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. If it was any guess to Emma, Henry was reading about a victim of the basilisk snake at this time. She lightly chuckled and busied herself with the remainder of her work.

 

It was an hour and a half later, and Emma was turning off her computer. She sent a quick text to Regina that Henry and herself were heading down to Grannies if she was ready. Regina rang and said that she was still a few hours to go. Emma made the quick decision and offered to still take Henry, with the promise of a healthier meal and then go back to hers for a movie for him to chill out with. Regina was thankful, once again, and went back to her paperwork.

 

“whatcha having kid?” Emma asked as he perused the menu.

 

“can I have a Cheese burger?”

 

“does your Mom usually let you?”

 

“only if I have salad or veggies”

 

“well then if you want a cheese burger, then you’ve still gotta”

 

“what are you having?”

 

Emma thought hard about that one. She knew it wouldn’t be fair on the kid if she got a grilled cheese and onion rings like she really wanted to, so instead, she chose the healthier option to make him feel better about it, “grilled chicken and fresh veg!” she said, trying to sound excited.

 

Henry screwed up his nose, “yuck!”

 

“so you want salad then?”

 

He contemplated it for a moment, “no, I’ll get vegetables too. They are better than a salad”

 

“I won’t argue with that!”

 

Emma ordered them both their meals and a hot chocolate each to accompany their dinner.

 

“Why isn’t Mommy here?”

 

“she’s got a lot of work to do buddy.”

 

“why am I with you?”

 

Emma rubbed at the back of her neck, “I offered.”

 

“why?”

 

“because I like spending time with you.”

 

Henry eyed her suspiciously.

 

“is that ok?”

 

“yeah” he nod in agreement, “I like to spend time with you too. You make my Mommy smile”

 

“really?”

 

“yeah. She was a little sad before you got here. But now she’s smiling a lot. And I like that”

 

“I like that too, kid”

 

“you are her girlfriend, right?”

 

“yeah”

 

“does that mean you two will get married one day?”

 

“ummm… I don’t know kid. I suppose it could mean that. One day. not too soon though.”

 

“why?”

 

“because your Mom and I are still getting to know each other.”

 

“do you love her?”

 

“yeah, I do”

 

“then you two should get married! If two people love each other, they get married and have babies”

 

Emma laughed nervously at the boy, “yeah, we’re not having this conversation”

 

“why not?”

 

“because you’re six and – just , no!” Emma shot out quickly, “hey, look! Food!”

 

Henry beamed as his food arrived in front of him and the conversation was easily forgotten. Emma took a large gulp out of her drink, hoping to alleviate the dryness that had set there.

 

“eat your vegetables first Henry. I know your trick” she said with a wink.

 

Henry sighed heavily as he put down his burger and picked up his fork to eat his vegetables. Emma had watched Regina tell him several times that he’s to eat his vegetables first, so he wouldn’t claim he is full to avoid eating the healthier food after his burger. It was genius really. Emma thought back to her youth and realized that she’d done the exact same thing with her mother, except …  she’d gotten away with it.

 

They spoke about Henry’s day at School over the course of their meal. He was excited to be back at school and playing with all his school friends. Henry informed Emma that his teacher was a little bossy, but his Mommy had already told her not to be a bully to the kids. Emma smiled at that. Mama bear Regina was a sight that Emma had yet to see, but she had no doubt that the day would come one day. The stories she’d heard about her girlfriend intrigued her. Regina was well known to become quite the fierce woman when she was antagonized the wrong way. Emma no doubt wondered if she’d ever be at the receiving end of that ferocity, she wasn’t exactly the most level headed person herself, so it’d definitely make quite the skeptical when it happened.

 

Anyway, after they’d finished their meal and their little chat, Emma and Henry went back to the station to pick up the dog and went back to Emma’s for a movie.

 

“you want a shower, kid?”

 

“ummm… ok” he agreed with a nod after thinking about it.

 

“I can give you a shirt to wear? I don’t have anything Henry sized though”

 

Henry giggled at her, “you’re silly!! But it’s ok, Mom makes me carry a spare set of clothes in my school bag in case I get dirty at lunch time.”

 

Emma looked at him knowingly, “if it’s my guess… I would say that has happened a few times then?”

 

Henry smirked, “I’m not saying a word”

 

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair fondly, “you are such your Mother’s kid”

 

Henry batted away her hand and grabbed out his clothes from his bag.

 

In the meantime, Emma got Henry a towel and pulled out one of the spare tooth brushes from her draw. She’d gotten in the habit of having spare toothbrushes from her Mother. Mary-Margret had a habit of buying them in handfuls whenever they’d go on special. ‘Because the last thing you’d want is to have guests with stinky breath or a ratty old toothbrush because you haven’t the time to go to the store’. Emma smiled at the thought. Her Mother was always such a strange character, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Emma made a mental note also to buy more toothbrushes next time she shopped.

 

“righteo Kid. Towel and toothbrush on the sink. I’ll call your Mom and see how she’s going once your out and then we can watch a movie. Sound good?”

 

“yup!” he said eagerly and ran off into the bathroom.

 

Emma smiled at how easy it was to spend time with Henry. He was such a polite boy and wasn’t a handful at all. After getting out an extra blanket and pillow from her bedroom cupboard, Emma went back into the loungeroom and set up the chaise side of the couch for Henry to lay on. She felt bad that the kid was more than likely going to fall asleep on a couch for the night but she didn’t feel that bad, because this couch was so fucking comfortable, she even chose it over her own bed sometimes.

 

Henry walked out of the bathroom with a very messy mop of hair that Emma screwed her nose up at.

 

Henry screwed his nose back as a reply, “what?!”

 

“your hair!” Emma barked with laughter, “you look like a drowned rat.”

 

Henry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest with a sharp glare at her.

 

Emma just became more amused, “what? You do!”

 

Henry stomped his foot in anger and gruffed at Emma.

 

Emma took a deep breath and evened herself out. Clearly she was actually upsetting the boy, and that was not her intentions. She walked over to him and noticed the slight quiver in his lip, so she knelt down on one knee and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, “what’s wrong little man?”

 

“you’re being mean!” he said with a sniffle.

 

“I wasn’t being mean. I was just joking with you.”

 

“WELL IT WAS MEAN!”

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she blinked at the shock of the loud little voice in her face, “woah, ok. THAT was mean Henry. Look, I’m sorry my joke hurt your feelings but all you had to do was say you didn’t like it or asked how to fix it.”

 

Henry looked down at the ground as sad tears streamed down his face, “I want my Mommy” he whispered.

 

Emma pulled him into a hug and was comforted that he hugged her back, “I know buddy. She’ll be here soon enough. What do you say we brush- no, comb your hair and then we give her a call. That sound good?”

 

Henry nodded his head yes and wiped his snotted nose on Emma’s shoulder before looking up at her, “I am sorry for yelling at you Sherf. I didn’t mean to be mean.”

 

“its alright Henry. Thank you for apologizing. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

 

He nodded his head again and gave her another hug before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bathroom. His hair was quite clean for a 6 year old boy, Emma thought to herself. But she kind of guessed that was Regina’s doing. Henry was definitely on the road to be quite the presentable gentleman, thanks to his Mother. So at the thought of him a gentleman, Emma combed his hair to the side and snapped a picture to his Mother.

 

It was only a few short minutes later, as they got themselves comfortable on the couch, when Regina rang.

 

Emma – “Hey Babe”

Henry - “hey Mommy!!!”

Regina - “hello you two” Regina laughed.

Henry – “you finish yet? We’re going to watch Moana without you!”

Regina – “I am almost finished my little Prince. I won’t be much longer”

Emma could hear that Regina was just saying that to comfort him as it was just past his bedtime. She rubbed his back lightly as he snuggled into her side.

Emma – “don’t rush babe, we’re doing alright here. Aren’t we Henry?”

Henry – “YUP!!”

Emma – “see, you’ve got nothing to worry about. He’s fed, bathed and we’re going to lay down and watch Moana. You do whatever you need to do and we’ll be right here”

Regina – “thank you Emma. You truly are wonderful my darling.”

Emma – “perks of having a smoking hot girlfriend”

Regina – “are you saying you’re smoking hot?”

Emma – “well I was actually implying that it’s awesome to hang with the kid as well as have a hot girlfriend, but hey.. if you want to say I’m hot, I won’t stop you”

Regina – “you’re an idiot Emma Swan”

Henry – “Mommy!! That’s mean! You’re not ‘spose it say that!!”

Regina – “It is, isn’t it. I’m sorry Emma.”

Emma – “that’s alright. I’ll let you make it up to me later.”

Regina – “is that right?”

Emma – “if you’re lucky.”

Regina – “hmmm. Well I guess I should get back to work to finish this up then.”

Emma- “I’ll take you off speaker” Emma stood up and walked over into the kitchen and began to make herself a coffee, “how much longer you got?”

Regina – an hour… or two… or maybe even three

Emma – fuck! What’d he do?

Regina – I’ll fill you in later. It’s too much to explain on the phone and I really just want to get this over and done with.

Emma- that’s understandable.

Regina- seriously though, Emma… thank you. You’ve really helped by taking a load off my shoulders. It comforts me to know that Henry is in safe hands while I get this all done. I don’t think I could ever repay you for all of this.

Emma- you don’t. you don’t need to repay me at all. It’s what girlfriends do. It’s what I’m here for.

Regina – to watch my kid?

Emma- no. to help you out when I can. You’ve done so much for me already, and I know I can’t repay you for that. So maybe we should call it even and not take tabs? I like what we have.

Regina – so do i.

There was a pregnant silence for a moment.

Regina – I should go. I will be there as soon as I can.

Emma – don’t sweat it. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.

Regina – you’re going to leave your house unlocked with my son??!

Emma – I have a military trained dog, Regina. Bonnie will protect him for the few seconds it would take for me to get out of my room, **_if_** there was an intruder. But I’m confidant that the police vehicle out the front would deter any criminals to attempt to break in.

Regina- that is a valid point.

Emma – Henry is the safest kid in town, even with the door unlocked. So just chill, do your work and come home to us.

Emma noticed what she’d said a moment too late. She hadn’t meant it to come out that way. But yet it felt like the natural thing to say. She gulped hard as the silence continued for a few more seconds.

Regina – clears her throat, “I’ll see you soon Emma”

Emma – “see you soon”

 

Emma hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. This entire evening has been the most domestic evening she’s ever had. It shocked her so much that it really did feel natural to her. She couldn’t help but to think that this was a life she would be happy to live. Her, Regina and Henry.

A little film mirage played in her head of Henry running into the station after school and doing his homework as Emma finished up for the day. then the two would walk home to Miflin Street and begin preparing dinner for Regina when she was set to finish work an hour later. The three of them would then eat their family dinner and talk about their days with each other. After that, Henry would get ready for bed and read a book while Emma and Regina cleaned the kitchen and prepared their lunches for the next morning. They’d then both say goodnight to Henry and head to bed themselves, in what would be THEIR room.

Emma let out a deep sigh at the thought of her day dream. _Maybe one day._

 

“whatcha thinkin’ Sherf?” Henry asked as he hung his head backwards over the couch.

 

Emma chuckled and joined the little boy, “just how lucky I am to have you and your Mom in my life”

 

Henry giggled and snuggled back into her side, “I love you Sherf”

 

“I love you too, Kid”

 

Emma grabbed the remote and pressed play.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry fell asleep just after the giant crab thing stopped singing. The movie wasn’t bad, but Emma was glad that he’d passed out. He was fighting the sleep so bad and she worried that he’d be cranky in the morning if he didn’t sleep soon. It wasn’t until Bonnie jumped onto the couch and he settled himself on the chaise, instead of Emma, until he fell asleep. Bonnie laid herself next to him with her head on his tummy and he slipped into sleep land quickly.

 

Emma had a shower and washed away the muck of the week. She was super glad that tomorrow was Saturday and that she had two days off. _Maybe I should take Regina and Henry somewhere. I do owe Regina a date... I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a date with Henry too. But what?_

 

Emma kept contemplating idea’s as she got herself into bed and got comfortable. It was only a short while longer when she’d heard the grumble of Bonnie’s chest and then the tyres of Regina’s car on the driveway. Emma let out a low whistle that she’d learnt from her trainer that indicated that Bonnie could/should ignore, and she did. Emma stayed laying there with her eyes closed as she heard Regina enter the cabin and close and locked the door behind her. It was a good guess that Regina was checking on her son as it took a minute for her to make her way into Emma’s room.

 

“you awake?” Regina whispered as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

 

Emma opened her eyes and smiled up at her girlfriend, “yeah” she whispered back.

 

“good. Stay awake a while longer. I’m going for a shower”

 

“okay” Emma whispered to her girlfriend.

 

Emma waited patiently for Regina. She was tired, but not overly tired. It was 11pm, so it wasn’t too bad. She was more concerned for Regina, that woman had been working 14 hours straight but yet she still seemed okay(ish).

 

Regina walked out of the bathroom in, of course, Emma’s long sweat pants and singlet.

 

“you really love wearing my clothes, don’t you?”

 

“I actually much prefer us both out of them” Regina said abruptly. She walked over to Emma’s side of the bed and leant over her, “is it okay to touch you?”

 

Emma nodded her head in yes. Her brain was short circuiting at the bluntness from Regina, so there was no way in hell that it’d have the time to make the bad feelings rise.

 

Regina claimed Emma’s lips and straddled her waist as she kissed her passionately. Their tongues instantly fighting for dominance as their bodies began to heat up. Emma pulled Regina closer to her and began to take off Regina’s top until hands slowly wrapped around her wrist and pulled them away.

“stop for a second” Regina said breathlessly, “there is something I want to say to you first”

 

Emma leant up on her elbows as Regina sat up on her hips, “what’s wrong babe?”

 

Regina chuckled lightly and cupped Emma’s cheek adoringly, “nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything is right”

 

Emma smiled up at her but was still slightly confused, “then why did you stop?”

 

Regina leant forward and placed a gentle and very sweet kiss to Emma’s lips before drawing back and looking in her eyes, “I love you and I thought you ought to know”

 

Emma beamed brighter than she ever had before, “show me” she said confidently and claimed Regina’s mouth as her own.

 


	25. The big sister talk

Saturday 6th January 2018

 

Emma had awoken with a bright smile on her face. Regina’s naked body was draped over the top of her, with Regina’s breath ghosting over a hardening nipple. Thoughts of waking her girlfriend crossed her mind but the sound of Henry and her dog playing around in the loungeroom could be heard. After leaving a delicate kiss upon Regina’s naked shoulder, Emma extracted herself from the bed and put her pajamas back on before heading out of the room quietly.

 

Henry smiled up at her as he wrestled around with Bonnie on her pillow on the ground. Emma smiled back and turned on the coffee machine and watched them play. It was 7:30 in the morning, not exactly an early morning for Emma, but still early for her usual Saturday. Seeing as Regina had such a busy day yesterday, Emma decided that it’s best to let her girlfriend sleep as long as possible. She hadn’t figured out what she’d wanted to do today with the Mills’, so it still gave her ample time to decide then.

 

Henry asked Emma for some breakfast and they settled on the easiness of Frootloops. Emma brought both of their bowls over to the couch and turned on the Saturday Morning cartoons. Henry stood there staring at her. You could see the gears grinding in his brain as he contemplated on what he was going to do. He looked by the front door, where Regina’s shoes were, and then back to the door of Emma’s room. He let out a deep sigh and began to trudge heavily to the breakfast bar and plopped himself on his new chair that Emma had brought for him earlier in the week. Emma chuckled to herself and joined him up at the counter, remembering that Regina had instructed him to always eat at the table, no matter what. They spoke about the Avengers, as it was the cartoon playing on the tv, and argued about who was the best hero out of them. Emma loved Ironman and Henry loved Captain America, so the argument was going to be a while. It took them almost an hour to finally agree that Spiderman was the best at the end of the day. how they came to that agreement, we’d never know.

 

It was an hour later, Henry got out of the shower and was now in his cleaned clothes from yesterday and was now watching tv. Emma showered shortly after. She got dressed into her bra and undies and was bending over into the bottom draw of her dresser, getting out a set of clothes for herself, when Regina spoke.

 

“now that’s a view I’d love to wake up to every morning” Regina said as she stretched herself over the bed.

 

Emma craned her head over her shoulder and smirked while she wiggled her arse in the air.

 

Regina groaned and lifted the blanket from her naked body and gestured for Emma to come to her with a finger.

 

Emma was entranced and followed the crooked finger and laid herself on top of her naked girlfriend and claimed her lips in a soft and warming kiss.

 

“what’s the time?” Regina asked as she began to unclip Emma’s bra.

 

“it’s almost 10” Emma replied while leaving a kiss to Regina’s exposed neck.

 

“what? Why’d you let me sleep so long? What about my son?”

 

Emma chuckled and kissed her again, “he’s fine. He’s watching tv”

 

“has he eaten?”

 

“yuP! We had frootloops”

 

“of course you’s did” she laughed.

 

“now that you know he’s fine, can you keep kissing me again?”

 

“you’re a bad influence Miss Swan”

 

Emma bit her lip and hummed, “say that again”

 

“say what? That you’re a bad influence?”

 

Emma shook her head, “no, the way you said Miss Swan. That was hot”

 

Regina smirked and shook her head. She reached up and planted a big wet kiss to Emma’s mouth and then pushed her off of her as she got out of the bed. she swayed her naked hips towards the bathroom, “care to join me?” she said seductively, “Miss Swan”

 

Emma rushed after her girlfriend, ripping her underwear and bra off on the way. Her naked body instantly pressed against Regina’s back as they both stepped into the warm stream of water.

 

“no funny business, my son is right outside this door”

 

“are you serious? Can’t we just be quite?” Emma whined as she bit into Regina’s neck gently.

 

Regina whimpered, knees becoming wobbly and she surrendered into Emma’s touch. She turned her head and claimed Emma’s mouth in a passionate kiss as her hand snaked behind her and found Emma’s dripping core. They both moaned into one another’s mouth, muffling the verbal pleasure as best they could.

Emma spread her legs wider, allowing Regina more access to pleasure her as her own hand found Regina’s center.

they both settled into a steady rhythm that had them both close to their climax. It didn’t take long for them to reach it. Emma jolted as she reached her peak and took Regina in an orgasm with her. They both spasmed with each other as they shared coming down from there high together.

 

Regina giggled as she turned herself around and rested her head against Emma’s heaving chest, “well that was a hell of a lot quicker than I thought it’d be”

 

Emma smirked and kissed Regina of the forehead, “what can I say, I have talent”

 

Regina scoffed at her through a chuckle, “dear. You cumming is what sent me over. So I believe that is I who has the talent here”

 

“challenge accepted” Emma said as she began to trail her hand back down Regina’s body.

 

Regina caught hold of Emma’s wrist before she could start things up again, “as much as I’d love to continue this my love, we can’t.”

 

“how come?”

 

“well firstly, we’ve been in here for how long while my son is out there? And secondly… I promised my sister I’d see her for lunch”

 

Emma took a step back and frowned, “oh”

 

“what’s the matter?”

 

“It’s nothing. I was kind of hoping I could take you guys out today.”

 

Regina began to rub shampoo in her hair, “well if you’d like, you are free to join us?”

 

“and get interrogated by your sister?”

 

“well it’s bound to happen shortly, may as well happen today and get it out of the way.”

 

Emma groaned “I don’t wanna”

 

“I know dear. But that’s what happens when you date a younger sibling.”

 

“I believe I also got interrogated by your son!”

 

“yes, well.. that’s what happens when you date a single mother” Regina stated smugly.

 

Emma smiled and appreciated the nakedness in front of her, “yeah, well… you’re worth it”

 

Regina cocked an eyebrow at her, “ I’m worth it? Or is this with it?” she said as she gestured to her body.

 

Emma smirked and took Regina against her body and kissed her swiftly, “all of you is worth it”

 

Regina hummed, “good answer dear” she said with a kiss. “now get out so I get myself clean without your distraction”

 

“but you like my distractions” Emma wiggled her eyebrows

 

“be as that may, I have a six year old that is going to start worrying why there isn’t an adult around”

 

And right on queue, a knock happened on the bedroom door, “Sherf? Where you?”

 

Emma laughed, kissed Regina once more quickly and jumped out of the shower “I’ll be out in a second, kid” she yelled back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was just passed noon when Emma was pulling up into the driveway of Zelena’s farm. Emma and Regina decided on taking Emma’s car so Bonnie could come along and play in the fields with Henry. As they approached the farm house, Zelena could be seen standing out the front on the porch. The house was quite tidy on the outside. Emma found herself thinking that it looked a little boring with no personality with its white walls and dark bluish-grey roof. It wasn’t that it didn’t look nice, it just lacked character.

 

As they rolled up to a stop next to the front stairs, Henry jumped out as soon as the car was off. He ran straight up into his Aunt’s arms, screaming about how much he’d missed her. Regina and Emma dawdled out of the car and made their way up onto the porch.

 

“Regina!” Zelena greeted with wide arms, awaiting a hug from her sister.

 

“hello Z. great to see you again, dear” she said as she embraced her.

 

They both hugged each other and then Zelena knelt down and patted the dog, “looks like you brought the mutt with you”

 

Emma snorted and was about to say something to defend her dog, but it wasn’t needed as Zelena finished her thought.

 

“also Bonnie” she said with a wink at Emma.

 

Emma laughed and shook her head at her, “thought she could use another bitch around her for some company”

 

They both laughed at one another, despite the look of disgust on Regina’s face, “I really wish you too would get along”

 

“we are getting along” Zelena replied, “she’s still breathing while she shags my baby sister, so that means she is semi tolerable”

 

Regina frowned and shook her head, “well I wish you two wouldn’t be so blasé with your comments towards each other in front on my son.”

 

Emma nod her head in agreement, “I’ll keep my thoughts to myself” she said with a smirk.

 

Regina smirked back before looking out at the fields where Henry had ran off with the dog, “actually… don’t. Now is the perfect time for that interrogation I know my sister has been dying to inflict on you”

 

Emma’s eyes blew wide, “Baby, no! please don’t leave me here with her” Emma said as she attempted to follow Regina down the steps.

 

Regina placed a gentle hand on Emma’s shoulder and smiled at her sympathetically, “it’s time. And look at her” Regina said as she looked over Emma’s shoulder at her sister, “how can I say no to a smiling face like that?”

 

Emma turned around to look at Zelena. She was smiling alright, but it wasn’t a cheerfully happy smile at all. She looked completely sadist and eagerly happy to inflict some pain on her victim. Emma swallowed hard as she realized that she was that said victim.

 

“come now Emma” Zelena said way too sweetly, “we’ll fetch some tea and have a little chat”

 

Emma bowed her head in defeat and followed Zelena inside like a child in trouble or a prisoner walking to death road. She refused to turn around and look at Regina as she could hear her cackling from behind.

 

Zelena stayed silent throughout the entire time they were making tea, with the only exception on asking how Emma preferred her drink. The tension was high and Emma couldn’t help but think that Zelena was doing to on purpose to make her more anxious. But because Emma was stubborn, she refused to show it… much, anyway.

 

They both made their way back out onto the verandah and took a seat at the chairs that overlooked the fields.

 

“so Emma” Zelena started, “what are your intentions with my sister?”

 

Emma laughed, “that is the most cliché question, ever!”

 

“be as that may, I would still like an answer” Zelena retorted seriously.

 

Emma took in a deep breath as she watched Regina chasing Henry and Bonnie around the fields, “honestly, I just want to love her and make her happy”

 

“and you do love her?”

 

“without a doubt.”

 

“good. So, do you plan to stick around or is this just a bit of fun for the mean time?”

 

“I plan to stick around. Well, for as long as she lets me anyway. I would spend the rest of my life getting to know her if she let it.”

 

Zelena nodded her head in agreement and thought for a moment while she drank her tea. She placed her cup back on her lap and turned to Emma, “Why Regina? Why are you interested in my sister?”

 

Emma let out a breath and smiled to herself, “Regina is amazing. I’ve never met anyone like her before. She knows what she wants and she chases after it. I’ve seen her tackle so many things in the short time that we have known each other and I absolutely adore her persistence. Like when we first met… Sydney was a dick and was refusing to give my guys their Christmas bonuses, but Regina waltzed right in there and put him straight. She’s bloody Wonder Woman! And then there was her asking me out. I was in a foul mood that day, but she allowed me time to calm down and then asked me. She obviously knew I’d say yes but she was so amazing about it all.

I believe that I was falling in love with her from the moment our eyes met. She looked at me with so much kindness and patience and that was exactly what I needed. She’s only proven from that moment that she is nothing but kind and patient.”

 

“okay, so you definitely are a sap for my sister, but what about my nephew? Is her having Henry going to be an issue?”

 

“no way! I love that kid! I know that Henry comes along with being with Regina, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

“so you’d be willing to co-parent henry if that time were to ever come?”

 

“I haven’t really thought of it but absolutely, I would. It’s a little daunting to think of it right now, but in the future, I’d love nothing more than to be apart of their family and maybe even expand. I definitely want a family of my own”

 

“and this isn’t your fast ticket to this family you dream of?”

 

Emma scoffed and shook her head, “why can’t I just love Regina for who she is?” she said and stood up from her chair to pace along the porch. She was feeling nervous and knew that she had to answer this question right. “I know how it may seem to others who know that I have wanted kids for years, but that isn’t the case. I love her. I really fucking love her. I am so lucky to of even found someone so understanding as Regina and I’m even luckier that she loves me back. The fact that she has a son has nothing to do with our relationship. But by the gods, I wouldn’t change it. I love Henry so much and I will protect him with all I’ve got, as well as Regina. I would never wish to of found a Henry-less Regina, because who she is with him is also why I love her so dearly. In fact, I love her so much that I wish she still had her husband and Henry still have his father. He would be the best for them, I don’t aim on replacing him.”

 

Zelena took the last remaining sip of her drink and looked into her empty cup thoughtfully before looking back up and meeting Emma’s eyes. “I wasn’t around when Daniel was alive. I had arrived a few months too late. Henry was around 6 months old at that stage. Regina was, IS, an amazing mother. She always puts that little boy first. I have watched over the last 6 years people throwing themselves at Regina, and not once had she shown any interest in anyone like she has with you. she went on a few dates but nothing ever happened, nothing ever came after the first dates. So when I rock up to her house and find the Sheriff sitting at her kitchen table, after a sleepover might I add, I knew that there had to be something special about you.” They both shared a soft smile with each other, “now don’t get me wrong Emma, I do like you, but if you hurt my sister, I will destroy you. Regina may be evil, but I am wicked.. and wicked always win”

 

Emma took a nervous side step away from Zelena, as Zelena looked at her with crazed eyes, “I will do everything in my power to take care of those two, for as long as they let me. I swear to you Zelena, there is nothing more in the world that I want than to share my life with them and hopefully become a part of that family when we are all ready.”

 

Zelena smiled to herself before looking back at Emma, “I do believe you are the first to ever answer that question correctly in the entire world of dating younger siblings. I am impressed. I honestly thought you weren’t overly bright”

 

Emma frowned at her, “wow, okay”

 

“must be the blonde hair” Zelena teased.

 

“and here I thought we were finally going to get along!”

 

Zelena cackled out loudly, “I wouldn’t pick on you if I didn’t like you Emma. The fact that you’re so easy to stir up, makes it all the more fun. I very much appreciate our way of speaking to another”

 

Emma smirked and agreed, “yeah, I s’pose it’s not that bad.”

 

“I must ask though” Zelena started with much interest, “has she ever yelled at you?”

 

Emma looked at her sideways. That was such a strange question to ask someone, “Regina? no, I don’t think so”

 

“oh, you’re going to love it!” Zelena cheered loudly and clapped her hands together, looking very much like an excited maniac, “she gets this vain pulsing in her forehead and her eyes go all crazy! If looks could kill, this look would tear your heart out of your chest and crush it right in front of you”

 

Emma let out a long drawn out breath “… o k … and why does this excite you so much?”

 

Zelena shrugged and picked up her empty tea cup, “I do love it when my little sister lets her Evil Queen roam free. Now that she’s in office, I presume we’re all going to see it more often”

 

“I’ve heard about that nickname a few times now. Does she really get that bad? Worse than at the fireworks when you let Henry jump on the table?”

 

“yes, that was nothing” was all Zelena said with a wicked grin and walked inside.

 

Emma leant over the porch railing and watched as her sweet, caring, and patient girlfriend played around in the fields with Henry and Bonnie. She couldn’t help thinking that everyone was full of themselves. There was no way in the world that Regina could be “evil” as everyone was saying. Heck, she got cranky, sure. But so did everyone.

Only time would tell though. It was still early in their relationship and still had only been the first week of Regina as Mayor. It kind of thrilled Emma though. As much as no one liked to be yelled at, the thought of Regina trying to intimidate her was kind of a turn on for her. Actually the thought alone of her being the Sheriff and Regina being the Mayor and them fucking in the office is a turn on in itself. Maybe Emma could fuck up the paperwork a little and get punished by the mayor for not doing her job properly… yeah, no. Emma shook her head at herself. This was not the time NOR the place to be thinking up some hot ass fantasy of her and her girlfriend at work. Because no doubt, the time would come and that would actually happen. No, the time now was to think about how amazing it was to spend time with the Mills’. Herself and Zelena have finally had that overdue talk, surprisingly it was easier than she’d expected, and now it was time for her to chase after two certain brunettes that were chasing her dog.

 

Emma snuck up behind Regina and hoisted her up into the air. The loud pitched squeal was one that could rival Henry’s, but thankfully it quickly turned into giggles. Emma nuzzled into Regina’s neck and she pulled her flush against her, pulling her into a hug from behind. Regina twisted around in her grasp and peppered kisses all over Emma’s face, causing Henry to laugh at his Mothers antics. It wasn’t long until Henry had enough of their lovey dovey moment, so he ran up and tackled Emma to the ground by her knees. Regina had enough sense to let Emma go and she laughed as Henry bounced himself victoriously up and down on Emma’s body.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent out at the farm end of Zelena’s property. They all had a quick lunch of salad sandwiches before they took the quad bikes out and followed the track down to the greenhouse sheds that held Zelena’s produce. Emma was amazed at the amount of work Zelena had incorporated into her business and wasn’t shocked at all to know that her farm was the leading fruit and vegetable company that supported the town. Emma recalled that Regina had mentioned her sister running a farm on their first date, but she had no idea that it was this big.

 

So they spent the rest of their day helping Zelena pick through a few rows, ready for the markets tomorrow in the next town over. They all had an absolutely ball, bickering with one another and chasing Henry through the rows when he got bored of his assigned task.

 

The day was drawing to an end and Emma dropped off her two favourite Mills’ back at their home with a promise to see them again tomorrow for their regular Sunday movie day.

 

Emma couldn’t help but think that she truly was lucky. She loved those two so very much and she was lucky to have their love in return.


	26. Taking Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review on what you think. i love hearing back from you all!!

Tuesday 9th January 2018

 

Today was the first official day of their Tuesday night meetings starting up again. This time though, it was Dr Archie Hopper that was the leader in charge of running the group. Regina had agreed to still come when she had the opportunity to, and tonight was one of those nights. Emma and Regina mingled together with the rest of the group and introduced Robin Locksley to the rest of them. Robin had overheard Emma and Ruby talking about the meeting with the morning handover and decided to come along too. (Ruby came to work early so Robin could leave on time. he was arriving early tomorrow to make up for it). The Sheriff was slightly annoyed, mainly because she had a feeling that Robin wanted to come so he could spend time with Regina. She had still yet to approach him that they were a couple. The conversations that ran between them never really approached onto that the Mayor was her girlfriend and she had thought that it’d be strange for him if his boss just blurted out her relationship details. She had tried to get Ruby and Graham to help her out, but they were useless and thought it was a great laugh to watch Emma struggle with Robin’s infatuation.

 

Archie asked everyone to take their seats as it clicked over to 6 o’clock, so he could start the meeting. “Welcome back to Everyone and hello to the new faces. I am Dr Archibald Hopper, but it is okay to call my Archie. Everyone comes to these Tuesday meeting’s for one cause that we all have in common, we have all lost a loved one.

Times can be tough, no matter how long it has been since your loved one has passed. So these meet ups are a great opportunity for you to speak about those hard times if you will.

We will have set assignments for every week for you to think about and help you guide through the loses.

I am available for one on one sessions also, if you don’t wish to speak about certain things to the group. Just talk to me after we are all done here or come see me in office hours.

Now to start us all off, we’ll go around introducing ourselves and saying what has brought us here. I will go first and then we’ll go around the circle.”

 

There was a slight shuffling of chairs as everyone got themselves comfortable and ready to begin the session. Emma smiled at Regina shyly before looking at Archie and then he began.

“I am Archie Hopper and I lost my wife to liver cancer 14 years ago”

“I am Marco Geppetto, my little boy August had bone cancer and lost his battle 9 years ago when he was 8”

“my name is Kathryn Midas, my husband passed 2 years ago with prostate cancer”

“I’m Emma Swan. My Mom died from brain cancer 3 years ago.”

“Regina Mills. My husband had a tumour on his heart 6 years ago”

“I am Robin Locksley, 4 years ago my wife also died because of a tumour on her heart”

 

Emma watched as Regina and Robin both looked at each other remorsefully. Regina offered a comforting squeeze to Robins knee and he held her hand there as the circle continued. Emma’s brow furrowed as a spike of jealously hit inside her gut. She shook herself out of the best she could. _C’mon Em, you know she’s just being comforting as they’ve both experienced the same thing. Doesn’t mean he has to keep holding her hand though._

Emma tensed her jaw and decided it’s best to wait until after the meeting to decide what she really thinks of it. she cleared her throat and payed attention to the circle once again.

 

“Eugene Lucas, as you all know. My dear husband died from lung cancer and it also took my darling daughter too”

“Robert Gold, my first wife died of breast cancer 8 years ago.”

The door of the room was opening as Robert said his part, all eyes turned to the occupant who was now strolling himself into the meeting room.

“ai, my dear Milah” Killian Jones said and took a seat next to the older gentleman. “I apologise I am late, what did I miss?”

 

Emma eyed him suspiciously but could not sense any tells that he was drunk. He was neatly presented and seemed to be put together for once, despite the arrogance dripping off him.

 

Archie cleared his throat and straightened his glasses, “we were just introducing ourselves and stating why we are here”

Killian wriggled himself more comfortable into his chair and sat cockily to one side, “I am Killian Jones and am here for the same reason as Mr.Gold. Milah was my lover and she died horribly from breast cancer.”

Robert pursed his lips and looked straight ahead at the wall in front of him with a tight grip on his walking stick in front of him. he could feel the smug look on Killian’s face and refused to give him the attention that he sought after.

 

The circle continued on with the other 3 patrons as Emma watched Killian from the opposite side of the room. he appeared to be sober, which was a good thing, but she had no idea on why he was in fact here. He may of lost his ‘lover’, but he seemed to be more smug towards Mr. Gold about it more than anything. The rest of the meeting went along as usual. Everyone spoke about their techniques for how they handle their sad days and Emma was happy to admit that she’d learnt a few more techniques that she could try. It was winding up to the end of the session and everyone was busy mingling with themselves about tonight. Emma reluctantly left Regina talking to Robin about the rare heart tumour that both their partners had had when she approached Archie, who was finally alone and packing up his note pads.

 

“got a moment Doc?” Emma said as she leant back on her heels with her hands stuffed into her back pockets.

 

Archie adjusted his glasses out of habit, “of course Sheriff. How may I help?” he said and smiled a beaming smile at her.

 

Emma scratched at the back of her neck and returned an awkward grin “I was wondering if it’d be possible to make an appointment to see you in private. Tonight was quite eye opening and I’d really like to clear some things up with you”

 

“of course. I should be able to Monday, if it’s not urgent?”

 

“Great! That’d be perfect actually! I just want to make sure that my knocker is all up to scratch” Emma said as she knocked on her head. “seeing as I’m in a new relationship, got to make sure the wires aren’t wonky, right?” Emma laughed off her nervousness.

 

Archie laughed lightly with her, “I think its quite admirable that you want to make sure you’re really okay with the beginning of a new relationship. I am certain that yourself and Regina will continue to grow and make each other happy”

 

Emma blushed at the sincere words of the kind man, “thanks doc! I’ll see you next week then”

 

He nod his head to her politely, “I’ll see you then”

 

Emma gave him a small wave as she began to walk backwards before turning front and towards Regina. Regina was still chatting with Robin when she approached her, so she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and rested her head on her shoulder after giving her a kiss on the cheek, “ready to go?” she asked and held her a little more tightly, and slightly possessively.

 

Regina smiled at her and interlaced her fingers around Emma’s that were resting around her waist, “actually dear, Robin was only just inviting us out for a few drinks”

 

Robin stuttered and frowned as he attempted to correct her, “actually Regina, I was only asking you –“

 

“nonsense” Regina said cutting him off as she kept her eyes on Emma who was smirking at her, “I’m sure your boss would love nothing more than to share a drink with you too”

 

Emma shook her head at Regina as her smirk grew. she then turned her attention to Robin, who was looking at them with irritation and confusion, completely oblivious to them still being a couple “we’ll have a few down at AESOP’s TABLE. Pretty sure there’s a two for one coupon in the SUV somewhere. I can be the designated driver if you both wish?”

 

Regina smiled triumphantly and kissed Emma quickly on the cheek before exiting her hold and making her way to the door, “come along dear, the night is still early and I wish to get my drink on”

 

Emma snorted in laughter at the non-Regina like comment and followed that beautifully swaying arse out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma and Regina found themselves a booth while Robin went and bought the first round. He had insisted that he bought the first round since Emma was being the designated driver for them all that night. Emma was quick to take the seat next to Regina before a hopeful Robin would try to take it. Not that she’d let him, she’d tell him to move anyway. As she got herself comfortable she found herself becoming more at ease since the meeting. Emma hated to admit it, she got a pang of jealousy when Regina placed a comforting hand on Robin’s knee. She knew that there was nothing more to it than Regina showing Robin that he wasn’t alone, but the thought that Robin was able to receive that kind of gesture without Regina having to ask was what was upsetting her the most. Emma was upset for herself and also upset for Regina. It must not be easy for Regina to have to think about how to comfort Emma instead of just acting on pure instinct like she had tonight with Robin. She knew she was getting better with it all, but there were still days where it riddled her mind.

 

Regina could sense that something was upsetting Emma, so she bumped her knee against hers under the table to gain her attention, “you alright there? You look like you’re thinking really hard”

 

Emma offered her a small smile, “I’ll be fine”

 

Regina slowly placed a hand on Emma’s bicep and squeezed softly when she didn’t get shrugged away, “no, something is up. What is it? we can leave if you want.”

 

“no, that’s not it. you want to have a few drinks and I’m fine with that. Its just-” Emma ran her hand through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck, “… look, I’m going to be honest” she blurted out

 

“please do” Regina replied and slid her hand from Emma’s bicep down to Emma’s thigh.

 

“I got a little jealous earlier”

 

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think about what may of upset Emma.

 

“you were able to offer Robin comfort at the meeting. I know it sounds stupid and I know that you don’t see him that way, but I couldn’t help but think that he’d be easier and better for you. because with me, you have to ask to touch me most of the time. You can’t just place a calming hand to my shoulder when I’m upset or hug me when I’m down. You’ll always have to ask and I don’t think that’s very fair to you”

 

Regina rubbed up and down Emma’s thigh comfortingly, “but darling, none of that matters to me. What we have is purely magical and I am so proud of how far we’ve come in such a short time” she said as she gestured to her hand movement on Emma’s lap, emphasising on the action “I know it won’t always be easy, but we love each other enough to make it work and we will learn how to cope with it better”

 

“but that’s not fair to you”

 

“what’s not fair to me?”

 

“to love me with those kind of conditions. i can’t offer you unconditional love. As much as I wish I could, I just can’t. I need those boundaries”

 

“I don’t care Emma. the way you love me now is beautiful and you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world” Regina said with so much passion in her eyes.

 

Emma couldn’t help not to smile with the way Regina was looking at her, “really?” Emma asked curiously

 

“really, really.” Regina stated, “now, can I have a kiss?” she said as she pursed her lips sillily at Emma.

 

Emma smirked like her usual idiot self and closed the gap between them in a quick but meaningful kiss.

 

“thank you” Regina said as her eyes fluttered open.

 

Emma smiled fully then. She loved this woman. She had no idea how she deserved someone like her but fuck she was ever thankful. Emma took the opportunity to lean more into Regina’s side and cuddle up into her. she knew that Regina wouldn’t move herself without letting Emma know, so she was able to relax and enjoy the atmosphere with her girlfriend.

 

Robin joined them shortly with their drinks. Emma and Robin both had a mid strength beer while Regina went a bit more fancy and ordered a dirty martini. He took his seat opposite Regina and they all clicked glasses before taking a swig of their drink.

 

“so how are you liking the job Robin?” Regina said to start off a conversation.

 

Robin took a mouthful of his drink before eyeing the two women respectfully, “as much as I do enjoy my job, I do think it would be safest not to talk about work with the boss and the boss’ boss” he said with a sideway smile.

 

Regina hummed in agreement while Emma just leant against her admiring her beer. “How about something more neutral, you have a son, how old is he?”

 

“Roland” Robin said proudly, “my boy is turning 6 in April.”

 

“so he’s a year younger than Henry. He turns 7 in July.”

 

Robin smiled fondly at her “he seems like a lovely young man, maybe the boys could get along and we could have a play date someday soon?” Robin asked hopefully.

 

Regina blinked a few times and looked at Emma for some help, but she wasn’t any. Emma was too busy snickering into her beer, “I’m sure they’ll see one another plenty at the station. We visit Emma enough after school anyway”

 

“yeah, you two seem close. Been friends for long?”

 

Emma piped up then, “she’s my girlfriend” she said proudly with a cheeky ass grin.

 

Robin smiled and nod his head, “yeah I gathered that. You two are always together. Must be nice to have such a close friend to do everything with”

 

Emma tried to cover her laughter with her hand but her laughter was so hard that it didn’t do any good. Regina just stared at her disbelievingly as Robin starred at her confused.

 

“I am afraid I must of missed the joke” he said to Regina with a look on his face that seemed like it hurt to think.

 

“it’s fine Robin” Regina said as she poked Emma in the ribs, which only made her laugh more, “Emma is an idiot”

 

“I swear babe,” Emma started, while still laughing, “I have tried so many times to tell him”

 

“tell me what?” Robin asked.

 

“Emma and I are girlfriends” Regina said with a serious look on her face.

 

“I know. Why do you keep saying that? I get that you two are friends.”

 

“no, Robin” Regina said and rubbed her forehead, “she’s my girlfriend, as in we’re dating”

 

Robin looked at them sideways and contemplated what they were saying. A wide smile broaded on his face when he thought he’d clicked, “so you two like to share a date? I’ve heard of that before bu-”

 

Regina slapped her hand from her forehead to on the table her gain his full attention, “no!” she said sternly, “Emma and I are in a relationship! We aren’t dating men, we’re dating each other!”

 

It then dawned on him and his face fell bright red, “I apologise, I did not mean to offend you” he said really quickly as his hands shot up in innocence. The look on his face was priceless. He looked quite frightened from the outburst of the Mayor.

 

Regina scoffed at Emma as she continued to laugh before her attention was back to Robin, “it is fine, Robin. I understand how it’s not something that a man like yourself would even consider”

 

Robin smiled at the all clear of the misunderstanding but it faltered for a second as he wondered if that was an insult or not. He shook his head out of that thought and raised his beer, “another drink?” he said, wanting to get away and recollect himself.

 

“please” Regina said and watched him leave to the bar. Once he was safely away, Regina slapped Emma on the shoulder that was leaning up against her, “must you be such a child?”

 

Emma shrugged her shoulders at her and smiled like the big goofy idiot she was, “well at least he now knows”

 

“yeah, and no thanks to you! I seriously wonder how I ever ended up with someone as childish as you sometimes”

 

Emma leant over and kissed Regina on the cheek sweetly, “because you love me and I am adorable” Emma said and put on the puppy eyes.

 

Regina scoffed half-heartedly before looking into those beautiful green eyes that she’d fallen in love with, “lucky me” she said sarcastically and took the kiss that Emma offered her.

 

Emma took a hold of Regina’s hand and placed it in her lap and began to play with her fingers until Robin returned. Robin retook his seat without anyway and slid Regina’s drink over to her.

 

Regina thanked him for the new drink and thought it best to keep the conversation on the children “so Robin, where will your son be staying when you start your nightshifts? Wouldn’t be easy doing this job as a single parent”

 

“He stays home with my housemates. We live in a very large share house that’s out in the woods. Roland love the nature, so do I, so it’s a great way of living for us both. Its as simple as pulling a swag out and not even walking 100 metres and we’re camping.”

 

“that must be lovely for you both. Henry and my version of camping would be staying at the Sheriff’s cabin”

 

Emma scoffed at her then “hey! It’s not that bad!”

 

“no, it’s not dear” Regina said reassuringly, “but as you know, we live in a mansion and I don’t exactly go exploring in the forest for some fun. So staying at your cabin with the fire and the stars is the type of camping I like, because it also contains a heated bed.”

 

Emma couldn’t argue with that. She had been in the city most of her life, so her cabin was like camping for her too until she got use to it.

 

“so what about Henry? Where does he stay for the meetings?” Robin said to bring himself back into the conversation.

 

“my sister stays at my house every Tuesday night. I ran the meetings for the past few years and I thought it was time to hand the reins over once I became the Mayor.”

 

“do you miss it?”

 

“well seeing as this was the first meeting back, I can’t really say if I do or not. It was nice to be able to relax a bit more and not have to worry about writing everything down. It feels like I might get more out of it by being on the other side for once”

 

“well that is excellent to hear” he said. He finished the rest of his drink and held it up, “another?” he asked.

 

Regina shook her head, “maybe just a water, thanks”

 

Emma pipped up, “water for me too, please”

 

“no worries, I’ll be back in a moment” and he left.

 

Emma stood up from the booth and let Regina out to allow her to go to the bathroom. She sat back in the corner that Regina was in and pulled out her phone to kill the time while she waited for her company to return. She wasn’t paying attention when an occupant returned to the opposite side of her. “that was quick” she said as she still looked at her phone.

 

“hi Emma”

 

“what the fuck!” Emma said and looked at who it was, “what are you doing here Elsa?”

 

“I just finished a meeting and was about to head back to the B&B” Elsa said. She was holding her computer bag to her side, so Emma presumed she was using the free wifi. (Grannie’s wifi was really fucking slow!)

 

“I meant what are you doing in Storybrooke. I thought you’d left?”

 

Elsa huffed and reached over the table, taking hold of Emma’s hand tightly and not letting her go as she tried to pull away, “I’ve been waiting for you to call me. I’ve been giving you space until you were ready to talk”

 

“no. we are not doing this here Elsa” Emma said as she tried to reef back her hand. She could feel anger as well as other nasty feelings boiling up inside of her.

 

“Emma just listen to what I have to say”

 

“no! now let me go” she tried again but failed. It was moments like these when Emma really regretted training her ex-girlfriend how to restrain and detain a person. Elsa had the weak spot in a normal wrist hold cover by her other hand, so she was unable to get herself free.

 

Elsa pulled her arm so she was facing towards her more so she could gain Emma’s attention, “Emma, look at me. Tell me how I can make this better”

 

“by letting her go, for starters” Regina said to her sternly as she re-approached the table. Her eyes were pitch black and her sported a feral snarl as she stared down the woman.

 

Elsa let go and sat back in the booth, her demeanour was more relaxed than necessary, “Hello Regina” she said sweetly.

 

“don’t start. Just leave before I forcefully remove you”

 

Emma was taken back by that statement. She would never imagine Regina saying something like that, but by the look on her face right now, she meant it. Regina’s pose was very authoritative as she stood there at the end of the booth. If looks could kill, Elsa’s heart would be out of her chest and beating heavily in Regina’s palm. Emma observed both the women staring each other down and then noticed that Robin had done the smart thing and stayed at the bar while it all happened.

 

“Get. Out.” Regina growled.

 

“you may be the Mayor and run this town, but you don’t run this bar. You have no right to kick me out”

 

Emma cleared her throat and began to get herself out of the booth and stand next to Regina, “however, I am the Sheriff. And I have that authority, not a problem.” Emma placed a calming hand on Regina’s forearm, she leant close to her ear “we should just go” Emma said softly to her.

 

“No” Regina said with all seriousness.

 

“no?” Emma repeated, confused.

 

“no! we were here first and she’s interrupted us. She should leave” Regina finalised with a glare at Elsa.

 

Emma considered for the moment that Regina sounded a little like her when she was having a ‘tantrum’, as others so politely put it. Regina was serious though. Despite the few martini’s, one after another, Regina was holding herself together quite well and standing her ground. Emma couldn’t help but think she loved his protective side of her girlfriend.

 

Elsa slid out of the opposite side of the booth and stood face to face to Regina, them both now ignoring the presence of Emma. “you know, Madame Mayor, you think that you are all mighty and untouchable, but you’re wrong. I can destroy you quicker than an avalanche.”

 

Regina snarled at her “bring it! you have no idea what I am capable of”

 

Emma took a step between the two women, trying to create some distance between them both, “c’mon ladies, let’s not do this here. There are people watching”

 

“I don’t care” Regina growled out as she looked past Emma and at Elsa. Regina knew that she would falter if she looked at Emma in the eyes, but right now she needed to prove some point to this arse of a woman.

 

Elsa took the opportunity of Emma having her back to her and smirked deviously at Regina. This earnt her another snarl and Regina trying to get past Emma’s hands that were holding her back. Elsa then grabbed Emma by the shoulder and it made Emma recoil and flitch out of the way.

 

Regina watched as Emma’s face lit up in fear as she was grabbed on the shoulder from behind. The movement was quick and obviously well practice, seeing as Emma didn’t attempt to defend herself, which in turn boiled Regina even more. It was clear as day that _that_ was a common move from Elsa from the times they were together. Regina completely faltered as she kept her eyes on Emma. she had no idea on what to do “are you alright?” Regina asked.

 

Emma shuddered her shoulders and rubbed at the back of her neck, “yeah, I’m fine. Can we just go?” she said without even looking at her ex.

 

“Emma wait” Elsa said and turned Emma by the shoulders again to face her, but Emma shrugged her off and moved away from her.

 

Regina closed the distance between them then, there faces once again very close “Don’t you dare lay another hand on her again” Regina spat.

 

Elsa stood up to her and spat back “don’t make it sound like I’m abusing her, Regina. I am simply trying to gain her attention and get her to face me. You need to butt the hell out of it”

 

“you need to not touch her!” Regina growled, “Emma does not like to be touched!”

 

“stay out of it! it’s not your business!”

 

Regina smirked evilly at her then as she took a step back and towards Emma, “you see, that’s where you are wrong, dear. It is my business, because she is **_MY_** girlfriend”

 

“for now” Elsa smirked back.

 

“oh you have the wrong idea in your head if you think you have any chance with Emma. she wouldn’t waste another moment with someone like you”

 

“oh yeah? And what makes you think that she’s going to stick it out with you?”

 

“there is one very important piece of information that you’ve yet to even consider.”

 

“and what’s that?”

 

“she does not love you” Regina said darkly, “she is in love with me” Regina finished with a triumphant smirk and evil laugh.

 

Elsa breathed in deeply through her nose and back out through her mouth, trying very hard to hold back her rising temper. Thoughts kept running through her mind as Regina continued to laugh at her getting riled up. She couldn’t take it anymore. She closed her hand up into a fist and swung in right into the woman’s laughing mouth, her mother’s large engagement ring collecting Regina’s top lip and splitting it.

 

Emma rushed to Regina in an instant and pulled her into my embrace as she looked over the damage that was inflicted. There was a fair amount of blood and Emma was certain it was coming from her lip more than her mouth. She turned to Elsa with crazed angry eyes, “back the fuck off Elsa! I will have your job for this! You’re fucking done!!” Emma didn’t look back at her but knew that she’d left as she took Regina out the back of bar and used their bathroom to clean Regina up.

 

There really was a lot of blood coming out. Emma knew that she needed to get the bleeding to stop, so she applied the pressure she needed, wincing at the pain that showed on Regina’s face because of it. Once that was done, she cleaned the wound and assessed the damage.

“you may need stitches babe” Emma said in a small voice. Regina just shook her head at her so she did the best she could do with what she had.

A few butterfly stiches later and a healthy serving of ice to reduce any swelling, and they were on their way home. The car ride was quite as Emma dropped Robin off first before making their way back to the mansion.

 

Nothing was said as they both walked up the stairs and into Regina’s room. they both showered together in silence and Emma redressed the wound properly with Regina’s more well equipped first aid box.

 

“you are going to get a nasty scar because of this” Emma said as she traced the cut with some numbing cream.

 

Regina smiled the best she could, “do you think it’ll make me look more terrifying?” she asked a smug cocked eyebrow.

 

“I think your evil queen glare that I saw tonight is the real danger out of this” Emma chuckled.

 

Regina bowed her head in shame as she recalled how this all happened, “I’m sorry I let that get out of hand. She was being so thoughtless towards you and it was enraging me so much. I knew that what I was saying would piss her off, but I’d never expected her to actually hit me.” Regina thought for a moment and before she asked,  “She’s never hit you, right?”

 

“no, of course not.” Emma shook her head, “I didn’t expect that either. And you don’t need to apologise for anything. Shit happened tonight, it could have been avoided, yes, but you two seem to want to have that discussion anyway. Nothing can be done about it now” Emma thought for a moment then, “unless you want to, that is? She did assault you. you’ve got every right to charge her if you wish.”

 

“no, it’s fine. I just want her gone” Regina confessed in a small voice

 

“me too baby, me too”

 

“why is she even still here?” Regina asked as they both began to hop into bed.

 

“I have no idea. She keeps saying that she wants to talk to me, but I have a feeling that there is more to it”

 

“well, hopefully after tonight, that’ll be the last we see of her”

 

Emma crossed her fingers and closed her eyes tightly like a child making a wish “we can only wish”

 

Regina smiled and nudged her lightly at her antics, “you’re an idiot Emma Swan.”

 

Emma smiled way to proudly, “yes, I am” and leant over and kissed Regina on her cheek, being weary of her cut lip “I love you Regina”

 

“I love you too Emma.” Regina said and turned off the lamp light.

 

they both settled into their own sides and closed their eyes to sleep. Emma let out a breath that she was holding as she tried to ease her darkening thoughts. It was times like these that she hated sharing a bed with some body. she wanted nothing more than to be able to hold Regina against her body and hold her tight but the stupid anxieties were rattling her brain. But the one thing that she did love, was the fact that she knew that she could trust Regina to stay on her side of the bed throughout the night. Regina was truly so understanding and patient, even while she slept. Emma knew that she really does love that woman. And with that as her last though, she fell into a blissful sleep.

 


	27. Meeting the Lawyer

Friday 12th January 2018

 

Today wasn’t a day that Emma was overly thrilled about. Killian Jones has been in contact with a lawyer and he seems to think that he can get a lesser charge and no record because he’s an alcoholic. Emma laughed at that. She’d already attempted to see the guy on numerous times to get him to consider AA meetings, but he kept telling her he’s perfectly fine and that he would rather show her how he can ‘wield _his_ sword’. So the guy was a bigger douche than she’d already thought, and the idea of having to go over everything all over again with him and his lawyer was driving her nuts.

On the plus side though, he did begin meetings. The fact that his first meeting was on Tuesday and that they run AA every day, shows that he’s only doing it for his case, but hopefully it’s a start. No matter how much Emma dislikes the guy, she’s glad that he’s willing to try.

 

Emma had just gotten back from her lunch with Regina and was now out the back setting up the interview room for the meeting when a knock began on the door.

 

“hey Mulan, what’s up?”

 

“the lawyer is here” Mulan announced

 

Emma frowned and looked at her watch. She still had at least another 45minutes until the scheduled time, “ok, I’ll be in there shortly. Ummm, just get them to wait in my office. I won’t be much longer”

 

Mulan nodded her head and dismissed herself.

 

Emma finished the last of her preparations and began to make her way back towards her office, completely oblivious to the person sitting down in the hall. Emma was looking at an email on her phone when a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. Emma flinched away and began to apologise until she realized who it was. Anger instantly began to fire up inside of her.

 

“what the fuck are you doing here Elsa?” Emma said furiously.

 

“Em, we need to talk.”

 

“what? No we don’t! this is my place of work! You can’t just come up in here!” Emma fumed.

 

“just stop Em. Talk to me! Please! Why won’t you just talk with me?”

 

“BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING MORE I NEED TO SAY”

 

“and what about me?! What if I have stuff that I need to say, huh? You just up and moved out and we never spoke ab-“

 

Emma grabbed a hold of Elsa’s arm and pulled her into one of the interview rooms that ran along the hall and slammed the door shut behind them. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I UP AND LEFT? YOU FUCKING KICKED ME OUT! I CAME HOME AND ALL MY STUFF WAS OUT THE FRONT OF OUR HOME! I HAD ZERO SAY! SO WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I GIVE YOU A CHANCE, WHEN YOU NEVER GAVE ME ONE!”

 

“Em… please just calm down. I don’t want to fight you.”

 

Emma shook her head and paced up and down the room, trying to extinguish her anger. She took in a deep breath and faced Elsa with a determined stare “Why are you here?”

 

“to make sure you’re ok”

 

“bullshit!” she spat out venomously, “why are you here?”

 

Elsa pursed her lips and looked away from Emma.

 

“Elsa” Emma tried more softly, “why. Are. You. Here?”

 

“because I miss you, okay?” she bursted out, “I know how hard this time of year can be on you and I want to be around, to make you happy. I used to make you so happy!”

 

“for fuck sake! I am happy!! I have told you so many times! I. AM. HAPPY!!! You keep popping back up in my life and you’re making me miserable.”

 

“I am not meaning too. I miss you. I want us to talk and get to know one another again.”

 

Emma shook her head furiously “No, because all I am hearing are empty words. You are just saying what you think I want to hear. But the truth is, I don’t want to hear any of it. You had your chance to say those things years ago. Years ago when I was willing to listen. But now, all they are are empty promises. Actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words and your actions have proved this. I don’t want to know that you miss me, because I DID miss you. I don’t want to know you love me, don’t want to know that you think of me all the time. That is stuff I wanted to hear years ago. Years ago where you left me to suffer the darkness alone. I had to build myself an entire new life and by the gods I can not thank you enough. But I do not want you in my life anymore.”

 

“why?”

 

“because I am not that person anymore. I am more than that. I am stronger. You don’t know me anymore, and I truly am sorry for being so cruel, but I don’t want you in my life”

 

Elsa chewed her bottom lip and held her breath. Emma knew this was Elsa’s biggest tell for when she was extremely nervous about something.

 

“what’d you do?”

 

“I’m so sorry Em” Elsa said and began to take a step towards Emma, which had Emma taking a step back.

 

“Elsa… what did you do?”

 

“I took a job here” she said with a guilty look on her face.

 

Emma began to laugh hysterically as she picked back up with her pacing. Her hand rubbing at the back of her neck and up in through her hair out of frustration. “of course you’d fucking do that. Why didn’t I ever think you’d be capable of something like this? This is typical of you. It’s what you want, so no one else gets a say, am I right?”

 

“Emma, please. I know that I fought you so much to stay in the city, but I can see what you love about small towns now. I think we could make this work. I think we could take things slow and maybe get back our love.” Elsa took a step towards Emma, “that’s if you want to, that is. Its not all about me after all”

 

Emma scoffed and sucked her tooth as she took a sideways step away from her, “I have a girlfriend. You know that. In fact, you punched her in the mouth when she told you we are in love”

 

“you’ve known her for what? A month or two? That can’t compare to the 6 years we shared together.”

 

“you know what? I don’t want to have this conversation anymore. You’re just going to continue pissing me off and I don’t need to validate my relationship to anyone, especially you!”

 

Emma pushed back past Elsa and walked straight into her office, slamming the door behind her and dropping the blinds around her windows. She plopped herself down into her chair and kicked her feet up onto her desk. Tears began to run down her face as she fought to hold in the rage that she is feeling deep inside her.

 

_This is so typical of her! Why does she have to come in and ruin anything I am happy about! Why does she insist on invalidating everything good that I’ve achieved for myself? This is total bullshit. I can’t allow her to continue doing this to me. I was so happy! And now **SHE’** S decided to come back into **MY** life and infiltrate my everything… once again! I can’t do this! I won’t do this! She thinks that her little plan will work and we’ll get back together? Well she’s got another thing coming! I am sheriff of this town, I am a town official. I know I have to speak to her out of courtesy and retain the image, but I will only keep it at that. She will not be getting it her way this time. This is my town, it’s now on my terms!_

 

Emma got on her phone and called Ruby, instantly sobering from her tears.

 

“what’s wrong? Need me to come in?” Ruby said quickly as she answered.

 

“you still owe me a favour” Emma blurted out.

 

“what?”

 

“You bet me that you could out drink me at the Staff party, but you lost. I’m cashing in that bet”

 

“we never agreed on what the winning was, so….”

 

“exactly! But I really need you to do something for me”

 

Ruby took a deep breath and sighed, “what do you need Em?”

 

“you’re being promoted”

 

“WHAT??!” Ruby shrieked.

 

“I’m making you a senior officer.”

 

“why? I feel like there is a major catch to this”

 

“you have to deal with my ex”

 

“that hot blondie?” Ruby sounded curious.

 

Emma grunted in disapproval

 

“yeah, ok… keep those thoughts to myself, gotcha! So what exactly am I doing? And why am I getting promoted because of it?”

 

“well that’s the thing. She’s Killian’s lawyer.”

 

“you’ve got to be shitting me!”

 

“nope! She just came in here early and completely pissed me off. I’ll fill you with the details later. But I really need you to come in now and do this interview with her”

 

“yeah, o k …” Ruby said nervously, “I don’t think I can do that, That’s the sheriffs job, Em”

 

“actually, because I am a part of the case, I am a conflict of interest. So congratulations, Senior Deputy Lucas. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“EM!” Ruby yelled out before Emma could hang up on her, “I don’t think I can do this! As in, I’m not good enough!”

 

“Ruby, you are an excellent officer. You were on your way to promotion anyway. I have complete faith in you.” Emma said with so much pride

 

“thanks Emma, I really needed to hear that. See you soon boss”

 

“I’ll be here.”

 

They both hung up and Emma let out the deepest breath and banged her head against her desk. That was easily solved and would keep the blonde out of her way. Emma ran her fingers through her hair aggressively and shook herself to lessen her agitation.

 

A light knock happened on her door.

 

“who is it?” Emma gruffed

 

“Mulan”

 

“you’re right to come in”

 

The door opened and Mulan made her way into the office, closing the door behind her and stayed next to it at attention.

 

“what’s up?”

 

“the lawyer would like to speak to you Sheriff”

 

Emma scratched her forehead before running her hand through her hair again. “is Killian here yet?”

 

“no ma’am”

 

“then she can wait. Offer Elsa a cup of coffee and get her to wait in the interview room. Ruby will be here shortly”

 

Mulan looked at Emma in confusion.

 

“conflict of interest. You, myself and Graham are all involved in his case. And it just so happens that we are all the senior officers. So Ruby has now been pre-maturely promoted to Senior Deputy and will be leading the case. Elsa Arendalle can wait until she arrives.”

 

“yes Ma’am” Mulan nodded her head.

 

“anything else?”

 

Mulan looked at Emma nervously. She seemed conflicted in her thoughts but took a step forward anyway, “are you alright Emma?”

 

Emma was slightly shocked. Mulan was always professional when she was on duty, so to have her become personal was a step that she was hoping to strengthen their bond and hopefully a friendship. She liked Ping, she could tell she wanted to join in on the banter the rest had in the office, so this was a step towards her relaxing and enjoying herself a little more.

“I will be. Thank you for asking” Emma said and offered her a smile.

 

Mulan smiled back, “would you like a coffee too?”

 

Emma looked at her watch, 15:07, “yeah, why not! Thank you.”

 

Mulan exited the room and came back a few minutes later, informing her that Killian was now here, and Ruby wasn’t too far behind. Emma let out a relieved sigh and decided to open up the blinds again. She hated it when the room was shut off from everything, it made her feel dis-included and distant. She felt much better being able to see her team and work long side them. Just as she began to open the blind on her office door first, Regina walked into the station with fury all over her face.

 

“woah! What’s wrong?” Emma asked as Regina stamped in through her door.

 

Regina didn’t say a word. she pushed the door closed out of Emma’s hands and stared at her.

 

“what’s wrong babe?” Emma asked as she searched her eyes. She didn’t like the look that Regina was portraying in her eyes. She looked scared, furious, dangerous, vulnerable. Emma had never seen Regina look like that before. She reached her hand out and cupped Regina’s face, being careful not to agitate the sensitive scar on her lip. Regina exhaled and the look left her eyes and was replaced by relief, but still looked vulnerable and scared. “baby” she tried again, “what’s wrong? Talk to me”

 

Regina let out a sob and took the step between Emma and herself and rested their foreheads together.

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, took the last step between them and held her to her closely as the tears began to shatter though the woman. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew that Regina needed this contact. Her own stupid anxieties about the contact will have to be ignored. Regina needed her.

 

Emma pulled the string on the blind again and left them both in the privacy of her office. Soothing her girlfriend with a hand rubbing her back and the other patting her hair, Emma tried to coax Regina to talk, “Regina, what happened?”

 

Sniffling a shattering breath in through her nose, she looked into Emma’s eyes, “you love me, right?”

 

“of course I do” Emma said softly as she caressed her girlfriends head.

 

Regina let out an angry growl at herself before she began to tell Emma what had upset her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

** Regina POV **

 

Regina smiled at herself as she watched her blonde girlfriend walk out the door. The jean clad ass reminded her that she’d yet to formally place the uniform policy into action. Oh, well. Can’t complain when she has that view to look forward to everyday.

 

She shook her head and brought herself back to the present and pressed the intercom to her assistant, “Jessica, can you bring me in a mineral water before my next appointment arrives please”

 

“right away Madame Mayor”

 

“thank you, dear”

 

There was still 10 minutes until her appointment with E . Arendalle. She had no idea who it was but apparently it had to do with something with the Jones case. Not that she was any use, Sydney was the one to of sent the paperwork off and it was all correct. No doubt Emma’s doing. But yet, the lawyer insisted on meeting with her to go over the necessary proceedings.

 

Regina collected all the files that she needed for this meeting and placed them neatly on the guest side of the desk. Jessica had brought in the bottle of mineral water like asked, and also brought in another incase the lawyer fancied one also.

 

Still with five more minutes, Regina got back into the work on her computer that she was doing before for lunch break. She was so entranced in her work that when Jessica buzzed her, she was easily startled.

 

“Your 1o’clock is here”

 

“send them in” Regina said as she kept her eyes on her work as she calmed down her beating heart. She was proud to say she’s not easily scared, but that fucking buzzing was extremely loud.

 

Eyes still trained on her computer, Regina said “apologies for keeping you waiting” with a few more punching of her keyboard and saving her progress, Regina finally looks up and looks upon her guest. “Miss Arendalle” Regina says as she schools her features and gives her best politician smile. Her lip was healing quite well, thanks to a family recipe healing balm, but it was certain that a scar was going to be left on the top of her lip. She didn’t mind though. She got it by pissing this blonde off by letting her know that her and Emma were in love. She wore it proudly and smugly in front of her.

 

“Mayor Mills” Elsa says with a friendly nod as she stands next to the guest chair. She was wearing a tight, yet well fitted, baby blue skirt suit with her hair tightly wrapped into a bun with a side fringe sweeping to the side. Regina looked the woman up and down, she could see why Emma had once been attracted to her, she was a very attractive woman.

 

“shall we?” Regina said politely and offered Elsa to take a seat, which she took. Without fucking around, Regina got straight into business. “the case file for Killian Jones is right here in front of you” she gestured to the documents, “you may take the time you need to go over them, but I can assure you that they are correct. I didn’t submit them myself, as you’re well aware, Sydney Glass was in office at that time and himself and the Sheriff processed them together. I myself have gone over them and can guarantee that you’ve got all that you need”

 

Elsa flicked through the files, checking that everything was in fact there. She looked up and gave Regina the fakest smile she’s ever seen.

 

“is there something wrong dear?” Regina asked, political smile still in place. she could tell that Elsa was thinking hard about something and her instincts were telling her that it had nothing to do with the files in her hands.

 

“no, everything is fine here” Elsa replied as she closed the file and held them firmly against her lap.

 

“very well then. If that would be all, I can see you out” Regina smiled to herself and began to stand.

 

“Actually, While I’m here” Elsa said as she gestured for Regina to take her seat again, “we may as well talk about Emma”

 

Regina cocked her eyebrows at her with a scowl on her face.

 

“do you love her?” Elsa asked straight forward.

 

“excuse me?”

 

“Do. You. Love. Her?”

 

Regina stared at her for a moment, contemplating of whether to appease her or not. Curiosity got the best of her, “of course I love her”

 

Elsa squinted her eyes for a moment before smirking, “of course. How could you not. Emma is wonderful”

 

Regina pursed her lips, leaned back in her chair with her fingers interlaced in her lap. She had no idea where this would lead but clearly this was Elsa’s plan all along, may as well see what the crazy ex wanted to say.

 

 

“you know, you two won’t last. Emma doesn’t like change. She likes familiarity. Seeing as I’m going to be around for a while, I can **guarantee** I will get my girlfriend back. We both were hurting when we broke up, and now that we’re both healed, we can finally get back together and be happy again. She’ll get bored of your lifestyle and come back to me. She hates having a boss. So the first professional disagreement you two have, will have her running back to me.”

 

Regina scoffed at her and chuckled lightly as she leant back further in her chair. _This woman is delusional_ , she thought to herself.

 

“you think Emma is happy with you? She’s not. I can tell you right now why she’s with you.”

 

Regina raised her eyebrows again.

 

“your son” Elsa said cockily, waiting for a response that never came. there was an awkward pause as Regina kept her face straight. “Emma has always wanted kids. She’d do ANYTHING to have one of her own. But she won’t adopt as a single parent and she sure as hell won’t get pregnant either because of her job. So my guess was that you made the first move and she already had knowledge of your son… I’m correct aren’t i?”

 

Regina didn’t say anything and didn’t give anything away either.

 

“she doesn’t love you Regina. She never will. She’s only with you because of that brat of yours”

 

Regina had had enough. No one speaks of her son that way. She stood sharply from her desk and slammed her hands against it “GET. OUT” she growled. Her anger was visible through the pulsing vain on her forehead and the blackness of her eyes.

 

Elsa scurried out of her chair and made haste to the door and practically ran from her office.

 

Regina collapsed back into her chair, hands still firmly on her desk as she took in the deep breathes she needed to calm herself. She knew that Elsa was trying to get a rise out of her, but she also couldn’t help but to think she had a point. Emma was already friendly with Henry before she’d agreed to go on the date with her. But she did love her, she knew that. But she also couldn’t help but to question it. Elsa has known Emma for 8 years now, so it left her to doubt.

 

She looked at the clock, that ‘meeting’ had only taken 10 minutes out of the 45 allotted time, so she had time to calm and collect herself for her next meeting before collecting Henry. She decided that she was going to see Emma after work, weather she wanted her to or not.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“she’s full of shit and you know it” Emma said as she held her sobbing girlfriend against her chest. “you know that I love you. I love you so much baby. Holding you like this is the proof you need. I haven’t let anyone this close to me for well over 3 years”

 

Regina wiped her nose on the back of her hand, “I know, you show me you love me all the time. I’m sorry I doubted you”

 

Emma soothed her as she hushed in her ear, “it’s okay, I understand. She’s a conniving, manipulative, little bitch. I will make sure she doesn’t bother us anymore.”

 

Regina looked up at Emma and kissed her gently before smiling small, “thank you. I don’t think I want to deal with her again.”

 

“I’ll take care of it”

 

“do you think we can get away for the weekend? I just want to spend time with you and Henry.”

 

Emma smiled at her, “yeah, we can do that baby. I’ve just got to finish the last of my work and we can get out of town.”

 

“tonight?”

 

“why not? I’m sure we can find something”

 

Regina chuckled at Emma’s enthusiasm, “fine, but I’m paying. I know what your pay grade is and I’m accustom to certain level of stars while away from home”

 

Emma scoffed at her and mocked hurt, but she was actually ok with it. She kind of expected her millionaire girlfriend to not want to stay in a pay by the hour hotel. Emma took a seat in her office chair and began to finish up her reports.

 

Regina looked at Emma bashfully and chewed on her lip for a moment while she thought. She kicked off her heels and stood next to Emma’s chair and waited for her to look up.

 

“what’s up babe? You ok?” Emma asked as she looked at her girlfriend who all of a sudden looked shy.

 

“can i… -” Regina began timidly with a hopeful smile as she stood closer.

 

“can you what? What do you need?” Emma asked with an encouraging smile

 

Regina pushed Emma’s chair back and crawled up into her lap, resting her head against Emma’s shoulder and clinging to her tightly.

 

Emma realized then that Regina must have been extremely frightened to lose her. The thought of another partner gone from her life has made her needy for the time being. Emma kissed the crown of Regina’s head and moved her chair back closer to her desk so she could remain finishing her work with one hand, as she held her girlfriend close with the other.

 

If anything, Elsa has actually made them stronger by doing this. Their need to comfort each other always brought them closer as a couple. Emma was smiling as she held Regina close to her. There was nothing but love coursing through her and she didn’t feel any anxiety at all about the contact. She rested her forehead against Regina’s as she fiddled around with her last report. Regina had started to feel better with their closeness and began to rub Emma’s stomach through the opening on the buttons on her shirt.

 

“you know it’s not nice to be a tease” Emma said as she trained her eyes to the screen.

 

Regina hummed as a reply and undone the button to give herself better access to rub Emma’s abdominal muscles.

 

Emma just smirked and continued her work. It didn’t take long for Regina to figure out that Emma was trying to ignore it, so she began to kiss Emma on the neck to regain her attention. But Emma just bit her lip and continued to smirk away while keeping her attention on the screen. Regina frowned and repositioned herself, her legs dangled over one of the arms of the chair and her arms snaked around Emma’s neck as she pulled her closer and began to suck her neck. It wasn’t long for her to taste copper, but she kept going until Emma hissed and pulled her neck away. Regina smiled triumphantly as she viewed her handy work. She grinned as she realized that Emma still had to deal with her deputies before she knocked off and she now sported a huge hickey on the side of her neck.

Emma huffed out her breath as she finished the last of her duties and sent them through the system to finish the process. It was now only 2 minutes until her official knock off time, so Emma wasted it by claiming her girlfriends mouth in a heated kiss.

They both moaned at the contact, Regina’s hand was back into Emma’s shirt and clawing at her abs as Emma deepened the kiss with her tongue. They didn’t get very far as there was a knock at the door. Regina went to get up but Emma held her in place.

 

“it’d just be Ruby. They’d be finished with the interview now”

 

Regina nodded her head before resting it back on Emma’s shoulder.

 

“come in Rubes” Emma yelled out as she nuzzled Regina’s neck.

 

“Em, I really need to- woah! Okay! Was not expecting that!” Elsa said as she walked in and closed the door behind her back.

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she realized it wasn’t her bestfriend but in fact her ex. Which of course, made her laugh hysterically.

 

Regina eyed Emma with wonder. She really loved that Emma was so blasé about the fact she was still in her lap as her ex stared them down with jealousy and rage.

 

“Emma! What the hell?” Elsa squawked.

 

Emma toned her laughing down to a chuckle and schooled herself the best she could, “how can I help you Miss Arendalle?”

 

“Emma, we need to finish our conversation”

 

“I’m sorry Miss Arendalle. I can not assist you any further with the case. Any further information you require should go through Deputy Lucas.”

 

Elsa screwed her brow, “seriously Swan? You want to try and act professional while the Mayor is sitting on your lap?”

 

Regina chuckled deeply, getting Emma’s full attention, and claimed her lips in passionate kiss. It didn’t last too long, but it got the point across. Regina slid herself off Emma’s lap gracefully and made her way over to stand in front of Elsa. Despite that Elsa was substantially taller, Regina intimidated her with her stare. “You need to back off and stop harassing **_my_** girlfriend. She’s made it clear that she does not want to speak to you.”

 

“you don’t scare me” Elsa said with a shaky breath as she looked down at the woman.

 

Regina smirked evilly at her, “oh but I should dear. You see, my nickname around town is the Evil Queen for a reason. I will destroy you, even if it’s the last thing I do”

 

Elsa gulped hard as Regina’s stare towered over her.

 

“you have no idea what I am capable of” Regina added.

 

Emma watched on with a slack jaw. Her girlfriend was super hot when she was mad, she decided. Emma shook her head to clear the fuzziness before clearing her throat. “I think it’s best that all interactions from here out are kept professional Elsa. You need not see the Mayor, so you don’t need to see Regina. And Ruby is your case officer, so you need not see me. I think its best you see yourself out”

 

Elsa pursed her lips at the dismissal and stepped backwards away from Regina before exiting out the door and closing it behind her.

 

The couple both smirked as their eyes met up again.

 

“that was hot” Emma stated excitedly.

 

Regina shook her head as she began to slip back on her heels, “I dread the day we actually have an argument dear, if that is what you find attractive”

 

Emma gave Regina a goofy grin as she shut down her computer and shrugged, “the heart wants, what the heart wants”

 

“you’re an idiot” Regina laughed.

 

The pair walked out of the office together, Regina collected Henry, who was sitting at Mulan’s desk with his harry potter book, as Emma spoke to Ruby about the case handling and to get her to watch her dog for the weekend. It was only a short five minutes later when they all walked out of the station and to their respected cars. Emma and Regina agreed on Regina’s vehicle for the trip, so Emma made her way home to get herself a bag ready and to wait for the Mills duo to pick her up for their first official weekend away.


	28. Game on

Saturday, 13th January 2018

Emma grunted as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She was vaguely aware of Henry’s body snuggled up to her and she could only assume it was the little boys knee, once again, making contact with her ribs. She had now decided that it was a bad idea for herself and Regina to share their bed with him. Regina had tried to warn her, but they were too tired last night and just wanted to sleep.

Emma and Regina took the drive to Portland early last night. It was past Henry’s bedtime by the time they arrived in town, so they found a quick take-a-way joint to grab a feed before arriving at Regina’s “flash ass hotel”, as Emma was calling it. The room was massive. And by room, it means apartment. It was a luxurious top floor apartment that looked out over the city. the outer walls were giant windows that offered quite the view from every angle of the city life and nearby sea. Emma was a little embarrassed that she was more excited about it than Henry was, but the fact that the kid was fairly tired too probably didn’t help. So they all showered and settled in for the night and slept together in the master room with the king-sized bed. 

And now Emma regretted it. All throughout the night, she either had Regina or Henry draped over her chest. Henry insisted that Emma go in the middle, that way if he needed to go to the bathroom, he could go without waking them up by climbing on them. But at this point, Emma would of much preferred to be climbed on for a bathroom break. Henry was quite an energetic boy while he slept. His elbow or knee was making contact with Emma’s side almost every hour and the blonde was getting frustrated. It was well into the early morning when she’d finally had enough. 

Regina had her arm around Emma’s waist and Henry’s knee was in her ribs, just underneath wear his mother had a hold. Emma huffed loudly before reefing off the blanket and sitting up abruptly in the bed. The two Mills’ stirred but both just rolled away and continued their peaceful sleep. Which of course had Emma growling in frustration as she crawled out of the bed. Despite that she was tired and slightly pissed off, she still made sure that she tucked the blankets back up on them before she’d left the room.

Emma made her way out into the loungeroom and flopped herself on the couch. It crossed her mind to go sleep in the second room, but the thought of that didn’t have time to truly register as she was quick to fall asleep on the plush softness of the Italian leather couch.

An unknown amount of hours had past when Emma was rudely awoken again. Although this time is wasn’t through pain but instead by a tickle on her feet that were perched over the arms of the couch. She opened her eye’s abruptly at the assault and smiled at the sleep mused hair of her girlfriend. Regina returned her smile and gestured for her to follow with the head.

Regina was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee as Emma walked in the room. The smirk on Regina’s face was one that Emma had grown to love over the last few weeks. That smirk meant that her girlfriend was objectifying her, and she was definitely ok with that.  
Emma raised an eyebrow at her and looked her up and down in return. Regina had forgone her night shorts and was wearing an over sized t-shirt. And now that Emma thought about it, she was pretty sure it was hers. 

“and you’re wearing my clothes… again” Emma said playfully.

“I did go to bed like this” Regina chuckled to herself, “you’ve never complained before though”

“oh, I’m not complaining. Just making an observation. I must say though, you always seem to wear my clothes better than me” Emma said as she walked up to the woman and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Regina grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her closer and kissed her again, “hmmm, lets find out” she said and ripped the blonde’s singlet up over her head.

Emma looked at her startled, as she was not expecting that. 

“what’s the matter dear” Regina said deeply with hooded eyes, “you not up a little exercise this morning?”

Emma smirked and kissed her again intensely as they both took hold of each other’s hips, “as much as that does sound fun, I woke up sweaty because of you two and I need a shower”

Regina scrunched her nose and pouted playfully, “and I’m not invited to join you?”

Emma looked towards the bedroom door and then back at Regina, “won’t he be awake soon?”

Regina frowned and moved her hands from Emma’s hips to around her neck before she rested their heads together, “he will be. I love him dearly, but I would love nothing more than to spend a little time with you”

“me too baby, and we will eventually”

Regina smirked and pulled back to look in Emma’s eyes, “but I want you now. You have no idea how horny I am with seeing you like this” she said and placed a kiss along Emma’s jaw before looking down at Emma’s naked top half and gripped her biceps, “I am so wet with just thinking about your muscles tensing while you fuck me up against the shower wall” 

Emma let out a whimper as Regina continued to kiss down her neck. Her embrace around Regina was tightening the more she spoke.

“I want to feel you deep inside me while I scream out your name” she says as she nibbles on Emma’s earlobe, “I want to cum all over your hand and then lick your fingers clean”

Emma moaned loudly and begins to squeeze Regina’s butt cheeks tightly

“and once I’ve came down from my orgasm, I’m going to bend down on my knees and then let you fuck my mouth, just like the dirty girl you are”

At that, Emma lifted Regina up and wrapped her legs around herself and began to walk them to the bathroom. Regina’s mouth attached to Emma’s neck and bit and sucked hard, earning her a throaty moan in response. Emma made it to the large bathroom and walked them into the open shower and turned the water on before placing Regina’s back up against the wall. They both shared a devilish smile with one another before they fulfilled Regina’s fantasies that she’d spilt only moments ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back in Storybrooke…

Elsa felt herself loosen up with every stride she took with her run. Her chest heaved from exhaustion as she continued to push herself past her limits. If it wasn’t for the refreshing cold sting on her face from the breeze, she would have given up half an hour ago. The thoughts that plagued her mind continued to repeat over and over and she couldn’t escape them, no matter how far or fast she ran.

I can’t give up. I need to get MY Emma back. I can’t- no, I won’t give up on her. We deserve to be with each other after all we have been through. I’ll do whatever it takes to get us back together. She deserves to know that I still want to be with her. I’ll make her happy again. We used to be so happy together. We were so in love. We STILL are in love. I can see it with the way she looks at me. She still holds that passion that I loved so much in her eyes. It had dulled and disappeared when Mom got sick. But now that Em has healed, she has that sparkle that shines right into my soul.  
I don’t know how I can get her alone though. She is either at work or with that bitch-ass Mayor. Fuck she irritates me.  
Elsa clenched her fist tighter at the thought of Regina and winced at the slight pain that still bruised her knuckles.  
She deserved that punch, good and proper. It’s not my usual way of handling things. But boy did it feel good! I’d do it again if I had too. Although, I don’t really think Emma would appreciate me punching people, seeing as she is the Sheriff and all. Either way, if Regina speaks to me that way again, she’ll be getting more than just a single punch.

Elsa pushed herself faster in her run as the thoughts of Regina boiled her mad. She wasn’t used to carrying this amount of a temper and it was worrying to her. she knew that she needed to settle herself down and remain calm. So she reached for her phone, changed the music to Fredric Chopin and returned to a suitable pace as she jogged back to her small apartment at the local Bed & Breakfast. 

She had gotten into the habit of listening to Chopin when she was struggling with a case for work. The soft melody of the piano always calmed her into a peaceful trance and allowed her to clear her mind and realign herself spiritually.

As she approached the B&B, she noticed a very attractive red-haired woman leaning up against the gate for the diner that was out the front of the shared establishment.   
Not usually my type, but if she’s going to be smiling at me like that, I’ll give her a go, Elsa thought to herself. The red-head was beaming a bright smile that accentuated the icy blue eyes that were staring right at her. Elsa bit her lip and slowed down to a stop in front of her and pulled out her head phones from her ears.

“you’re Elsa, right?” said the woman with a strong British accent

Elsa nodded her head as she eyed the woman’s curves as she began to roll up the cord for her headphones in her hands, “yeah, I am”

“brilliant” the woman replied with a clap of her hands, showing she was ecstatic, “I have something for you” she said and took a step closer.

Elsa eyed her skeptically but smirked as she saw the flirtation in her eyes, “oh yeah” she said smoothly, with hooded eyes “and what is that?”

Elsa bit her lip and looked at the ample displayed chest that was in front of her. she was so entranced by the sight, that the right hand that collected her cheek didn’t registered until she was landing hard on her arse with the pulsation from the thump ricocheting through her face.

“what the fuck!” Elsa screamed out as she cupped her aching face.

“that was for my sister” said the woman in a smug tone.

“what the fuck are you talking about?” Elsa exclaimed as she crawled herself back onto her feet, “I don’t even know who you are!”

“oh but I know you dear!” Zelena said as she eyed Elsa up and down judgingly with a screwed up nose, “Emma definitely found an upgrade in my sister, but not that it’d be hard after you” 

Elsa then sucked her tooth in irritation and stood her ground with her hands clasped out in front of her, “so you must be Regina’s sister then” she spat out.

“what’s the matter? Not fair when your opponent can actually punch you back?” Zelena said arrogantly.

“what happened between Regina and I is none of your business. Its best you keep your nose out of other people’s business.”

“oh but that’s where you are wrong dear. You see, now that my baby sister is the mayor of this sweet little town” Zelena said with a wicked grin and a wave of her hand towards the streets, “she’s got a duty of care to uphold to. She can’t exactly be in bar fights with her girlfriend’s ex and it not appear on the tabloids as a scandal, now can she? And that’s where I come in.”

Elsa watched the redhead stalk around like she was prey. She kept her eyes trained on her and held her stance, ready to defend herself if the need were to arise again.

“I was rather upset when I got a phone yesterday afternoon stating that my little sis was heading out of town for the weekend. The fact that you busted her mouth open on Tuesday was cause enough for me to step in, BUT … Regina insisted that I stay out of it as it’ll affect her job. And then of course you had to make yourself known more yesterday and infiltrate yourself into Emma’s job and disrupt my sister at hers. And that is where you fucked up.”

“and why is that?”

“because no matter how Evil my sister may appear, I have done more wicked things than she could even dream of. You fuck with her, you fuck with me” Zelena said through gritted teeth.

Elsa sneered at her then, “you are so wrong there. I did not fuck with her, she got in the way of me talking to Emma and because of that, she got what was coming for her”

Zelena cackled at that, “she got what was coming for her? is that what you truly believe?”

“yes”

“I suppose you are right. She did. She’s getting what she deserves. She is now on a mini vacation with Emma and they’re probably in the middle of fucking each other’s brains out right now. So guess she really did get what was coming for her after what you’ve put them through”

Elsa visibly growled at Zelena in response, “don’t speak of Emma like that!”

“oh dear. Did I accidently push one of your buttons?” Zelena said and mocked shock with a hand over her mouth.

“I highly doubt they are ‘fucking each other’s brains out’ when Emma doesn’t let anyone touch her” Elsa snapped back.

Zelena cackled at her again, “are you kidding me? They’ve always got their bloody foreheads glued to one other and kissing each other every other second. It’s rather sickening now that I think about it” Zelena held her stomach as slight nausea crept in her tummy, “I deserved this weekend away too” she said to herself.

“I don’t care what you have to say. Nothing will stop me from getting Emma back”

Zelena was once again cackling, “you must really think highly of yourself if you think you can get in the way of their love affair. I don’t think the gods themselves are strong enough to conquer whatever those two share. You missed that boat the moment they laid eyes on one another. I strongly suggest you move on.”

Elsa shook her head and pursed her lips, “why are you even telling me this? You obviously know that I won’t take anything you say to heart. Nothing is going to stop me from getting Emma’s heart back.”

“honestly… I was hoping you weren’t as blonde as you are. But clearly you’re only proving me right.”

Elsa glared at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip to the side.

“oh please, don’t flattered yourself” Zelena said as she waved at Elsa’s posture, “there is nothing you can do that will intimidate me dear. You’re going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that”

“I’m not trying to do anything” Elsa argued

“but you’re wrong again dear. You are. You’re trying to get in the way of my sister having her happy ending. And I won’t stand by and let you even try” Zelena said as she closed in on the woman’s personal space.

Elsa took in a deep breath through her nose and puffed her chest to gain some height with the taller woman, “there is nothing you can do that will stop me”

Zelena sneer turned into a smirk as she took the bruising cheek into a closer view, “need I remind you the pain that I can put you through” Zelena said and ran her finger over the bruise harder than Elsa would of liked.

Elsa winced at the touch and flinched away, “don’t. touch. Me” she demanded as she took a step back.

Zelena stalked the step she took and grabbed her by the front of her singlet, “I believe that’s the same thing Emma would say to you too but yet you never listened.”

Elsa tried to wrestle out of the hold but it was no good, The red-head was stronger. “let me go”

“no” Zelena replied cockily and pulled her closer to her, “I think it’s about time you know what it feels like to be on the other side”

“if you don’t let me go, I will be forced to defend myself” Elsa said with a shaky voice.

“oh please do try dear. I’d very much like to be reacquainted with my teachings from boarding school”

Elsa had well and truly had enough of this woman’s antics. She grabbed the woman’s arms and held them close to her chest as she drove her knee into her gut. Zelena let go of her singlet straight away and that then allowed Elsa the time to step back out of the way.

“wow… blondie has some guts, I got to hand you that” Zelena said cockily as she straightened her posture and faced the woman again “that was rather pitiful though. I don’t usually dance with amateurs”

“I’m not an amateur” Elsa said and took a swing at Zelena that missed and had her toppling over with her weight being over thrown from her misjudged swing.

“well someone has got an inflated sense of self-worth” Zelena sneered and clocked her one in the same cheek as before. Elsa once again dropped to the ground and cupped her face. “seriously dear, this is unbecoming of you. if you insist on me beating you then I am more than happy to oblige. If not, stay away from my sister and Emma and we can call it a day.”

Elsa blinked away the tears that began to fall down her face without permission. The pain that shattered her face was nearly unbearable and she knew that she needed to get ice to it straight away. “fine. I will leave them alone, as long as you leave me alone”

Zelena smiled victoriously and stepped over the blonde who was still on the ground, “now, that’s a good girl” she said condescendingly, “if I hear any more of your harassments going on, I’ll be sure to leave you with a reminder of who you’re messing with”

Elsa sucked her tooth but nodded her head in agreement as she heard the threat loud and clear. She’ll leave Emma alone and will just wait for her to approach her instead. It could happen, maybe, Elsa thought to herself. She didn’t feel rather hopeful but she knew it was time to stand down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the surprise of both Emma and Regina, Henry was still asleep when they’d finished with their morning activities in the shower. Regina woke him up and got him dressed as Emma called room service and ordered them all breakfast. It was now 20 minutes later and they were all seated down at the dining room table, eating freshly made pancakes.

“what’s the plans for today?” Emma asked Regina.

“I have no idea” she said and bit into a strawberry, “I figured we’d wing it”

Emma nodded her head and thought to herself. She squinted her eyes for a moment and decided it was worth a shot in asking, “when I was here the other week with Ruby, I’d saw an A-R-C-A-D-E if you wanted to check that out?”

Regina tapped her fork against her plate lightly and bit her lip while she contemplated it, “I don’t know Emma. Don’t you think he’s a little young?”

“nah!” she said enthusiastically, “he’d be fine. Plus we’ll both be there, so nothing bad will happen”

Regina snorted and laughed at her, “I’m sorry dear, but I fear that you would be just as bad as him”

Emma scoffed and acted offended for a moment until she bobbed her head up and down and agreed, “you’re probably right. But it’d be fun and would also equal an early bed time” she said with an extra wiggle to her eyebrows.

Regina hummed and bit her lip at the thought. Memories of half an hour ago flooding back in through her mind, “no sugary treats and we have a deal. I expect my reward by the end of the night”

Emma smirked and gulped hard as she looked at her girlfriend’s predatory stare. The things that simple look was doing to her was complete amazement to her and she was worried she was going to cum on the spot just from it. The chuckle in response from Regina only made it worse. Regina knew exactly what she was doing and Emma was all to happy to fall victim to it.

Regina cleared her throat and broke her eye contact with Emma and addressed henry, “how would you like to go to the arcade today, Henry?”

Henry looked up from his plate with his mouth full of pancakes and smiled brightly. He went to reply but noticed he couldn’t, so he thrashed his head up and down enthusiastically as a response.

Regina chuckled at her son fondly, “then that’s what we will do then my Prince. Finish up your breakfast and we will head off”

At that, both Henry and Emma scoffed down the rest of their food like it was a race. Regina watched them both and shook her head at them. Despite her love for the blonde, she really did act like a child sometimes. But the more that Regina thought about it, she realized that she really didn’t mind it at all. In fact, she very much enjoyed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The arcade had caught Emma’s eye when herself and Ruby were out shopping a few weeks back. The entire top floor consisted of the arcade and cinema. She wanted to check it out last time she was here, but she knew that she was too much of a big kid to go there with her bestfriend. Not that she was embarrassed with who she was, she just knew that it’d be hard for Ruby to see her as her professional boss ever again if they went up there together. So with Henry holding their hands, Emma and Regina led the way up the escalator to the Arcade Gaming Centre.

Regina watched the faces of Emma and Henry’s morph into pure ecstasy. Anyone would think that there were fireworks exploding beautifully all around the room with the looks on their faces. It was quite endearing for her and she couldn’t help but think that this was something else that her son and girlfriend had in common. She was glad that Henry had another adult around that could understand the amount of enjoyment that could be had out of today. The smile on her face, because of these two, was not going away anytime soon.

Without much effort, Regina led the three of them to the counter to exchange their money into tokens. Emma and Henry completely spaced out as they looked at all the different machines and the flashing lights everywhere. Regina was once again captivated by the pure happiness that shone from the two people she loved. She received the tokens and waited patiently for Emma and Henry to finish geeking out over the huge Darth Vader figure that sat up on the top shelf behind the counter.

Emma smiled bashfully as she realized that they were being watched.

Regina extended a hand out for Henry to take, “come along children” she said cheekily and began the treck around the Centre in pursuit for games they wanted to play.

It was now Emma’s turn to watch Regina as she took Henry’s other hand. No matter how much Regina was attempting to hide it, Emma could tell that Regina was also excited to be here too. As they made their way around the different machines, Emma was watching both Regina and Henry for a reaction that they were wanting to play a certain game. Henry seemed completely enthralled and was hypnotized by the selection that he had. It was when Emma saw Regina’s face light up when she finally looked away from them and sought out what Regina was smiling at. 

“Really?!!” Emma asked, showing an unnatural amount of excitement for a woman her age.

Regina shrugged a shoulder with a lob-sided grin, “why not?”

Emma leant over the little boy between them and planted a kiss on Regina, “I love you so much!”

Henry looked up at the two women, dropping Emma’s hand and pointing at the area that had their attention too, “what’s that?” he asked. 

“that, Henry” Emma began with a huge smile, “is laser tag”

“ohhhhhh” Henry said with an equally as big smile. He watched as a group of older kids strapped themselves into vests and held onto blasters before walking into a room. “can we play?”

Emma looked at Regina pleadingly with puppy eyes. She had no idea that Henry was also doing the exact same look to his mother too.

Regina let out an exaggerated sigh and tutted them both, “you two don’t play fair when you look at me that way” 

Emma flashed her pearly white teeth, hoping that this conversation was going to end with them all heading into the same room those kids just entered in a few minutes.

“fine” Regina laughed, “let me talk to the manager and see when it’s not as busy. I don’t want Henry being stomped on by older kids”

As soon as Regina walked off, Emma raised her hand to Henry and they high fived one other and cheered to themselves. Emma told Henry tales of her past experiences playing the game and had him fully eager to play the game once his mother came back to them.

“the next hour and a half in their busiest time for the game. So once the lunch rush starts, we are cleared to have the room to ourselves” Regina informed them.

“sweet! That’s plenty of time to knock over all the other games here” Emma said excitedly until a thought came to her mind. “hang on” Emma said as she scratched her head in thought, “we have the room to ourselves? … how? This place is packed, there will be kids lining up still while there is the lunch rush”

“I have my ways”

“and I’m guessing these ways involve a certain plastic card?” Emma said cheekily

Regina looked at Emma with a blank face and didn’t say anything in response.

Emma looked at her curiously, a smile never leaving her face, “you’ve spent, god knows how much, money so we could play laser tag by ourselves?”

“it would barely stretch your own pocket, Emma. It’s not like I’ve spent a fortune on it.”

“maybe not a fortune for you, but definitely over what most would spend in a full day here. There is what, up to 20 vests in one game, $5 for a 6 minute game… that’s a lot of money, just to play a game for 5 minutes babe.”

“15”

“what?”

“we’ve got it for 15 minutes. I did a deal”

Emma laughed and shook her head, “well, I’m sure we can get your money’s worth out of it in 15 minutes then”

Regina smiled and took hold of henry’s hand again, “so you’re not mad?”

“why would I be mad?”

“because I spent $200 on us to play laser tag?” Regina regarded herself a moment before she laughed at herself because it really did sound ridiculous.

“I wouldn’t be mad at anyone for that. You’re free to do whatever you like with your money. I have no right to dictate what you do with your earnings and I’d never judge you for how you spend it. As long as it makes you happy, then that is all that truly matters” Emma said with an overly wide smile.

“you make me happy” Regina said and smiled just as wide.

Emma leant over and kissed her, “you make me happy too”

“I’m Happy too!!!” Henry added overly cheerfully, “and I’m hungry!”

They both laughed. Henry joined in with them, even though he had no idea what they were laughing at.

“c’mon kid” Emma said and took hold of his vacant hand, “we’ll have a feed before we get stuck into all these games”

“okay!” Henry exclaimed cheerfully and led the two ladies over to the food court.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the laser tag room, Emma took her place in the blue corner and waited patiently as the safety instructions sounded out above them. She couldn’t help but become a little nervous as she watched the countdown-clock count down until the start time. She wriggled the vest around a little to make it more comfortable and took aim at the ‘base’ as instructed from overhead. The timer counted down from 5 and then she was off.

The laughter of Henry and the shushing from Regina was her beacon to follow to get to the two people she loved the most. Her police training days on ambushing came running back through her mind which made her giggle a little to herself, thinking it was silly to use those techniques for this game. But despite her thoughts, Emma dropped herself lower and patrolled the halls as she ventured further through the course.

As she rounded the corner, her targets were in sight and she took aim of Regina first and then blastered Henry a moment later. They were all in fits of laughter as their vests lit up because of Emma’s success. Emma kissed them both on their heads and then ran off past them again, in pursuit of one of the red beacons so she could earn herself more points.

It was 30 seconds later when she heard Henry’s little feet running after her. So she took cover and waited him out. She watched him run past her and around the corner, whipping his head back and forth, trying to figure out where she’d went. He huffed in frustration and ran back to where he’d came from. “I can’t find her!” Henry loud whispered to his mother, and made Emma laugh out loud in response, giving away her position.

The running of Henry’s feet came back towards her again and she held up her blaster ready.

Henry smiled at her “I found you Sherf!” he sounded so excited, but yet Emma still did it, she got him.

Emma watched Henry’s face screw up in disbelief at her as his vest began to light up from her shot. “sorry kid” she said cheerfully as she ran back past him and left him there to reset. 

Regina was waiting around the corner for her and shot her just in time before Emma had the chance to take her eyes away from Henry fully.

“sorry sweetheart” Regina said as she sashayed past Emma, leaving her slack jawed and staring at her retreating arse.

Emma bit her lip as she tried not to smirk at her girlfriend’s rear. As much as she hated to objectify a person, she loved to do so to her girlfriend. Regina encouraged her to do so. Her actions were definitely speaking louder than the unspoken words.  
Emma’s vest came back to life, signaling that she may move again. So she took off in a sprint, shooting at red beacons as she came across them. 

Five minutes had almost past and Emma had a feeling that the Mills’ were concocting a plan to blast her. So as the cocky idiot she was, she decided to go and sabotage their evil plans. It was just her luck when she’d snuck around a corner and happened to fall across Regina walking up the hall she was just entering. Emma snuck up behind her and raised her blaster to Regina’s back and shot her. It was a low blow to shoot someone in the back, and the look on Regina’s face said she agreed.

Regina whipped herself around, scowl on her face, as she felt Emma’s blaster to her back. It was too late though; her vest was already flashing, saying she was hit. “oh Emma” Regina said dangerously and stalked up to her like prey. Her eyes becoming wild and feral as she watched Emma walk backwards into the wall and was now trapped. Regina wasted no time as she closed their distance and pressed her lips into a deep and passionate kiss. Emma dropped her blaster to her side and took hold of the body that was against her and held on to her closer. Their tongues mingled in an instant as they both lost themselves to the kiss. Regina greedily claimed Emma, bruising their lips as she pursued her further. Emma’s body was swimming with arousal and she was severely caught up in a haze.

Emma finally clicked, but it was too late. Regina’s plan was already in action and she was a fool enough to fall into her trap. Whether it was planned or spontaneous, Emma didn’t care, it was worth it. Regina was already chuckling evilly and walking away as Emma’s vest flashed, indicating that she was blastered.

“all’s fair in love and war” Regina said smugly as she waltzes passed the still panting and love drunk Emma.

Emma chuckled at herself and ran her hand through her hair. She has no doubt with what she’d find if she was to put her hand down her pants. That kiss was the most… wow, there isn’t even a word with how spectacular that kiss was, Emma thought to herself. She laughed at her own expense one more time before shaking herself back into clarity and picked her blaster up, ready to pursue the game again. Despite the feeling that was quickly becoming uncomfortable in her underwear, Emma knew that that was just the beginning of what was going to be a torturous rest of the day. all she knew right now was that she looked forward to Henry’s bed time later tonight. Because there was no doubt in her mind, that Regina was going to forever be a tease.


	29. Adult time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to Swen! We won MarchMadness! It was a well deserved victory, and as promised… here is the next chapter because we won. Enjoy ;-P

Saturday, 13th January 2018 – Continued (NSFW)

 

Regina was just tucking Henry into bed while Emma went for a shower. The little fella was trying to fight his sleep, but he lost like a true champion while they were watching a movie together on the lounge. From all the excitement of today, both women were surprised that he’d even lasted that long. After they’d finished at the arcade, they went to the cinema and watched coco for the 3rd time since it’d came out. That was the first time Emma saw it though, and she didn’t want to talk about the tear stains that were running down her face. When they then got back to the hotel, they all got dressed up and went out for dinner at the restaurant that was down stairs of the hotel. They had a mad feed and then came back up to their room to finish up the fantastic day with a movie while cuddled up on the couch.

 

Emma came out of the bathroom in a pair of her flannel pajama pants and her trademark tight singlet. She smiled cheekily at Regina who was wearing the exact same, but from her own bag for once. Regina was already laying on the couch when Emma approached and indicated her to scoot back so she could lay down in front of her. Regina moved obligingly and wrapped Emma up into her arms as she got comfortable facing the tv.

 

“I really enjoyed today” Regina said into Emma’s ear.

 

Emma hummed in agreement and pulled Regina’s arm around her closer. The breath of Regina’s words against her neck didn’t go unnoticed. They both continued to watch what was on the tv for a while as Emma tried to ignore the breeze that shadowed her ear. She bit her lip gently and closed her eyes as Regina chuckled at something that was on the show they were watching. Emma’s breath became heavier as a heat began to radiate over her body. she could feel the smirk on Regina’s face on her neck as she placed a kiss behind her ear. Emma emanated a light sigh that also could be mistaken for a moan. Regina let go of Emma’s hand and caressed down her abdomen until she reached the hem of her singlet. She delicately slid her hand underneath and tracked her nails softly along Emma’s skin. Emma unconsciously rotated her rear into Regina’s crutch as a new spike of arousal echoed throughout her body. the talented tongue on her neck was stirring her crazy with need by the second.

 

“You have no idea how horny you make me Emma. I’ve wanted to take you ever since that kiss in the arcade.” Regina said huskily in Emma’s ear as she slid her hand up and cupped her full breast. Her nipples were already hard from the teasing touches before.

 

Emma arched her back into the contact as she let out a moan at the added pressure. Regina was nipping at her neck, which encouraged her to grind her ass more towards her partner. Regina continued to massage her breasts, eliciting more soft moans as wetness built between her legs.

 

Regina began to slither her hand down Emma’s body, leaving goose bumps in its trail. She cupped Emma’s sex through her pants and moaned herself as she could feel the slipperiness already. “fuck I love it when you’re ready for me” Regina said hungerly. She reached her head over Emma’s shoulder and claimed her in a demanding kiss. She continued to tease Emma through her pants, feeling the wetness seep through as she easily slides through her folds to finds her clit.

 

Emma struggles arounds the touch and bucks madly as she seeks no barrier. She positions her butt against Regina’s core and lifts her leg up and throws it over Regina’s leg, opening herself up for Regina to take her.

Regina chuckled into Emma’s mouth but got the message loud and clear. She slipped her hand down the waist band of her pants and made contact with Emma’s core. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as Regina glided through the wetness and made contact with Emma’s clit. Regina glided her fingers up and down the wet folds but didn’t fuck around for long. once she stirred Emma up enough, she entered her awaiting girlfriend with ease and was rewarded with a deep gasp.

She slowly pushed her knuckles deep into her, watching Emma’s face as she fell into the feeling. Regina could feel how Emma contracts her walls around her fingers, squeezing them in want of more friction. She slowly eases them out, only to slowly push them back in.

The wetness from Emma’s core increases as Regina slowly, agonisingly penetrates into her girlfriend.

She looks into her eyes and smiles wickedly as Emma’s eyes roll back into her head, her breathing staggering as she pushes her fingers back in, her body quivering as she slowly extracts them out.

She kisses Emma on the neck and whispers into her ear, “I want you to touch me Em-ma” as she spreads her legs open for her.

 

Emma reaches her arm behind her and slips her hand down Regina’s pants. Her vagina is saturated with wetness that instantly lubricates Emma’s fingers. She glides two fingers up and down Regina’s folds before she enters into her girlfriend causing Regina to slam her knuckles deep within Emma.

Emma moans deafeningly at the sensation. They then both position themselves more comfortably so they can have better access to please one another.

Regina pulls Emma in close to her body and sucks onto her neck as she continues to penetrate deep within Emma. her breathing stuttering as Emma’s rhythm matches her own. They both grind into each other, stealing kisses as their breaths rage with want and need. Their bodies shake more vibrantly as they both seek out to please each other through their own pleasure. It didn’t take them much longer as they both quickly fell into an earth shaking orgasm together. Their bodies vibrating by the pleasure they inflicted on each other. Emma turned around into Regina’s embrace and kissed her softly as they both came down from their joined high.

 

“take me to bed” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips after a few minutes of gentle kisses.

 

Emma stood up, while still kissing Regina and helped her stand. She cupped Regina under the arse and lifted her up, Wrapping Regina’s legs around her waist as Regina clung around her neck.

Emma chuckled huskily and advanced onto the bedroom before laying Regina down on the bed with herself on top of her. Her mouth never leaving Regina’s as their hands wonder over each other’s curves as they undress each other in a needy rush. Once they were both naked, Emma retook her position between Regina’s legs and slide her hand between them both and into Regina’s wet heat. she slips her finger up and down her slit as she lubricates her fingers.

 

Regina raises her hips and lets out a guttural moan as Emma penetrates two fingers straight into the woman. In need to please her again and quickly, Emma bites down on Regina’s neck and finds a steady pace as they both thrust their hips towards each other. It doesn’t take long for Regina’s walls to tighten around Emma’s fingers. Emma waits for the opportune time, just before Regina is about to reach her climax, and begins to pump faster into her girlfriend. It got the reaction she wanted as Regina lets out a deep moan as her back arches off the bed, her orgasm showering all over Emma’s hand as she explodes into pure pleasure.

 

Emma kisses Regina’s neck, soothing where her teeth were attached before she kissed down her chest, helping her girlfriend come down from her high. She smiles as she watches Regina’s chest slow from the heavy breathing.

 

“that was great” Regina said blissfully.

 

“the happy ending you were hoping for your majesty?” Emma joked

 

“mmmm” she hummed with satisfaction “definitely happy, but nowhere near an ending.”

 

Emma chuckled and kiss her on a perked nipple.

 

Regina groaned and pushed Emma off her with the little strength she had and laid on top of her chest as she still recalibrated from her orgasm. “give me a sec and I’ll return the favour” she said groggily.

 

Emma chuckled again and began to run her fingers through Regina’s dark brown hair. She loved the softness that came with it and it soothed her into a relaxed state of her own. It wasn’t too long as she’d realised that they’d both nodded off. Emma traced her fingers up and down along Regina’s ribs, coaxing her awake softly. Regina stirred and mumbled something incoherent in Emma’s chest.

“baby” Emma whispered, “hop up so we can get under the blanket”

 

Regina groaned and shook her head “no” she mumbled

 

“come on” she tried again sweetly as she continued to run her fingers along her side.

 

Regina purred at the feeling and rubbed herself up to Emma as she inhaled the smell of sex against her skin, “nah ah. We were in the middle of something until you put me to sleep by playing with my hair”

 

A groan emanated from Emma’s throat as Regina slid herself up her body and added pressure to her core with her thigh. Regina claimed Emma’s lips in a bruising kiss as she rocked her thigh against her wet heat, liquid soaked her leg as she continued her ministrations. Emma panted as she held Regina closer, “I need you baby, touch me” she breathed out.

 

Regina smirked and abided her wishes. She cupped Emma’s sex and smiled seductively as her fingers slid through her folds without even trying. She teased her slowly as she ran her finger up and down the wet slit. Emma’s pleading moans driving her wild in hunger. At that thought, Regina glided down Emma’s body and positioned herself between open legs and wasted no time in relinquishing that hunger.

 

Emma’s body released a shutter at the first contact of Regina’s tongue. The thick tongue coaxing out moans as it ravished her need. Emma’s hand found purchase in Regina’s hair as she thrusted her cunt into the awaiting mouth. The coil in her stomach tightened as Regina sucked her clit in her mouth. Emma’s hands then shot up to the head board as she grinded against the added pressure. it was when Regina penetrated her when she reached her peak. Regina pumped her fingers in her tight hole as her clit was lapped at in a manic speed. Emma held her breath for as long as she could but lost the battle as her orgasm exploded throughout her body. she thrusted herself harder and faster against her girlfriend as the orgasm continued to rocket through her. she shivered and collapsed once it was sated. Her chest heaved heavily as she tried to regain herself. Her head spun crazily as Regina crawled back up her body and kissed her on the lips. She could taste herself on those lips and it fuelled her fire as she sought it out. Her tongue hungrily joined the kiss, leaving a smug smile on Regina’s face. Emma groaned and flipped Regina on her back. She was still coming down from her high but the need to taste Regina was stronger. Emma sat up and separated Regina’s thighs and looked at the glistening vagina that was staring back at her. in a hypnotic like state, Emma positioned herself between her thighs and gained the taste she desired.

 

Regina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. She rolled her nipples between her fingers as Emma ate her pussy with her talented tongue. She felt the beginning of an orgasm approaching as Emma explored her clit with skilled swipes. Her body shook as a small build up burst an orgasm through her sensitive clit.

 

Emma smirked cockily as she looked up at Regina, “did you just cum?”

 

Regina groaned in frustration at the smugness and pulled Emma up her body by the back of her neck.

 

Emma giggled and followed the un-worded demand and came up and kisses her girlfriend. The taste of their mingling juices had them both moaning into the kiss. Emma could feel Regina still lightly thrusting against her as they continued to kiss. so as the good girlfriend she was, Emma plunged two fingers into Regina and pushed her knuckles in as far as they could go. The high pitched mewl wasn’t anything she’d heard before, but encouraged her to further the attention she was applying deep inside Regina’s heat.

 

The deep moans echoed against the room as Emma pumped herself short and hard into Regina, driving her up the bed as Regina rocked against the thrusts.

 

“fuck me harder Emma” Regina panted as Emma pounded her fingers inside of her.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you” Emma said breathlessly.

 

Regina growled as she ground her hips furiously against the penetrating fingers, “I need you to fuck me harder!!”

 

Emma positioned herself better for balance on her elbow as she added an extra finger and began pounding Regina in a frantic pace. The 3rd finger stretching her even bigger and adding more friction that Regina needed.

Regina’s moans became louder and deeper as did the slapping of Emma’s penetrations with the growing wetness.

 

“oh fuck!” Regina screamed out “fuck Emma!!!”

Regina’s hips were frantically chasing the ever growing build up. It didn’t take long at all for Regina to explode her climax all over Emma as her orgasm squirted from the pressure. Regina fell flat on the bed, chest heaving, as her orgasm made her completely spent.

 

Emma too was exhausted and collapsed onto Regina. They both wrapped their arms around each other, shared one more slow kiss and then closed their tired eyes and fell into a well sated sleep.


	30. feels a lot like family

Sunday 14th January 2018

 

Emma was the first to awaken again. Although this time she was well rested and ready to start the day. She looked over and saw Regina was well and truly out to it still. Emma smirked to herself as she re-thought last nights endeavors. It really wasn’t a surprise that Regina was still asleep. After sliding out of the bed and exiting out of the bedroom, Emma went to check on Henry. He too was still passed out. Emma rest her head on the doorframe and smiled at the small boy asleep in the queen-sized bed. Henry made quite the effort in trying to take up the entirety of the bed. He had failed, obviously, but the effort of it was still evident.

 

so at seeing that her two loved ones were still asleep, Emma grabbed out a singlet and pair of her basketball shorts and quickly changed to take herself down to the hotel gym. As she reached the 3rd floor, where the gym was, she noticed that there was a heated pool. She smiled to herself and had a mini daydream of her, Regina and Henry having a swim together. She made a mental note to bring it up with her girlfriend once she’d finally pulled herself out of bed.

 

Emma stayed in the gym for well over an hour. She’d worked up quite the sweat with all the machines and also pumped it out with the weights for a while too. Her body was glistening with sweat but it was well worth it. She felt a hell of a lot better and was ready to tackle the day with the added adrenaline that pumped through her from her exercise.

 

When she came back into their apartment, Regina was chasing a laughing Henry around the kitchen island. She couldn’t hide the smile even if she tried. The view was so adorable. Henry was in a pair of shorts but was missing his shirt. Regina was already dressed for the day, in a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. That’s then when Emma noticed Henry’s missing shirt was in her hand.

 

“Henry Daniel Mills!” Regina tried to reprimand but was failing as she laughed, “stop and do as you’re told!”

 

Henry continued to evade the near grasps as he taunted her, “nah nah! You can’t catched me”

 

Regina huffed and stood tall as she finally had enough. Her checks were flustered and her face turned stern when she placed her hands on her hips.

 

Henry faltered for a moment. His smile twitched as he contemplated his next move. He knew his Mom only did this when she was mad, but she was laughing just a moment ago… so she must be playing, he came to the conclusion. He jumped up and down and took off again.

 

Regina made eye contact with Emma. She tried to smile but she was too agro at her son at this point in time.

 

Emma looked at her sympathetically and motioned for herself to give it a try, if it was okay with Regina of course. She could see Regina thinking it over before she nodded her approval to Emma to try. She cleared her throat as Henry just reached the loungeroom and began to jump on the couch, “Henry” Emma said in her serious voice, grabbing the boys attention immediately “what are you doing?”

 

His eyes bugged out as he looked at Emma in slight terror. Emma had never spoken like that around him before and it frightened him to be in trouble from his bestfriend. “sorry Sherf” he said as he slid down on his butt and sat on the chair, lip pouting out and all.

 

“where is your shirt?”

 

He looked at her with puppy eyes as his lip quivered slightly, “Mommy has it”

 

“why does Mommy have it?”

 

“because I was playing with her”

 

Emma frowned and looked over at Regina who still had her hands on her hips as she watched her son, “does it look like she’s playing now, Henry?”

 

He looked up and frowned more as his lip stuck out more. He shook his head “no”

 

“so what does that mean?”

 

His hands knotted in his lap as he shrugged.

 

“it means that when your Mom says enough, you stop and do as you’re told”

 

“yes Sherf” he sniffled.

 

Regina relaxed and made her way over to Henry and knelt in front of him, “Henry, it was fun for a little while but you took it too far my Prince. You are still learning, I know, but I need you to stop when I say so. Do you understand?”

 

He nodded his head and looked up at his mother with watery eyes, “stop when you say stop” he repeated to her.

 

Regina smiled and kissed him on the forehead before pulling him into a hug, “good boy” she said and kissed his cheek, “see, you’re learning”

 

He smiled at her before looking over at the Emma with worried eyes.

 

Emma crippled at the saddened look but fought through the pain she inflicted and smiled in hopes that he would return one, which he did. She relaxed and her smile grew.

 

“I’ll leave you both to finish dressing while I jump in the shower” Emma said and left the two Mills’ to it.

 

As Emma was in the shower and washing herself, she couldn’t help but go through her thoughts of what just happened. She’d never had a second parent before, so she didn’t know what they did, but that sure as hell felt like a parental thing to do _. But was that okay? Was Regina really okay with what just happened there? Maybe I should ask her if I crossed the boundary. I know we’re partners, but that doesn’t make me Henry’s parent. Not that I am opposed to maybe being seen as one in the future… But that’s WAY into the future. This relationship was already going fast with us confessing our love so early on. But in fairness, we have gotten to know each other quite well in the time that we’ve been together. But is it too fast? … it doesn’t feel fast. In fact, it feels perfect._

Emma rubbed her faced and shook her head at the thought of perfect.

_But that’s what it is … its perfect._

 

Emma finished washing herself and got dressed into her jeans and Henley shirt before joining the now calmed down pair in the loungeroom. Henry was laying in Regina’s lap as they watched the morning cartoons on the tv.

 

Regina noticed Emma and turned her head and puckered her lips at her, requesting a kiss. Emma blushed as she walked the distance to stand behind the couch and pressed her lips softly on the waiting pair.

 

“what time is check out?” Emma asked as she looked at the clock as saw it was close to 8 o’clock.

 

“midday. Why’s that? Did you want to head soon?”

 

Emma shuffled her feet side to side out of an old nervous habit “I saw a pool down on the third floor while I was at the gym”

 

Regina watched the feet shuffle out of nervousness and it warmed her heart that Emma was trying to subtly ask to go for a swim. “you do realise it is winter, right?”

 

“yeah” Emma scratched the back of her neck “but it is heated” she tried with a pleading goofy grin.

 

Regina laughed and stood up, extracting Henry off her, and walked around the back of the couch then leant against it. “and we don’t have swimmers” she added

 

Emma hadn’t thought of that. They only had clothes that were for winter weather. She deflated and shrugged her shoulders, “oh well, it was just a thought”

 

Regina bit her lip and thought to herself for a moment. She held up a finger to tell Emma to wait and then walked off into the bedroom. Emma shrugged and leant over the couch as she waited for her to appear again a few minutes later. “room service will bring us swim wear with breakfast”

 

Emma’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as her attention left the tv and went back to her girlfriend, “they have swimmers here for guests?”

 

Regina chuckled and stood next to Emma “no dear, they have personal shoppers that go run errands. It’s a bonus of being in a ‘flashy ass hotel’ as you so eloquently put it” she said while quoting in the air.

 

Emma closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Regina’s nose, “I knew there was a reason for keeping you around”

 

Regina scoffed and slapped her playfully on the arm, “watch it Swan. Or you’ll finding yourself left behind”

 

“oh I do hate it when you go, but boy do I love to watch you leave” Emma said with a light squeeze to the arse.

 

Regina shook her head “behave yourself” she said and kissed her before taking her seat back on the couch.

 

Emma joined the pair and they watched Henry’s cartoons as they waited for their breakfast to arrive.

 

 

Emma tied her hair up into a ponytail as the elevator descended down to the third floor. Their bags were already in the car, ready for them to leave for home once they’d finished their swim. This was Regina’s plan. One that Emma didn’t see through at all. Once the bags were gone from the room, Regina insisted that they all get changed into their swim wear. And that’s how Emma found herself wearing a very well fitted red two piece bikini. She had to admit to herself that she did like it and it would be something she would wear, But the fact that the kid was around was what was bothering her. She really wished she had at least her gym shorts to cover herself some more. Henry didn’t notice though. His mother was also wearing a white bikini that complimented her olive skin. Emma found herself drooling once she caught an eyeful of her girlfriend. Regina had then slid a green sarong over the top of her bikini and smirked at Emma knowingly. And Henry looked absolutely the cutest. He was wearing blue board shorts, a long sleeved swim shirt with Captain America’s shield in the middle and also a Captain America swimmer hat that came with the shirt that Emma had no idea why he was wearing because they were going to be swimming inside. But, Henry insisted on wearing it and that’s how they’d found themselves heading down to the pool.

 

“and I’m going to dive right into the deep end!!” Henry bellowed into the air. He had a hold of Regina’s hand and was thrashing her about with his excited jumping up and down.

 

“can you even swim Kid?” Emma asked and took hold of his other offered hand once she finished with her hair.

 

“yuP!!” he jumped again, “Mommy takes me to swimming all the time when it’s not cold”

 

“he does swimming lessons twice a week with Rose” Regina filled her in.

 

“Rose? I don’t think I’ve met her yet” Emma says with a shrug of the shoulders.

 

“no, you have, dear. She’s the ambulance officer that everyone calls Tink”

 

“ohhhh… why does everyone call her Tink then? I thought it might have been something shortened from a Kiwi name”

 

Regina chuckled as she recalled the memory, “a few years ago, Rose got herself wasted and ended up screaming ‘I do believe in fairies’ down Main Street. And the fact that she was just beginning to date Peter Panner at the time added to everyone calling her Tinkerbelle and then it went to Tink for short.”

 

Emma nodded along with a smirk, “I’m so going to pay her out for that now”

 

“I’m sure you will” Regina chuckled.

 

The elevator came to a stop and they made their way towards the pool. The glass walls showed the sparkling pool that had a half a dozen people in it already. There were pool chairs that ran on both lengths of the pool that were half filled on the furthest side from a large family. The blue tiles covered the entire enclosed around and there was a life guard walking around lazily, moping up any wet trail that the kids running around left behind them.

 

“can I jump in now Mommy?” Henry asked as he bounced from foot to foot.

 

Regina snorted “go ahead, but no Running!!” she yelled out to the retreating form.

 

Henry slowed down to a fast walk and jumped into the pool with a splash. He waved excitedly before making friends with the kids that were in there already.

 

Emma watched on nervously as she and Regina made their way over to a vacant set of chairs and placed their belongings down to claim a spot.

 

“he’s a strong swimmer Em. You don’t need to worry” Regina said fondly to her girlfriend. She couldn’t ignore the stressed look on Emma’s face as she watched Henry horse around with some of the kids in the pool.

 

Emma let out a deep shaky breath and smiled her crooked smile at Regina, “he definitely seems that way. I don’t think I’ve seem a 6 year old have such a strong stride before.”

 

“wait until you see him in his classes. He was swimming with the 8 and up’s last year.”

 

Emma smiled proudly in his direction, “you may have a future Ian Thorpe on your hands then”

 

“we’ll add that with his Master Chef skills, shall we?”

 

Emma side eyed her and shook her head with a smirk. it was a joke they’d made at Christmas time and clearly something that had kept with Regina.

 

At that, Regina cleared her throat and lifted the sarong away from her body. she grinned wickedly and cocked an eyebrow as Emma checked her out. Her breath became heavier as she continued to  watch the look in Emma’s eyes become more lustful and hungry with need. She had to physically shake herself out of it or she’d find herself being extremely inappropriate in front of all these people. “as much as I do love how you stare, I think you need to _cool down_ ”

 

Emma’s eyes snapped up from the ample chest to Regina’s eyes and she broke out into a fit of laughter, “yeah no, babe. That doesn’t work.” She continued to laugh, “it’s a heated pool. There’s no ‘cooling down’ in that”

 

Regina shrugged and walked past her, swaying her hips that little extra, “suit yourself then.”

 

Emma smiled contently as she watched Regina’s arse and walked towards the pool with her. They both stopped by the side and waved at Henry who was at the more shallow end. “so I was thinking” Emma began to say, “after we’re done here, maybe we can get some lun-”

 

Regina laughed triumphantly as she pushed Emma face first into the pool. Her arms came out to the side and she body slammed into the water with a huge splash of the water. Regina tried to stifle her laughter as Emma came up spattering for air with her hair all over her face and looking like a drowned rat. “that look really suits you dear”

 

Emma whipped her hair back out of her face and glared at Regina in return, “you’re going to wish you didn’t do that” Emma said with a deep threatening voice

 

“is that right?” Regina said and cocked a hip to the side with her hands over her chest, “and what are you going to do about it Sheriff?”

 

Emma took the three deep strides to the side of the pool and lifted herself out. By the time she was standing, Regina was already advancing her way from her and towards Henry. _Trying to use the kid against me isn’t going to work_ , Emma thought to herself. She stalked after her girlfriend and was behind her moments later.

 

“sorry kid, I need to borrow your Mom for a second” Emma said as Henry reached Regina at the same time.

 

Regina turned around to a cheeky smiling Emma and she snarled at her, “don’t you dare push me in with my son right there”

 

“oh I wouldn’t even think of that. I was thinking more of this” Emma said and picked Regina up and threw her over her shoulder.

 

Regina screamed and fought wildly against the hold as Emma laughed and was cheered on by Henry.

“Put me down this instance!” Regina said with such angry authority.

 

If anything, it inspired Emma more. “stop wriggling or I’ll drop you.”

 

“I’ll stop wriggling when you put me down!!”

 

Emma stood still and slid Regina down her body but didn’t let her feet hit the ground, “want me to let you go?”

 

Regina clung tightly to the strong arms that held her against Emma’s body. She looked behind her and saw that Emma was standing on the edge of the pool with her hanging above the water. “if I say no, you’ll come anyway” Regina sassed back.

 

Emma agreed with the sway of her head side to side and took the step forward into the water. Regina clung to her tighter and Emma brought them back up to the top of the water so they could breath. The scowl on Regina’s face was absolutely adorable to Emma, so she leant forward and kisses her swiftly and watched it fade away.

 

“I should of known you would of done that” Regina said softly

 

Emma smirked and kissed her again. Her smile grew as she felt Regina’s legs wrap around her waist as Regina held on to her tighter. She nuzzled Regina’s neck and spun them around in circles, causing a swell of laughter in her ear as Regina chuckled at the experience.

 

“I’ve never done this before. Cuddle in a pool” Regina began, “I’ve seen it plenty of times in movies and was always wanting to, but it never happened”

 

“you and Daniel never went swimming?” Emma asked, slightly shocked that Regina hadn’t been in the position before.

 

“we did. But it was just that, Swimming. We would either be doing laps of the pool or playing some sort of ball game. He didn’t see the thought of cuddling in the pool as relaxing”

 

Emma hummed in thoughts, “well I get his point” Emma said and poked Regina in the ribs, “he would have had to do all the work like I am now” she teased.

 

Regina frowned and scrunched up her nose in fake disapproval, “very well, if you don’t want to cuddle, then all you had to do was say.”

 

Emma chuckled and pulled the retreating legs back around her waist and wrapped Regina’s arms around her neck before holding onto her hips tightly, “I don’t want you to go anywhere”

 

Regina pouted playfully and gave Emma a quick kiss, “good”

 

A few metres away, Henry could be heard yelling out “gross” to the two of them. Emma hung her head back and laughed as Regina looked around worriedly at the surrounding parents to see if that was their reaction too. To her surprise, the ones that were looking were smiling at them and the others weren’t bothered either. There was another (straight) couple in the pool too and in the same hold as Emma and herself. That eased Regina’s thoughts of that maybe it was indecent. Because it wasn’t. all they were doing was hugging and odd quick kisses.

 

“what’s the matter kid? Don’t like me kissing your Mom?” Emma taunted him

 

Henry screwed up his nose and shook his head wildly.

 

Emma then spun herself and Regina around so her back was to him and acted out that they were making out like two inexperienced teenagers. She heard the loud growl from him and they both began to laugh. It was a few seconds later and Emma felt a 6 year old on her back. Their laughs became more strangled as Henry wrestled Emma away from his Mom. Once he was victorious, he climbed up into his mother’s arms and clung to her like she just did to Emma.

 

Emma pouted and crossed her arms, “you took away my cuddle buddy” Emma sooked.

 

Henry grinned wickedly like his mother, “nah ah Sherf. Mommy is my cuddle buddy first” he said informatively.

 

“well” Emma cocked her head, “I guess I should just leave then”

 

Henry smiled and waved her off. Regina’s and Emma’s mouth both dropped at the same time and he laughed sadistically with his head tipped back. Regina then began to tickle him madly as he wriggled to get out of her hold. He them proceeded to go over to Emma to climb up into her arms but Emma shot him up into the air instead. He splashed into the water and came back up for air with a wide smile on his face. “again?” he asked hopefully.

 

Emma grinned and looked over at Regina for permission and got a nod as a reply. Henry came over to her again and laughed hysterically when Emma shoot him back into the air and into the water. He then went to his mother, who was closer, and got her to do the same thing again, towards Emma this time.

 

They continued to throw Henry back and forth for a few minutes until their arms tired out. The exhaustion also hit Henry and they decided on calling it a day. Henry swan over to his temporary friends and said his goodbyes as Emma and Regina went over to collect their belongings.

 

“you’ve got a bright son there” said a middle aged man from behind Emma.

 

Emma whipped around and held the towel she was drying herself with closer to her body, “huh?”

 

“your son, he’s quite bright. He was showing my 10 year old how to correct her arm’s while swimming earlier. You two must be quite proud of him”

 

“we are. But he’s ummm-” Emma panicked and looked over to her girlfriend.

 

“thank you, dear” Regina cut in and placed a calming hand on Emma’s bicep, “Henry is always ready to help anyone out. Definitely more than I could have hoped for in a son”

 

At that moment, a woman came and accompanied the man, “oh he is so wonderful. He was such a gentleman when he was showing Violet how to swim easier. She is already so much better because he pointed it out very kindly. How old is he?”

 

Regina smiled proudly at how her son was being spoken of, “he’s 6, going on 7 in July”

 

“oh wow. He’s so mature for his age!” the lady said in wonderment.

 

Regina laughed at this, “only at activities that he finds interest in. other than that, he is just a typical 6 year old who loves to get his way”

 

Henry then came bounding up and wrapped himself around Emma’s legs, almost knocking her over. The only thing that saved her from the fall was that Regina had pre-predicated it and countered it with holding Emma’s bicep tighter. Emma lifted off Henry’s hat and ruffled his hair, earning herself a growling as Henry tried to get away.

 

“you make such a beautiful family” said the now blushing woman.

 

Emma also blushed and smiled at Regina shyly. The look on Regina’s face shone with such love and affection.

 

“thank you” Regina replied, “I think so too”

 

The woman squealed, delighted with herself, and said her goodbyes and allowed them to finish getting ready to go.

 

The blush was still on Emma’s face after they’d finished getting re-dressed and head down to the car. “do you really think we looked like a family today?” Emma asked and looked over at Regina.

 

The only reply she received was a toothy smile and a raising of the eyebrows. Which gave her the answer she needed… kind of.

 

 

Twenty minutes down the road and Regina found herself groaning at the selection of music that Emma had decided on. She cursed silently to the Spotify creators for allowing unlimited songs being readily available to the listeners choosing. Henry had conned Emma into putting on ‘how far I’ll go’ from Moana and the next thing she knew, they had the Disney playlist going.

 

With a sideways look over at Emma, she tried very hard not to laugh. ‘Everyone wants to be a cat’ was playing and Emma was giving it her all.

 

Emma bopped up and down to the beat and swung her shoulders along to the words of the song. The aristocats was her all time favourite Disney movie and she knew the song as if it were the alphabet. as the song played, she imagined the cats and copied the moves they were doing at that part of the movie. As soon as the trumpet started to play, Emma let herself loose and swung widely to the tune. She felt so high and was completely unphased if she was making an embarrassment of herself.

 

The song finished and then the next came on, making Emma grin widely at Regina while Regina groaned and flexed her fingers around the steering wheel. Emma cleared her throat loudly and over exaggeratedly, which earnt her an added eye roll. Emma smirked and began to sing (read serenade) to Regina.

 

**_There you see her, Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say, But there's someting about her_ **

**_And you don't know why, But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl_ **

Regina looked at her with amusement in her eyes and Emma wriggled her eyebrows in reply and got scoffed at.

****_Yes, you want her_  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her

Emma placed a hand on Regina’s thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

**_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_ **

Emma deepened her voice **_sing with me now_** and had Regina laughing

****_Sha la la la la la_  
My oh my  
Looks like the GIRL's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

**_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, _** Emma pouted and leant over the centre console **** _too bad_

**_You're gonna miss the girl_ **

 

Regina shook her head at the antics of her girlfriend but gave Emma a quick kiss to the pouting lips and regained her attention back to the road.

 

At that, Henry let out a loud yacking noise and demanded the next song.

 

Both the women laughed and Emma pressed next on the shuffled playlist. ‘I’ll make a man out of you’ played next and Emma growled playfully at Henry and turned sideways to face him more and sang along with him. Emma knew the words and laughed as Henry hummed loudly and yelled out the odd words that he knew.

 

Regina watched henry in her rear vision mirror and couldn’t hide the smile on her face from watching him have so much fun playing around with Emma. so when the next song came on and she knew it off my heart, she didn’t hold back and joined in with them.

 

“oh I love this song!” Regina said a little more excited than she’d like to admit.

 

Emma looked at her sideways, shocked of the girlish squeal but decided not to voice said shock because Regina **would**  be embarrassed, “really? I wouldn’t of pegged you for a Lion King fan”

 

“there are a many things you’ve still yet to learn dear”

 

Emma smiled her lobsided grin at Regina “and I look forward to it all”

 

“good” Regina replied and looked Emma up and down and smirked wildly, “you’ve very much like Zazoo, care to sing that part? I have an adaption of this song as my own”

 

“anything for your majesty”

 

Regina cocked her eyebrow “I’m glad you know your place dear” and at that, the lyrics came in.

 

Regina - I'm gonna be a mighty _Queen_ , so enemies beware  
Emma - Well, I've never seen a ki- _Queen_ of beasts, with quite so little hair

Regina - I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before  
               I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my

Henry - **_ROAR_**

Emma - Thus far, a rather (un)inspiring thing

  
Regina - Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen

  
Emma - You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think-

Regina- No one saying, "do this"  
Emma - Now when I said that, I  
Regina - No one saying, "be there"  
Emma - What I meant was

Regina - No one saying, "stop that"  
Emma - Look, what you don't realize  
Regina - No one saying, "see here"  
Emma & Henry - Now see here!

 

Regina - Free to run around all day, Free to do it all my way

 

Emma - I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart  
Regina - Queens don't need advice from little horn-bills for a start

Emma - If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out  
              Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!

              This child is getting wildly out of wing…

  
Regina - Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen!!

 

They all laughed and began to sing the rest together.

Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standin' in the spotlight

 

Emma - Not yet!

 

They laughed again as Emma emphasized ‘Not Yet’ like she really was Zazoo. Henry was all giggles and kicking his feet wildly at how much fun he was having. So when ‘let it go’ came on, Regina groaned but sang along anyway. It seemed like they’d only just gotten over that song.

 

The road trip went by quickly as they all continued to sing along to the songs. It wasn’t long at all for them all to arrive back at the Mills Mansion and settle in for the rest of the day and watched movies as their usual Sunday tradition. Emma had stayed until late in the afternoon and got Ruby to drop her home with Bonnie and got herself ready for another week of work. The weekend was well relaxing and she felt like she was ready to tackle the world because of the amount of fun she had with the Mills duo this weekend.


	31. Therapy 1

Monday, 15th January 2018

 

After an amazing weekend away, Emma began her working week once again. Everything had gone back to normal, and even Elsa was miraculously leaving Emma alone. Elsa was always easily put in her place if someone stood their ground firmly with her, but Emma didn’t think just a kiss would be something to frighten her off, but she was grateful that it apparently did.

 

It was now close to 1:30pm and Emma was just arriving to her therapy appointment that she’d organised with Archie. To say she was nervous would be an understatement but the thoughts on why she was here was what was carrying her to knock on the door. The door was opened gracefully and the doctor welcomed her into his office before closing it once again behind her.

 

“So, Sheriff Swan” Archie began as they both took their seats in his office. Archie sat in his chair with one knee over the other and a clip bored in his hands. “I would like to start us off straight away, skip the small talk as you will” Emma nodded her head nervously at him and it encouraged him to continue to speak. “We will start off with you telling me about yourself. In brief of course. I’d like to know your version of your story, your life, that has led you here so far. What has made you, you.”

 

“way to put it on heavy doc” Emma chuckled nervously and let out a shaky breath. She was wriggling her butt to get herself more comfortable on the couch, “I don’t know where to start”

 

“from the beginning”

 

“ummm, okay” Emma scratched her neck subconsciously before continuing. “Ummm, well … I grew up in Boston with my Mom. I never got to meet my Dad. He was killed in a car accident on the way to see me when I was born. So, it was always just me and my Mom. That was cool though. I didn’t know any different and she was a pretty awesome Mom.

So, yeah. We lived in Boston all my life. I went to school there and also went to the Boston Police Academy.

I knew I always wanted to become a Police Officer after I found out how my Dad died. I wanted to do my part and get as many drunk drivers off the road as much as possible. So, I stuck my head into the books at school and excelled in all my classes as well as maintaining a strong and physical body. It didn’t leave me much room to socialize, but I had a few close friends and that’s what really mattered to me.

So, as soon as I graduated high school, I was accepted into the Boston Police Academy. i felt like I’d met my purpose as soon as I was able to drive a patrol car. I wanted to serve my Dad’s memory and make him proud. I know my Mom was, she’d tell me every day and that meant the absolute world to me.

I met Elsa, my girlfriend at the time, while I was in the academy. Her little sister’s boyfriend was in my squad. Kristoff and I were workout partners and were with one another all the time when we were off the clock. Ana had invited Elsa out to drinks with us one night and we’d instantly kicked it off.

It didn’t take us long at all to move in together. I think it was 2 months, if I can recall correctly.

So, yeah. Elsa and I lived a simple, happy life together for a few years. She was a lawyer and I worked Highway Patrol. Then just after I turned 22, I was up for a promotion and we decided to celebrate with a few of our closest friends.”

Emma took a deep breath in and pulled her knee’s up to her chest, with her feet on the couch. She looked at Archie who was scribbling away on his note pad. When he looked up and smiled at her, he nodded his head and encouraged her to continue.

“So, yeah. Elsa and I were celebrating with friends when I’d gotten a phone call from Mom. She already knew about the promotion and was invited to the celebrating but she’d told me earlier that day that she wasn’t feeling well. So I had told her to rest and take it easy. when she called, I was expecting to her to say she was felling better and was on the way. But that didn’t happen. She told me that she’d had a fall and ended up in hospital. They’d found a tumour in her brain and that she needed to have surgery straight away.

I’ll never forget that day. I dropped everything and went to my Mom. I turned down the promotion and became her fulltime carer. Elsa was great at the time and supported us all.

I spent Mom’s last year with her. We’d spontaneously go on road trips and ignore what was really going on. We had our moments where we’d just cry with one another and confess our dreams we wanted to share and wishes we wished we could experience together. We knew that she was terminal straight after the results came back. It was absolutely devastating.

She was my best friend. I shared everything with her. Heck, she was the very first person I’d came out as gay to at 14. I had tears running down my face when I told her ‘I’m gay’ and she cried too but reassured me that it was ok and that she would always love me.

And that she already guessed and was just waiting for me to figure it out for myself.”

Emma laughed and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek as she recalled the memory.

“We went out to the movies after that and watched Taxi. It was so funny. She elbowed me in the ribs and wiggled her eyebrows at me when Gisele Bundchen was feeling up Jennifer Esposito when she was searching her for weapons. I went so red and was thoroughly embarrassed but was also so happy that Mom was really cool with it all.

So it was really hard after she passed away, I had no clue on what to do. I didn’t know how I was supposed to live without her. how does someone just go on living without their mother or bestfriend? I was so lost.”

Emma scratched her head and rubbed at her face with frustration as recalling the memories was making her upset again. she huffed out a breath and decided to carry on.

“I think it was around two months later, was when I decided to get back to work. Sitting around the house moping wasn’t doing me any good and I felt like I was just letting my life go by. So I went in and asked for my job back and they got me back on the roads.

We found that my temper was beginning to get the best of me with some of the unruly citizens and that’s when I decided I’d go seek out a councillor. I explained to her that I didn’t want to be in a confined room and she said that we could go out and walk for our sessions and just talk things through that way. it helped, it helped a lot. Elsa and I were having problems a lot by that point, so I found an instant change in myself when I knew that someone was listening and they wanted to help.

I saw the Doctor twice a week for 6 months before I finally told her about how I didn’t like being touched. It was after a big fight with my girlfriend and I didn’t know who else to talk to about it. She’d assured me that it didn’t mean I was broken and, in her opinion, that it would eventually go away once I can establish boundaries and work my way back up to receiving affection.

It never went away. In fact, it only got worse. My relationship with Elsa lasted a few months after that.

I’d just gotten placed into the K-9 division and received Bonnie when she’d kicked me out. We were together for 6 years and all I got was a note to not bother and that the locks were changed.

So I got my own place, worked my arse off and became a stronger and happier person without her. This was my first time being single as an adult and it was so scary at first, but I learnt to be content on my own.

When I saw Storybrooke was looking for a Sheriff with the experience I had, I knew that my life was only going to get better. I’d always dreamt of leaving the city life behind and settling into a quieter life out in the sticks.

So I took the job and moved here asap. I met Regina and little Henry and fell madly in love with the both of them and that’s why I’m here seeing you.

 It wasn’t until I met Regina that I allowed anyone to touch me. And that’s why I’m here. I want help to get better and hopefully have a normal relationship with Regina.”

 

“that’s quite a productive life you’ve lived so far Sheriff. It sounds like you’ve had quite an emotional adventure too” Archie smiled small at her before he finished scribbling down something on his note pad. He placed the pen in the clip on the board and placed his hands on top of one another after readjusting his glasses.

 

“it’s definitely been something” Emma replied with a nervous chuckle.

 

“it surely has” he agreed, “so it’s to my understanding that you feel that you aren’t accustomed to receiving affection from others”

 

“yeah”

 

“okay. I’d really like to focus on that a bit today and also about your old relationship with Elsa and also your Mother.”

 

“Honestly doc, I am pretty ok with the loss of my Mom now. I don’t mean it to sound harsh, but I’ve dealt with it already and just bringing it up only makes it hurt all over again and brings on the nightmares again. I rather just accept that and move forward. If you know what I mean.”

 

“of course Sheriff. I completely understand”

 

“you can just call me Emma, you know”

 

“I usually do. But I thought, seeing as you’re still in uniform, I’d owe you that respect”

 

Emma looked down at her emerald green button up shirt and her dark jeans and frowned. Yeah she still had her duty belt on, but that was barely a uniform. Maybe he meant her badge represented the ‘uniform’, “either way, just Emma is fine. I’m not here on town business, so we can keep it informal”

 

“if that’s what you’d like”

 

“please”

 

“Emma it is then”

 

They both nodded heads with one other and Emma visibly relaxed her shoulders and got comfortable into the couch once again.

 

“so, shall we started with your ex then?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes in time with her head rolled over her shoulders, “what would you like to know?”

 

“tell me about the course of the relationship”

 

Emma huffed and groaned like a petulant child but sat up straight once the slight irritation wore away. “so I was 18 when we’d met. She was 24. We were both so busy with work, so the time we did have together, we made the most of it. It was a whole lot of fun for the first few years. We’d travel when we could and party when we had weekends off. There wasn’t ever really anytime for us to argue with one another. We both shared and delegated housework between the both of us, so we wouldn’t stress about the added pressures after work. It was honestly great for quite some time.

Elsa never wanted to get married, never wanted to have children. She wanted to live her life working her butt off in the city and have enough money for the both of us to retire early and travel the world together. So that left no time for us to really do that yet.

When Mom got sick. Elsa stood up and took the position of breadwinner like a champion. She was absolutely marvelous about it.

Mom moved in, and it was perfect. Elsa would come home and bring us dinner if she knew we hadn’t the time to cook on Mom’s bad days. She really could be a sweetheart.”

Emma smiled small to herself at the thought of one particular memory.

“I tried to always make separate time for her outside of Mom. As the months went on, I was struggling with my emotions, and I ended up separating any emotion for Elsa around my Mom. It was only when we were out and doing things as a couple when I’d be affectionate with her. And as time continued, it continued to disappear when we were alone too.”

 

“so this is how you feel it all began? The need to not be touched, as you say”

 

“yeah. I think so. I wasn’t coping with Mom dying, so I felt it was easier to not allow myself to express feelings that could hurt me emotionally. It scared me that if I allowed myself to feel, then I’d break and not be able to pull myself together again. And as a huge consequence, any form of contact that wasn’t from my Mother, ended up hurting me inside.”

 

“what do you mean by that? Hurting you inside?”

 

“when someone touches me, it hurts. I know it sounds crazy but it kind of feels like someone touching you when you’re sunburnt but the pain is on the inside”

 

Archie nodded his head as he took in what Emma was saying and wrote in his note pad, “we don’t like to use the word crazy when it comes to therapy, and I do understand what you’re saying. What feelings do you feel when someone touches you?”

 

“where do I start? Well… the best way to put it would be anxious, scared, smothered and the need to get away as quick as possible.”

 

“ok, talk me through that. What makes you want to get away as quick as possible?”

 

“I don’t want to feel that pain. I need to get away, be it just out of their reach or whatever. I just need them to not touch me. I don’t know what they’re going to do”

 

Archie scratched his chin in thought while he took in Emma’s appearance. She has a slight shake in her voice as she spoke and her knee was jumping wildly as she rung her hands in her lap. He could only come to one conclusion, “has someone harmed you by touching you?”

 

“as in sexually? No. why? What’s that got to do with this?”

 

“from my experience, with other patients with a similar condition as yourself, they have been sexually abused. It sounds to me, with my professional opinion, that you have PTSD”

 

“Post traumatic stress disorder?”

 

“yes”

 

Emma nodded along with him. Not out of agreement, but for him to continue.

 

“PTSD is a particular set of reactions that can develop in people who have been through a traumatic event which threatened their life or safety, or that of others around them. it can be caused by many different events and as a result, have the person experiencing feelings of intense fear, helplessness and anxiety.

With that being said, I think you can still function with it. From what I’ve witnessed, you and the Mayor are quite close”

 

Emma blushed at the man’s comment about her relationship, “yeah, surprisingly it’s really easy with Regina. She’s been so patient with me since I told her about it and she knows to ask if I’m okay before she touches me. Sometimes, she doesn’t even have to ask, she just knows. We’ve built a trust between us that I’ve never experienced before”

 

“and Henry? What’s it like with him?”

 

“its absolutely fine. There has never been a problem with him. Kids are easier to trust and their very limited with expressing with touch. He’s always a hug and ditch so he can go play.” Emma smiled fondly as she thought of the boy.

 

“so trust in the key to this.” Archie wrote down once again and then took his glasses off and began to clean them to busy his hands, “I am not trying to be intrusive here, and I will remind you that everything said here is confidential. There is no way of saying it delicately, so I will just come out with it. How is your sex life with Regina? Does this no touch situation affect you in that way?”

 

Emma’s eyes blew wide at the question as her face turned red. Obviously she knew this question would be asked, as her last shrink did too, but it still didn’t stop her becoming shy about it, “ummm… it did at the start of our relationship. If I thought about what we were doing or Regina was … you know… we’d stop. Well, I’d stop. It got heated too fast sometimes and I got in my own head about it. But now that we are, it just happens spare of the moment.”

 

“so by the sounds of it, you need to stay in the moment and not think about what’s happening?”

 

“pretty much. It helps when I lead.”

 

“And you always dominate?”

 

Emma blushed again and shrugged shyly, “mostly”.

 

“hmmm” Archie hummed to himself and began to scribble down once again. This time was for a lot longer and it was beginning to make Emma nervous as she had no idea what had inspired so much to be written down. It was a short while later when Archie finished writing and placed his pen down with a triumphant smile. “I think today has gone quite well”

 

“really?”

 

“yes, and I have homework for you”

 

Emma groaned and slumped back in the chair with a frown on her face.

 

Archie chuckled at the child like behavior, “there is no need to pout Emma. This homework should be fun for you. I would like you to try to submit yourself to Regina. Slowly. That part is very important. You two have trust, as you say, and I would like you to instill some more. Be it as her taking your hand in public without asking and you just let it happen. Build it up to a hug and eventually let her dominate in the bedroom. It may not happen but I feel, from what I’ve seen and heard from you two, that you two could work through this together quite well.”

 

“so you think that by me letting Regina control the touching and me not pulling away from it could make it go away?”

 

“go away completely? I don’t know. But with your relationship? I think it could work”

 

Emma smiled like a true winner, “well that’s exactly what I am here for”

 

Archie mimicked the same smile, “then that is what we shall do”

 

At that, Archie looked at the clock and noticed that they’d ran over time. They wrapped up the last of the session with a quick goodbye and another appointment for two weeks time.

What happens in those two weeks, Archie feels, will determine if it will be possible for Emma to be able to have a ‘normal’ relationship at all.


	32. Therapy 2

Monday, 29th January 2018.

 

Emma ran up the stairs of the psychologist building and arrived just on time as Archie opened the door to greet her. She gave him a lob-sided grin as she caught her breath and wordlessly entered the room and took her seat on the couch.

 

Archie snickered to himself as he caught sight of a few day old love bite on the sheriff’s neck as he too took his seat. “so, how’ve you been?” he began.

 

Emma smiled toothily and let out a deep breath “great”

 

“that is good to hear. Shall we get straight into it?” he said as he raised his pen to scratch his nose. At the nod of Emma’s head, he wrote down the date on his pad and looked up at her smiling face, “so I asked you last week to let Regina take the lead. How’d that go?”

 

“better than I expected, honestly. Even Regina had her doubts, but there were fewer hick-ups than we’d thought.”

 

“oh that’s great to hear Emma! Care you share?”

 

“sure” Emma said and got herself more comfortable in her chair.

 

~~~~~~~~

Wednesday 17th, 2 days after first appointment.

 

Emma was saying goodbye to Ruby as she was knocking off work for the day. Regina and Henry had come by the station and convinced the Sheriff to accompany them to an early dinner down at the diner with a stroll down the snow covered streets. It didn’t take much coaxing from the blonde, any time she could spent with Mills duo was a bonus to her in any life. The fact that it included food, only made her happier. Ruby was in the middle of teasing Emma that she was whipped and that the Mayor had her wrapped around her finger when it happened. It was quick, and so unexpected, but yet had her more giddy than anxious than she thought she’d be.

Regina had placed her hands on Emma’s hips from behind and leant over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek in front of Ruby. Regina then agreed with Ruby that she was whipped and that it was time to go.

Emma left the station with a bright red face as her bestfriend continued to tease her retreating form.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Archie raised his eyebrows and smiled at that, “well that is marvelous. Is it right for me to say you and Deputy Lucas are friends?”

 

Emma bounced her head in agreement, “yeah. Rubes and I are besties”

 

Archie wrote that down as he spoke, “with that being said, I would say that was a success as Ruby is another person you trust. Obviously not on the same level as your partner, but there is a trust there that means she won’t exploit your weakness’, in a non-joking manner of course.”

 

“Ruby and I are constantly joking and teasing one other. Ever since I’ve met Regina, she’s always used that to her advantage.”

 

“she’s a wonderful woman”

 

“she is. Also a great Deputy.” Emma stated proudly.

 

“so, we shall continue. Were there any other successes?”

 

Emma smiled and leant forward with her elbows resting against her knees.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday 19th, 4 days since appointment. (Emma & Regina are both on their period)

 

Emma was over at the Mills Mansion for the night. Henry was already in bed and fast asleep while they decided to watch a movie. Regina had been craving popcorn and Maltesers, so she’d gone down to the only fuel station that was open, which was 20 minutes away, to collect the items that her hormones were so dire in need of.

So Emma laid down on her stomach on the couch and continued to watch the movie while Regina took her sweet ass time to get her treats.

The sound of the door opening and closing was followed with the sound of popcorn popping only moments later. Emma found herself giggling at that but still stayed situated on the couch. She was so enthralled in the movie, that when Regina laid herself on top of Emma’s back, that she even squealed and jumped at the contact.

Regina thought quickly and eased the fright with kisses along her shoulder blade and then up her neck, finishing with a smack across the lips.

They’d stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Regina laying on top of Emma’s back, her head resting on her shoulder, with the popcorn on the ground in reach of both their hands.

Emma didn’t even bother trying to hide her smile. This was such a vulnerable position for her, yet she felt so safe with this woman she loved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday 21st, 6 days after appointment (Regina still on her period)

 

It was the traditional Sunday movie day with Henry. Emma was sitting on the right side of the couch, Regina on the left and Henry then laying across them in the middle. They were half way into the movie when Henry had declared a toilet break and ran off to relieve himself.

At that, Regina slid over to Emma’s side and claimed her in a kiss with a whole fire of passion. At first Emma was shocked at the attack but she instantly fell victim to Regina’s slaughtering tongue. Regina swung a leg around Emma’s waist and straddled her lap. She then grabbed Emma’s hands and pressed them into her breasts (she didn’t tell Archie that part) and demands her to massage her with what she needs.

Henry walked in on them and told them that they were gross. Regina just laughed and turned around and ended up sitting in Emma’s lap for the rest of the movie.

She didn’t physically ask Emma if she was okay, but she did give her a look that had Emma reassuring her with a tighter hold that everything was absolutely fine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday 25th, 10 days since appointment.

The first unofficial town meeting, before the first official town meeting was held this day. Regina had absolutely cleared up all of Sydney’s mess and was welcomed by almost all of the town board. There were two older men that didn’t like the fact that a 32, going on 33, year old was running the town. They had voiced their opinion quite loudly that it was impossible for a young adult to execute the responsibilities with the due care and authority that was needed.

Emma had sat at her chair with bugged out eyes and she watched the two blokes take turns with putting down their Mayor and saying she hadn’t the ‘balls’ for the job.

That was when Regina stood up tall with the poise and composure of a queen. The glare she’d instilled on them could have set them on fire. and that stare did set Emma on fire, in a different way. Regina showed those two the amount of authority she truly held and gave them a stern and well earnt tongue thrashing. They’d left the meeting with their tails stuck between their legs and couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

Regina was on such a power high, that once everyone had left the board room, Emma became her prey. Regina took Emma on the top on the board room time with such animalist need, that Emma had submitted to her as if she was an omega with her alpha.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma blushed profusely as she recalled that Archie was also apart of the board. The thought that he now knew was going to make it hard to face him at any of the future meetings.

 

Archie cleared his throat and also tried to hide his own blush, “yes, well… well done” he tried for something better to say, but it was just too awkward for an already awkward man. “right, we’ll continue. What about failed tries, was their many?”

 

Emma scrunched a brow and waved her hand side to side, “sorta. Regina wasn’t keen on giving it a try. We’d had a few mishaps before me seeing you. So she was terrified to purposely put me through that. We realized though that if she kissed when she does touch me, it eases it so much more.”

 

“that’s great. The more affection, the better. So about the failed tries, can you share some with me?”

 

Emma rubbed at her neck and sighed.

 

~~~~~~

 

Wednesday 17th, 2 days after appointment.

 

Regina had already kissed Emma unexpectedly an hour ago and they were still on that high. They’d ended up walking hand in hand together to Granny’s diner and even continued holding hands at the table until their food had arrived.

Once they’d finished eating and Henry and Emma were looking over the dessert menu, Regina placed her hand in Emma’s lap and she flinched away so suddenly that she’d spilt her drink all over her lap as she tried to exit her chair.

Regina was mortified and attempted to help Emma to clean up. But instead, Emma walked into the washroom and cleaned herself up in private and sat next to Henry when she came back. She used the excuse that her chair was wet and that she just needed to calm herself down for a moment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday 20th, 5 days since appointment

 

Emma was over at the Mills mansion and was helping Regina get dinner ready. She was bending down, with her arse in the air, checking on the chicken that was cooking when Regina seductively placed her hands on Emma’s hips and cradled her butt in her pelvic region.

Emma shot herself up at the intrusion and stepped out of the way with a hand to her chest in an attempted to calm her over anxious heart rate. It was completely unexpected and threw Emma off. She reassured Regina that it wasn’t rejection, just that they needed time to work up to something like that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tuesday 23rd, 8 days since appointment

 

After the weekly meetings, Killian had came up and tried to hit on Emma. He was sober but his cocky ways were clearly not because of what was in the bottle.

Regina watched from afar while she chatted along with Henry’s principal, Kathyrn Midas. Emma could feel the daggered eyes on them and she tried best to ignore them as she continued to shut down Killian’s advances. He eventually gave up and they talked about maritime laws.

It was only a few minutes into the neutral conversation when Emma felt the possessive arm around her waist. She’d taken a deep breath at the initial contact and tried so hard to become comfortable while Killian continued to talk about ships but it got too much and she had to excuse herself.

She’d walked straight to her car and drove home after sending a message to Regina.

They’d both wept with one other over the phone and slept terribly that night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday 26th, 11 days since appointment

 

Robin was on day shift and was driving Emma up the wall with errors in his paperwork. She’d shown him several times that day his errors and yet he kept doing the same thing with the following reports.

When it got to lunch time, she was all too happy to leave him while she went to town hall for lunch with her girlfriend.

They’d ate their lunches with their usual chit-chat. They tried to keep work talk out of their lunch time meetings, but Regina could see that something was bothering Emma. That’s when Emma vented about the shit that Robin was doing all day and that she’d had enough.

Regina smiled sympathetically at her and came around and gave her a kiss before resting their foreheads together. It relaxed Emma so much that she closed her eyes and succumbed to the feeling of closeness to Regina. It didn’t last long, but Emma kept her eyes closed anyway as she listened to the clacking of her girlfriend’s heels on the hardwood floors.

Unintentionally, Emma had nodded off. What woke her though, was the strong hands that were now massaging her tense shoulders. She shivered at the touch, tried to relax further, but the building anxieties won out and tormented her. She shrugged Regina off politely and thanked her for trying.

It was just a bad day that was in equal to a bad mood and it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“so that was Friday that just pasted,” Archie began, “how was your weekend?”

 

“I initiated all weekend. Regina took it to heart when I shrugged her off. It doesn’t matter how much I try to reassure her, she still feels rejected. And I really hate that”

 

Archie hummed and wrote on his pad with a thoughtful expression on his face, “if it is alright with you, may I speak to her about that? I won’t get into details but I could shine some light on how its not rejection from you.”

 

“go for gold Doc. You can share everything with her. Anything I say to you, she pretty much knows. We’re quite open and forward with one another. I honour honesty and so does she. So we’ve never held anything back.”

 

“that would be extremely helpful then, thank you. I’ll get you to sign a disclosure form though. Just for legal purposes of course”

 

“not a problem”

 

Archie scribbled on his notes and looked at Emma quizzically. “if Friday was the last time Regina initiated any contact, why do you think that this experiment went well?”

 

“just because nothing happened on the weekend Doc, doesn’t mean anything happened today” Emma smirked so smugly that Archie wasn’t even sure he wanted to ask.

 

“do I even what to know?”

 

Emma wriggled her eyebrows with a wicked grin and began to tell about her day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today, 14 days since appointment.

 

Emma had awoken early in Regina’s bed. Her alarm had woken them both up and they didn’t want Emma to go. after lasts nights messing up the sheets, Regina told Emma to stay and just set an alarm to leave earlier to get ready for work at her own home. So with that, Emma fell asleep naked next to her equally as naked girlfriend. And this morning, Regina was more than keen to repeat lasts nights activities while Emma attempted to leave for her own house.

It was an hour and a half later when Emma finally left. Regina well and truly had her way with the Sheriff and was proud that Emma happily let her get her way.

Emma left for her home in a mad rush. Had the quickest and coldest shower she’d ever had in history and sped like a madman to get herself and Bonnie to work on time.

8 o’clock came around and the Mayor payed a visit to the Sheriff station to collect a ‘budget report’ that wasn’t due until Thursday. That then turned in to a heated make out session with Emma against the wall once Mulan took her queue and left for her patrol.

Lunch time came around and Emma informed Regina by text that she was tied up with paperwork and that she wouldn’t be able to make it to town hall and get this all done before her appointment with the shrink.

So instead, Regina came to the Sheriff station again and sent Mulan on a break while she spoke to the Sheriff about a ‘very important and urgent matter’.

Once Mulan had left, Regina strolled into Emma’s office and closed all her blinds around the glass walls of her office. Emma sighed and tried to tell Regina that she really didn’t have the time for this but Regina ignored her with an evil smirk that said that she was getting her way, whether she liked it or not. But Emma knew, she was definitely going to like it.

It wasn’t even a minute later and Emma had found herself handcuffed to her office chair with a smug Regina in her lap saying “now you really can say you’re tied up”. Regina had unbuttoned her shirt and displayed her full breasts in a lacy bra to her panting girlfriend. No matter how much Emma tried, Regina wouldn’t let her touch her in the way she wanted her to. Regina stole a few kisses and teased Emma in a way that she was not willing to share with her shrink, however… it did involve Regina sitting on Emma’s desk with her legs spread wide with herself on full display.

Time has slipped away from them when Emma was finally released from the handcuffs. It was an hour after that when Emma realized the time and raced out of the office and ran down to the phycologist building.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The pair were both blushing as Emma went over the details in a very g-pg retelling of today’s endeavors.

 

“I suppose that explains your very good mood when you arrived”

 

Emma gave her goofy grin as a reply with a nodding of her head.

 

“well to me, it sounds like you two will be able to work this through just fine. Taking the time and allowing yourself to be vulnerable and trusting Regina more will benefit this relationship greatly. I’ll set another appointment for two weeks time to see how you both are going then.”

 

“thanks Doc”

 

“not a problem Emma. I’m glad it’s helping” Archie took note of the time and rubbed his hands together for something to do, “we still have a few more minutes, anything you want to discuss?”

 

Emma shrugged and then shook her head, “not really, pretty sure we’ve got it covered”

 

The silence continued for a moment until Archie decided on small talk for the next few minutes, “Regina’s birthday is in a few days, got anything special planned?”

 

This caught Emma’s attention. She sat up straight in her chair and eyed him with determination, “when?”

 

“Thursday I believe. The 1st of February”

 

Emma laughed in disbelief, “she hasn’t told me. I had no idea. But she’s going to regret that.”

 

Archie pipped up at the wickedness that flooded Emma’s tone, “what are you planning?”

 

“something big!”

 

“ohhh… Regina doesn’t like big. Especially unplanned big”

 

“I know” Emma said with an evil purr. She stood up from her chair and made way to the exit. “thanks heaps Doc. I’ll see you tomorrow at the meeting and fill you in once it’s done”

 

Archie chuckled at the eagerness that Emma was showing, “I will see you tomorrow Sheriff Swan” and at that, Emma left. Archie shook his head at himself and sighed, “Regina is going to kill me”


	33. Regina Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER!! Hope you’re all having an amazing holiday! Posting early, as a gift from Me to You! Thank you for reading and joining this journey!!

Thursday 1st February, 2018

 

“Hey Jess. How’s things looking from your end?” Emma said to Regina’s assistant over the phone.

 

“everything is going to plan so far. I am about to tell her that her 1 o’clock has been pushed back to 3 and that they extended the meeting to an hour long. It’s to do with road works, so I’m sure they can babble on about that for that duration”

 

“thank you so much Jess. I hope she doesn’t give you too much hell because of it. You’re a marvel for this”

 

The giggle from Jessica could be heard from the other line, “thank you Sheriff”

 

At that, Emma rounded up the call and continued on the tasks she had at hand. She had 2 hours to execute this before collecting the Kid and it was all coming to plan.

 

Ruby was the on duty officer at the time, so Mulan and Graham came down to the park to help set up the event. It wasn’t extravagant, but still needed the labour of a few healthy, strong hands. There were two gazeboes set up to fend on any unpredicted snowfall, four fire pits with chairs to surround them and keep everyone warm, the firewood to accompany the fire pits and the tables to go under the gazeboes that will hold the food for the pot luck.

 

Everyone who was invited was encouraged to bring a plate of food with them to the small event. That was an idea that was given to Emma by Ruby. Those two had planned this entire event out in as little as two hours and had invited a small percentage of the town to the event. Regina wasn’t one to celebrate her birthday since Daniel had passed away, so Emma made it her mission to make sure this day would make up for the 6 she’d missed.

 

Henry had no idea either. Emma wasn’t sure if the easily excited boy could hold such a secret. So when it came to Emma picking him up from school and letting him know what was happening, she knew she’d made the right decision in that department. The time went by quickly and everything went according to plan. The call from Regina just after 4pm was expected. Emma had snuck to town hall before collecting henry and disconnected Regina’s battery in her car. She’d also spoke to the local mechanic and told him that it was fine and say he couldn’t get to her until tomorrow. She had to promise him a cartoon of beer to get him to go along with it. The Mayor was renown to getting her way and he needed some assurance that the tongue lashing was worth the effort. At that, Emma answered the call.

 

“hey baby, want your son back?” Emma said chipperly.

 

Regina grunted and the frown on her face could be heard in her tone “I’d love to, but it seems that that would be impossible right now. My car won’t start and the imbecile at the garage won’t come fix it until tomorrow”

 

“shit, that’s no good. Want me to come get you?”

 

“please. If that is okay with you”

 

“yeah, that’s not a problem. I’ll be there in a sec”

 

“thank you dear”

 

“I’ll see you soon” and they hung up.

 

Emma checked over the last of the preparations and left Henry in the care of Mulan and two of her friends. She made a quick escape once she was happy with what was done and left to pick up Regina.

 

It was only a few short minutes later and she was pulling up at the curb in front of town hall. A cold and cranky Regina jumped up into her SUV and sighed at the warmth of the vehicle.

 

“I can’t wait to get home and put my feet up for the day” Regina said as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the chair.

 

“that big of a day, was it?”

 

“yes, well, as you know, it was the official start of the monthly town meetings. Its quite exhausting having to listen to everyone drone on about their departments”

 

“thanks” Emma said with mock hurt.

 

“not you dear” Regina said with her eyes still closed and a pat to Emma’s lap, “I very much enjoy listening to you talk. I may not be listening to the words, but your voice is still soothing”

 

Emma laughed and placed a hand on top of the one now in her lap and gave it a light squeeze, “is that your way of trying to flatter me into keep on talking?”

 

Regina hummed and smirked as a reply. A frown etched on her face when she opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings, “Emma” she began as Emma began to pull in to the carpark of the park, “what are we doing here?” she then turned around and looked in the empty backseat, “and where the hell is my son?” Regina said with wild eyes.

 

Emma gave her a guilty smile as she pulled the car up to a stop. She didn’t reply but instead hopped out of her car and walked over to the other side and opened Regina’s door.

 

“Where is my son?! And what are we doing at the park, Emma?”

 

“only one way to find out” she offered her hand to get out but it remained empty, “stop pouting and come look”

 

Regina pouted even further and huffed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She had an idea that Emma knew her birthday was coming up and this now just proves it. Her mind raced as she thought of all of todays endeavors and shuffling of her schedule, all led up to this. The effort Emma had put into this was clearly evident and a small smile broke through and she thought of that. Her eyes softened as she finally looked at Emma’s nervous expression and it warmed her heart, “you know, don’t you?”

 

“know what?”

 

“what today is”

 

Emma looked at her watch and acted dumb, “Thursday?”

 

“Emma” Regina said in a stern and playfully threatening voice.

 

Emma tried to find her confidence, but it fell through. She rocked on the back of her heels with her thumbs in her back pocket, “happy birthday baby”

 

Regina broke out into a smile at the once again shy woman. It reminded her of a couple months back when they’d first met and Emma wasn’t sure how to act around her. With that, Regina slid out of the car and closed the distance between them. she gave Emma a quick kiss before resting their foreheads against one another’s. “you’re such a sweetheart Emma. And I love you so very much”

 

“I love you too… and you don’t even know what I’ve done yet” Emma chuckled, “you may not even like it”

 

Regina kissed her again and took ahold of her hand, “you’ve done it, so I know I’ll love it. So lead the way Miss Swan”

 

Emma groaned at the title in sexual frustration and gave her hand a tight squeeze before they ventured off towards the small party.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The mingling of the small party turned into an uproar when the Sheriff and Mayor came into view. Regina stood still for a few seconds as she took it all in before continuing down the hill and towards her friends.

It was simply laid out, warm and very inviting. The two gazeboes joined together and hid the wide selections of foods from the cold weather. Then a good 10 metres away, laid 4 separated fire pits that supported warming flames and were surrounded by chairs for the guests. Up in the air, running from close by tree’s and the gazebo roofs, were fairy lights, emitting a light glow from the food stations to the seats.

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand and kissed her on the knuckles in thanks before she got swamped by the on-slaughter of Happy Birthdays from the guests, her friends.

 

Emma left Regina to that and got herself some food and went over to Henry who was sitting around the fire with Mulan and her friends. She thanked them and made sure Henry went up to get himself something to eat. Regina was still mingling with Kathryn, so they stayed at the fire pit with Mulan after they’d finished their meals.

 

“thank you again Mulan, I honestly can’t say it enough. I know he can be a handful when he’s excited about somethings.”

 

“it’s no problem at all Emma. I am happy to help. I’m an expect at hyperactive kids. Phillip Jr is always getting himself into trouble and has his little brother following in his foot steps. Lee is only 2 but he’s wanting to be running around with the bigger kids already.”

 

Emma looked at Mulan like a stunned mullet, “you have kids?” she really had no idea.

 

Mulan laughed and offered Emma a beer from the esky beside her, “yeah, we have 3 kids in total. Phillip Jr, Lee and Rose” she stated proudly as she looked over at the kids all playing together.

 

Emma smiled “which ones are yours?”

 

Mulan pointed them out, “Phillip is the 8 year old who is chasing Lee and Henry just there. And that’s Rose” she said and pointed to the baby that was in the arms of Mulan’s female friend.

 

Emma clicked instantly and guessed that the woman must be Mulan’s girlfriend. But it was confusing as the man next to her also kissed her on the check and ogled over the sleeping baby in her arms.

 

 Mulan called them over to come join them, “Phillip, Aurora, come meet my boss, Emma.” At that, they walked over and shook Emma’s hand.

 

“hi, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Sheriff Swan. I’m Phillip and this is our wife Aurora and our daughter Rose” he stated proudly as they all looked over the baby.

 

Emma’s mind completely skipped the use of the words ‘our wife’ as she got lost in the cuteness of the baby girl in front of her. It wasn’t until she looked up and noticed the three adoring parents tucked under each other’s arms when it finally all clicked together in Emma’s head. “ohhhh” Emma said in realization, “you’re all together?”

 

Mulan bashfully nodded her head and waiting for the slander that wasn’t coming.

 

“that’s cool. So you’re a polyamorous couple… well, ummm… throuple?” Emma asked with a nervous laugh.

 

The trio all looked at one another and laughed along with Emma, “that’s a great way to say it. Yeah, we are” Aurora replied.

 

“that’s pretty awesome actually. And in a small town. How’d you find one other, if that’s not too intrusive to ask? I’m just curious is all.”

 

Mulan grinned and motioned for them all to sit down again before she spoke. “Phillip and I were seeing each other casually when Aurora came to town. We both were interested in her immediately but didn’t want things between us to end, so we both asked her out on separate nights to see if what we had was worth losing over someone new. But that’s where our problem first began. We’d both established we loved one another and that we both also wanted to pursue Aurora still. That’s when we brought it to her attention of our dilemma and she was the one to say that we could all be together. And the rest is history”

 

Emma listened to the story with such awe in her eyes, “wow, that’s beautiful! That’s one hell of a story to tell the kids when they’re older”

 

Mulan chuckled along with the other two and agreed.

 

Regina approached them and sat in the chair next to Emma, “I’m not interrupting am i?” she asked as took in everyone in the little circle around the fire.

 

“not at all Madame Mayor” Mulan replied.

 

“good” Regina replied with an honest smile, “I hear that a thanks to you all is in order. Graham told me that you all helped Emma with setting this up. You’ve done an excellent job and I couldn’t thank you enough for such a surprise and for helping Emma prepare it all. So Thank you.”

 

Mulan blushed under the Mayors thanking, “it was no problem Ma’am. Emma and I have somewhat become friends and we were all too happy to help. Also,” Mulan blushed harder, “Happy Birthday”

 

“thank you dear” Regina replied with a smile. She looked around to where the children were playing around with one another. Her eyes caught Henry’s and he came bounding over with a beaming smile.

 

“happy birfday Mommy!!” Henry said as he ran up to her and jumped into her lap.

 

Regina beamed and kissed his messy mop of hair, “thank you my Prince. How was your day today?”

 

Henry shrugged before he looked over at Emma and pointed at her, “Sherf picked me up from school and we came here” he then frowned and looked at his Mom questioningly, “she said I couldn’t come get you from work because I would spoil your sprise (surprise)”

 

“well I am sure you wouldn’t of done it intentionally but I think she was right. You would of told me” Regina said and began to tickle him playfully.

 

Henry squealed at the attacking tickles and wriggled out of his mother’s hold, “I’m going to go play again” he said and then took off like a bolt to the other kids playing. Emma and Regina both laughed as he reached the other kids and joined back into whatever they were playing.

 

The rest of the afternoon led into the early night. Regina was sung Happy Birthday by her closest friends and blew out the candles on an apple pie that was no match to her own. It was the thought that counted and that’s all that mattered to her. the night carried on and everyone ventured back to their homes as Regina had informed that it was her time to go and get Henry in bed.

 

Emma drove them all back to the Mills Mansion and they’d just finished tucking Henry into bed, “so… it’s your birthday. How would you like to spend the rest of your night?”

 

“bubble bath?” Regina said hopefully. Today was stressful but totally worth the afternoon and night she’d just had. The sound of a relaxing bubble bath was very enticing for her.

 

Emma kissed Regina lightly on the nose and walked into the ensuite and began to run the hot water in the bath. As she waited for it to fill, she raided Regina’s draws and found the exotic smelling bubble bath. She poured in the desired amount, which was a lot, and then left the bathroom to pursue a lighter for the candles. Regina was entering the bedroom and directed her in the right direction for a box of matches that were in her study. When Emma re-entered the bathroom, she was greeted with a kiss by a laughing Regina.

 

“what’s funny?” Emma asked with a smile of her own. The sound of Regina laughing always brought a smile to her face.

 

“you, dear” Regina chuckled.

 

“huh?”

 

“well firstly” Regina began and motioned towards the bath, “how much bubble bath did you put in there?”

 

Emma shrugged and looked guilty as she saw the beginning of over flowing bubbles with the now turned off tap.

 

“you truly are an adorable idiot sometimes” Regina praised with adoring eyes.

 

“did I put too much in?” Emma asked sheepishly.

 

“yes, dear. You did.” Regina said and kissed her again, “and you left it unattended. I’d hate to think what would of happened to my bathroom if I didn’t come in here to remove my makeup”

 

“woops” Emma said half guiltily, half cheeky.

 

“whoops indeed” Regina chuckled again and then returned her attention to the mirror to clear her face.

 

Emma rocked on the back of her heels and nibbled on her lips as she contemplated on what to say. Her eyes met Regina’s in the reflection and Emma gave her a cheeky grin at the questioning cocked eyebrow.

 

Regina then smirked at Emma as she looked the Sheriff up and down, “are you going to join me?”

 

Emma let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, Regina had read her mind on what she wanted to ask, “if you’d like.”

 

Regina hummed appreciatively and bit her lip as she looked at Emma’s mouth, “I’d very much like you too.”

 

Emma blushed as her girlfriend looked at her like she was a piece of meat. She really didn’t like to be objectified but for some reason she loved it when Regina does it.

 

After finishing cleaning her face, Regina turned around and faced Emma. Their eyes remained connected as Regina began to unbutton her top. She slid her shirt down her arms and let it fall to the ground before reaching behind herself and undoing her bra. She waited in anticipation to remove it, knowing that Emma was mere seconds away from looking. And right on cue, Emma’s eyes dropped to her full breasts as soon as she’d removed her bra. She smirked victoriously as she allowed her girlfriend to ogle her chest. The way Emma pretty much drooled at her body made her feel proud of her physique. She worked hard to stay in shape and it’s great for it to be appreciated by someone she loves. Emma’s eyes remained entranced on her breasts until Regina reached for the buckle of her belt. Her long fingers unclasped the latch and moved it to the side as she undid the button of her slacks and then slid down the zipper. She heard Emma’s breath hitch as she let her pants slip past her butt to then fall to the floor with her shirt. She kicked them aside and stood there proudly in nothing but her navy blue thong. She cocked an eyebrow at Emma and waited patiently for her to finish admiring her body.

 

Emma couldn’t help but sigh in amazement at the beauty that was in front of her as she traced her eye’s over Regina’s exposed skin. She was completely under the spell of her girlfriends beautiful glowing olive skin. She was entranced by the full breasts that sat perfectly on her chest, the hips that rounded into strong thighs and the sexiest legs Emma’s ever seen, to back up to the toned stomach and returning to her breasts before making contact with her sparkling eyes again. Emma smirked as Regina looked at her amused but she could tell she didn’t mind, so she now took time to look at that beautiful face. The strong jaw line, the perfectly sculptured eyebrows, deep chocolate eyes that Emma loved to get lost in, her nose that perfected her face, to her lips that were full and taunted her every moment to kiss them, and to the new scar that cut through her right top lip that made her look even more flawless than before. That scar was absolutely beautiful and reminded Emma of how much love Regina has for her. at that thought, Emma took a step towards Regina but stopped at the raised eyebrows.

 

“I think you’ve got too much on dear” Regina said in a deep husky voice. The way Emma was looking at her was turning her on a lot more than she’d like to admit.

 

At that, Emma began to undress herself in a mad rush. She reefed her singlet up over her head, undid her bra one handed as she undone the button on her jeans with the other and pulled the zipper down harshly. Her bra slid down her arms as she began to fight off her tight skinny jeans. She wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing and got her legs caught up in the jeans as she attempted to jump out of them and ended up slipping on the floor mat. She landed on her arse with a loud “ommpf” and slightly winded herself at the sudden impact. Regina was of course laughing at her, which now had her turning red with embarrassment as she pulled her legs free from the jeans and stood back up to take off her underwear.

 

Regina was still laughing madly as Emma now stood bare in front of her. she attempted to collect herself the best she could but was failing miserably. “are you alright?” Regina asked through her laughter.

 

Emma grunted as a reply and tried to avoid eye contact the best she could. She truly felt embarrassed. They were making a sexy mood and she had to go ruin it by being to usual clumsy self. At that thought, Emma decided to just walk away from the situation. She picked up her clothes from the floor and began to make her way to the bedroom until Regina had realized what was happening and sobered from her breakout laughter.

 

“hold on, where do you think you’re going?”

 

Emma shrugged and tried to walk around her, but Regina just stood in her way.

 

“Em” Regina said and tried to get her to look in to her eyes, “what’s going on?”

 

Emma let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the roof, “I’m going to head home.”

 

Regina completely sobered then and looked at Emma with worry in her eyes, “why?”

 

Emma still avoided eye contact, “because that was extremely embarrassing and completely ruined the mood.”

 

Regina frowned at that, “I’m sorry for laughing. You usually see the humour in your clumsiness too, that’s why I got so carried away in laughing. I did not intend to further embarrass you sweetheart. And you definitely didn’t ruin the mood… well not for me anyway” Regina said with a gentle and suggestive caress on her arm.

 

Emma then looked at Regina and saw the sincerity of the words in her eyes, “me falling over and making an arse of myself didn’t turn you off?”

 

Regina smirked, cocked an eyebrow and looked at Emma with hunger in her eyes, “I do believe you’ve been doing that since we first met dear. I find it quite flattering that you’re always falling around me”

 

Emma cocked an eyebrow in return, “you’re so distracting, I can not help it.”

 

“let me distract you in another way then” Regina said and pulled Emma’s clothes out of her arms and dropped them into the clothes basket beside the door. She then slid down her underwear and dropped them in there too. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand then and guided her over to the bathtub and they both sat down in the warm bubbled bath. Emma behind, with Regina leaning on her in front.

 

Regina leant back into Emma with her head hanging over her shoulder and closed her eyes. “this is so relaxing” she hummed.

 

Emma agreed with the nod of her head and kissed Regina on the side of her temple. It warmed Emma’s heart with the way Regina hummed as a response at her light touch. She could tell that Regina was in need of some serious relaxation time, so she grabbed the body wash and washcloth that were thankfully in reach and began to lather it up. Once she was satisfied with the amount on the cloth, she raised one of Regina’s arms and placed it on top of her body before running the soap across her skin. Regina hummed once again at the sensation of Emma’s gentle touches. She continued the ministrations from her fingers to her shoulder and then did the same for the other. once she was satisfied with that, she washed away the rest of the days stress away and was thoroughly happy with herself as she heard the light snores from her girlfriend’s throat.

 

They both laid in the water until Emma deemed it no longer warm and that’s when she decided it time to awaken the sleepy birthday girl.

“baby” she whispered smoothly in Regina’s ear, “wake up”

 

Regina groaned and rolled herself over Emma’s body more and nuzzled into her neck.

 

It was then Emma’s turn to groan. Not just for the nuzzling on the neck, but for the thigh that rocked against her naked core. Emma blinked herself away from those thoughts and tried again, “baby, wake up” Emma cooed with light tickles on Regina’s ribs. She smiled as she watched the slight upturn on her girlfriend’s lips. That was her queue that Regina was most definitely awake. She leant forward and gave her a light kiss on the nose.

 

“mmmm” Regina hummed with a light stretch, “I fell asleep”

 

“you did” Emma said huskily as Regina continued to torture her with moving between her legs. “the water is getting cold now though, so we should get out”

 

Regina huffed because she was comfortable but opened her eyes and gave Emma a chaste kiss before she crawled herself out of her arms and got out of the less than luke warm bath and began to dry herself.

 

Emma stayed in the water and waited for her to go to the bedroom before she finished cleaning herself. She groaned in major sexual frustration as she cleaned away the growing wetness from between her legs. Her clit shot sparks of ecstasy throughout her body as she attempted to clean herself without creating more excitement for herself. She then reluctantly got out of the bath, pulled the plug and then dried her body and brushed her teeth at the same time as putting her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. once she was done, she walked into the bedroom and put on a pair off her night shorts and hopped into bed. Regina was already in there waiting for her.

 

But little did she know, Regina was still very naked. Emma quickly became aware of that fact when said woman rolled on top of her and draped herself over her.

 

Emma exhaled sharply as she caressed the sides of her girlfriend from the furthest she could reach from her thighs, up over her ass, over her back, and down her sides before reaching over her shoulders and down her arms to then come back up and do the opposite all the way back down. Emma continued in that pattern for a good few minutes and felt Regina’s breath become heavier and heavier with need.

 

Her skin was heating up and her fingers clung tightly in the sheets beside them. Regina then lifted her head and looked into Emma’s darkened green eyes. She licked her dried lips to add moisture and then closed the gap between their mouths.

 

They kissed each other slowly, with no need to rush. Emma continued to caress Regina’s body as their tongues began a slow dance themselves. It was when Emma felt the shutter run through Regina’s body and heard the light moan from her when she knew that Regina needed more.

 

With an unhurried movement, Emma slid her dominant hand between their bodies and cupped Regina’s sex. Emma let out a groan of her own as she felt the folds were slick with wetness. She wasted no time as she slid a finger through and made direct contact with the hardened clit.

 

Regina rolled her hips into the contact and let out desperate whimpers as Emma kept her rhythm to a slowed pace and was coaxing her into an early orgasm. She matched Emma’s pace as she flicked her clit up and down on Emma’s finger as Emma performed circles around the bud. She felt the coiling in her gut and let out a strangled moan and she attempted to fasten the pace but was slowly back down with Emma’s hand on her hip. Regina growled in Emma’s mouth and bit her lip as the woman continued to insist they keep it slow. Then with a harder flick on her clit, Regina was distracted back into the build up of her orgasm. She rocked herself against the talented hand and let herself go as she felt the waves of ecstasy roll over her. she breathed out a loud moan into Emma’s ears as she continued to stimulate her orgasm out of her.

 

Emma grinned widely as she felt her girlfriends body go limp against her. she cleaned her fingers up in her mouth before drying them on the bedsheets to then return tickling Regina’s back. “I really love you Regina” Emma confessed in a light whisper with unknown tears of happiness pooling in her eyes.

 

Regina lifted her head the best she could and regarded the water building up in Emma’s eyes, “I know you do, my love. You have always proven that to me everyday”

 

“good” Emma smiled, “because I don’t want a day to go by when you think otherwise”

 

Regina searched her eyes in wonder as she considered her, “where is this coming from?”

 

Emma sniffled and wiped at the stray tear that made itself known down her cheek, “you know that Daniel loves you. And I want you to know that I do too. I know I said that I would never want to replace him … but … I can’t help but think that I want you to know that I love you like he loved you”

 

“oh Emma” Regina said with her own tears brewing, “I feel as much for you as I ever did him. He could never be replaced because he has a small part of my heart all to himself. But my love, you have the rest. You and Henry are my world now and it scares me with how much I love you both”

 

“you promise I won’t replace him? I don’t want to do that. I don’t want his memory to mean less for you”

 

“he was my first love. That can’t be taken from him”

 

Emma smiled loving at Regina, “good, because he sounds like a great man and I don’t want him gone from your lives”

 

Regina hummed and nuzzled into Emma’s neck, “where did this come from?”

 

“I guess we made love a little to hard and it brought it out of me” Emma replied playfully.

 

Regina tutted her and rolled off of Emma, “you really are an idiot sometimes.”

 

Emma grinned wickedly and spooned Regina from behind and kissed her shoulder, “yeah, but you love me for it.”

 

“that I do” Regina agreed and leant behind to kiss Emma’s lips.

 

“happy birthday baby” Emma said one final time.

 

 

“thank you, Em. It really was more than I could of asked for.”


	34. Valentine's Day - Part 1

Tuesday 13th February 2018

 

Things were going great for the couple over the last few weeks. Emma and Regina had gotten themselves into a new routine and life could not seem happier for the Sheriff. Mornings started with Regina dropping off a fresh coffee from Granny’s after Regina drops Henry at school. By that time, they have the office to themselves as her Deputy is usually taking their first patrol as the Mayor arrives. Emma then proceeds with her day after the Mayor leaves at 8:30 to start her own day. when midday arrives, Emma leaves for her break and collects lunch for herself and the Mayor and eats in the company of the Mayor at town hall on busy days or they eat together at the diner. After Lunch, Emma takes over the calls while her deputy is on their break and on the odd occasion, it actually gives her something to do. Once they then return, she goes to her computer and pushes through any reports that need to be done or goes on patrol with her deputy if there is none. Once 3:30 comes around, Emma has waited patiently for Regina and Henry to arrive and they distract her as she tries to finalise her tasks for the day. they then either go to grannies at the pleading of Henry for a hot chocolate or they end up at the Mills Mansion for a few hours with Emma usually staying for dinner and the odd occasion where she stays the night. Those nights tend to be more frequent lately and Emma is not going to be complaining about that one bit.

 

Every second Monday, Emma now see’s doctor Hopper. It was going exceptionally well and she very much enjoyed speaking with him. She felt an improvement in herself and she was glad that she decided to go. On Tuesdays, Regina and herself go to the weekly meetings together at night. Thursday’s they have weekly budget meetings and then the first Thursday of the month was the town meetings that the town board members all attended. Emma had only been to one and she already knew she didn’t enjoy it. But the thought of what happens after was definitely incentive to go.

 

Emma snickered to herself as she thought about what happened those many days ago on the boardroom table.

 

“what are you laughing about?” Regina said with a curious smile. They were both sitting in Grannies diner having a hot chocolate together before separating to go to their separate homes after the Tuesday Meeting. (Emma didn’t like staying on nights that Zelena did. The teasing in the mornings was too much for the Sheriff to handle without her ‘liquid gold’ to coax her through)

 

“I was just thinking about how you took me in the boardroom” Emma chuckled.

 

Regina blushed bright red and tried to hide her smirk as she looked around the diner to see if anyone had overheard what she’d said. She shook her head and bit her lip as she looked at the cheeky grin that was on her girlfriend’s face, “well if you come home with me, I’m sure we can relive it, dear” Regina said and cocked a suggestive eyebrow at her.

 

Emma groaned in frustration, an instant victim to that deep sultry voice, “don’t tempt me. You know I want to but I have things to finish before tomorrow”

 

“what do you have to do that is more important than spending the night with your girlfriend?”

 

“you’ll just have to wait and see” Emma said with a wink.

 

“hang on! Don’t tell me you have plans for tomorrow?!!” Regina said in a panicked rush.

 

Emma frowned “of course I do. Why?”

 

“because I have plans for tomorrow”

 

“ohhhhh” Emma replied as they looked at each other like they didn’t know what to do. They’d both been trying to keep their plans for valentines day secret and didn’t even consider that the other wanted to lead the night for the other.

 

It took a few moments for Regina to finally speak, “so what are your plans? Maybe they can fit around mine?”

 

“ummm… I made plans for dinner at mine. I know you prefer a home cooked meal over a restaurant, so I thought I’d accommodate you with that. The kid could come too if Zelena has a date.”

 

“she doesn’t. because I already booked her to watch Henry so we could have a romantic night at my house.”

 

“what do we do then? We can’t eat dinner at both places”

 

Regina pondered for a moment while she drank from her mug, “maybe one can do lunch and the other dinner?”

 

Emma thought it over and decided to go for it, “sounds like an idea. Do you want me to do lunch? It wont take long to cook up and I was planning on doing most of the preparations tonight anyway”

 

Regina smiled at that, “that sounds wonderful dear. Make sure you pack yourself an overnight back this time though. Zelena loves it too much when you leave in the clothes from the day before”

 

“don’t remind me” they both laughed and finished the remainder of their drinks. “I suppose I should drop you back home before your sister starts texting me that I’m doing something inappropriate to her little sister.”

 

Regina agreed, “anyone would think she watched me grow up.”

 

“I think she’s just making up for lost time. Its just a pity that I’m the only victim” Emma laughed.

 

“I’m sure she would have done the same with Daniel. However, I don’t think he would handle it as well as you do. He would think she was being serious and not see it as a game that you two seem to enjoy more than you’s will admit”

 

Emma shrugged smugly and left the booth, walked to the door and then held it open for Regina to exit out of first. She then followed Regina to the car and opened the door for her there too.

 

“you do know I am competent enough to open a door, right?”

 

“I was just showing you that I can be devious with your sister as well as be as chivalrous as your husband.”

 

“I know, sweetheart. And I love you even more because you are both.”

 

Emma smiled victoriously as Regina gave her a kiss before she entered the car. She then closed the door gently behind her and got in the car herself and drove Regina home. She walked Regina to the door like she did every time she dropped her home.

 

“so I’ll see you in the morning?” Emma said as they lent their foreheads together.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning” Regina said and finished with a deep kiss.

 

Emma’s eyes remained closed as she felt Regina step away. The smile on her face didn’t disappear as she heard the front door open and she opened her eyes. She began to snort with laughter as she saw the look of disguised on Zelena’s face.

 

“I do not want to know what you did to make her smile like that” Zelena said with her nose turned up.

 

Regina tssked “I was saying goodnight.”

 

“oh I’m sure. Looks more like you were about to go have a good night”

 

Regina shook her head at her sister, “why are you even out here?”

 

Zelena shrugged and smirked at Emma, “I just wanted to ruin whatever moment you two were having so I could tease the sheriff”

 

Emma then laughed at her as Regina scowled at her with her arms crossed over her chest, “I’ll leave you two to it. I am not getting into this with you’s” Emma said and began to walk backwards, “I’ll see you tomorrow babe”

 

“see you tomorrow my love” Regina said sweetly

 

“see you tomorrow Sheriff” Zelena said, mocking her sisters tone.

 

Emma began laughing again and caught the sight of Zelena retreating back into the house as Regina stalked after her with a look that could kill. She got into her car and went home to prepare for the day ahead of her tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wednesday, 14th February 2018

 

Emma woke up later than she had planned. It was past 6:30 and if it wasn’t for her phone going off with a text message, she would probably still be asleep, passed out on the couch. She rushed to the shower and got herself clean as she rethought of last nights endeavors. She got home and prepared the food she needed for lunch and began rearranging and decorating the room to make it more of a romantic setting. She was happy with the end result and was glad that it was all done and ready. She had passed out on the couch after she’d finished. She planned to just lay there for a moment but her body had clearly thought differently. She was sure that she had her alarms set, but also knowing herself, she knew that her sleepy self probably turned the bastards off. At that thought, Emma reminded herself that she was late for work and went to get herself dressed for the day. and that’s when she’d remembered that she didn’t have any clean clothes left. She was meant to do her washing on Saturday but ended up hanging out with Mills’ instead. So Emma grabbed out her Sheriff’s uniform and reluctantly put it on. She didn’t mind the way she looked in it but it was the fact the fabrics irritated her skin and made her itch after a while.

 

So now sporting her khakied uniform with tie, Emma called Bonnie to follow her to the car and set off to work. When she arrived, Mulan was on the phone. she mouthed “sorry I’m late” to her and left to go into her office. She booted up her computer and remembered then that she hadn’t looked at her phone to check the text message she’d received.

 

**Regina – Good Morning sweetheart. Happy Valentine’s Day my love xox**

 

Emma smiled at her phone and wrote out a quick reply and started a conversation with her girlfriend as the computer went through its usual system checks.

 

**Emma – Happy V’day baby. Sorry for the delayed reply. Your message woke me up. I only just got to work.**

**Regina – is that really something that you should be confessing to your boss?**

**Emma – maybe not. But it’ll totally be worth it when you see why I slept in.**

**Regina – I’m getting coffee now, do you want a double shot?**

**Emma – and be pinging off the walls all day? normal will be fine. Thanks baby xxX**

**Regina – ok. See you soon xx**

 

As Emma put her phone down, Mulan came into her office after getting off the phone herself.

 

“good morning Sheriff” Mulan greeted at the door wearily.

 

“’morning Mulan. Hope my being late didn’t ruin the start of your day”

 

“that’s all right. The day isn’t ruined but I do need to head out. There is a problem going on down at the game of thorns flower shop and I think its best to go check it out. I was just bringing in a radio for you in case I need back up. I’ll stay on channel 6.”

 

Emma grabbed the offered radio and switched it over to the correct channel, “I’ll keep an ear out for it”

 

“thanks. I have a feeling that I may need your assistance and it’ll be easier to get you with a push of a button opposed to calling the station.”

 

“that’s a good point. I can just come with you if you’d like?” Emma said and started to get out of her chair.

 

“there is no need. I don’t want to waste your time if I’m overreacting”

 

“okay. Well radio in if it’s all clear anyway.”

 

“will do sheriff” and then Mulan left to go to the scene.

 

Emma turned up the volume on the radio and did a radio check and was happy that it was loud and clear. She began the process of logging into her computer and checking the reports from Graham last night when Regina arrived.

 

“Good morning babe” Emma said as she sat back in her chair smugly, waiting for the reaction she knew that was coming.

 

Regina approached Emma with a wicked smirked and placed the coffee cups and her handbag on the desk as she got closer to the blonde, “good morning yourself” she said in her sultry tone. Her eyes dilating in lust as she appreciated the view of the sheriff in her uniform. She stalked slowly towards her, giving Emma plenty of time to retreat if she needed, and placed her hands on the arms of Emma’s chair. She watched as Emma’s eyes washed over her face and settled on her mouth. That was the permission Regina needed and she closed the gap and claimed Emma’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Her hand snaked around the Sheriff’s tie and she pulled her closer as the Sheriff bruisingly clung to her hips with her hands. The kissed didn’t last long, but enough to heat up their libidos. “oh I do love this uniform” Regina stated with a light tug of the tie.

 

“really? I didn’t notice” Emma said in a love drunk haze.

 

Regina giggled at the reaction she’s caused with her girlfriend. She then straightened her tie again and gave her another quick kiss before putting some distance between them, “I’d love to stay for a little longer but I really must get to my own office. I’ll have to shuffle some things around if I want to extend my lunch and then leave earlier.”

 

Emma smiled dopily and nodded in agreement. The radio then came to static-y life and Mulan could be heard, snapping her out of the moment and into work mode.

 

“Sheriff, 10-82 code 4. Possible 10-32”

 

“copy that, 10 - 6” Emma grabbed the radio in a haste and checked her service weapon was still in her holster, grabbed her car keys and began to exit out the door.

 

“what did that mean?” Regina asked at she watched Emma prepare herself. Regina could feel the panic rising in herself as she watched the sheriff in action.

 

“it means that there is a fight and I need to go now with lights and sirens” Emma said as she jogged out the back and collected Bonnie before reaching her car where Regina was waiting. “I’ll text you when I’ve got the situation under control. There is no need to panic” Emma said and gave her worried girlfriend a quick kiss before heading over to the flower shop where the dispute was happening.

 

Emma switched on the lights and sirens and sped over to the scene as quick as she possibly could. The codes that Mulan declared on the radio running through her head. she felt terrible that she withheld information to Regina but she had a job to do and the last thing she needed was to worry about her girlfriend worrying.

10 – 82 – persons fighting

Code 4 – lights and sirens but shut them down before entering the area

10 – 32 – persons with gun

10 – 6 – stand by unless urgent

 

Emma gulped hard at the prospect of having to disarm someone with a gun. She prayed to all the gods that she knew that it would not come it that today. She was a block away and already had the sirens off and was now approaching with just the lights. She could see nothing happening out the front apart from Mulan who was sitting against the arch of the wheel of her car. She pulled up her car where she was a few shops away and she let Bonnie out as she got out of the car herself and put on her bullet proof vest that lives in the back of her car.

 

“what’s happening?” Emma radioed to Mulan.

 

“nothing at the moment Sheriff”

 

“is it safe to approach?”

 

Mulan lifted herself up over the car bonnet and checked the all clear, “yes”

 

Emma unclipped her service weapon and approached with caution. Bonnie stuck to her side and followed with her instruction. Emma got to her deputy and took the same position she was in. “fill me in. what’s happened”

 

Mulan took a controlled breath and looked at Emma with determination. “Moe French called and said that Mr Robert Gold was harassing him, and that he wanted the truck he’s hired out to him back. Mr French refused and once I got here, it looked like Mr Gold had a gun holstered on his hip. The two were wrestling it out when I arrived and I then radioed in to you”

 

Emma nodded her head along to that and got her phone out and shot a quick text message to Regina.

**I love you. everything is fine.**

Once her phone was pocketed, she checked that her vest was secured correctly and zoned in on the task at hand. “I will take the front exit and you take the back. Once you reach the back door, click your radio button once, wait 2 seconds and then we will both enter at the same time.”

 

“copy that” Mulan said and left to follow her orders.

 

Emma took her position to the right of the building and signaled for the passing pedestrians to get out of the way. She thought then that she should of called for extra back up to ensure that no citizens got hurt but it was too late for a barricade now. Her radio sounded static over the air and that was Emma’s queue. She motioned for Bonnie to enter the building and followed her tail.

 

“Police! Everyone get down on the ground!” Emma sounded as she rounded the corner.

 

The shop was displaying many different varieties of flowers that were prepared for what was meant to be their busiest day. the smells were strong but didn’t defer Emma from her task at hand. Bonnie took off in a sprint up the stairs of the back room and had Emma and Mulan both running up to follow her.

As Emma reached the room, the vision in front of her had her moving.

Mr Gold was standing in front of Mr French with a gun aimed at him as he sprouted profanities at him. Bonnie was executing what she was trained to do. She pounced at Mr Gold’s armed hand and bit down on his forearm and shook him wildly.

Emma took action and grabbed the barrel of the hand gun and raised it away from everyone and sprained Gold’s finger in the move as she disarmed him. She then allowed Bonnie to reef him to the ground and she then knelt a knee in his back as she reached for her cuffs and cuffed his free arm before ordering Bonnie to release the other.

With both hands cuffed and Gold now secured, she allowed herself to take in the surroundings that were going on around her.

 

Mulan was attending to Mr French and also looking over at her.

 

“you ok sir?” Emma asked the middle-aged stocky man.

 

“thanks to you.” he said in a thankful tone.

 

Emma nodded at him once and then addressed Mulan, “are you alright from here Deputy?”

 

“yes ma’am” Mulan replied breathily, “I’ll collect the weapon and get everything that is needed for the incident report.”

 

“very good. I’ll take Gold to the hospital and leave him in the ward there with a security guard on his door. See him once you’re finished up here”

 

“yes Sheriff”

 

At that, Emma lifted her weight up off the struggling man and dragged him up and began to walk him out the door.

 

“wait!” Mr French yelled out to stop Emma in her tracks. Once he had her attention, he continued, “what’s the Mayors favourite flowers? I’ll send her a bouquet on your behalf”

 

Emma smiled at that, “lilies, she loves lilies” the man then smiled back and she began her decent down the stairs with Mr Gold in tow.

 

When Emma reached the car, she opened the back door and motioned for him to get in. he climbed in the back and sat in the middle as she drove them to the hospital. She read him his rights once they were in the vehicle and under the protection of the installed cameras. She used her lights to avoid any traffic and was able to drive right up to the emergency entrance and avoid any waits. She got the man out of the back of the car and thought it best to bring Bonnie with her.

 

They walked straight up to the nurses station and Emma was greeted by the head nurse.

 

“Sheriff? What can I do for you?”

 

“hey. We’re going to need a security officer to watch over Mr. Gold. He’s under arrest and will need treatment for a dog wound.” Emma stated.

 

The nurse poked her head around the corner and saw the wound that had already stopped bleeding. “that’s no problem Sheriff. I can get a nurse to attend to him right away. Head over to room 17 and I’ll get Amy to follow you through.”

 

At the mention of her name, Amy piped up and followed Emma to the room.

“so what do we have here?”

 

Emma uncuffed the right wrist and then allowed Gold to crawl himself up onto the bed. She noticed that the man looked like he was going to attempt to run off, but with his known dodgy knee and the dog with her mouth still covered with his blood, it deterred him from doing so. Once he was on the bed, Emma cuffed his left arm to the side rail and stood back to let the nurse do her job.

 

With Bonnie watching her suspect, Emma got her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages. She knew that word would have spread through the town already and no doubt her girlfriend was going crazy out of her mind.

 

08:42 – I love you too. Stay safe xoxo

09:06 – what is going on Emma?

09:12 – please answer me!

09:20 – Emma. Please.

 

There was also 5 missed called that she was surprised that she hadn’t felt the vibration of her phone with. As she finished typing out a reply, he phone began to ring with Regina’s name flashing on the screen before she could send it. She excused herself and left the room with Bonnie staying behind.

 

“Hey baby. I’m fine. I’m safe and there is nothing to worry about” Emma said reassuringly.

 

The sigh of relief could be heard from Regina, “oh thank god! I was so worried that something had happened to you!”

 

Emma laughed to lighten the mood, “I’m good at my job babe, there is no reason for you to stress so much about it. Everything was handled as if it was textbook and I’ll home in time for dinner”

 

“oh, so no plans for lunch now then?” Regina said and sounded disappointed.

 

Emma laughed lightly at that, “its an expression babe. It means that it won’t hold me back for the day.”

 

“o.. okay. So we’re still having lunch at yours?”

 

“yes. We are still having lunch at mine.”

 

“good. Because I really want to see you now” she said with a light chuckle, finding the amusement in her clinginess.

 

“and I want to see you. but I need to go and finish up with everything here before I head back to the station to do my reports. I’ll see you at mine at midday”

 

“okay my love. I will see you then. Please stay safe”

 

“always do”

 

They both said their I love you’s and hung up.

 

Emma met with the security officer and gave the instructions for him to follow and to pass over to any other guard that were to be on duty for the duration of Mr Golds stay. She then spoke to the head nurse and told her to forward any and all medical reports for this incident to Mulan and herself. She checked on Gold one last time and then grabbed her dog and left to go back to the station.

 

The rest of the morning went by quickly as she finished her report of the incident and gave Bonnie a bath and piece of steak as a reward for a job well done. She checked her watch and realized that it was time for her to head on home for her first date of the day. she informed Mulan that she was taking her break and then she was off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma and Regina both arrived at the cabin at the same time. Regina drove in first and was already out of her car and approaching Emma as Emma was beginning to unbuckle her seatbelt. Regina reefed open her door and pulled Emma into a searing kiss, surprising her completely as she felt the warm tears that feel down her girlfriends face. Emma succumbed to the kiss and let Regina take what she needed from her. she grabbed the woman’s hips and grounded her the best she could as she slid out of her seat and closed the door behind her. their lips stayed attached for a moment more until Regina pulled back and rested her forehead against Emma’s as she clung tightly to her arms.

 

“I thought I’d lost you for a moment there” Regina confessed into the emerald coloured eyes.

 

Emma smirked and donned a cocky persona to show confidence and to hide her own fear that things may have turned wrong, “you wouldn’t be that lucky”

 

Regina exhaled and clung to her tighter, “I sure hope so”

 

Emma rubbed at Regina’s arms and encouraged her to loosen her grip. She could tell already that she was going to bruise because of the strength she was being held, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. “come inside babe and we can forget about the day for a while”

 

Regina smiled and let go of Emma’s arms to only take hold of a hand and allowed Emma to escort her to the entrance of the cabin. They both took a shaky breath and calmed themselves before Emma opened the door. When Emma finally did open it, Regina’s hands shot up to her blushing cheeks as she smiled in aww at the sight in front of her.

 

The walls were covered in large purple and yellow love hearts and smaller green ones that floated around the room. On every heart, was a different love confession or a quote. The lounge chair was pushed against the wall and a fluffy rug sat in the middle of the floor with cushions that accompanied it.

 

“I was thinking we could have a picnic on the floor. I had planned for around the fire but it kinda loses its magic during the day” Emma said with a shrug.

 

“its perfect Em” Regina said and walked up to the wall and began to read what was on the hearts as Emma prepared the food. She gushed over what was written on them. the Purple hearts confessed her love for her, the yellow was known quotes and the green hearts were directed at the love for Henry.

 

Purple hearts –

_I love the way you smile at me. I can’t help but smile at you smiling._

_Your eyes remind me of chocolate. And we all know how much I love chocolate._

_Your laugh is my favourite sound in the entire world. I want to hear it every day, for the rest of my life._

_I love the way you kiss me._

_Most of all, I love the way you love me. You are kind and patient and are more than I could ever ask for. If there were ever such thing of perfection, you’d fit that mold for me._

 

 

Yellow hearts –

_Every one wants to be the sun that lightens up your life, but I rather be the moon and brighten it in your darkest hour – unknown_

_You don’t love someone for their looks, or their clothes or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear – Oscar Wilde_

_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and bring peace to our minds. That’s what I hope to give you forever. – the notebook_

_The greatest thing you’ll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return – moulin Rogue_

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies – Aristotle_

 

Green hearts –

_I love the way you call me Sheriff and refuse to use my name._

_I love it when you run up and hug me. (I still think its your aim to push me over every time though)_

_I love that you share your Sunday movie days with me._

_You are my favourite person in the **entire** world!_

_I love you Henry._

 

Regina wiped the soft tears that came down her face once again. “they’re beautiful Emma. Thank you”

 

Emma came around the counter and pulled Regina against her and wrapped her arms around her front as she kissed her on the shoulder, “I didn’t peg you for materialistic, so I hope this is okay instead of a gift. I do have something else too, but I’ll give you that at dinner”

 

“this is so much better than any gift I’ve had Emma. I love it. And I love you”

 

“I love you too” Emma said and gave her a kiss. “go get comfortable and I’ll bring over the food” she said and indicated to what was her lounge room.

 

Regina gave her another kiss for good measure before walking over to fluffy rug and leaning back against the cushions. Emma shortly joined her with a platter filled with a selection of foods to choose from. There was chicken and salad wraps to the side on the plate and on the other was chocolate covered strawberries, grapes, heart shaped kiwi fruit as well as apples, banana and watermelon. Regina hummed at the beauty of it all and picked up a wrap to try first. The first bite had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, “this tastes amazing Em!”

 

Emma blushed and picked up the other wrap and took a bite of her own “thanks. Its cajan chicken. Also would have been dinner, but I’m glad I didn’t have to wait that long. Its one of my favourite foods to cook.”

 

“and I can see why. It’s absolutely mouth watering”

 

Emma blushed again and continued to eat.

 

They spent the rest of their time giggling and feeding each other playfully with the finger food sized fruits. Emma ended up draping herself over Regina’s body with the pull of a tie. They spent what little time they had left with teasing kisses and light grinding against one another before calling it times up and returning to their respected cars and going back to work with a promising kiss for a good night ahead.

 

 

 


	35. Valentine's Day - Part 2

Valentine’s Day – Part 2

 

Emma stayed back at the station until 5pm so she could help Mulan with the finalization of the reports from the incident earlier in the day and so Mulan too could get out of work in time to spend the night with her own loved ones.

 

It was now 5:15pm and Emma was knocking on the door anxiously of her girlfriend’s house. She had re-straightened her uniform and ensured that she looked as well presented as she could. She didn’t have much time to worry about it as Regina was opening the door mere seconds later.

 

Emma’s jaw dropped as she took in the navy blue dress that framed her breasts tightly and sported a generous slit that showed off a good half of her left thigh. “wow Regina. You look absolutely stunning”

 

“thank you, dear” she replied and checked out the sheriff herself, “we’ve already established how you’ve dressed pleases me” she purred.

 

Emma cocked an eyebrow with her trademark smirk and also rocked on the back of her heels at the heated attention.

 

“come in and get comfortable. Dinner should not be much longer”

 

Emma followed her girlfriend in and closed the door behind herself. Regina left for the kitchen as Emma took off her Sheriff winter jacket and boots and put them in the closet beside the door. That was another habit she’d gotten into as her visits here became more frequent. She then raced upstairs and dropped her overnight bag in Regina’s room before heading back down to see what Regina was up to.

 

“lovely view as always” Emma stated with a smirk as she checked out the rear of Regina, who was bending down to check on the food in the oven.

 

“charming as always, dear” Regina announced as she stood. She then went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and handed it to Emma, “now get out and go watch something on the tv until I call for you” she demanded.

 

Emma kissed her soundly and left after she got smacked on the arse. She didn’t argue with her girlfriend and knew that Regina would only get angerly flustered if she tried to fight her on it. So she went to the loungeroom and pulled out her phone and browsed her Facebook, laughing at all the single person memes that littered her newsfeed.

 

She didn’t have to wait much longer for Regina to sire her out into the dinning room. Her smile beamed on her face when she realized what her girlfriend had done.

 

Regina had sat their plates next to one other on one side of the table as the other side had been set up as a beautiful display. The carved chicken meat, roasted potatoes, pumpkin and carrots and also corn on the cob were neatly presented on a serving dish as the room was lit with the above chandelier on a low glow and candles flickered across the table with a large bouquet of lilies that was the main center piece behind the food but stat in the middle.

 

“it’s so beautiful” Emma whispered as she took in the scene in front of her.

 

Regina smiled at her with a blush of her own, “yes, you are”

 

Their eyes then meet, and they shared a silent moment across the room with adoring smiles before Regina clears her throat and makes her way over to pull out Emma’s chair for her. they both then sat down next to each other and shared a kiss before they filled their plates with the roasted dinner.

 

“thank you so much for the lilies Em. They’re stunning”

 

Emma spoke as she filled her mouth full of chicken, “that’s no problem. I did plan on a smaller bunch to get delivered but Moe refunded me and sent you the largest thing he had. Kind of a thanks for not letting him get shot today” she said and then continued to fork food in her mouth.

 

Regina tensed slightly at the lack of fear that was in Emma’s voice, she placed her cutlery on the sides of her plate and waited for Emma to look at her. it didn’t take long. “what did happen today?” she asked with all seriousness.

 

Emma cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then turned to Regina, “is this really the time for that kind of conversation?”

 

“yes” Regina replied simply.

 

Emma ran her hand through her hair and sat back in her chair lazily, “well there isn’t really much to say. It sounds worse than it really was. But I got on scene, then Mulan took the back entrance while I took the front. We swept the bottom floor then followed Bonnie up the stairs. We reached the room and Robert was standing over Moe with his gun aimed at him yelling some shit and that’s when Bonnie attacked his arm and it gave me the time to disarm him and then arrest him. I’ve been in worse situations before and that was very textbook with disarming a suspect. It couldn’t have gone cleaner than that” Emma shrugged and began to eat again.

 

Regina frowned as she watched Emma talk as if she was talking about something that wasn’t that, “and you weren’t scared?” she found herself asking before she knew she was asking it.

 

“well... of course I was, but I couldn’t let it take over me. I have a duty to protect this town and I take that quite seriously. I am good at my job and I do enjoy it. Its not ideal to be in that kind of situation but I am trained to handle that type of environment. Bonnie did the hardest work of all”

 

“how so?” Regina asked, not sure exactly how the dog was more at risk than the sheriff.

 

“well, she had to get up into his personal space to bite him. The fact that Gold was in so much pain was what was stopping him from causing harm to anyone as all he could think about was his arm being torn off. It gave me the time to take the gun from him and then cuff him. So Bonnie should be the one for you to worry about, not me” Emma said and gave her a little smile with adoring eyes.

 

Regina rolled her eyes in reply as Emma continued to look at her lovingly “you know it’s not fair when you look at me like that” Regina said as she fought her own grin and began to relax under the gaze.

 

“oh yeah?” Emma said cheekily and started to lean closer to the woman “and why’s that?” she whispered in her ear then finished with a kiss on her throat.

 

Regina inhaled sharply as she felt the spike of arousal making itself know in her groin, “because … I said so” she purred.

 

Emma purred herself at the silky smooth tone and placed another kiss harder on Regina’s pulse point, “I am such a sucker when you speak to me like that”

 

“I know” Regina said and turned in her chair to face Emma face on, “you are very easily excitable Miss Swan”

 

Emma felt a growl of arousal erupt from her chest at the sound of her name. she leant forward to close the gab and kiss Regina but she was lightly shoved away with a husky laugh.

 

“there is plenty of time for that later dear. Finish your dinner and then we can have dessert”

 

Emma groaned, “I don’t think I can fit dessert in after this” she stated as she eyed her plate and rubbing her growing full belly.

 

“Its not that kind of eating of dessert my dear” Regina said suggestively.

 

Emma smiled her side-way cheeky grin at Regina and began to shovel the rest of her dinner in faster.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they’d finished with eating their dinner, Emma insisted that Regina go and relax while she cleaned up and stacked the dishwasher. Regina went up stairs and had a shower and was now laying on the bed, reading her book, with her night gown on. Emma walking in and straight away crawled up the bed and sat in Regina’s lap with her hands behind her back, and waited (somewhat) patiently for her to finish the paragraph she was on.

 

Regina marked her page with her bookmark and then placed the book on her bedside table before she paid attention back to the sheriff. She ran her hands up and down her trousers and hummed appreciatively at the hotness of the woman on top of her. Regina really did love her girlfriend in her uniform and she knew that it was going to forever distract her when they were on the job.

 

“I got you something” Emma said shyly, “well, I didn’t buy it, but I made it. Kinda figured that buying my millionaire girlfriend jewelry was pointless”

 

Regina scoffed at her, slightly offended, “you know I would still like it Emma. I am not exactly materialist, now am i?” she said, quoting Emma from earlier in the day.

 

Emma smirked and looked around the room playfully, “I dunno babe, this bedroom is almost the size of my entire house” she laughed.

 

Regina slapped her on the thigh but laughed along with her, “to be fair, this was my parents house. It has always been my home and I don’t ever want to leave it”

 

“it is a beautiful house”

 

“it is” Regina agreed

 

“and so are you” Emma said and leant in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss and pull the gift from behind her back. “it’s nothing to extravagant but I did put a lot of effort into it”

 

Regina took the small wallet shaped gift from Emma and ripped into the wrapping paper, very much like she did at Christmas. The smile on her face was accompanied by light giggles as she flicked through the pages of a handmade love vouchers book.

30 minute back rub, breakfast in bed, night off from any chores (yes, I’ll cook for you and clean your house), you get to choose what’s for dinner (Henry and I can’t argue), unlimited kisses for the day.

There was even a few naughty ones that had Regina grinning from ear to ear.

strip tease to one song of your choosing, lap dance to one song of your choosing, quickie wherever and whenever you like, voyeur; you watch me, fulfil one of your fantasies, I have to do whatever you say for 1 whole hour.

 

“ohh… I love this one” Regina said as she held up the last card, “I want to use that right now”

 

“Really?” Emma said with hopeful eyes.

 

“very much so” Regina purred. She picked up her phone and set an alarm for an hours time, “and now we begin”

 

“so… what do you want me to do?” Emma said with a wriggle of her hips and wriggle of her eyebrows.

 

“go have a shower” Regina said confidently.

 

“really? You want to waste the time with me in the shower?”

 

“just do as your told” Regina growled at her playfully.

 

“yes ma’am” Emma sassed back and jumped off the bed and made her way to the ensuite.

 

Regina followed and brought her phone along with her. she played around with it and set ‘pony’ on and grinned at Emma mischievously.

 

“oh no” Emma laughed nervously as the song echoed around the bathroom walls.

 

“oh yes” Regina purred with a growl, “now strip”

 

Emma grunted with the roll of her head but did as she was told. She was confident enough with her body and she knew she had the moves, but she still couldn’t help that she was slightly shy with doing this. Her moves were short and small and so completely awkward. She couldn’t help but laugh at her poor efforts.

 

“oh I know you can do better than that” Regina said playfully, “make me want to touch you”

 

Emma smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her, “like you don’t already?” she said smugly.

 

Regina bit her lip and shrugged her shoulder, “fine. Make it impossible for me to not touch you. make me want to fuck you hard and fast against the wall and not stop until you’re screaming my name for the neighbours to hear” Regina said with her wide predatory smile.

 

Emma paused at her top button and stared slack jawed at the woman in front of her. the words that woman could spit out were enough for Emma’s brain to short circuit and jolt her motionless. If it wasn’t for her chest heaving up and down heavily, Emma would of thought herself petrified. She was pulled back into her senses from the giggles that came from her girlfriend. The soft melodic tune was enough to restart her heart.

 

Emma took in a deep breath and let the music consume her. she let her hips thrust to the beat as she rolled her torso the opposite direction. She loosened her tie and began to undo her buttons on her shirt from the top, to the bottom. She ripped her shirt open and tensed her stomach to show her strong abs. she couldn’t help the chuckle as Regina’s reaction was similar to that of her own from only moments ago.

After letting Regina admire her stomach for a while longer, Emma ripped her shirt and tie off then began on her pants. She unbuckled her belt and popped her button. Next went down the zipper and she showed off her matching black underwear to her bra. With the wriggle of her hips, her work trousers fell to the fall and Emma kicked them away.

 

“keep going?” Emma asked as she stood there in just her underwear.

 

Regina was still biting her lip and she nodded appreciatively with hunger in her eyes.

 

The song ended and left Emma standing there awkwardly until the next began to play. ‘Earned it’ by the weeknd came on and Emma knew exactly what to do.

 

“sit on the counter” she said huskily to her girlfriend.

 

Regina smirked and did as she was told. This was her hour, but if Emma wanted to make it more enjoyable for her, then she wasn’t going to argue. She sat up on the counter and re-positioned her night gown so she wouldn’t expose herself. She spread her legs and let the gown slide in between and cover her. “no touching with your hands Miss Swan” Regina added as Emma came into her personal space, “or your mouth”.

 

Emma retracted her hands but did as she was told. Her plans to ravish her were evaporated in a moments notice. So instead, she did what she was expected to do. Emma turned her back to Regina’s front and grinded her arse into the brunette’s crouch. She was rewarded with a moan of pleasure and it encouraged her to continue.

Emma ran her hands up and down her body teasingly, trying to entice Regina to touch her. she could see the struggle in Regina’s eyes when she looked over her shoulder to see her. but the determination was there as well. So Emma took it up a notch and unclasped her bra and then let it fall from her at its own accord.

Emma smiled victoriously as she felt Regina lean forward and pressed her body more against her. she saw that her hands were itching to touch her but they didn’t. Emma was stirring herself up more as she anticipated the touch. But it never came. It didn’t matter how much she rubbed herself against Regina, she never touched her. so Emma took it to the next level and leant forward, leaving her arse in between Regina’s legs and then began to remove her knickers.

 

She slowly dragged them down as she swayed her hips side to side. She heard the groan from Regina as she exposed herself to her. Emma knew that she was saturated with arousal. She felt the poolness in her underwear expand as she removed the layer away from her.

 

Her panties dropped to the floor and Emma then stood tall and turned around and faced her girlfriend. Regina was breathing heavily. Her grip on the counter was so tight that her knuckles were white. Her nostrils flared as her eyes flashed with her burning desire. Her mouth opened and closed with every breath and tongue kept moisturizing her lips.

 

“in the shower” Regina said in a deep voice “now” she finished with a growl.

 

Emma spun around and got herself into the shower so fast, expecting Regina to follow her, but she didn’t.

 

“you are such a dirty girl Emma, you need to wash yourself clean.”

 

Emma groaned as the timber tone of Regina’s voice shook her to her bones. She continued to do as she was told and turned on the water and began to wash herself. The warm water was relaxing and she forgot what she was in the middle of until Regina spoke again.

 

“pay extra attention to those, dear” Regina said as Emma began to clean her breasts.

 

Emma got the point loud and clear and lathered herself with soapy bubbles as she caressed her body all over again. Her nipples were so sensitive at this point in time and had her whimpering as she brushed against them with every stroke.

 

“good” Regina said and eyed Emma’s crutch, “I think you’ve missed a spot”

 

Emma bit her tongue and shook her head at the nerve of her girlfriend. Emma was thinking that Regina was taking advantage of using as many cards tonight but in the freedom of the one hour for them to actually not be used. She wasn’t going to complain about it though. She could see how much this was exciting Regina and it was all going to be worth it when they finally touched. So at that thought, Emma dragged her dominant hand from her breast, down her abs and moaned so deeply as she made contact with her core.

 

Her legs wobbled as she slid her finger up and down her own folds. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the shower wall and fell into the bliss that she was inflicting herself with. She heard a rustle and an article of clothing hit the floor, and that had her opening her eyes and looking in the direction of the sound.

 

She moaned again and unconsciously flicked her clit harder as she took in the view in front of her. Regina was no longer wearing her night gown and was displaying the Purple corset she had been hiding. She was still perched on the counter but instead had a leg cocked up as her fingers pulled her black lacy knickers to the side and played with herself with the other.

 

Their eyes met and had them both grunting at each other with pleasure. Emma was the first to break and pushed the shower door open and advanced on Regina.

 

“stop” Regina said and halted her own ministrations. Emma stopped a few steps from her, panting wildly with want. Regina admired the obedience from her girlfriend and knew that this was only going to become more fun, “dry yourself and then meet me in the bedroom” Regina said and then left the room.

 

Emma watched on in confusion. her libido was demanding her to go chase Regina and slam her against the wall, but the stronger part of her wanted to wait it out and let Regina play out the fantasy she wishes to pursue. So at that thought, Emma did as she was told once again and dried herself off and made her way back to the bedroom.

 

As her feet crossed the threshold of the room, she noticed that Regina was holding a pair of hand cuffs. They weren’t hers. Hers would hurt like a bitch. There was no such thing as pleasure with her police issued hand cuffs. Emma eyed the item as Regina swung them around a finger and looked at her suggestively.

 

“lay down and cuff yourself to the head board”

 

Emma smirked and took the handcuffs and did as she was told. She made sure to emphasize herself crawling on the bed and to the head board before flipping on her back and cuffing herself above her head. she took a steading breath as her eyes met Regina’s across the room.

 

Regina could sense the hesitance from Emma, so she walked over to the bed and sat on the side as she cupped Emma’s face and gave her a gentle and calming kiss.

“are you okay? Is this too much?” Regina asks as she caresses Emma’s cheek.

 

“its ok. I’m just frustrated” Emma said and bucked her hips playfully and jolting them slightly.

 

 “that’s good. That’s exactly how I want you”, Regina chuckled lightly before she sobered and looked into Emma’s eyes earnestly, “if you need me to stop, just say stop. Okay?”

 

“I trust you baby. I know you’ll stop if I say to”

 

“good” Regina said and gave Emma a quick kiss before looking into her eyes for a moment, “I love you Emma Swan” she said before closing her eyes and resting their foreheads together.

 

“I love you too” Emma whispered and sighed with the sweet moment.

 

They stayed that way for half a minute before Regina gave Emma another quick kiss and then cleared her throat and made her way over to her tall boy to get out the 2 gifts. One was a small box and the other was around the size of a lunch box. Emma eyed them curiously and wondered how she was going to be able to unwrap her presents while she’s hand cuffed.

 

Regina crawled up the bed and straddled Emma’s stomach as she put the larger gift beside them. she looked at Emma with a cheeky smirk and began to rip open the gift.

 

Emma scoffed disapprovingly, “hey! Don’t open my presents!!”

 

“shush” Regina said and continued anyway. She unwrapped it and revealed a necklace box.

 

Emma strained at her restraints to see what it was. Regina then turned the box around and opened the lid for her to see. And it was so beautiful. Emma looked at it with heart eyes.

 

“it caught my eye while we were in Portland and I knew I had to get it for you. it is you after all”. Regina dropped the box and unclasped the chain, to then chain it behind Emma’s neck. She then sat back and admired the swan pendant on her girlfriend. “beautiful” Regina said and finalized it with a kiss.

 

Emma tried to look at the necklace from this position but it was no good. Her eyes then drew to curiosity as she eyed the other unopened gift.

 

“hmmm” Regina hummed as she dragged the gift up and sat it on Emma’s stomach in front of her, “this was a risky gift to get. But I am sure that I know you enough to know that you’d appreciate it”. Regina then began to unwrap the present. But this time neatly. And torturously slow.

 

Emma growled and bucked her hips to get the woman to hurry up and show her what it was. But she was unsuccessful when Regina was able to hide it still behind the wrapping paper. It then looked like she grabbed something out from a box and it had Emma’s curiosity spiked again. “what is it babe?” she said and tried really hard for it to not sound like a whine.

 

“well..” Regina drawled out and began to run something up and around Emma’s abs. “I was going to ask you if you’ll like to use this with me, but I think I’ve changed my mind. I think I might just use it on myself” Regina then removed the box from Emma’s body and left a ‘canary yellow’ feeldoe laying on her top two abs.

 

“is that a feeldoe?” Emma said as her eyes continued to dilate as she looked from the item to Regina’s eyes, to then back to the feeldoe and back again.

 

“yes it is, dear” Regina said and stood to remove her underwear and then retook her position, “and I am not sharing”

 

Emma’s jaw hit her chest as she watched her girlfriend rise up to her knees and then took **_her_** toy inside of her. she watched as Regina gently pumped it inside of herself a few times before she began to add her hips into it too.

 

“oh, fuck. Em-ma”

 

Emma pulled at her cuffs and tried to break free. Her need to touch Regina was maddening and she needed to be pleasing her woman. Emma raised her hips the best she could and tried to add some extra friction for Regina.

 

“mmmm” Regina groaned, she pumped the toy faster into herself but it wasn’t getting the desired effect for her. she leant back and pulled Emma’s knees up so it could create something for her to lean her back against as she opened herself up to her girlfriend’s view. She raised her hips to grant a fuller position and she reentered the toy and threw her head back as it granted her the pleasure she was desiring.

 

Emma rubbed her thighs together and caused friction between her own legs as she watched Regina pumping inside of herself. Regina’s feet hugged around her ribs and began to crush her as Regina’s orgasm began to peak. With a few more hurried pumps, Regina was crashing around the toy and erupting her orgasm all over Emma’s stomach. Emma could feel the cum gushing from her girlfriend’s cunt as she extracted the toy and collected her breath. Emma’s breath though was increasing as she watched the freshly fucked hole contract, trying to grab onto something.

 

Much to Emma’s relief, the alarm of Regina’s phone began to go off. “uncuff me. Now.” Emma said with such authority that Regina had never heard.

 

Regina clumsily got up and grabbed the keys from the tall boy and turned off her alarm at the same time. As soon as one of Emma’s cuffs were undone, she found herself flat on her back with Emma on top of her and claiming her lips in a demanding kiss.

 

Emma blindly reached for the feeldoe and found it without any trouble. She took a deep breath and inserted the bulb into herself and let out a guttural moan as her own cunt began to squeeze around it. “May i?” Emma asked as she pulled back and sat up between Regina’s spread knees.

 

Regina nodded her head and wrapped her legs around the back of Emma’s thighs, “please do” she said. As soon as she felt Emma lined up with her, she gave her thighs a tug and had Emma filling her and she fell on top of her. “now move” Regina said and encouraged her with a thrust of her hips.

 

Emma positioned herself on her elbows, hands holding onto Regina from under the shoulder, and began to match Regina thrust to thrust. She felt the pull from the drag inside of Regina and it was enough to have her on the brink of coming, “I don’t think I’m going to last long” Emma puffed into Regina’s ear between whimpers.

 

Regina moaned, “just fuck me baby”

 

Emma smirked and held onto Regina tighter and began to piston herself harder and faster into the woman. Regina’s high pitched squeals were an indication that she too was about to come. So Emma spread her own legs, which in turn spread Regina’s further and gave Emma more access to go deeper inside her. Regina slapped her hands down on Emma’s back and bit her nails down as her orgasm shook through her body.

 

Emma erupted a moment later and slowed down to a gentle rock as they both continued to come down from their high. They stayed connected as they collected their breaths.

 

Regina ran her hands up and down Emma’s back, soothing the marks that were no doubt there, “that was so better than I thought it would be” Regina said huskily.

 

Emma raised her groggy head and looked into loving eyes, “you thought of me fucking you like this?” Emma said and gave a gentle thrust.

 

Regina groaned at the penetration, “more than you’d know” she said breathlessly.

 

Emma hummed and sat up a little and eyed the corset that Regina was wearing. “you are so fucking sexy, woman”. Regina’s hum as a reply coaxed Emma to close the gap and kiss her.

 

They lazily kissed for a couple of minutes as Emma began to unconsciously roll her rips slowly again.

 

“take it off” Regina said and rolled them to their side without Emma slipping out of her.

 

Awkwardly and patiently, Emma unclasped all the hooks and felt the newly favoured item loosen its hold. Then with her delicate touch, she eased the corset away and ran her hands over the naked heated skin.  They both moaned at the contact and their mouths met once again.

 

Regina flipped them again and placed Emma on her back, “sit up” she pleaded to Emma and pulled her by the arms. Regina then stayed sitting in her lap and encouraged Emma to thrust again. The new position works well for them and had them both reaching another climax together as they held one another in their arms and shared slow kisses.

 

They both collapsed on the bed and Emma pulled her new toy from them both and threw it on the floor, somewhere near the bathroom.

 

“I love you Regina” Emma said and pulled her into her arms and nuzzled into her neck.

 

“I love you too Emma” Regina replied sleepily and kissed her hair.

 

“happy valentines day”

 

“happy Valentine’s day”


	36. work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this one is short and is pretty much a filler to close up on things. stay with me though, things will get interesting again, i promise!

Thursday 15th February 2018

 

Emma woke up groggily to the sound of her alarm going off on her phone that still sat in the pocket of her work pants. She was thankful in a way that it was going off because she was busting to go for a pee. So she scooped up her pants on the way past and turned off the alarm before retreating to the bathroom. Upon re-entering the bedroom, she gave Regina a soft kiss on the forehead before grabbing her bag and taking it into the bathroom to ready herself for her day.

 

Its 04:30 in the morning and Emma knew that she had to remain as quite as possible. Henry wasn’t here, but Regina always did have her busiest days on Thursday. The day usually consisted solely of meetings for the departments that worked under the government. Emma’s meeting ran into their lunch break, so they had an hour and a half together in the middle of the day that was always a treat for them. Emma showered quickly then dried herself off before brushing her teeth. To kill the time while scrubbing, she looked around the bathroom and noticed that it was beginning to have her own stuff in here. She had a spare hair brush that sat in her own drawer that had magically appeared empty and then the next visit had her own toiletries in there. The toothbrush she was currently using had a spot for it in the holder next to Regina’s. even her own shampoo and condition had magically appeared in the shower. Emma smiled to herself before rinsing her mouth and searching through her bag for her clothes. But because, once again, Emma had forgotten to do her laundry, Emma found herself in Regina’s closet and picking an outfit for herself in there. Emma choose a pair of Regina’s black jeans that looked like they’d never been worn and a blue button up shirt.

 

As Emma walked out of the closet, buttoning up her shirt, Regina spoke with a deep sleep hazed voice, “there are other more enjoyable ways to get into my pants, Dear”

 

Emma wriggled her eyebrows with a cheeky smirk, “don’t tempt me”. she walked over to the bed and cupped each side of Regina’s face and kissed her lovingly, “good morning Beautiful” she whispered against her lips.

 

Regina purred as she stretched her limbs out like a cat, “come back to bed”

 

“as much as I would really love too, I’ve got to get into the station early” Emma said, regretting it profusely.

 

Regina pouted before looking over at the alarm clock that displayed the time. 04:53 flashing back at her. she growled, “it’s still too early”

 

With a light chuckle, Emma kissed Regina on the forehead, “go back to sleep baby, and I’ll turn the coffee machine on for you.”

 

“Thank you, my love” Regina said before she slipped back into sleep.

 

 Emma made her way down stairs to turn on the coffee machine for Regina and then head off to the station early so she could make sure everything was alright after the drama of yesterday.

 

Graham was finalizing his nightly reports and sending them to the Sheriff when she arrived. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 05:15. “you’re early” he said to her with a deep voice that indicated he was in dire need of sleep.

 

“forgot to turn off my usual alarm and decided an early start was in order.”

 

He nodded along to what she was saying and then pointed at the coffee machine, “just brewed it not even ten minutes ago, help yourself”

 

“thanks, I need it! Grannies should open at 5:00 instead of 5:30” Emma laughed.

 

Graham laughed along with her, “or… you could of waited that extra half hour and still of gotten to work early”

 

“hush, you!” Emma snorted, “how’s bout we do this hand over and you can call it a night. You look like you’re ready for bed.”

 

“oh, I most definitely am.” Graham stated and closed down his computer before following the Sheriff into her office to perform their handover so he could go home.

 

Thirty minutes passed in a lightspeed and Emma then repeated that same handover to Mulan and they then commenced their duties for the day. Emma went out and attended to Bonnie who had stayed the night at the station with Graham. Her dog greeted her with an eager whimper and jumped into her with long licks across her face. Emma laughed at the show of affection and gave her a big hug before they both went back into her office. Bonnie cuddled up at her feet under the desk while Emma read through the emails, informing her of the happenings of the other Maine Police Stations.

 

8 o’clock came and went, as did Regina and the Grannies made coffee that she’d brought with her. it was now 9:30 and Mulan was arriving back at the station and asking Emma for a word in her office. They both settled into their respected seats and Emma encouraged her to speak with her calm and relaxed demeanor.

 

“so yesterday was quite intense” Mulan began with a tight brow and stiff posture, “I’m not sure how I feel about it”

 

Emma chewed on her lip as she pondered a moment over it, “you’ve not been in a situation like that before, have you?”

 

Mulan shook her head, “not in a real scenario like that. We had done the exercise in the academy, of course, but occurrences like that rarely happen here in Storybrooke, if ever.”

 

“are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked concerned. Mulan’s demeanor was not like her usual self.

 

“I do, but I don’t know where to start with it. It is so confusing to me with it running over and over in my head. I fear what would of happened if you had not been there with me.”

 

“ok, we’ll start there. What was the experience for you?”

 

“well,” Mulan began nervously as she looked around the room for something to stare at. “I went to the back door like you asked and I drew my weapon and checked it was live before I pressed the radio and waited the two seconds. I then busted in the door and checked the surroundings as I heard you enter in the front. It was all clear, so I waited by the staircase for the moment it took for Bonnie to bolt up there with you on her tail. That’s when I followed you up.

I froze up when I saw Robert’s gun pointed at Moe. I had no idea if I was about to witness a murder in front of my eyes. That’s when thousands of thoughts ran through my head of whether I was going to be able to make it home to my family or not. The next thing I knew was that Bonnie was shaking his arm while you disarmed him and then you let her pull him to the ground.

I came back to my senses in that moment. I ran over to Mr French to check he wasn’t in further danger”

 

Emma nodded along as Mulan spoke, “that is a normal reaction, Mulan. I am quite desensitized with armed suspects, so I’m used to those kinds of situations. I will suggest you speak to Dr Hopper for a few sessions to talk about your fears that appeared in the moment, but other than that, I think you handled the situation quite well for it being a first experience for yourself.

I will set up a training session with everyone to go through empty hand techniques and make sure we are all refreshed with our training because of this incident.

I will understand if you think you need a day off today to recollect yourself?”

 

“thank you, but I think I will be fine. Just talking about it with you has been helpful enough.”

 

Emma offered her a reassuring smiled and was glad to see one in return, “I’m glad. You’re quite an amazing police officer Mulan, and I am glad you are a part of my team. I think you should know that I completely felt safe with you by my side when we were on the scene. I knew you had my back and I never doubted you for a second”

 

“thank you, Sheriff, that means more to me than I can express.”

 

Emma laughed at the goofy smile that dawned her deputies face, “good. I think you’d make quite to Sheriff if you ever wanted to become one. Not here though, this station is my baby and I’m still 50 years away from retirement and not giving this up” she laughed.

 

Mulan chuckled too and stood from her chair, “thanks Sheriff, I would happily serve under you for those fifty years instead. I have not much desire to run a station on a fulltime basis. Too much paperwork”

 

Emma widened her eye at the ever growing pile that sat on her desk, “oh I hear ya! Speaking of, I should really get back into it. That is if you’re alright now…”

 

“of course, I won’t hold you back any further. Like I said, just saying it out loud was helpful enough. Thank you again, Sheriff”

 

“any time” she said with a grin and watched as Mulan left her office more relaxed and got stuck into her own work.

 

The next two hours flew past and Emma was now on her way over to town hall with lunch and budget files in her hands.

 

“Morning, Jess” Emma greeted as she walked past the secretary’s desk and walked straight into the Mayors office. She heard the woman’s blushing hello back and closed the door as she entered the office. Regina was on the phone and was pointing at the small lounged area to the side for Emma to sit at.

 

They had got into the habit of sitting on the lounge together and eating their lunch as they tackled the stations spending’s and anything else that needed addressing before finishing their time cuddled up on the couch.

 

Emma set up the Mayor’s kale salad and root beer on the table as she bit into one half of her grilled cheese while she stuffed an onion ring in her mouth as well. She finished it off with a swig of her own root beer and groaned as the mixed flavours erupted in her mouth.

 

“your eating habits never seize to amaze me” Regina snorted as she approached the lounge and took her seat, “hello dear” Regina said and lent over to give her a quick kiss before getting into her salad.

 

“hey” Emma said dopily with a mouth full of food,  “How’s your day going?”

 

Regina grunted in reply, “I was just talking to Doctor Whale from the hospital, despite that we had our meeting an hour ago. He insisted that the ct scanner be updated to the latest model, although it was only updated 6 months ago. He doesn’t consist the courage to argue it out with me to my person, so I refuse to meet his demands over the phone. he’s an incompetent swine and was too busy ogling my chest than pay me any attention to adjusting how he spends his budget”

 

Emma listened attentively to her girlfriend as she spoke and ended up smirking in the end, “to be fair babe, you do have ogle worthy breasts”

 

Regina tssked her and began to eat her salad and ignored Emma’s snickering beside her.

 

“while you eat, I’ll go over my budget and let you correct anything you see fit” Emma said and slid a paper over to Regina to read along with her.

They then went through the stations spending’s and found the extra room to account for further training that Emma spoke of earlier with Mulan. Regina then reminded Emma of the uniform policies that she’d ‘forgotten’ to bring with her to the meeting. Mulan and Graham already wore the uniform all the time when they were on duty, but Regina strongly insisted that all of the station now do the same. All the other government departments already had it implemented and it showed a new level of discipline that Regina appreciated. It did irk her that she had to constantly remind her girlfriend, but she knew that Emma would have it to her by the end of the day, like she has now asked.

 

After finalising their meeting with a kiss, Emma laid flat on her back on the couch and pulled Regina on top of her in a koala hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes with light kisses as they reminisced the night they’d had last night. In fact, yesterday was an emotional day for them for the entirety of the day. from it starting with the gun scare, to the intimate lunch, then romantic dinner and then the sexy rest of the night... it was quite a day.

 

Their time came and went and it was then time for Emma to get back to the station and relieve Mulan so she could go on her own lunch break. Once she reached her office, she sifted through the massively growing pile and groaned at all the work she had to do. With a final huff, she grabbed the first document on top and began the processing.

 

Emma was so zoned into her work, that when Mulan knocked on her door a few hours later, she ended up slightly jumping from the unexpecting noise.

 

“what’s up?” Emma asked, trying to play off her fright by sounding ‘cool’.

 

“the hospital called and said that Mr Gold is ready to be discharged. They need to know what you want to do”

 

“give me a moment and I’ll call the state, to see where they want him” Emma then sifted through her desk and finally found the number she was looking for. She typed it into her phone and called.

 

It was 40 minutes later and she was driving her car down the freeway with Robert Gold in the back of her SUV. The State had said to bring Gold down to Windham Correctional Centre and they would prosecute him from there. The man already said he’ll plead guilty and agreed to begin his time now and accepted his punishment. Emma kind of thought that maybe he was lonely and didn’t want to wait alone at home for his sentencing. It was quite sad really. He was married long ago and had a son that apparently never came back after his mother died.

That then had Emma thinking that maybe she should contact the man and get him to claim his father’s properties in town. Seeing as Gold was an old bloke, he would probably end up dying in prison, especially after all the charges that are laid against him. Emma then shook herself out of those feelings. In a few hours, Gold will be the states problem and not hers.

 

As she continued to drive, the afternoon flashed back in her mind. Despite that is was short notice, Emma had forgotten to inform Regina that she’d be leaving town just as her shift finished. So when her and Henry came bounding into the station with Henry screaming out that they’re getting ice cream, Emma had to break his heart and tell him that she’s still got work to do. He looked disappointed but also tried to brave his face about it. It shattered her to piece’s, so she promised him that they’ll have a games night tomorrow night, as long as it was ok with Regina of course. That was when Regina had laughed at them and told them that she had no say when they both sported the same puppy dog face at her. They then gave one another kisses and cuddles before Emma left to do this pain in the arse job she’s doing now.

 

The hours went by and it was just passing midnight when Emma finally got home. The drive was long and exhausting, but it was done and that case was now closed for Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department. She threw a few items in the washing machine, set it for a quick wash and then went and had a well deserved shower. She cleaned away the muck of the day and got herself dressed in her pj’s before placing the washed clothes in the dryer for her to wear in a few hours time.

 

Emma then zombie walked to the bed and flopped down on the mattress and snuggled into her blanket. With one final exhausted exhale, she fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a busy as fuck day.


	37. I'll drink to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with only 2 more weeks until i head overseas, i'll be only posting once a week until i get back. i'm terribly sorry about that but between work and friends wanting to see me before i go, i am finding it hard to find the chance to write. i have enough chapters written to get us through my holiday and have made sure they're packed with enough excitement to have you wanting more. 
> 
> thank you for reading this story and i look forward to seeing what you all think of this chapter  
>  <3 Kas.

Friday 16th February 2018

 

Today was Killian’s court date. Mulan was on day shift and taking care of the station while Emma and Ruby went over the final processes of the files. They had a strong case that pre-dated Emma’s arrival at the station. Killian’s constant abuse of alcohol had been going on for quite some time and the Sheriff from before Graham had kept the incidences on file. Emma knew that Killian’s lawyer, Elsa Arendalle, was an amazing attorney. Elsa had a reputation to undermine her opponents and find the loop holes in the system. So Emma thought it best to check Ruby had it all handled and wished her the best of luck for her day in court.

 

Emma also had a busy day ahead of her with finishing her work from the week. She hadn’t had the time to go over the papers she’d taken to Regina yesterday for the weekly budget meetings. Regina had insisted, quite strongly, that everyone was to sign off on the new uniform agreement and it to be effective immediately as of today. But Emma had yet to sign it and honestly wasn’t wanting to sign it. She was way to comfortable in her jeans and leather jackets. She snickered to herself as she thought of the ways Regina might ‘punish’ her for her disobedience. So Emma was now in her office, finishing the last of her work so she could process it through the system with the pile that was already awaiting to be put through the computer.

 

It was 4 hours later, Emma was still on her computer, when Ruby came back into the station. She was wearing her formal officers uniform, with her hair in a tight bun and her hat underneath her arm. She threw the hat on Emma’s desk, and slumped herself into the chair opposite Emma with a look of complete defeat on her face.

“that ex of yours definitely knows what she’s doing.”

 

Emma looked up at Ruby and raised a questioningly eyebrow at her.

 

“we lost Em. She was prepared that we were going to use his alcoholism against him.”

 

“fuck” Emma breathed out, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of a counter for that. She’s used that a few times before in Boston.”

 

“yeah, I know. She brought them up to the court. Said that once her clients had sort out the help and rehabilitations that they need, they become better versions of themselves or some bullshit like that”

 

“it is true though. She did stay in contact with some of them to make sure she’d done the right thing. I don’t exactly see Killian turning over a new leaf though. He’s an arrogant arsehole most of the time. Even when he’s sober.”

 

“yup. But that’s the way the system works.” Ruby kicked her feet out in front of herself and crossed them at her ankles as she put her hands behind her head. “all you’ve got to do is hire a hot ass lawyer, get her to batter her eyelids a few times as she sprouts out your case and tada… you win. Honestly, the court system is fucked. Its not us cops that have ruined the justice system, its those damned judges who are more in it for the glory.”

 

Emma hummed in agreement and rolled her shoulders, “so what was his conditions? I highly doubt Judge George would let him off completely.”

 

“Killian has to appear for random breath tests at any given time. He’s to continue his meetings and also go to a rehabilitation workshop each week for however long that is in the Portland area.”

 

“and what happens with his credentials for being an officer?”

 

“if he remains on track for 6 months, he’s allowed to be back on the force.”

 

Emma rubbed the back of her neck in frustration, “he’d want to really pull his head out of his arse if he wants to be back on this squad. I’m not having an egotistical moron working beside us.”

 

“I highly doubt he’d stay sober, to be honest.”

 

Emma hummed in agreement and checked her email that just pinged at her. she let out an irritated breath and typed out a quick reply before facing her attention back to Ruby.

“how do you like the sound of more over time?”

 

Ruby grunted but raised her eyebrows for Emma to continue.

 

“I need to finish off this huge piled of paperwork. Want to help?”

 

Ruby laughed and shook her head. Emma then gave her the puppy eyes and made her laugh even harder, “that look won’t work on me Em. So its not even worth trying.”

 

“Fine” Emma huffed, “I’ve got to finish this before I leave, so I best get back into it”

 

At that, Ruby picked up a stack and flicked through it. “what have you got to do?”

 

“they’ve got to be added into the system and corrected. Once that’s done, the papered version has got to be filed.”

 

Ruby nodded along as Emma spoke, “ok, I’ll help you. but only for an hour.”

 

“thanks heaps Rubes. You’re a true hero”

 

Ruby laughed at her once again, “ease up there Sheriff, it’s nothing worth gushing over”

 

Emma then picked up a highlighter pen and threw it at her, “stop being cheeky and get to work” she said in a playful tone.

 

“yes ma’am” Ruby fake saluted and took the pile she’d grabbed and left to her computer to process them into the system.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ruby had stayed 2 and a half hours, instead of the 1. Emma was extremely thankful. They were able to knock over the last of Emma’s paperwork and were in the midst of playing a game of darts when Regina walked in.

 

“Deputy Lucas, Sheriff Swan” Regina said Regally as she stood in the entry way of the office.

 

“hey babe” Emma said and took her final shot on the dart, “bugger! Looks like you win once again Rubes”

 

“you always lose Swan! You can never beat me” Ruby taunted.

 

Emma gave her a light shove as she walked past to retrieve the darts and end the game. “we’ll see next time”

 

Regina cleared her throat to regain their attention, “How did the case go Deputy?”

 

Ruby noticed the stiffness in Regina’s posture and copied it herself as she addressed the mayor, “Killian won the case Ma’am. He’s to remain sober if he wishes to return to the police force. He’s also court ordered to continue to go to the meetings and also go to a rehabilitation workshop”

 

“thank you” Regina said without any expression on her face, “you may leave now Deputy, I need to speak to the sheriff.”

 

Ruby looked at Emma sympathetically and wished her good luck before she left. She rushed into Emma’s office to retrieve her hat and then left the station as quickly as possible.

 

“we need to talk Sheriff” Regina said and began to walk into her office.

 

Emma frowned and followed Regina in and closed the door behind them. she knew something was up with her girlfriend but had no clue what.

“what’s up babe?”

 

Regina pursed her lips, “no. this is a talk between the mayor and the sheriff. There will be none of that”

 

“okay?” Emma scrunched her brow and looked at Regina with confusion, “what can I do for you then?”

 

Regina let out a long breath as she averted her eyes away, “you could do your job for starters.”

 

“woah! Hold up… what’d I do?”

 

Regina looked at Emma disbelievingly, “are you serious right now? I just finished going through the pages you’ve processed through the system and there are many that are incomplete. I then come here to see why, and I’m answered with you and Deputy Lucas playing darts!”

 

“we’d just finished doing all of that paperwork and were finishing up the day with a quick game. There is nothing wrong with having a little fun Regina.”

 

“oh but there is Sheriff Swan. You are in charge of law enforcement in my town and you think that there is nothing wrong with submitting incomplete reports and playing darts instead. I don’t care if Deputy Lucas was finished for the day. it is YOUR duty to ensure that all reports are processed in accordance to state law, but clearly ‘fun’ is more important!”

 

“what are you talking about? I finished everything just fine!”

 

Regina then dropped a large file with incomplete reports on her desk. They consisted of all of Robin’s reports that Ruby pushed through the system.

 

 “I didn’t do those, they are the ones Ruby did” Emma said defensively as she flicked through the file. She knew she should of checked over Robin’s stuff and not let Ruby. He was always stuffing it up because he didn’t understand the process of it.

 

“I don’t care Sheriff! Its not your job to delegate paperwork to your friends so you can play darts while still on the clock. I pay YOU to do this paperwork and I expect YOU to do it”

 

“Regina-” Emma said with the beginning of her puppy eyes. She could tell that Regina was quite upset with her and she wanted to make it better.

 

“no” Regina said harshly, “I am your boss, Emma. You don’t get to look at me that way and expect me to forgive you for you lacking in your work. I deserve the respect of being the Mayor and not be treated as the girlfriend of the Sheriff. You have still yet to hand over the agreements for the uniform policy, even though I asked for it yesterday. This is your official first warning Sheriff, you’ll hate to see what happens after a second”

 

Emma sat back in her chair and cleared her throat as she listened to the mayor speak. She’d clearly pushed Regina pasted her point and now she was paying for it. So at that, she decided to accept all that Regina was saying to her. “Sorry, I’ll get that done by this afternoon.”

 

“see to it that it does” Regina stood up and began to straighten her skirt, “I also want you to correct ALL of this” she indicated to the files, “before you leave. I don’t want to come back to my office Monday and find it not done”

 

“yes, Madame Mayor” Emma said submissively.

 

“thank you” Regina said in a clipped tone and began to walk out of the door before Emma spoke and had her turning around.

 

“is there anything you need me to bring over for tonight?”

 

Regina hesitantly shook her head, “that won’t be necessary. I will just see you tomorrow” and then she walked out the door and closed it behind herself.

 

Emma watched her girlfriend walk out of the station. She let out a strangled breath as she looked on disbelievingly. _She really just blew me off. I can’t believe she just cancelled our plans._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After she’d completed all the mistakes in the processed paperwork, Emma went home and dropped off the dog and decided that she didn’t want to stay and wallow in her own self-pity. So she called Graham to come pick her up and drop her at the Rabbit hole so she could drown her sorrows in some bourbon.

 

When she arrived and walked into the bar, her eyes met up with a pair of icy blue eyes and red hair. She plastered on a fake smile and walked over to the smiling brit.

 

“Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you and my sister had plans tonight?”

 

Emma shrugged “things changed”

 

“ohhh… gossip. What’d you do?” Zelena said, sitting back at her chair and taking a long sip through her straw from her cocktail.

 

Emma took the seat beside her and ordered herself a bourbon with a wave of the hand at the bartender. “not my job apparently.”

 

“oh dear” Zelena sypathised, “moments like these must really make it hard to be boinking your boss”

 

“boinking?” Emma laughed, her mood slightly lifting at the word, “there is definitely no ‘boinking’ with what we do”

 

Zelena screwed up her face and put her drink back on the counter, “I really don’t want to know what you and my sister do. It’s bad enough watching you two leaning your foreheads together all the time. The love you two have is absolutely disgusting sometimes”

 

Emma chuckled at that and swigged down her drink like it was a shot and ordered another for herself and Zelena. “we’re not that bad, you’re just being dramatic… like you usually are” Emma snided.

 

Zelena scoffed but then smirked, “that may be so, but at least I’m not in the dog house”

 

Emma fake laughed and threw back her drink once again and ordered another and ignored that comment, “so why are you here? I didn’t peg you the type to come to the pub to drink alone”

 

“I’m here for a date actually” Zelena stated smugly, “He should be here any moment now.”

 

“oh… I should leave you to it then” Emma said as she stood up from her chair quickly, not wanting to be introduced to some random guy.

 

Zelena looked at her doubtfully “are you leaving already?”

 

Emma scoffed out a laugh, “not a chance. I’m going to drink myself numb then go home and pass the fuck out”

 

Zelena eyed her skeptically and decided to keep an eye on her, “well if this date doesn’t go to plan, I’m more than happy to take you home”

 

“thanks Z” Emma said and gave her a tight squeeze to the bicep before leaving to go to the other side of the bar.

 

As she sat down, Emma watched as Zelena greeted a tall brunette man with a well groomed face. He was wearing a suit without a tie and was acting quite the gentleman already from Emma’s point of view. She sneered at her drink and ordered herself another and settled into watching the game of whatever that was on the screen in front of her. In the other corner of the bar, Emma could see Elsa and Killian with a few of his ‘mates’ celebrating his victory. She was happy to see that he was only drinking water and not jeopardising his newly cleared (for now) record.

 

Elsa turned and faced Emma as she continued to stare drunkenly over in that direction. She hadn’t realized that she was staring at her ex and she was now watching her walk over to her.

 

“howdy Sheriff” Elsa said politely and took the seat next to her.

 

“hey” Emma replied non-committedly and looking ahead as she finished her drink.

 

“you alright? you look like shit”

 

Emma snorted and leant up on the bar, “thanks Else, you always knew how to cheer me up”

 

Elsa let out a breath and frowned. She reached over to place a comforting hand on Emma’s forearm but thought better of it and sat her hands in her lap instead, “I didn’t intend to offend you Em, you know that. I was just saying that you don’t look well. The last time I remembering you drinking like this is because of Mom. Is that what’s upset you?”

 

Emma shook her head and ordered herself another drink with a raised finger at the bartender.

 

“then what is it?”

 

Emma looked at her with amusement in her eyes and a cheeky (drunk) smirk, “what’s it to you?”

 

Elsa smirked back and copied Emma’s lean against the bar, “because I care about you and know how you think. People change, yes, but they don’t change that much. Something has upset you and you are better off talking about it rather than bottling it up with the bottle. We both know that’s what you do, so don’t deny it.”

 

Emma laughed and nodded in agreement, “yeah, that’s my thing alright. Congrats by the way. You saved an egotistical alcoholic from getting the justice he deserved.”

 

“Em…” Elsa said in a warning tone, “I was just doing my job and you know that. Don’t deflect your drama on my work. We all have a job to do”

 

“yup” Emma said and saluted her drink into the air, “and I’m not doing mine properly. According to my girlfriend…  or the mayor …. Whichever… it’s the same fucking person anyway.” Emma sculled down her drink and had the bar tender leave the bottle for her to fill it at her own accord, “never mix work and outside life together. Especially when its your boss. Getting in trouble at work means you get ditched for plans as a consequence” Emma said with the beginning of slurs.

 

“so this is about Regina?”

 

“yuP!”

 

“o kay…” Elsa said slowly and watched as Emma attempted to pour her drink. She took the bottle out of her hands and placed it out of her reach. “why are you drinking yourself stupid because of her? you never did that when we were together”

 

“that you know of” Emma snorted and drank the little amount she was able to actually get into her glass.

 

Elsa chewed on her lip and creased her brow, “really? Why?”

 

Emma shrugged hard and almost slipped off her chair but regained her balance thanks to the bar she was leaning on, “doesn’t matter”

 

“you’re right, it doesn’t. but it also doesn’t mean that its ok to drink like this, Emma. You’re setting a bad example of yourself as the Sheriff of this town”

 

“and there it is again! I can’t do my fucking job properly. Why’d I even take this job when I can’t do it?”

 

Elsa softened and gave her a small smile, “because you love being in law enforcement and it was always your dream to become Sheriff. I am so very proud of you for achieving it Em. I know Mom would be so proud too. You did what you set out for yourself. So don’t beat yourself up over it. What did you do that was so bad to upset the Mayor?”

 

“I let Ruby process paperwork and she didn’t do it right. We have a new guy that still haven’t the slightest clue the fuck he’s doing, so his paperwork is shit. Rubes ended up with his stuff and pushed it through as normal and Reggie flipped her lid over it. I get in trouble because they’re not comp-eh-dint with paperwork” Emma stated with raised eyebrows, a hick up and a sway in her chair.

 

“who’s meant to push the paperwork through the system?”

 

“me” Emma stated as she poked herself in the chest for emphasis.

 

“and you had someone else do it?”

 

Emma replied with a shrug, “yuP”

 

“and you don’t see why Regina got mad? Clearly there is more to the process than you think Em. Regina wants you to do it, so its correct all the time. That’s why she’s gone off at you. it’s the Sheriff’s job to do it and you’ve delegated an other to do it for you.”

 

“Rubes was helping. She didn’t do it all”

 

“that doesn’t matter Em. You shouldn’t of done that. Ruby isn’t trained to do it and its clear to see with this incident. So just accept the slap on the wrist and move forward from this. I’m sure you’re only being dramatic about it anyway”

 

Emma dropped her lip and pouted, “I’m not being drama-tic bout it! We were meant to have games night with the Kid tonight and she said she’ll just see me tomorrow… she cancelled our plans that I was so excited for!”

 

“and I bet she was looking forward to it too. But instead, she had more work to do on a Friday afternoon because you delegated and she got pissy about it. That’s what happens. So learn from it”

 

Emma grunted and raised her glass to her mouth and frowned when she realized it was empty. She slammed it on the bar and looked at Elsa angerly, “why are you on her side anyway?”

 

“because she has a point”

 

“its not fair. You’re not meant to like her” Emma continued her drunken pout.

 

Elsa laughed “trust me, I don’t like her at all.”

 

“you scarred her lip you know? Iduna’s ring split her good. It cut up like this” Emma said and showed what Regina’s healed scar now looked like with her finger on her lip.

 

Elsa looked down at her mother’s ring and played with it before looking up at Emma guiltily, “I am so sorry about that, Emma. That night got so out of hand and I didn’t mean for it to end that way.”

 

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to. It’s Regina you should say it to.”

 

“yes, I owe her an apology too, but you also deserve one. I shouldn’t have been grabbing you when I know it makes you uncomfortable. It use to be the only way I could get you to pay attention to me, so I fell into old habit. It’s no excuse, I know, and I am so sorry for putting you through all of that.”

 

Emma rubbed at her face anxiously at the thought and looked into the blue eyes that were telling her the truth, “that was a long time ago. I rather forget all about it honestly”

 

Elsa felt her heart break in two, “you want to forget about us?”

 

“not like that” Emma began, “I want to forget about all the bad stuff. We had plenty of good times but it’s the bad that always brings me down. It’s the remembering you always having to touch me when I ask you not to, that makes my issue worse. Regina is really good at knowing when not to even try. She’s helped me so much through it all and we can even snuggle on the couch when I’m ok”

 

Elsa gave in and smiled at the fondness that appeared in Emma’s eyes when she spoke of Regina. “she really does make you happy, doesn’t she?”

 

Emma smiled so bright at the mere thought of her, “yeah, she really does”

 

Elsa nodded and poured herself and Emma a drink out of the forgotten bottle, “I’m glad she does. I only hope that one day I too can find someone to take your place of holding my heart”

 

Emma slid her hand over the bar and gave Elsa’s hand a quick squeeze as a thank you for finally accepting they should move on, “I’m sure you’ll find a woman who can keep up with ya” Emma said with a wink.

 

Elsa battered her eyelids playfully and laughed, “oh I do hope so”

 

They both then laughed and clinked their glasses together before downing what was left.

 

“I should be going, and I think you should be too. You’re clearly intoxicated. have you got a way home?”

 

“yeah” Emma said and swung her head around to look at Zelena. Zelena was looking at her with what seemed like a glare but Emma just blew it off as her being so drunk.

 

“great. Well I guess this is our final goodbye then” Elsa said with a reluctant smile as she stood up.

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“I’m going back home to Boston, first thing Sunday morning. The case is closed and my job here is done. You’re happy, and there is no reason now for me to stay in Storybrooke”

 

Emma stood then too “well at least I get to actually tell you goodbye this time” Emma said, half jokingly.

 

Elsa looked guilty again, “I am so sorry for how I ended things with you. I shouldn’t have done that to you”

 

“no, you shouldn’t have.” Emma said more sobered “you should have had more respect for me and told me to my face. We were together for 6 years Else, I deserved better than that”

 

“you did. And you do. And look at you now” Elsa rubbed Emma’s arm comfortingly, “you have an amazing girlfriend that would rather cool down for a night and not let your work life interfere with your non-work life”

 

Emma smiled in agreement, “she really did do that, didn’t she? All I was seeing was her pushing me to the side because she’s mad”

 

“I don’t know her personally, but it’d take an actual fool to not see the love that you two have for each other.”

 

Emma laughed at that thought, because there was an actual fool that didn’t click until it was practically screamed at him. “thanks for tonight, Elsa. It was great to chat with you like this.”

 

“I’d say anytime, but we know that’s not true.”

 

“no, its not.” Emma said and rocked on the back of her heels, “I guess this is were we say our final goodbye?”

 

“I guess so” Elsa said.

 

Emma smiled and reached her hand out to Elsa as Elsa leant in and gave her a kiss on the mouth. Emma’s delayed reactions from being drunk stopped her from evading the contact but she had her reflexes kick in enough to push her away. “ELSA!” Emma spat out and wiped her mouth.

 

“sorry, it just seemed like a moment that we would kiss.” Elsa said with a cheeky grin

 

“no” Emma laughed while she continued to wipe her mouth, “that was definitely not a moment!”

 

Elsa just gave her an apologetic smile and a wave as she began to retreat, “goodbye, Emma”

 

“bye, Elsa” Emma laughed and sat back in her chair and poured herself the last of what was left of the bottle. She finished her drink and watched Zelena say goodnight to her date and walk over to her. “how’d it go?” Emma asked Zelena who looked like it didn’t go well at all.

 

“tremendous!” Zelena said in a snipped tone and looked at Emma with a nasty glare, “finish you drink, pay your tab and I’ll take you home”

 

Emma was slightly shocked at the attitude that Zelena was displaying but she was not going to argue with it. She summoned the barman so she could close her tab and the next thing she knew, she was in the car with Zelena.

 

Zelena’s nostrils were flaring and her jaw flexing. She somewhat waited as patiently as she possibly could for Emma to put on her seatbelt on. It was taking too long, so Zelena pushed Emma back into the seat at her chest and took hold of the seatbelt and buckled her in. “when Regina said you were an idiot, I didn’t think she meant you were an actual idiot” she snapped.

 

Emma looked at her drunkenly sideways “what’s that s’pose to mean?”

 

“you’re an idiot!” Zelena blurted out.

 

Emma looked at her in confusion, “I am drunk. There’z a differ-ence” she retorted.

 

“whatever” Zelena replied and decided to ignore her. she turned on the vehicle, set it into drive and began to drive Emma home.

 

The minutes went by and the alcohol Emma had drunk was slowly catching up with her. As she thought back on the night, she realized that it was all becoming a haze and she wasn’t quite sure what had happened and what hadn’t happened. The only solid and truthful knowledge she knew was that she was indeed highly intoxicated.

 

Zelena pulled up behind the back of Emma’s SUV and put the car in gear before getting out and reefing open the passenger side door, “get out” she growled at the blonde Sheriff.

 

“sheesh” Emma said as if she was offended, “just because you had a bad night, doesn’t mean you gotta take it out on me”. Emma undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

 

Zelena slammed the door and made her way back to her own side, “just get inside and go to sleep Emma. The gods know you’ll be having a hell of a day come morning”. Zelena then got back into her car, slammed her door and drove off in a speed that was most definitely not legal.

 

Emma shook her head and staggered her way back into her house and kicked off her boots by the front door. She then shushed herself as she made her way into her bedroom and face planted herself onto her bed. Her attempts to get undressed failed miserably after she was successful in the removal of her shirt but passed out once she unbuckled her pants.

 


	38. You're an idiot

Saturday 17th February 2018

_What the fuck…….._ Emma groaned. All she could feel was pain all throughout her head. Her eyes squinted tightly, and so did her face, as she was dragged out of her sleep from the ringing of her phone. she wrestled in the blankets and half taken off pants, trying to get out of her temporary detainment in her bed. Her co-ordination was off and that’s how she found herself in a more tangled mess as she fell from her bed to the floor. With all the energy she had, she rolled herself the extra metre to the phone and answered the bloody thing.

 

“whaaat?!” she whined as she answered the phone that flashed with Ruby’s name.

  
“Shit!” Ruby said guiltily, “sorry Em, I didn’t mean to wake you”

 

Emma groaned and crawled her way back over to the bed and leant up against it, “aren’t you meant to be at work? Why are you ringing me?” she said with a grumpy ‘I’m-hungover-and-going-to-take-it-out-on-you’ tone.

 

“I’m ringing you because I am your best friend and word on the town is that the Sheriff got wasted last night. I was making sure you’re okay”

 

“I’m fine… just dandy” Emma says as she rubs hard at her face, trying to wake herself up and out of this haze. “I don’t want to be rude Rubes, but I’m gonna let you go. thank you for ringing though, it’s appreciated. I’ll talk you later on, okay?”

 

“yeah, sure” Ruby replied skeptically, “take it easy Em”

 

“yep”. Emma hung up her phone and threw it behind her, landing it on the top of the bed.

 

With the continuing thumping of her head, Emma rolled herself into a ball on the ground and groaned. the thoughts of last night were a blur and she didn’t have the energy to think about it. She was too busy feeling sorry for herself. It wasn’t often that she’d find herself drinking like she had last night, but it was moments like these that reminded herself exactly why she doesn’t. her head ached, he body ached, everything fucking ached. And it drained her to her soul.

 

She knew she had to get up. This was self-inflicted, and it was time to face the consequences of her mistake of drinking too much. With a groan that made her sound like a dying whale, she rolled up onto her hands and knees and then lifted herself to stand. She wobbled slightly as the dizziness settled and that was when she felt the heaviness of her head hit her. without opening her eyes, Emma walked the short distance to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. this was the darkest room in the house and it allowed her to finally take sight of her surroundings. Her pants and underwear found the ground in haste and then she had the well awaited shower she needed.

 

After wasting an ungodly amount of water by just standing underneath it, Emma found herself starting to feel more alive. Her next quest was to get dressed, fed and replenish her caffeine intake with a huge mug of her liquid gold. An hour and a half later, Emma was on her way over to her girlfriend’s house, with only the smallest trace of what was left of her headache. The bacon and eggs, toast and tomatoes, were always the trick that worked the most since her clubbing days. It never failed to amaze her how easily she could recover with a huge feed when she felt like death was about to consume her moments before.

 

Emma waited patiently by the door as she knocked to let Regina know she was here. A minute went by and Emma tried again, a little harder this time though. She searched in the windows and saw that the dining light was on and the windows towards the back door were open, which told her that Regina was home. Her car was in the driveway too, so it’s a little strange that she’s not answering.

 

Emma whipped out her phone and called Regina’s mobile. She could see it ringing on the table and could faintly hear the ringtone. A few seconds later, Regina walked out of the kitchen and looked at her phone. Emma watched as she declined the call and put it back on the table.

 

“what the fuck?” Emma muttered to herself. She knocked on the door again and that’s when Regina finally saw her via the windows next to the front door. Emma smiled and waved at her. it faltered as she saw the anger that was strewn upon her face. She took a step back in anticipation as her eyes widened from the darkened stalking that came towards the door.

 

Regina reefed the door open so fast that she could have ripped it right of its hinges, “what the FUCK are you doing here??!!” Regina spat out. Her posture was straight and made her look taller than she was. Her eyes and scowl had a feral wildness to it that matched the heavy and angered breathing of her chest.

 

Emma gulped hard and shrunk into herself. This was definitely not the reaction she’d expected. She knew that she’d pissed Regina off by not doing her work, but she’d corrected it and sent it to her before she’d knocked off yesterday afternoon. “you said I could come over today?” Emma said as if it was a question. Maybe she’d misread Regina altogether.

 

Regina scoffed and an evil teeth bearing scowl appeared on her face that frightened Emma, “you are such a fucking idiot” she said with a shake of her head.

 

Emma frowned and took another step back, “what?” she said in complete bafflement.

 

“after you finished work, what’d you do, Emma?” Regina interrogated her with a deathly stare.

 

“I.. ummm… I went and had a few drinks” Emma looked on confused. This entire situation didn’t add up for her; she felt like she was missing something.

 

“yes, you did” Regina began and put her hands on her hips “and with who?”

 

“I went by myself?”

 

Regina scoffed and shook her head in disbelief, “wrong answer!” she said and began to walk away.

 

Emma’s panic kicked her into gear and she paced the short distance up to the door and stopped Regina from retreating with a light hand on her arm “wait! What’s going on here?”

 

Regina shrugged Emma’s hand off her, “you think I’m an idiot? You think my sister wouldn’t tell me??!”

 

“tell you what?” Emma said and took a step back to set some distance between them, “that I saw her at the pub? I went to the rabbit hole for a few drinks because you **_yelled_** at me. i don’t get the big deal about it!”

 

“Emma!! I know you were there with **her**!!”

 

“what? Who?”

 

“ELSA!”

 

“what?!” Emma shrieked, “I wasn’t with anyone! I had a few… well, maybe a lot, to drink and Elsa came over to talk to me. She saw that I was upset and we talked for not even half an hour. I don’t get what the big deal is?!!”

 

“you’re leaving something out dear” Regina said venomously through her sneer.

 

“no, I’m not” Emma argued back like a child.

 

“you know what… I’m done Emma!” Regina began and threw her hands up in the air, “You clearly don’t have it in you to be honest with me and I am not going to stand here and let you lie to me. I should of fucking know though! She’d warned me, you know...” Regina’s lip quivered as she looked away and tried to regain some of herself. It didn’t work, so she let the tears fall as she looked at Emma again, “Elsa told me, the day when she came to my office, that you would go running back to her the moment we had our first fight. I can’t believe you proved her right”. She wiped her face clear of the falling tears and took back her regal posture, “I loved you. I trusted you. and you went straight to her. we’re done Emma. I don’t want to see you ever again. Goodbye, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma watched on as Regina turned on her heels and slammed the door in her face. She stumbled backwards as the words hit her all over again. She had no idea what the fuck just happened _. Did Regina just break up with me? is that what just happened? It couldn’t be… I didn’t do anything wrong… did i? was sharing a drink with Elsa so bad? I didn’t think that was something worth ending our relationship over._

 

Emma’s breath shook as she stumbled her way back to the car. It wasn’t until she was driving away when she realized that she was crying. The numbness had set into her heart and she was completely shattered with what had just happened. She had no idea why it blew up like that, but she knows the one person who did. Emma found herself driving to Zelena’s farm house, seeking out the answers that she needed to be answered.

 

As she came up the driveway, Emma could see Henry yelling out to her as he ran through the field to greet her. her heart soared back to life as she saw the joy he had to see her. her growing smile at seeing him quickly fell as he turned back around and began to walk back towards the house. Zelena was standing on the porch holding the door open for Henry to go back inside. Emma watched as Zelena closed the door behind him and then began to stalk towards her as she pulled up to a stop. _Oh, this is going to be good!_ Emma thought to herself.

 

Emma turned the car off at the same time as unbuckling her seatbelt. Anger grew in her chest as she looked at the red head stalking towards her. she had no fucking clue what was going on, but no doubt this woman did. Emma jumped out of the SUV and began yelling her rant.

 

“What the FUCK did you do Zelena? What did you say to Regina? She’s got it in her mind that I’d spent the night drinking with Elsa. All we did was fucking talk for what... maybe 30 minutes? What gives you the fucking right to go and make it out like I sought her out?”

 

“well excuse fucking me for looking out for my little sister when her idiot of a girlfriend gets wasted and becomes handsy with the ex” Zelena stood tall and defiantly in front of Emma, looking down on her with an upturned nose.

 

“I did not get fucking handsy?!!” Emma argued back and stood her ground.

 

“oh, but you did! I watched you two talking and laughing, leaning in close to each other and then you holding her hand and then you fucking kiss her!”

 

“what the fuck?! I did not kiss her!! is that what you told Regina? ‘cause I did not fucking do that, Zelena! I don’t care how fucking drunk I was, I know that did not happen!”

 

“I saw her mouth on yours!!”

 

“no! that is bullshit! I wouldn’t do that to Regina!” Emma clenched her fist to her sides and began to pace up and down along the length of her car as Zelena watched on with just the movement of her eyes. “why didn’t you ask me before running your mouth off to her? I would have been able to tell you _exactly_ what happened and I won’t be in this fucking mess! She told me she doesn’t want to see me anymore and that’s because of **you**!”

 

“Emm-“

 

“NO! I don’t want to hear it Zelena! You fucked this up! If I can get Regina to listen to me, its still going to throw out the trust balance because **you** made her doubt me! I thought we were good! I thought you and I were at least friends. Now I’ve got to rebuild trust, trust that I never broke it the fucking first place!” Emma huffed out.

 

“are you done?” Zelena chastised. “if you’re finished blaming me for everything, I’d like to speak”

 

Emma sucked her tooth and crossed her arms heavily on her chest and leant up against her car. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly before regaining her attention back on Zelena. “I’m sorry for yelling” Emma said more calmingly, but still held her fury.

 

Zelena took a calming breathe for herself and found herself less tense, “thank you for apologizing for yelling. But that still doesn’t stop what I saw. I did see you two kiss, Emma. I saw the gap closing between you both before Matt pulled my attention back to him.”

 

“look, that may be what you think you saw, but that is not what happened.” Emma said back defeatedly. She just wanted to clear this mess up so she could go sort it out with Regina.

 

Zelena flared her nostrils in annoyance at Emma’s incessance to deny what happened, “then do tell. Why were you two drinking together?”

 

Emma scoffed as she could tell that Zelena wasn’t believing her. “as you already know, I went to go get drunk… **by myself** ” Emma emphasized. “Elsa was there celebrating her win with Killian. I was watching the game, then Elsa came over and asked why I was upset. She then told me that Regina had every right to be shitty because of work and then we had a laugh about her siding with Regina”. Emma rubbed at the back of her neck as she struggled through the drunken hazed memories, “after that she said she was happy that I was happy and then we said goodbye”

It was then at that moment when Emma’s memory of their goodbye came back.

“oh shit” Emma said blankly.

 

“what?” Zelena asked, slightly concerned as to what drew Emma’s expression.

 

“no, I remember now. But it’s not like you said. She did kiss me” Emma said and frowned at the ‘no duh’ face that Zelena gave her, “but I pushed her away”

 

“well I didn’t see that part” Zelena retorted.

 

“well I don’t know what else to say. I went to shake her hand, and she kissed me instead. I was too drunk to dodge it but I was able to push her back.” Emma ran her hand aggressively through her hair, “what the fuck am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to Regina?” Emma said to herself.

 

Zelena watched on as Emma became agitated at her own actions. It was in this moment that Zelena truly wanted to believe the Sheriff but she saw what she saw. “I don’t know what to say Emma” she said as calmly as she possibly could, “unless you can get someone else to verify what you’re saying, I have to protect my sister”

 

Emma’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and an instant beaming grin came over her face, “you’re a genius!” Emma said excitedly and started to fish her keys out of her pocket.

 

“Well, of course, but I don’t see how that is relevant in this conversation” Zelena sassed back automatically.

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “the bar has video surveillance! I had to use it for the Jones case. I can get the footage and prove exactly what I am saying.” Emma said as she swung open her door and climbed into the car. She didn’t give Zelena the chance to reply. She started the vehicle, shifted it into reverse and kicked up the dirt as she powered back down the road.

 

25 minutes later, and the newly attained video on her phone, Emma set off back to Mifflin Street. She sent the video to both Zelena and Regina before she left the bar and had a reply from Zelena when she arrived out the front of the Mills Mansion.

 

**Zelena – whoops. Sorry Em.**

 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the conundrum now. It would all be over in a few minutes time and they can all get back to being a family.

_Family._ Emma smiled at that thought. It was true though. They’d most definitely had become that. It has been so many years since she’s been a part of a family again and she couldn’t be happier than to be a part of this one.

Emma shot back a quick reply as she made her way up the footpath.

 

**Emma – yeah! Woops alright! You are so on babysitting duties for date night because of this!**

 

She snickered to herself and pocketed her phone then knocked on the door. There was no reply once again to her knocking. Emma looked in the window and there was no movement inside either. That was when she realized that Regina’s car wasn’t there. So once again, she’s pulling her phone out and was calling her girlfriend.

 

_The number you have reached is not in service at this time._

 

“shit!” Emma said with a stomp of her foot. She next dialed Zelena.

 

“if you two are ringing to gloat, I’m hanging up right now” Zelena said teasingly.

“I’m not. Regina isn’t here and she’s not picking up. Do you think maybe you could try?”

“of course, just give me a moment”

They both hung up and Emma sat on the front stairs while she waited for Zelena to ring back.

 

“z! how’d it go?”

“not good Em” she spoke softly.

“what? What happened?”

“well, she answered. But she didn’t let me speak either. She told me to watch Henry for the night and that she needed some time alone”

“what? Why? Did she see the video?”

“I asked her and she said that she blocked your number. I tried to tell her to let me send her it instead and she hung up on me. I tried to ring back, but she’s turned her phone off.”

“fuck!”

“fuck, indeed”

“righteo. I guess I should let her calm down then. Thanks for listening Z.”

“that’s not a problem. I apologise for all of this. I’d say it’s a learning curb for all of us”

“that’s for sure” Emma chuckled.

 

They both hung up and Emma went back home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the morning turned into late afternoon, Emma found herself sitting around the fire out the back of her house, waiting impatiently for her girlfriend to finally call once she’d seen the tape. The thoughts of this entire situation kept running through her head. the main thing that she struggled with was the look of absolute evil that eclipsed Regina’s face. As she thought more of it, she realized that it had shown more than just that. Regina was mad, that was a given, but she was also absolutely distraught. There was so much pain that was expressed through her eyes and it got Emma really thinking.

_What was going through Regina’s mind? It wouldn’t be easy thinking that your partner had cheated, and out in public too nonetheless. If it was anyone else, but Zelena, she wouldn’t of believed it. We know that we wouldn’t do that to each other. … maybe that’s why it hurts so much for her. we both have established that we want to really be together and now she thinks I’m running back to Elsa. Why would she think that? … what’d Elsa say to her? why would a fight make me go running back to her? I truly don’t understand. But I suppose that I too would believe that after what Zelena thought she’d saw. I hope she’s ok. I don’t even know where she is. She’s not at home. she wouldn’t be at her office, the security alarm would inform me of any access. She’s obviously not with her sister. I don’t think she’d be out anywhere public. Even the docks of the weekend she wouldn’t go to… where else is secluded and she’d feel safe?_

 

Emma pondered that thought for a moment. All her conversations with Regina running through her head and she tried to track down where her girlfriend might be. It didn’t take her long to be back in her car and driving to the destination she’d come to the conclusion of. She subconsciously patted herself on the back as she rounded the corner of the trails and saw Regina’s car parked up by the stables.

 

This was Emma’s first time at actually being up here. The large blue building sat on top of a hill that over looked Storybrooke and had trails all around them that lead through the surrounding forest. Emma parked up next to Regina’s Mercedes and slowly walked the short distance up to the stables. The large white stable doors were open and the administration’s office to the side had the lights on. Emma silently checked the room for someone, but no one was in there. The only conclusion Emma could come to was that Regina was either out on a horse or in the stables itself, so she went to check every individual stall.

 

The late afternoon chill was setting in and had Emma pulling her jacket tighter to herself as she took in her surroundings. She could hear the crunching of the hay on the floor underneath her feet as she walked into the barn. The smells that lingered were something less to be desired but she was thankful that they weren’t overbearing. The few horses that were there were intrigued by her and had their heads hanging over their stall doors trying to greet her. Emma grazed her knuckles along the nose of every horse that she checked their room of for her girlfriend. She had almost finished checking them all when she heard the clacking of hooves coming back in through the barn doors.

 

Regina came in on a very large chocolate coloured Horse. their eyes met for a brief moment until Regina looked at the stead instead, hopped off its back and took it into its room. She hadn’t told Emma to go away yet, so Emma saw that as a sign to follow. She leant up against the entrance of the stall and watched Regina silently take off the horses riding gear and began to brush it down. that was when Emma saw the sugar cube caddy next to her. she pocketed a few and went to introduce herself to the horse.

 

A few minutes had passed and nothing was yet to be said. Emma kept patting the horse and eventually gave up on the silence. “he’s beautiful” Emma said to Regina, in hopes to start a conversation.

 

“don’t speak to me” was all the reply Regina gave. She pinched her face tighter and continued brushing down her horse.

 

Emma took this chance to take in Regina. her body language was still expressing fueled anger and it seemed like she was at war with herself. Her eyes kept darting around the room as she tried hard not to look at Emma. This had Emma worried. If Regina was still mad and not looking at her, that meant that she hasn’t seen the video.

 

“Regina, i-“

 

“I said, don’t speak!” Regina growled at her. she threw the brush blindly into the bucket behind her and stalked up to Emma in long determined strides, placing herself directly in her personal space and staring her down. her chest was heaving as her eyes darted all over Emma’s faced and settled on her lips for a moment too long before looking back into vulnerable greens.

 

Emma stood her ground and did the same. She saw the conflict that was haunting her girlfriend and though it was best to let Regina lead this scene. Any sign of a fight was going to make Regina explode in anger or break down in tears, and Emma wanted to avoid both of that. So she stood there, and awaited for Regina’s next move.

 

Regina growled audibly and grabbed Emma aggressively by the collar of her jacket. She searched Emma’s eyes for any sign of panic and was satisfied that there was none. She may be pissed off, but she wasn’t a monster. She pulled Emma the distance between them and locked their lips together possessively. Their teeth clanged together on impact but neither of them noticed. Regina pulled Emma’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit hard. She needed to show the blonde how much she was hurting.

 

Emma hissed as she felt Regina’s teeth puncture her skin. “ow Regina, what the hell?” Emma said as she pushed her back slightly to look at her. Regina’s eyes were dilated and lust hungered. Emma dabbed at her lip and that is when she noticed that she was bleeding. Emma frowned at the blood and then looked back into Regina’s eyes. She saw signs of guilt but also Regina’s need to claim. So Emma submitted and allowed Regina to do what she needed to do.

 

At the visible display of Emma handing herself over to her, Regina slammed Emma hard against the wall and claimed her lips in a demanding kiss. Her hands greedily grabbing at Emma’s shirt and pulling it out of her pants. Next, she undoes the woman’s belt and then ripped her button and zipper open, making access for her hand in the skinny jeans. Emma grabbed her wrist and holds it to her hip, still satisfying Regina with the kiss. She felt the sob ripple through her girlfriend’s body and it broke Emma’s heart.

 

Emma tries to pull away but Regina doesn’t allow it. She free’s her hands from Emma’s hold and pulls her tigher against her as she pushes her firmer into the wall.

“you’re mine” Regina half sobs, half growls into Emma’s ear before attacking her neck.

 

“I know, I’m yours” Emma whispers back breathlessly.

 

Regina steps back like she’s burnt. her nostrils flare, her eyes wild. She searches Emma’s face again and snarls, “then why the fuck did you do it?” she spat out.

 

“babe, please” Emma says and takes a step forward as Regina steps back.

 

“no Emma! I will not let you manipulate me into forgiving you. why’d you do it? Why? I get that I was a bitch but that does not excuse you to go hook up with your ex!”

 

Emma smirked at her and began to chuckle to herself as it enraged Regina, “baby, I love you… but shut up”

 

“Excuse me??!”

 

“you heard me” Emma laughed, “did you even look at the video that your sister and I BOTH sent you?”

 

Regina frowned and shook her head, “my phone is broken” she said quietly as she looked over into the corner that had her phone shattered into pieces.

 

Emma raised her eyebrow and thought better not to ask, “well, will you please allow me to show you”

 

Regina sucked her tooth and decided to see this damned video that everyone was going on about. She waved her hand noncommittedly at Emma, giving her permission to show her.

 

With a cocky and relieved smile, Emma pulled her phone out and began to show Regina the video. She watched how Regina’s brow creased as the distance closed between herself and Elsa, to then relaxed as she watched Emma push Elsa back a moment later. Regina took the phone into her hands and pressed replay to watch it again. Her face brightened like the morning sun rising as she looked at Emma with a slack jaw and wordlessly handed the phone back.

 

“you –“

 

“I didn’t kiss her” Emma smiled.

 

“but Zelena was so sure?” Regina said in a whisper.

 

“I saw that tape too. Zelena was watching us from the other side of the bar and Matt stood in her way to regain her attention back on him. She didn’t get to see me pushing her away”

 

“Em- Emma , I am so sorry. I was such a bitch to you”

 

Emma walked the distances between them and pulled Regina against her and held her. “it’s alright. we can talk about when we get home.”

 

Regina numbly nodded her head, still trying to decipher all that has occurred today. Emma then guided her towards her car and they then both drove to the comfort of the Mills Mansion on Mifflin Street. They really needed to talk.

 


	39. the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for the wait. my flight got delayed and only just arrived in Paris a few hours ago. i'll be at the happy ending convention this weekend, so fell free you come say hi if you're there too.

Emma followed Regina back to her house. so many thoughts running through her head and she couldn’t shut them up. no matter how many times she took deep evening breaths, the thoughts kept coming. When they reached their destination, Regina parked in her driveway with Emma pulling up behind her. they both silently walked inside with each other and took off their jackets and boots before their eyes made contact with one another. Regina looked up at Emma with sad dark eyes and nibbled on her lip anxiously, not sure on what they do next. Emma noticed her unease, so she offered Regina her hand for her to take with a small encouraging smile of her own. Regina stared at the friendly gesture and seized it, allowing it to ground her. once they were both calmed by the contact, Regina motioned her head towards the Den, indicting for Emma to follow her in. When they reached the room, Emma took a seat on one couch and after pouring them both a glass of cider, Regina took a seat in the other.

 

Emma fidgeted with her glass and rolled it between her hands. To say she was nervous was an understatement at her finest. She knew this conversation was either going to make or break her relationship. If they didn’t fix this now, their relationship was doomed anyway. So Emma took a deep breath and gave Regina a reassuring smile that they were going to be ok. “do we want to start with what happened at the office or clear up the mess at the bar first?”

 

Regina stared hard at the glass bowl center piece on the coffee table between them. her eyebrows drew together as her lips made a thin line. She didn’t like that they needed this conversation any more than Emma does, but the fact she doesn’t want it, proves that they need it. “I suppose starting off at the beginning is ideal, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Emma didn’t miss the tone, but decided to ignore it, “ok. We will start there. You came into my office and yelled at me. why?”

 

Regina scoffed and looked at Emma, “are you serious?”

 

“I’m deadly serious. You came in and yelled at me, Regina. We could have just spoken and it would have been fine. In fact, you could have called, or even text me that it wasn’t done right and we could of avoided this entirely”

 

Regina shook her head and pursed her lips at the woman, “yes we could have. I was actually coming to offer you assistance on how to correct the mistakes but instead, I came to you playing darts instead of doing your job. I understand that I _may_ have overreacted, but that still doesn’t excuse the fact that you delegated a duty of your own to a subordinate that is not qualified to be processing the paperwork at your level. The way I handled that scenario was exactly the way any Mayor would have. Girlfriend or not Emma, I am still the Mayor.” Regina looked at Emma with sad eyes, “I really wish you would respect that”

 

“what?! I do respect that!”

 

“well. Sometimes it really does not seem that way, Emma.”

 

Emma huffed out a breath and tried to recall occasions where it may have seemed like she hadn’t.

 

“the uniform policy was a big one. Your department is the last to get all new contracts back to me. Ruby follows everything you do, so if you’re not in uniform, she’s not either.”

 

Emma nodded along, “yeah, I’m sorry about that” she said with guilt, “and yes, I was taking advantage of you being my girlfriend to get away with it”

 

“I understand that, but I also see it as you disrespecting my title and I know that is not your intent. you see me as your girlfriend more than your boss and that is okay. however, when it does come to working matters, I’d really like you to take me seriously. If I ask for something to be done, can you please start taking it seriously.”

 

“yeah, of course” Emma replied, “I’m sorry for making you feel that way”

 

“thank you. I am sorry I did not bring it up to you sooner.”

 

They both smiled at one another as they cleared up their first issue of many that they needed to confront. Emma took a long sip of her drink, bouncing a knee and she anxiously pondered on how to say what she was thinking.

 

Regina noticed, “just say it, dear. It’s best if we get it all out now, that way we can move forward without anything holding us back.”

 

After letting out a deep breath, Emma placed her drink on the coffee table then pulled her feet up to her chest with them resting on the couch. “there’s two things that really bugged me. the first is that you yelled. I think that is a poor method of communication and it will only cause us further problems. We are both strong headed women and I can see that it would become huge if we both let go and screamed.”

 

“I would have to agree. Once I’m going, I’m gone. There is no getting through to me once I’m yelling. I’m quite sure that’s how I gained my nickname.”

 

“so what can we do to avoid you yelling?”

 

Regina smirked and chuckled to herself, “you could not be an idiot for one”

 

Emma scoffed and faked hurt as a smile crept on her face, “you wound me” she says with a hand to her heart. She sobers and pulled her legs closer again, “but I am serious. How can we stop us both yelling? I know I can hold my temper as long as everything stays neutral. But I can’t make promises when you yell at me next. I was in shock this time and didn’t know what was going on.”

 

Regina ran a few scenarios through her head as she contemplated the most sufficient result. It all came down to one conclusion, “if I feel the need to yell at you. I will excuse myself so I may calm down”

 

“I’ll do the same” Emma nodded along.

 

“if I do excuse myself, please don’t follow me. that will only enrage me more”

 

“I can do that. This is all about compromise and us working together as a team. If you need time to collect yourself, I’ll respect that.”

 

Regina smiled at her sincerity, “thank you, Em. Now what was the second you had an issue with?”

 

Emma cleared her throat and placed her feet back on the ground as she reached over for her drink. She swung the glass back and finished the rest of her drink like it was a shot. When her eyes met Regina’s worried chocolate orbs, Emma felt guilty for what she was going to say. She knows in her right mind that Regina had not done it intentionally, but it was a big deal for her and she needed to voice it. So at that, Emma took a deep breath and said what she needed to say. “you took my voice from me. you didn’t give me the chance to speak. I had no say, once again, if my relationship was ending-”

 

“Emma, I didn’t mean that. I don’t want our relationship to end” Regina cut in desperately.

 

“I know baby. But it still doesn’t hide the fact that you didn’t let me speak. I had zero say about the entirety of the situation. I am meant to be your equal and you took that away by not giving me a chance to defend myself. And I get it, I really do. I know you wouldn’t of even thought of it that way, but I need to be allowed to have a say. Elsa took away my voice and didn’t let me have a say in how things ended. You did that to me today”

 

Regina had hot tears running down her face as she sobbed. Her lip began to quiver as she built her courage to speak, “I am so sorry Em! I don’t want you to ever feel that way ever again! I will work on that. I will work on being better!”

 

“hey, don’t cry babe. It’s alright now. That was the first time it’s happened, its not like you do it excessively. I’m sorry I’m making you beat yourself up”

 

Regina sniffled and wiped at her wet eyes, “I don’t want you to ever feel the way that Elsa made you feel. You deserve a hell of a lot better than that”

 

“I know. And that’s why I’ve got you” Emma said with a comforting smile.

 

“can I hug you please?” Regina asked (read begged)

 

Emma huffed out a breath and chewed her lip anxiously, “I can’t right now. But please don’t take it personal. I could hold you though, if you’d like?”

 

Regina nodded her head and came over to Emma’s couch. Emma leant her back up against the arm of the chair and allowed Regina to lean up against her front as Emma’s arms wrapped around her. she knew not to move in this position and allow Emma to control any touch. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it did give her comfort, but she still longed to hold Emma back.

 

“this okay?” Emma asked throatily as she held Regina tighter.

 

Regina smiled and allowed herself to relax at the touch, “a lot better” she felt a kiss on the head from behind and had her smile growing once again. “so, I’m to not yell at you and I must let you have a say because we are equals. And you’re to assert your station more and wear that sexy uniform every day. Sounds about right for this conversation so far?”

 

Emma laughed at that and kissed Regina’s crown once again, “I swear the only reason you’re getting the entire town into uniforms is to just see me in mine”. Regina’s husky laugh was answer enough for her. with the lifting of Regina’s chin by a finger, Emma leant down and gave Regina a gentle, loving kiss.

 

This kiss was in no rush. Their lips barely moved against one another as they sort out the connection that had been absent for the last 24 hours. Emma cupped Regina’s jaw to ground herself as she got lost in the feeling. It was only hours before when she was so close to losing this wonderful woman and it frightened her that it was so painful.

 

“I love you, Regina” Emma whispered on her lips.

 

“I love you too, Emma” Regina breathed out.

 

They both finished kissing one another softly and relaxed back into their cuddle. Moments went by with silence and Emma had though Regina had fallen asleep until the woman cleared her throat to speak.

 

“why did you drink with Elsa?” Regina said softly, almost like she was ashamed to even ask.

 

Emma frowned, “she came up to me. I didn’t seek her out.”

 

“but you didn’t tell her to leave.”

 

“was I suppose too?” Emma asked curiously with her eyebrows raised.

 

Regina fidgeted in her place and nod her head yes. Too ashamed of her own jealousy to say the words.

 

“babe,” Emma began, “Elsa is no threat to you. in fact, no one is a threat to you. I don’t want any one else bar you. Elsa and I have history, yes, and it may have seemed as chemistry from an outsider, like Zelena, but it wasn’t. the love I have for that woman is non-existent. I have zero romantic feelings for her. you have no reason to feel jealous. I am with you.” Emma finished with a kiss on the temple.

 

Regina rolled her lip between her teeth, “I know this, but you still drank with her. I don’t understand why.”

 

“honestly, I don’t know why either. The conversation started and then it became automatic. And to be fair, we mainly spoke about you. she agreed with you, you know” Emma laughed, “she said you were right to be mad at me and I had no right to be upset about it when I was the one who fucked up.”

 

“really?” Regina asked disbelievingly.

 

“yuP! She also said that she’s happy that I am happy. She’s going to stop all the nonsense completely and go home and try move on.”

 

“really? But yet, she still kissed you?”

 

“we agreed that was going to be our final goodbye. So maybe she thought it was some kind of moment? I don’t really know. I was quite intoxicated”

 

“hmmm” Regina hummed unimpressed

 

“what? What’s hmmm?”

 

“you becoming highly intoxicated. Z said she even had to buckle you into her car. Honestly Em, why would you get yourself so ridiculously drunk? The argument wasn’t that bad, was it?”

 

Emma sighed, “I was looking forward to seeing Henry and spending time as a fam-” Emma’s eyes blew wide as she cut herself off from voicing her thoughts.

 

“family?” Regina sat up and turned herself in Emma’s lap so she could face her. “you see us as your family?”. Emma’s nod encouraged Regina to continue, “we are. We are a family. I’ve felt like we are for a while now, so I have to agree. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have closed you out like that”

 

“I get that you were mad about the paperwork, because I get mad at it too with Robin. But it really sucked that my work life then affected my personal life. I didn’t know how to handle it, so I drank.” Emma shrugged and frowned at herself.

 

“and now I’m making you beat yourself up” Regina chuckled, which in turn had Emma chuckling. “I would really love to punch that ex of yours in the face”

 

Emma smirked, “I am surprised you haven’t already, to be honest”

 

“it’s crossed my mind plenty of times. But the situation has never occurred where I can without it being in the public eye. I’m sure the last thing the community wants to see is the Mayor knocking out the Sheriff’s ex lover”

 

“that is a valid point. I’m sure she’ll get what’s coming for her.”

 

Regina smirked, “I’m sure she will”

 

“I know that look! You’re planning something!”

 

“not at all” Regina said, not hiding the fact that she was planning something in her head as they spoke.

 

“she leaves tomorrow anyway. And I don’t plan on leaving your side until I go to work on Monday!” Emma said and lent forward, capturing Regina’s lips in a kiss.

 

Regina hummed, “lets take this conversation upstairs” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

Emma smirked cheekily, “your wish is my command, your majesty”

 

Emma pulled Regina’s legs around her waist and stood. She took them both upstairs to the bedroom and reassured each other just how much they loved one another.


	40. Goodbye, Miss Arendalle

Sunday, 18th February 2018

 

The sound of Emma’s phone startled both her and Regina awake. In a sleepy haze, Emma rolled over and retrieved her phone from the bedside table and snuggled back into Regina as she answered it.

 

“hello?” Emma grunted.

 

“Good Morning, Emma” Zelena spoke way too chipperly for Emma’s liking.

 

“what do you want?”

 

 “have you heard from my sister?”

 

Emma handed her phone to Regina, “it’s for you” she said and rolled back over to her side of the bed and flattened the pillow over her head. it was way to early to be awake right now and they’d only been asleep for a few hours.

 

A few minutes passed and Emma was being awoken again with a poke of the ribs, “wwwhhhaatt!” she whined and snuggled under the blanket more.

 

“its time to get up my love.”

 

“nnnooooooo!!!”

 

Regina chuckled and poked her again, “yyyeeesss. We have breakfast at Grannie’s with my sister and we’ve got to collect Henry.”

 

Emma growled and threw the blanket off herself. She then stamped her way into the bathroom, followed by her laughing girlfriend.

 

“you really do act like a child, dear”

 

Emma grunted her response and went to the toilet as Regina got into the shower. She soon joined her and they got themselves cleaned and ready for their day, even though Emma still though it was way too early.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was just past 7am and the diner had a few early risers filling the seats around the establishment. Emma opened the door for Regina and followed her in. in the left corner sat Henry and Zelena in the large U-shaped booth with their backs to the window. Emma smiled at the red-haired woman in greeting and that sprung Henry’s attention her way when it was returned.

 

“Sherf!!!” Henry yelled out as he stood up on the booth chair and bounced up and down. the entire restaurant looked his way with either an irritated or adoring look on their faces. Henry didn’t care. All he cared about was seeing the Sheriff for the first time in forever!

 

“hey little man!” Emma said and scooped him up into a hug, they both were ignoring Regina’s scowl from Henry climbing on the chair, “I missed you so much, kid!”

 

“I miss you too! You didn’t come play with me” He said with a curious look on his face.

 

Emma looked guiltily at Regina before gaining her attention back on the boy, “that was because I super busy protecting the town from bad guys”. A little white lie wouldn’t harm him.

 

“but I saw you yest-day at Aunt Z’s? was there bad guys there?” Henry asked like any excited 6-year-old would.

 

Emma smirked, “I thought there was” she replied as she looked at Zelena. They both shared a quiet chuckle between one another and silently and mutually called it truce in that moment.

 

“wow!!” Henry replied in wonder and retook his seat in the booth beside his Aunt. Emma sat on the opposite side and made room for Regina to slide in next to her, her hand finding Regina’s under the table.

 

Zelena eyed the two suspiciously and screwed her face up when they both began to blush. “I don’t even want to know what you two did to rekindle your love fest. I’m thankful I took my dear nephew away from you two torturing his ears”

 

Emma laughed at that while Regina looked at her unimpressed, “must you be a prude?”

 

“I’m no prude. I just prefer to not acknowledge what the town’s Sheriff is doing to my baby sister” Zelena sassed.

 

“Zelena, you do realise Regina is 6 years older than me, right? If anyone here is being the bad influence, it’s this one here” Emma stated smugly and poke Regina’s ribs, which in turn earnt her a slap across the arm for the comment and poke.

 

Henry giggled while he tried to look at his Mother sternly, “you’re not ‘spose to hit people, Mommy”

 

“my apologises. I will keep my hands to myself” Regina said and pulled her hand out of Emma’s.

 

“Please Do” Zelena said at the same time as Emma said “Please Don’t”

 

All the adults then began to laugh with a confused Henry looking on, he too joined in after a few seconds. He had no idea what was going on, but something was funny and he wanted to be a part of it.

 

After they all sobered, Emma picked up the menu and perused the breakfast specials. She wasn’t feeling like her usual eggs, or even bacon. It was the pancakes with fresh whipped cream that caught her eye. After the vigorous activities of last night, a sugar hit was exactly that she needed.

 

Regina gained Henry’s attention from over the table, “what would you like for breakfast, my Prince?”

 

Henry shrugged and looked at Emma, “what you having, Sherf?”

 

Emma smiled cheekily at the boy who was smiling exactly the same as her, “I’m going to having the pancakes” she said and licking her lips exaggeratively.

 

Henry laughed at her antics, “me too!!!” he said as he continued to laugh.

 

Regina shook her head and chuckled, “I don’t know why I even bothered to ask. What about you Z, what are you having?”

 

Zelena pondered over her own menu, “the pancakes do sound quite appealing.”

 

“well then. Looks like I’ve been out voted and we all will have pancakes then”

 

Both Henry and Emma cheered at the same time and had Zelena and Regina watching the two of them in amusement. The waitress came over and collected their orders after hearing the loud noises coming from the corner that was disrupting the usually quite Sunday breakfast rush. She gave Henry some pencils and a colouring in book to keep him occupied. She gave the Sheriff a look that asked if she needed something to distract herself too, which had Emma blushing and embarrassed that she was being chastised by the waitress. Once the order of 4 pancakes and 4 glasses of water were ordered, Regina’s demand because they were already going to have a sugar high, the 3 adults settled into an easy conversation until Emma pipped up.

 

“so Zelena, you and I made a deal. You have baby sitting duties next Friday” Emma said with a triumphant smile while Regina looked at them curiously.

 

“come again?” Zelena said at the abrupt interruption.

 

Emma looked Regina lovingly in the eyes and placed a hand in her lap. “I’d love to Regina out this Friday to _Moirai,_ and I’d love it if you’d watch Henry for us.”

 

Zelena watched as her little sister’s eyes brightened at Emma and she knew then that she couldn’t say no. “well I can’t exactly say no now, can i?” Emma looked at her in confusion and had Zelena rolling her eyes at her, “a deal is a deal. I will watch Henry for the night”

 

“thanks, Zelena” Emma beamed.

 

“yeah, yeah. Whatever. Don’t go all sappy over me too. You’re bad enough with these other two and I don’t think the town could handle their Sheriff becoming soft on all the Mills’”

 

“nawh! Don’t be like that Zeeee!” Emma said theatrically, “everyone already knows that we’re all one big family.”

 

Zelena watched on as Henry, Regina and Emma all looked at one other and all sported the same loving smile. That is when she realized that they were all in fact their own family, “oh dear god!” she said dramatically, “we now have a blonde in our family. What would mother think?!”

 

Emma laughed boisterously, which made Regina laugh at her silliness, “Zelena, you didn’t even know our mother!” she chuckled.

 

“one can only imagine how appalled she’d be with having a blonde in our ranks. You’re dallying with a subordinate and a blonde one at that!”

 

“oh stop it!” she chastised playfully, “you two are forever going to be stirring each other up, aren’t you?” Regina said and looked between Emma and Zelena. They both shrugged. “I don’t know why I put up with you two!”

 

“because you love us” Emma said smugly and gave Regina a quick tender kiss.

 

Zelena groaned, “I’m going to throw up my breakfast, and I haven’t even eaten it yet”

 

Regina was about to scowl her, but the waitress arrived right on time with a tray of their drinks and the first order of pancakes that she placed down in front of Henry. The little boy licked his lips and packed away the pencils to make room for him to eat. He was a big boy and could cut his own food, However, Regina did not deem him sensible enough to coat his food with syrup, so she spread it evenly for him. He dug in straight away and shortly after, the other 3 serves of pancakes arrived at their table.

 

The conversation remained light, with Henry leading it with his adventures he had with his Aunt. The pair had spent their day on her farm picking vegetables for the market that Zelena had sent her worker to attend today. They had also ridden around the property on the quad bikes that they had. Even Henry had his own miniature bike and he assured his mother that he did wear his helmet and that they didn’t go fast. But the wink and nudge of elbows between him and Zelena had Regina doubting that that was true. He was an experienced rider for a boy his age, so she was at least reassured that he knew how to handle his machine safely.

 

After the plates had been taken away, Regina took Henry to the bathroom to go clean himself up and that left Emma and Zelena alone.

 

“everything all sorted now?” Zelena asked when she saw her sister and nephew disappear into the back room.

 

“yeah. We talked it all out and it seems like we can move on from it all now” Emma said and tried to smile.

 

Zelena noticed that she was hesitant about something and decided to ask about it. “what’s bothering you then?”

 

Emma chuckled at herself, she realised her falter would have been easily spotted from the older Mills. “I just worry that she might not trust me now” Emma confessed.

 

“I’m sorry for putting you both in that situation. If it has made her doubt her trust for you, I am certain that it will not take you both long to regain back your balance. As much as it sickens me,” she said with a wicked wink, “you two are helplessly in love with one another. Your bond is that strong that I wouldn’t be surprised if people write stories about you two. You can move on from this and I believe it will make your love even stronger”

 

Emma couldn’t help but to laugh, “oh wow Z! who’s the sap here now?”

 

Zelena frowned, “I know. Its disgusting how its rubbing off on me”

 

They both laughed and were reacquainted by the younger Mills’. Regina stared out the front window as she helped Henry back into his chair. Emma looked out the window to see what Regina was looking at but couldn’t see from where she was sitting. She was about to ask Regina what was up but Regina spoke first.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment” Regina said distractingly, “Henry, stay here please”. At that, Regina walked out the front door and down the pathway.

 

Emma looked at Zelena, who just shrugged and started to colour in the opposite page of Henry. With them both lost in the book, Emma craned her neck to see where her girlfriend had gone. It was then when she saw that Regina and Elsa were talking beside Elsa’s car. Emma went to stand to go intervene but decided not to, they were being civil and looked like they were getting along. That was very curious for Emma to watch, she was sure Regina would have flown off her handle at her ex. Emma relaxed and watched them interact with one another. She smiled small as she thought that this was the end of that escapade and that even Regina was getting closure too.

 

In a split second, the scene changed. Emma watched as Regina clenched her fist and punched Elsa clean in the jaw. Elsa was slammed into the side of her car from the impact, her hand automatically coming up to her attacked face. Regina spun on her heels, cocky smirk on her face and strutted back towards the diner. Emma shot up from her seat, horror written all over her own face, and greeted Regina just outside the door. Elsa was already hoping in her car and driving off when Regina walked up and kissed Emma strongly.

 

“what the fuck was that?” Emma said loudly as her motioned her hand in the direction of Elsa’s retreating car.

 

“just giving Miss Arendalle a goodbye of my own” Regina stated proudly.

 

“what- how – what happened?” Emma staggered to say.

 

“well….” Regina began.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**5 minutes earlier.**

 

“all clean now, Mister” Regina said as she handed Henry a paper towel to dry his hands, “come on, we’ll go back to our table.”

 

Regina opened the door for Henry and they both exited the bathroom and made their way down towards their table by the front window. She could hear her sister’s boisterous laugher along with her girlfriend’s bubbly laugh, and it warmed her heart, causing her to smile widely. That smile quickly faded as she looked out the window and saw the blonde of her nightmares packing a large suit case into a car out the front of the B&B. Very distractingly, Regina helped Henry back into his chair while her vision stayed glued on to the woman outside.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment” she said, “Henry, stay here please”.

 

Without a second thought, Regina left the diner and stalked up to the blonde.

 

_Stay calm. Breathe. You can’t yell. You are the Mayor and you’ve got the girl. There is no reason to start a screaming match when the woman is leaving anyway. Just say your peace and leave. Don’t cause a scene._

 

Regina and Elsa’s eyes met and Regina plastered on her best and brightest political smile that she’d practiced when she was up for election.

 

“Miss Arendalle, good morning” Regina greeted politely as she stood in front of the woman’s driver side door next to the pavement. The thought of chastising her for parking the opposite direction crossed her mind, but she thought better of it. No point in getting off topic here.

 

“Regina. How are you?” Elsa greeted just as politely. She’d just finished placing the last of her stuff in her car before heading back home. She was shocked to see the Mayor in front of her but knew her luck was bound to run out shortly. So she put on a brave face and readied herself for whatever conversation was to come.

 

“I’m very well, thank you. Emma says you’re leaving Storybrooke. I hope the town was accommodating enough for you for your stay”

 

“it was, thank you. you have a beautiful town in your hands. I imagine that you’ll bring this place to more greatness within your first term”

 

“I plan to, yes. My parents brought this town out of its depression and I intend to expand it furthermore and increase its tourism ventures for it to continue to shine for the generations to come”

 

Elsa hummed and nodded in agreement, “the town elected the right official then.” She gulped hard and shuffled her feet slightly, showing her discomfort, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I was about to leave. So if there is nothing more…”

 

“oh there is.” Regina said and slackened her posture to seem more approachable, “Emma told me that you two talked”

 

“ah” Elsa said. She didn’t know if Emma would have remembered she’d kissed her. But with how intoxicated the woman was, she presumed she didn’t. Also the fact that Regina was relaxed with her, it had her presume further that she hadn’t. “she was quite upset with herself Friday night.”

 

“yes. I am to blame for that. I overreacted but it does not matter anymore. We spoke about it and cleared it up. We both know Emma doesn’t like to be bossed around, don’t we?”

 

Elsa laughed and relaxed further. “Emma is quite stubborn when she wants to be.”

 

“I agree. That is part of why I love her”

 

Elsa smiled and chewed her lip nervously, “I’m glad she has you. you’re exactly what she needs and I’m happy that she’s happy.”

 

“thank you, dear.” Regina said sincerely, “so it’s safe to assume that I don’t need to worry about you coming back into our lives and trying to separate my family?”

 

Elsa was taken back slightly at the word of _family_ being used on someone that used to be a part of her own. The fact that Emma had found her own new family hurt her but she was happy that Emma was no longer alone. “I won’t intervene with what you guys have. Emma being happy is all I wanted. So I’m glad she’s found it”

 

“I’m glad you think so.”

 

Elsa looked at her watch and smiled one last time, “I should be heading off. It’s a long drive back to Boston and I want to get home before lunch.”

 

“of course” Regina said politely before adding, “there is just one thing”

 

Elsa looked at her curiously, “what’s that?”

 

Regina smirked and clenched her fist at her side, “Emma told me about your goodbye, this is mine”

 

With her fist clenched tight, Regina connected with Elsa’s cheek. An instant ache shuttered her knuckles on impact as she watched the woman stumble against her car. Regina turned on her heels and began to walk back towards the diner where she could see her girlfriend opening the door and standing on the front step, looking at her with complete horror on her face. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, so she gave into her desires and kissed the woman who had stolen her heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma kissed Regina again and held her tightly against her body. “I do love how you defend my honour. I never thought I’d appreciate it, but with you, it makes me love you more”

 

Regina’s smug smirk never faltered from her, “I love you, Emma, and I will always protect those who I love”

 

With another kiss, Emma leant her forehead against the other woman’s, “I love you too, baby.”

 

Their moment was quickly killed as Zelena reefed open the door behind them with Henry holding her other hand, “seeing as you two insist on being disgusting in front of the only open diner in town, I told the waitress to add the bill onto your tab that you ‘married couple’ seemed to have made for yourselves.” Zelena gave Henry’s hand to Regina and kissed him on the top of his head before continuing, “now I’m going. I don’t want to see this love fest for a moment longer.”

 

Emma and Regina laughed and said their goodbyes to Zelena before making their way back to Emma’s car. On the way back to the Mills Mansion, Henry showed his excitement of them all spending their morning together for breakfast and was insisting that they have a Toy Story marathon for the day. the two women agreed and were just happy to be back to their usual ‘love fest’ and were looking forward to their family movie marathon.

 

In the back of Emma’s mind, her plans for Friday were beginning to form. She wanted- no, needed to show this woman that she was in fact a queen and shall be treated as such.

 

 


	41. Moving Forward

Friday, 23rd February 2018

 

Emma readjusted her collar, straightened her thin tie, flattened her suit jacket along her frame and then knocked on the door of Regina’s home. She’d forgone her usual leather jacket and went with her form fitting black suit, complete with tie and shiny oxford shoes. She’d decided that after the events of the last few evenings, Regina deserved to be wooed like the proper Queen she is. So, Emma dusted off her formal attire and dressed like the perfect gentlewoman.

 

As the door opened, Emma whipped a rose out from behind her back and handed it over to Regina. The woman was so enthralled by the gesture that Emma had the chance to ogle her girlfriend. Her simple mid-thigh length black dress hugged her curves lovely and teased an appropriate level of cleavage. she also had on a cream blazer that adorned black cuffs and a black collar. Emma couldn’t help but bite her lip at how gorgeous she looked. And the 6-inch heels completed the masterpiece.

 

“you look absolutely beautiful, Regina” Emma said breathlessly with a look of wonderment in her eyes.

 

“I could say the same for you, dear. You scrub up well without the leather jackets” Regina said as she looked her up and down and closed the door behind her.

 

Emma offered Regina her elbow and blushed as the woman took it. They shared a light kiss before making their way down the footpath towards the awaiting car. Emma watched as Regina spun the rose in between her thumb and forefinger as she smelt the fragrance with an easy smile. It was absolutely beautiful watching the woman do such a simply thing. Emma thought to herself that she should buy Regina more flowers, just so she could watch her do this.

 

When they reached Emma’s vehicle, Emma opened the passenger door for Regina and gave her a hand for extra support to get in. the height of Regina’s heels made it hard to get in with the still icy ground, so the gesture was sincerely appreciated. So now with Regina in the car, Emma jogged around to her own side and buckled herself in. the soft tunes of Miles Davis played in the background to drown out the comfortable silence. Emma laid a hand on Regina’s knee as she set off to drive to their destination.

 

 _Moirai_ was the most elaborate establishment that resided in Storybrooke. Their tables were usually fully booked out on the weekends, but that was not a problem for the two town officials to get a placement. Emma had called and arranged a booking only hours ago, because she had forgotten to before hand, and they were all too happy to accommodate them. when they arrived, Emma insisted that Regina wait until she was able to open the door for her. Regina had rolled her eyes but allowed the blonde to do as she wished and she found herself rather enjoying it.

 

Emma opened the large glassed doors of the restaurant open for Regina and placed her hand on her lower back as they entered together. They stood next to the counter and looked around the establishment for the first time while they waited.

 

The high ceilings supported warm glowing lights that hung like upside-down lamps. The white walls were golden from the lights and continued with the warm setting. From the left wall to the middle of the room sat the simple and comfortable chairs for dining. The middle consisted of a large oval bar that served from every angle. On the right was a dance floor that had redwood coloured cushioned booths along the walls. And it all was finished with a perfectly polished wooden floor with _Moirai_ painted beautifully on the far wall.

 

“this place is gorgeous” Emma said is awe as she took in the room.

 

Regina nodded her head in agreement, “it truly is. We should come here more often”

 

“definitely!”

 

A tall and skinny waiter came bounding over to them in a fast paced walk with a panicked smile. “welcome to Moirai, canIpleasegetyournameforyuorbooking?” he greeted in a rush.

 

Regina gave him a comforting smile and took a deep breath that encouraged him to do the same, Emma just watched with a goofy smile of her own “I understand you’re busy dear, but there is no need to rush. Just take a deep breath and try again” she said soothingly, like a mother would.

 

“sorry Madame Mayor” he replied and blushed bright red. He cleared his throat, took a breath and plastered his professional smile back on. “Welcome to Moirai, May I please get your name for your booking?”

 

Regina nodded proudly at him and looked over to Emma to give her name. the boy then escorted them to a table next to the windows that looked over the gardens outside. They placed their order for a bottle of Pinot Noir while they perused their menu’s.

 

“what goes with red wine?” Emma asked as she scrunched up her nose in thought.

 

Regina looked up from her menu and saw Emma’s face and chuckled, “why’d you agree to wine if you don’t drink it?”

 

“because I’m always up to trying new things. And plus, I don’t think you’d appreciate the taste of my beer when you’re kissing me later on in the night” Emma said with a cheeky wink.

 

Regina smirked and lifted the menu up again to hide the blush spreading over her face. She’d thought they were past the blushing part of their relationship, but clearly not. She cleared her throat and answered the woman’s question, “less fatty meats go with Pinot Noir. I myself will be getting the eye fillet with grilled vegetables.”

 

Emma found the item of the menu and nodded in agreement, “that actually sounds great. I’ll get that too” she said and closed the menu in front of her.

 

They both smiled at one other as the waiter came to their table with the bottle of wine. He poured a small amount into Regina’s glass and she smelt in before testing the taste. She hummed and nodded her head at him and he filled her glass, then Emma’s and placed the bottle of the table for them.

 

“are you both ready to order?”

 

“yes, thank you. As a starter, we’d like the oysters. Half natural and half Kilpatrick” she said and winked to her girlfriend. She knew Emma enjoyed the delicacy but preferred to have it smothered with bacon and its sauce. “and for mains, we’ll both like the 200g eye filet with grilled vegetables”

 

The gentleman wrote the order on his notepad, “that’s no problem Madame Mayor. How would you like your steak cooked?” he asked politely.

 

“Medium please”

 

“and you Sheriff Swan, how would you like yours?”

 

“Medium rare, thanks”

 

He nodded his head at her, wrote it down and looked back at Regina, “your entrée won’t be long ma’am” and he walked away.

 

Emma ran her tongue over the front of her top teeth as Regina looked at her smugly. The waiter addressing Regina as the head of the table and barely addressing her was almost offensive to her. but that thought quickly evaporated into something else as she looked at her girlfriend’s scar on her lip. Emma always thought Regina was flawless in her looks, but with the now very prominent scar, she was far more beautiful than she’d ever thought previously. Some may see scars as a flaw, but this just created perfection.

 

Regina cleared her throat and looked at Emma knowingly, “You keep looking at me like that dear and we’re going to end up breaking several laws that we both uphold. So unless you want Deputy Ping down here taking my naked body off the top of yours, I’d suggest you save that for later tonight”

 

Emma bit her lip trying to suppress her moan, “it doesn’t help when you speak like that”

 

Regina raised her glass to her lips, placed the tip of her tongue on the rim of her glass and took a sip before licking her lips to remove any wondering liquids, “I know” she said and placed her glass back down and smirked once more as Emma looked at her with darkened lust filled eyes.

 

“you really are evil” Emma said in a husked tone.

 

Regina lent back in her chair and extended her heeled foot out and ran it up and down Emma’s calf under the table. “you know the effects of you wearing ties are on me. I think it’s only fair I even out the playing field.”

 

“that’s where you are wrong, _Madame Mayor_. There is no such thing as evening out anything when it comes to you. I always make sure you _come_ first” Emma said smugly. If she wanted to play this game, Emma was going to play it her way.

 

Regina blushed at the thought of Emma making her come. She could already fell the build up of wetness between her legs and knew if they continued this they wouldn’t make it through dinner. So when the waiter returned with their entrees, she sighed with relief. Not because she didn’t want to ravish her girlfriend, because she undeniably did, but because she knew how much effort Emma had thought into this night. She wanted to enjoy all the elements of the blonde Sheriff’s chivalry and knew she had to stamp down her libido for an hour or two more. The end result would be fantastic and well worth the wait. She sat back up in her chair and picked up an oyster and placed it on her side plate before dousing it with lime and pink salt.

 

Emma watched her girlfriend go through the efforts of garnishing her oysters and chuckled before forking her Kilpatrick oyster and placing it in her mouth. The moan that emanated from her had the surrounding tables look her way, but she didn’t care. These were the best oysters she’s ever had and she would vocalise it noisily if she wanted to.

 

Regina chuckled at Emma’s new love affair with her food. She was completely smitten with the way Emma was reacting to her meal and couldn’t wait to be pulling those sounds out of her mouth later on in the night. Regina shook herself out of that train of thought and took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled with a beautiful smile at Emma. “so it’s safe to say you enjoy them?” she said and slid her own oyster in her mouth. The lime overpowered the seafood and she mentally told herself to add less for the next one.

 

“oh god, they’re great” Emma said as she slides another in her mouth.

 

“have I mentioned that you eat like a child?”

 

“numerous times actually” Emma laughed and added another in her mouth.

 

They continued to eat their entrée in silence with the odd smile to one another when their eyes met over the table. As soon as their entrée was complete, the waiter appeared and took the plate away for them and said their mains will be on their way.

 

“so how was work today? Did Peter and his delinquent followers give you much grief down at the community centre?” Regina asked Emma.

 

“surprisingly, no. He was rather enthralled by the in’s and out’s of the tech in the SUV. Henry was having a great time too. He was my mini helper and showing off his deputy jacket to everyone. He was so happy that you let him wear that today. Although, he was getting quite possessive and saying I was _his_ Sheriff” Emma laughed. “it was adorable at first but I did put him in timeout because he pushed over Grace Hatter when she was saying I was the town’s Sheriff, not his”

 

Regina frowned “I’m surprised Ella didn’t mention that when I picked him up” she pondered.

 

Emma shrugged, “I dunno. She probably figured I dealt with it the same way you would have”

 

“Hmmm. Still. I would of liked to have known” Regina said and frowned further.

 

Emma took hold of Regina’s hand over the table and gave it a light squeeze, “it’s ok babe. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. I just didn’t want it to ruin our night out. And honestly, it wasn’t that bad. She was provoking him by continuing and he lashed out. I told him that that wasn’t the way to behave and that he needed a time out to think of his actions. He even apologised to her without me prompting him to. After that, they played along nicely.”

 

“that is still good to hear, but I’d like to speak to him further about it”

 

“completely understandable. What about you, how was your day?” Emma said to keep the conversation flowing.

 

Regina groaned, “it was fine. I still have issues with Whale wanting the latest tech for the hospital but he’s not holding a decent case in explaining how they’re higher tech. it just seems to me that he wants the latest gadgets despite they’re doing the exact same thing as what he has. Boys and their toys” she finished with a roll of her eyes.

 

“oh I hear ya on that! Humbert asked for the newer Uniden Scanners for the cars, but I don’t see the point when the ones we have work completely fine. They work all the way to our borders and even further beyond. I think he just wants it to listen into the town over because they’ve been having dramas with a group of thugs.”

 

“really? What’s going on there?”

 

“they’ve got a drug epidemic that they can’t get a handle on. They busted one of the runners on Tuesday when they pulled them over because of a busted tail light. I’ve made sure that we’re keeping an eye out for any unknown vehicles coming in. I’m pretty sure we’re safe though. Storybrooke is quite small and I am sure they aren’t going to risk coming here when we’ve already got the heads up.”

 

“that’s comforting to know” Regina said and squeezed Emma’s hand. Despite that she goes over the reports that come through, it’s the good to know the other details that aren’t required to be filed. It was a great comfort to her to know that Emma was truly looking out for the safety of the town.

 

“Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan” the waiter said as he approached the table with their mains. “Medium eye filet for you, and medium rare for the Sheriff”. He placed the food in front of them and took a step back, “is there anything else I can get for you two?”

 

“no, thank you. we’re fine” Regina replied politely.

 

“not a problem. Wave me down if you need me. Enjoy your meals.” He smiled once more and left them to it.

 

Emma pulled her sleeved up as far as they’d go along her forearms and looked at the meal in front of her. “this looks amazing” she said as her mouth began to water.

 

“it surely does” Regina agreed and placed her napkin on her lap and scooted closer to the table before picking up her cutlery and digging in.

 

Emma grunted her approval at the first taste of her steak, “a good piece of meat doesn’t need sauce” she said around her mouthful and began to cut away another piece and shoved it in her mouth.

 

“it really astounds me how you eat, but yet you still hold some grace to it”

 

Emma blushed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, mouth still of food, “sorry” she muttered with an innocent smile.

 

“it’s fine, dear” she said adoringly. “I find it rather endearing”

 

Emma chuckled and tilted her head sideways, “you find the way I eat like a child endearing?”

 

Regina shrugged nonchalantly and forked a piece of broccoli into her mouth, “nothing surprises me anymore when it comes to you”

 

“what’s that suppose to me?” Emma asked, slightly confused.

 

Regina chuckled deeply, “it means that I’m that hopelessly in love with you, that everything you do I find attractive.”

 

Emma swallowed hard on what was in her mouth before she choked. A huge smile erupted on her face as she watched a light blush appear on her girlfriend’s face. “I love you so much, Regina”

 

“I love you too, Emma”

 

“I mean it. I love you so much that I don’t know what to do with that love sometimes. I find myself smiling and being giddy every time I see I have a message or even an email from you. everything about you makes me so happy. I know last weekend was a hiccup but I truly think it’s made us stronger. I would do anything to make you happy and I would never EVER try to jepodise what we have. Mom made me want to believe in fairytales when it came to love, and if such a thing were true, you and Henry would be the happy ending that I want”

 

Regina cleared her throat and bit her lip as she fought back the beginnings of her eyes watering. “you make me so happy, Emma. I never thought it was possible to feel this way about someone after losing Daniel. I know that I never thought I could be completely happy ever again but I am. I miss him, but I now have you. We both have you. Henry and I are so much better now since you came into our lives. I could never express the amount that I love you, because it is infinite”

 

It was now Emma’s turn to clear her throat as she had tears building in her eyes too. “you guys are my everything. I thought I was fine with being alone, only having myself to depend on, but now that I have you, I don’t ever want to be without you. I feel like a part of something again. I feel like I’m a part of a family that loves me for all my flaws and accepts me for all of me, past and all. I don’t want to spend any part of the rest of my life without you or Henry”

 

“Move in with me?” Regina blurted out unexpectantly.

 

“what?” Emma asked in shock and slowly rested her cutlery on her plate.

 

“Move in with me, and Henry. You stay with us most nights now as is. I don’t want to spend another night without you beside me in my bed. Our bed.”

 

Emma blinked and opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. “we – I – umm – hmmm” she frowned at her own reaction as she saw the look of rejection appear on Regina’s face.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“baby, please don’t take this the wrong way. I want more than anything to fall asleep and wake up next to you every night. I just think it may be a little too soon right now. We’ve only been together for 3 months and I don’t want to stuff this up. How about we trial it first? I come and stay for an entire week and see how you like it when I get way too comfortable and leave my dirty socks hanging out of my boots. And my habit of throwing my pajamas wherever they land. I am not exactly the easiest person to live with and I don’t want to ruin what we have because of it”

 

“you think I’m going to end our relationship because you leave your socks in your boots? Glad you think so highly of me” Regina snapped back defensively. She knew what the blonde was trying to say, but it still didn’t stop the amount it hurt.

 

Emma huffed out a breath and tried to explain herself further. “I don’t want to risk the chance of ruining what we have because of my bad habits. I’m 26 years old and have lived alone for the last 2 years. I am quite set in my ways and I’m certain some of my habits will irritate you and cause an upset in our balance. I’m not saying no. I’m saying that I want to see how I go with adapting to living in a household with other people. I want to make sure this is the right time for us to make this next step before we jump start on it. Does that make sense?”  
  
“It does. And I understand. You’re accustomed to your solitude and moving in with Henry and I will change that significantly. There will be hardly any time to yourself and that will be a big change for yourself. So, I agree. We trial it out and see if we’re ready for this.”  
  
“Thank you for understanding. I just want to make sure before it puts too much pressure on us” Emma said with a timid smile.

 

“I completely understand and should have thought of that beforehand.”

 

Emma smirked, “I am pretty sure you didn’t plan on asking me that tonight”

 

Regina blushing and bit her lip nervously, “honestly, I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now. But like you’d said, you’ve only been together for 3 months.”

 

Emma giggled, “you really do surprise me sometimes Ms Mills.”

 

Regina scoffed and began to eat her food again.

 

After their meals were finished and the complements to the chef were delivered, Emma payed the bill and took them both back to the Mills Mansion. they both showered and got themselves ready for bed and cuddled up under the covers.

 

“so I get to do this with you for the next week huh?” Emma said as she ran her hand along Regina’s side.

 

“you can do that whenever you like, dear” Regina replied and kissed Emma on her neck.

 

“even at work?” Emma said as she nuzzled Regina’s neck and slid her hand up Regina’s negligée and caressed her bare skin.

 

“like it’s stop you before” was the breathless reply. Regina closed the gap and kissed Emma with the hunger she had started in herself since she first saw the sheriff in her outfit. The kiss was hot and passionate and told Emma exactly where exactly she wanted this kissing to end.

 

Emma complied and rolled herself on top of Regina with a strong thigh nestled teasingly in Regina’s core. She rocked herself into her groin and was rewarded with a gasped moan from the brunette. In an instant, Emma lifted Regina’s silk nighty over her head and threw it haphazardly onto the floor. Her own singlet quickly joined before she connected her mouth to an already hardened nipple. Regina’s back arched in the contact and encouraged her further. She switched breasts and gave it the much needed attention as she had done to the other.

 

Regina mewled underneath her and began to rock herself against Emma’s thigh. The contact wasn’t enough for her and had her groan in frustration. “please baby, I need you” Regina pleaded as Emma continued to tease her nipples.

 

Without needing further encouragement, Emma sat back on her knees and pulled Regina’s panties off and began to kiss her way down her body as she positioned herself in between Regina’s legs. The scent of the woman’s arousal was so enticing and she herself couldn’t wait any longer. They both let out a moan as Emma got her first taste of her girlfriend’s pussy for the night.  

 

“fuck you taste so good” Emma mumbled against Regina’s core.

 

“uh ha. Keep going” Regina replied breathlessly and pulled Emma’s head closer to her and bucked into the added pressure.

 

Emma chuckled and complied with the request. She took heavier and longer strokes over Regina’s clit and increased the speed to match the wildly bucking hips that was slamming into her face. She knew it wouldn’t take long at all for Regina to reach her first orgasm. In a matter of seconds, Regina’s thighs clamped around Emma’s head at the same time as Regina pulled her closer again. a gush of fluids erupted in Emma’s mouth and she hungerly sucked it all into her mouth. She didn’t give Regina a chance to come down from her first high as she pushed the brunette’s legs apart again and slammed two fingers into the awaiting hole.

 

Regina’s back arched from the bed at the welcoming intrusion and she let out a guttural moan at the added pleasure. “faster!” she requested loudly as she felt the beginnings of her second orgasm approaching on her.

 

Emma pistoned her fingers as fast and deep as she could without hurting her girlfriend. She could feel the walls tightening around her fingers with every thrust and it drove her wild in need to feel the woman coming again. she angled her fingers inside and curled along the ribbed flesh that she knew drove her woman over the edge. Regina let out a silent scream as she slammed her hands against the headboard and pushed herself closer towards her. Emma sucked the needy clit into her mouth and was rewarded with fresh fluids squirting all over her face as Regina came undone for the second time. Emma slowed her fingers down and continued her tongue movements until Regina pushing her head away and summoned her to join her at the head of the best.

 

Emma laid on her girlfriend’s chest and listened as her raised heartbeat slowed down to its natural rhythm as Regina caught her breath again.

 

“I have no idea how you do it, but you get better every time” Regina said as she began to run her fingers through Emma’s hair.

 

“I aim to please” Emma mumbled into her chest.

 

“and that, you do”. Regina pulled Emma’s face up towards her own and kissed her slowly. “is it okay to touch you?” Regina asked between kisses.

 

Emma nodded her head and allowed Regina to roll her over on to her back as she kicked off her night shorts.

 

Regina straddled Emma’s lap and grinded her core against Emma’s. She placed a hand on Emma’s chest and could feel the more than heavy beating in her chest, “are you sure this is okay?” Regina asked concerned. The last few times they attempted for Regina to top Emma, didn’t go according to plan.

 

Emma nodded her head vigorously with hooded eyes, “don’t let me think about it” she demanded and attached their mouths together as she pulled Regina’s back down by the back of her neck.

 

As she slid her hand down Emma’s toned stomach and towards the area they both desired the contact, Regina repositioned herself by sliding her legs between Emma’s and spread her legs wide. Her fingers made direct contact with the hardened clit as Emma’s arousal lubricated her entire core. Regina slid her fingers up and down her labia and teased at Emma’s opening before pushing her finger all the way in to the knuckle.

 

Emma let out a strangled moan, “oh dear god!” she screamed out as she felt her girlfriend curl her finger inside her. she grinded her hips into the intruding digit and set a rhythm that Regina followed. It didn’t take her long at all to reach her own peak and found herself coming extraordinarily around Regina’s hand as the added pressure of Regina’s palm made contact with her clit. She grinded into her girlfriend and pulled her impossibly closer until her orgasm settled and she relaxed lazily against the bed. “have I told you I love you today?” Emma said in an orgasm induced intoxication.

 

Regina chuckled and placed a gentle kiss against Emma’s shoulder before she laid her body on top of her. “yes, you have. But you may tell me again if you’d like”

 

Emma smiled into Regina’s hair and kissed her crown, “I love you”

 

“and I love you” Regina said back and kissed Emma’s chest before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 


	42. Trial - Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay in updating. I had bugger all free time on my holidays to write and work has been hectic since being back. I will attempt to get at least a chapter out each week, but I can’t make any promises. I hope you guys enjoy this update. Have an awesome day! <3 Kas.

Monday 26th February 2018

Over the weekend, Emma went back to her cabin and collected herself a bag for the week, and also everything that she needed for her dog. Bonnie made herself at home at the bottom of the stairs on her big plush cushion while everyone slept. During the day, she was Henry’s shadow. Emma was so glad that the two of them got along so well and that Bonnie had someone to play with her longer than Emma could. The weekend went by like any other when Emma stayed the nights but today was the start of something new.

Emma and Regina were both awoken by Emma’s 5am alarm. Regina groaned at her to turn it off and to get out of bed instead of her plans to snooze and snuggle with the brunette for a while longer. With the gentle push out of bed, Emma began her new morning routine and began to get herself ready for work. The shower was super refreshing and had her moaning quietly to herself as the high pressure spray hit her back. She dried herself off and realised she’d forgotten to grab her uniform from the closet before taking her shower. Slowly, she opened the ensuite door, being as quite as she could, in hopes not to disturb Regina’s sleep.

“it’s alright, dear. I’m awake” Regina spoke to the peaking woman behind the door.

Emma smiled her lobsided smile, “sorry. I didn’t want to disturb you”

Regina chuckled darkly at that, “if that was the case, maybe you should change your alarm to something less startling. The imperial death march isn’t exactly something anyone can sleep through”

Emma’s smile only grew as she opened the door fully, revealing her towel covered body, “you know Star Wars?”

“of course I know Star Wars. I do have a six year old son” Regina stated.

“ah hah!” Emma smirked, “I’m sure Henry is the only reason you know the name of Darth Vader’s theme song”

Regina glared at her with a deathly stare, “just get dressed”

“yes ma’am” Emma chuckled and walked into the walk-in closet.

After putting on her work trousers and shirt, Emma went back into the bathroom to put her hair up in a low bun and began to tie her tie. She watched Regina in the corner of her eye as she looped her tie around itself. Regina was staring at her and it had her smirking all over again. “you do realise it’s rude to stare?” she said loud enough for her to hear.

Regina groaned in frustration at her girlfriend in her uniform. She couldn’t help herself, Regina slid out of bed and sashayed her way into the bathroom and looked Emma lustfully in the eyes through the mirror. Emma raised a cocky and encouraging eyebrow at her and that was all the permission she needed. Regina pressed her body into Emma’s back and let her hands run over Emma’s uniformed body as she began to kiss her neck as she stood on her tippy toes to reach. Once she felt Emma relax against her form, Regina untucked Emma’s shirt at the front and slid her hands down her girlfriend’s pants. Emma had yet to put on her belt and that allowed for easy access.

Emma let out a small moan as Regina cupped her sex and began to massage slowly. She unconsciously rolled her hips into the contact as she closed her eyes and let her head loll back onto Regina’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for her to become wet and the next thing she felt was Regina sliding her hand down her underpants and through her slick folds, making direct contact with her aroused clit.

Regina flicked Emma’s clit hard and fast as she took Emma’s mouth against hers to muffle the sound of her moaning. She felt Emma grab hold of her left hip to keep herself upright as she took hold of Regina’s forearm with the other for encouragement. It didn’t take long for Emma to reach her peak and cum gloriously against her hand. she slowed her movements, allowing Emma to ride out the remainder of her orgasm. Once Emma’s grip loosened, Regina removed her hand from Emma’s pants and washed her hands before giving the stunned, love drunk woman a chaste kiss.

“have a good day at work, darling” Regina said with a cheeky smirk and walked back into the bedroom.

Emma watched with a slack jaw as the older woman climb back into bed. It took Emma a moment to recalibrate herself before exiting the bathroom with her tie still half done up. She made her way down stairs and let Bonnie out the backdoor to relieve herself while she turned on the coffee machine and made herself a coffee to take with her to work in her travel mug. The after shocks of her orgasm still tingling throughout her body as she finished getting herself prepared for her day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Doc” Emma said boisterously and extended her hand out to the Doctor in greeting.

Automatically accepting the hand shake, Archie’s eyebrows shot to his hairline in shock as his child-like smile took over his face, “hello Emma” he finally replied, “I presume it is safe to say that today is a very good day”

“very much so” Emma beamed. She took her usual seat on the couch as Archie took his own. She couldn’t hold her excitement in much longer. “Regina and I are moving in together” she blurted out like an excited child at Christmas.

Archie was taken back by the statement but held back his natural shocked reaction to it. “that’s quite a big step” he said as he played with his glasses and crossed his legs at the knees.

“yeah, I thought so too when she asked me. but we spent the entire weekend together and it was great!”

“I don’t mean to damper your mood, and correct me if I am wrong, but don’t you usually spend the weekend with them?”

“well, yeah. I suppose” Emma said, “it felt different this time though”. Emma scratched her head in thought, “sorry Doc, but it seems like you’re not very thrilled about it”

Archie sat back up in his chair and cleared his throat while he pondered on how to word his thoughts correctly. “Emma, the past few sessions have shown significant results in your progression of your condition. I simply worry that maybe you two are jumping the gun and haven’t thought this through. And I am saying that as your friend, not just as your doctor. You two are an extraordinary couple and I’d hate for you two to put too much pressure on yourselves too fast. I must say though, this was rather sudden, what brought it on?”

Emma huffed out a breath as she chuckled to herself, “long story or short?” she gave him the option.

“seeing as we’re on a time limit, go the short”

“Regina and I had a fight over work. I got drunk. Elsa kissed me and Zelena saw. She told Regina and we almost split up until I proved that it was not reciprocated. We spoke and sorted things out between ourselves. Then on Friday, we went on a date and that’s when she asked me after we had a heart to heart”

“and what was your initial thoughts on it?”

“Honestly” Emma began nervously, “I was frightened. I have been alone for so long now, as in living alone, and I am not sure how to live with other people again.”

“Completely understandable. And what about Henry? What’s his thoughts on you living there?”

“we haven’t exactly told him. This week was meant to be a trail to see if we were ready. But it feels so right and I want to make it permanent.”

“now please don’t take this the wrong way Emma, but we’ve established that today is a good day, correct?”

“yeah?” Emma shrugged innocently.

“perhaps you should hold back on agreeing to move in completely until you’ve had the chance to experience a ‘bad day’, as you call it”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, “but I’ve had bad days there before” she sulked. She knows that Archie is only looking out for her but she kind of just wanted him to say that it was a great idea and to do it. 

“yes, I know. But you were able to go home to get your space when you needed it. I am in no way discouraging you from taking that next step with Regina. I am however thinking about what is going to help with your progression.”

“so what do you suggest then?”

“take it slow. Wait out the rest of the week and see how you are going from then. If you both decide to make it official, ensure that you can have a private space to yourself where you can get away to, if need be”

“I’ll still have the cabin.”

“so your safe space will be your current home?” Archie said cynically.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, “yeah, I guess. Kind of defeats the purpose, right?” she chuckled lightly and then groaned at herself. “I don’t know. I just want to spend every waking chance I can have with them. Henry and Regina feel like family to me and I want to be with them.”

“of course you do. And you will. Logically though, I believe that the best course would be for you all to take it slow and see how you go without having your solitude to fall back on”

“that’s a good point. And I did mention that to Regina. I am so used to being able to escape and calm on my own. I can’t exactly do that with a kid in the house”

“how do you think Henry will react with you there all the time? For himself, he has only had Regina and his Aunt. I assume yourself and Regina will be changing the routine around to make things easier on yourselves?”

“yeah. I’ll be collected the kid after school and bringing him back to the station with me and then taking him home after I finish. We’ll cook dinner most nights and hopefully that’ll give Regina more of the chance to complete her work at the town hall and takes a load off her back. I enjoy cooking and she said she’ll do all the clothes washing to make up for that. Which I am completely cool with. If there is any chore I dislike, it’s washing clothes.”

Archie chuckled, “yes, it can be rather tiring at times. It’s the chore that is never ending”

“right!” Emma agreed. “I think we can make it work, I think we can live together and it not affect my progress that we’ve achieved. I know that I need to take things slow and I know Regina will understand if or when I need space.”

“that’s great. I am rather enthralled in the communication you two bare with one another. It’s truly something others should aspire to be.”

Emma blushed, “thanks Doc”

“So, how have you been since your last visit?”

….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma waited by the sign out the front of the school with Robin. He’d offered to collect both boys, but Emma thought better of it. She wanted very much to be the one to collect her girlfriend’s son. The bell rung and very shortly after, the doors opened up and the sea of children flooded out the door.

It did not take long for Henry to spot Emma and she gave him a small wave with a huge smile on her face. Henry’s smiled echoed her own and he picked up his pace and ran over to her, almost tackling her as he clung onto her hip.

“Sherf! What are you doing here? Where’s Mom?” he said as he looked around the close area.

“I’m picking you up this week, remember? Your Mom is still at work”

“oh” Henry giggled like it was silly, “I forgot”

Emma ruffled his hair and directed him towards her car. “we’ll meet you back at the station” Emma said to Robin. 

“will do, Sheriff” Robin replied and took his own son with him.

“Why isn’t they coming in your car?” Henry asked.

“Roland’s Dad was on a patrol and only just finished before collecting him.”

“what’s a patrol?” Henry asked curiously as they got into the car.

Emma chuckled to herself and continued on explaining to Henry what was entailed for their patrols. The conversation carried on all the way back to the station and into Emma’s office.

“Righteo Kid, I’ve got some more paperwork to do. Grab your homework out and you can do that while I finish up. You can do it in here if you like, or go out to Graham or Mulan’s desk and do it with Roland?”

Henry pondered for a moment, “with Roland!” He smiles cheerfully.

“Too easy. You can get Bonnie out once you’re all finished, okay?”

“Okie dokie, Sherf!”

Emma ruffled his hair as he exited her office and watched as he took a seat at Mulan’s desk and pulled out his homework from his backpack. She smiled at the site of the little boy’s feet dangling happily under the chair. After a moment, Emma settled back into her own chair and began the finalisation of her remaining reports.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s for dinner?” Henry asked as soon as himself and Emma entered the house.

“I dunno yet. What would you like?” Emma responded.

Henry tapped his chin and then grinned cheekily up at Emma, “pizza!”

Emma laughed, “I don’t think so, Kid. What about chicken?”

“No. I think Mom wants pizza too” he tried again with a deep thinking face in hopes to persuade Emma. 

“Nice try, but no” Emma chuckled as she removed her jacket and placed it inside the coat closet by the door. “Why don’t you go play with Bonnie outside while I get dinner done. Sound good?”

“Yup!” He cheered at the thought. He still wore his winter coat and would remain warm while he played. He whistled lowly for Bonnie to follow him as they both ran to the backdoor to go outside.

“Let’s see what we’ve got” Emma spoke to herself as she made her way into the kitchen and to the fridge. 

After rummaging through both the pantry and fridge, Emma found the ingredients she needed to make her own interpretation of BBQ chicken to go with the collection of vegetables that Regina encouraged Emma to cook if she remained to insist that she’d cook.

45 minutes later and the final preparations of dinner being made, Emma smiled. She could hear the front door opening and closing that was then accompanied the clicking of Regina’s heels walking towards the kitchen.

“Good evening, darling” Regina said as she, very obviously, looked Emma up and down in delight as she entered the room. Emma was still in her uniform with her tie loosened and top two buttons undone. The sight had Regina’s undivided attention.

Emma returned the same look. The sight of Regina in her tightly fitted dress with her coat was increasing the heat in the kitchen... or at least it seemed that way to Emma. “Hello yourself” Emma said and made her way over to Regina. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Regina against her before placing their lips together in kiss.

“mmmm”, Regina moaned softly, “I could get used to coming home to this”

Emma chuckled as she kept her lips pressed against the brunettes, “well you might just have to”

“good” Regina replied and pulled Emma closer with a light squeeze of the arse.

Emma squealed lightly at the unexpected contact but loved it all the same. She then placed another heavy kiss on Regina before reluctantly pulling away. “Dinner is almost done. Henry is out the back with Bonnie if you would like to call him in to wash his hands.”

“of course” Regina replied and placed a kiss on Emma’s check, “it smells lovely, Emma”

“thanks” Emma smiled bashfully. She knew that she was a good cook with her familiar recipes, so it was always great to hear that other people appreciated her cooking also. 

A few minutes later, the trio were sitting around the table and began to eat away at their meals. Henry was reminded, once again, to eat his vegetables first and he replied with a slight huff but did not protest any further. The rest of the meal went by with a breeze as they spoke about their individual days. Emma spoke about chasing down one of the local teenage trouble makers who was spray painting the back of the supermarket with some neverland theme. It was quite well done, but she had him scrub it off as punishment, seeing as no charges were being pressed. Regina’s day was filled with meetings and paperwork and was nothing rather thrilling. Henry’s day was rather dull for himself. His bestfriend, Grace Hatter, went home because she was sick and he had to play with his other friends. They were great at playing, but didn’t play as well as Grace, apparently.

Once dinner was over, Regina took Henry upstairs to ready him for bed as Emma tidied up the kitchen. Just as Emma finished loading the dishwasher and wiping down the benches, Henry called out to her to come say goodnight.

Henry was under his blanket as Emma entered his room. Regina was sat on the corner of his bed and placing the story they’d just read on his bedside table. Emma walked over to the other side and leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Good night, Henry” Emma spoke softly to the sleepy eyed boy.

“Nigh-Night, Sherf” Henry replied with a yawn.

“Good night my little Prince” Regina spoke and kissed him softly on the cheek before tucking him in once more.

Emma exited the room and waited for Regina in the hall. Regina closed the door quietly behind herself and smiled at Emma’s nervous face.

“are you alright, Dear?” Regina chuckled lightly to herself.

Emma half shrugged and rubbed at her neck, “did I do that right?”

Regina’s smile only grew and she rubbed her hand up and down Emma’s arm comfortingly, “yes, you did. Henry would have told you if you hadn’t”

That relaxed Emma and she began laughing at herself, “that is very true. That boy knows what and how he wants things”

“yes, so stop stressing my love.”

Emma smiled in return and followed Regina into her bedroom and they got ready for bed silently. Emma was easy and quick to get changed. Simply taking off her uniform, quick shower, pyjamas and then brush teeth. Regina on the other hand had a very thorough routine. Make up off, shower, teeth, moisturise her entire body, then put on her pyjamas and then she’s ready for bed.

“you do that every night?” Emma asked.

“not every night,” Regina spoke as she settled herself under the blankets, the freshly moisturised skin feeling ever so soft against the covers, “i really should though. The older I get, the dryer my skin seems to get.”

Emma slid over and wrapped her arms around her brunette girlfriend’s form, “I think your skin is silky smooth, there is nothing wrong with it.”

“that’s because I moisturise, dear” Regina said back with a roll of her eyes.

“good point,” Emma replies in a tone that spoke that she knew that she was an idiot.

Regina chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips before switching off the bedside lamp. “Good night, my love”

“good night, baby.”


	43. Trial - Tuesday - Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait guys! Between finally establishing a relationship with my very long-term crush and my computer shitting itself, I haven’t been able to write. However, I have a new computer now and I should be able to find more time to write now that I’m settled back into work from the holidays.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’ll try to get the next one out to you next week. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. <3

Tuesday, 27th February 2018

 

Emma shuffles her feet as she waits by the usual pick up spot by the Storybrooke Elementary School sign for Henry to flood out with the rest of the students at school. It didn’t take long at all for Henry to notice her and she mirrors the smile of the excited boy that was running towards her.

 

“Sherf!” Henry screams out as he tackles Emma at the hip with full speed. He clings tightly to her hip as he gives her the biggest hug that he can muster of himself.

 

With a loud oomph as she takes the impact, Emma ruffles his hair.

“Hey Kid, ready to head to the station?”

 

“yuP!” he elicits with an overly eager bob of his head. Henry takes off in what seems like a sprint to him, but with the weight and overly sized backpack slowing him down, he wobbles his way through the crowd and to the Sheriff’s car.

 

Once they arrive at the station, Henry sets himself up on the opposite side of Emma’s desk and begins to do his homework without any prompting. The smile that adorns Emma’s face is all proudness of the great kid that is in front of her. She clears her throat before busying herself in the final reports that needed to be lodged in the system of her computer.

 

A quarter of an hour passes, and Emma looks up from her work to see a deep frown on Henry’s face as he struggles with the work in front of him. She tilts her head to the side to see what he was having troubles with and notices that he was stuck on his Math.

 

“need any help, Kid?” Emma asked casually, not wanting it to seem like a big deal to get help with his work.

 

Henry takes a deep breath in through his nose and rests his head against the palm of his hand aggressively. “I can’t do it” he pouts.

 

Emma reaches over for his booklet and flips it around to have a look, “ah, these are some pretty tricky questions” Emma says to ease the boys obvious building stress. “can I show my trick that I use when I struggle with Maths?”

 

Henry pouts even further, “You’re a grown up. Grownups know how to do Math!” he grumbles out and slouches into his chair.

 

Emma smiles at his cute flustered face and turns his homework back towards him, “pass me your pencil case” she says encouragingly.

 

Henry’s curiosity peaks and he sits up and passes his pencil case over to the blonde, waiting to see what she plans on doing with it.

 

“thank you” Emma says. She points to the first question on his pad, “what’s the first equation?”

 

After leaning up and over his book, Henry slumps over and mumbles incoherently. Emma taps the paper to regain his attention and he grumbles once again, “15 take away 8!”

 

“okay, so grab out 15 pencils for me” Emma said cheerfully, hoping that a bright mood about it will bring the experience a bit more fun for him.

 

Henry grabs out 15 pencils like he was asked and looks at Emma expectantly, “now what?”

 

“take 8 of them away”.

 

Once he’d done that, Henry waits, intrigued to see what’s next.

 

“so, if you started with 15 and then took away 8, how many is left?”

 

Henry looks at the pencils that he just took in his hand and holds them up to Emma with a puzzled look, “8?”

 

“not quite” Emma laughs lightly, “you started with 15 pencils in this pile, then took away 8. The answer will be what is left from what you began with.”

 

Henry clicked on to what she was saying and began to count the remaining pencils, “7!” he yelled out with huge excitement.

 

“well done, kid!” Emma said and high fived the now smiling boy, “do you need help with the next, or do you think you’ve got it?”

 

“nah, I’ve got it from here” Henry stated confidently and got back into the remainder of his work.

 

Emma chuckled and shook her head in disbelief of how quickly the boy’s mood changed when he figured it out. With a shrug of her shoulders, she too got back into her work.

 

~~~~

When Emma and Henry arrived back home, Zelena was already there in the kitchen cooking dinner.

 

“hello my little monkey, how was school today?” Zelena asked Henry as she cradled his head against her hip.

 

He looked up into her light blue eyes with a half hearted smile, “it was ok” he shrugged, “Gracie wasn’t at school again today.”

 

“oh no, why was that?”

 

Henry shrugged again and ran off with Bonnie to go play out the back with her. He knew that the adults were about to talk and he didn’t want to stick around to listen to their boring conversations.

 

After seeing Henry take off out the back door, Emma leant up against the centre island and crossed her arms over one another casually as she faced Zelena. “Whatcha cooking?” she asks after taking a large whiff of the cooking goods that permeated the air.

 

Zelena smirked at Emma over her shoulder before attending back to the large pot on the stove, “wouldn’t you like to know?” she said playfully at the blonde.

 

Emma snickered, a smirk of her own on her face, “clearly, that’s why I asked” Emma sassed back.

 

They both chuckled and continued their easy banter back and forth until Regina came home. Emma and Regina both went upstairs and got themselves ready for their usual Tuesday night meetings and met Henry and Zelena in the foyer before heading off.

 

Henry nuzzled his head into Regina as he clung to her tightly, the sounds of his sniffling not being muffled out at all.

 

Regina caressed his head lovingly, attempting to coax him into looking up towards her, but to no avail. “what’s wrong my little Prince?” she asked concerned.

 

“I don’t want you to go” Henry whimpered into his mother.

 

Regina sighed and held Henry tighter against her. It hurts her heart when Henry gets like this and she can’t do anything to ease his sorrows. “You know I always go to meetings on Tuesday’s, Hen. What’s brought this on?”

 

“I haven’t seen you all day.”

 

“you saw me this morning, darling. And you were having fun playing with Bonnie when I arrived.”

 

“but you didn’t take me from school. I wanted you to pick me up from school.”

 

“Emma is going to pick you up from now on, remember” Regina said as she soothed his hair.

 

“I know” Henry says as he looks up into his Mother’s eyes and wipes the tears away from his own, “I just miss you”.

 

Regina kneels down in front of him and holds his face in her hands, “I miss you too, Henry. In fact, I miss you every time that I am not with you. But Aunty Z also misses you too. She loves spending time alone with you. If I didn’t go to my meetings, then how else will Z be able to get you alone, huh?” Regina said with an adoring smile and a poke to the ribs to elicit a giggle from the boy.

 

Henry shrugs shyly and tries to hide his smile. He looks between his Mom and his Aunt before heading over and taking Zelena’s hand. “I don’t want you to be lonely, Zee. I will stay and keep you company. Mommy can go to her meetings.”

 

Zelena smiled lovingly at her little nephew, “thank you, monkey. I love our quiet times together”. Both Zelena and Henry giggled with one another like that had their own inside joke about that.

 

Emma looked at Regina and grunted a laugh out and shrugged cluelessly.

 

They all then said their goodbyes before Emma and Regina went to their meeting with a promise that Henry could stay awake a little longer to say goodnight before they all went to bed.

 

~~~~~~

Wednesday, 28th February 2018

 

“where’s Mom?” Henry asks Emma as he looks around the crowd of other students with their parents. He scrunches up his face as he can’t see her anywhere.

 

“she’s at work. It’ll be me getting you from school from now on, remember?”

 

Henry nods his head and begins to walk towards the car with Emma tagging along beside him. When they reach the station, Henry takes off in a rush to go out the back to collect Bonnie, but Emma stops him in his tracks with a light grab of his should.

 

“Hold up, Kid. Homework first. You know the rules.”

 

“I don’t have any” he says and tries to walk off again but Emma regains her hold on him.

 

“now I know that is a lie. I saw that you had homework sheets for every day when I helped with your Math. Finish that first, then you can play with the dog”

 

With a cheeky look in his face, Henry argued back, “no, I don’t want to do it”.

 

Emma frowned. It was very unlike Henry to act this way, he was always such a great kid. Emma knew that she couldn’t let him get the better of her, “no homework, no play. You know the rules, Hen” she said as she put her foot down as emphasis.

 

Henry grunted at her and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood a defiant pose, trying his very best to get his way.

 

Emma shakes her head in disapproval, “no, Henry. Homework”. Emma ushered him into her office and took her seat. She watched as Henry took the seat furthest away from her in the corner, throwing his bag beside the chair and sitting down with his arms heavily crossed over his chest.

 

Emma raised an eyebrow as she wondered what he was doing, “are you going to get your books out?”

 

Henry groaned and sank himself more into the chair. Emma watched him for a moment and he did not like that. He shifted himself sideways to be looking outside the windows instead of in her line of sight and sulked to himself.

 

With no idea in what to do, Emma left the boy to his antics and finished up her work for the day. She completed the requirements for the handover and informed Robin that she was heading off earlier. The pair went back home and Henry ran straight up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming his door closed so hard that it had Emma jumping from the abrupt sound.

 

 The next hour went by slowly as Emma prepared dinner for them all. The moment that Regina entered the house, Henry came barrelling down the stairs and embracing his mother in a tight hug with a big smile on his face.

 

“Hello my Prince, homework all done?” Regina said to her cheerful son as she ran her hand through his soft hair.

 

“yuP! It was easy peazy” he replied with complete adoration for his Mom.

 

“good boy!” Regina said and kissed him on the crown of the head. She made her way over to Emma and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, “how was your day, Dear?”

 

Emma contemplated on informing Regina about Henry’s behaviour of this afternoon but thought better of it. He was in better spirits now and she didn’t want to break the loving atmosphere that was now surrounding the home. She offered her girlfriend a toothy smile, “it went as well as it could go. I very much enjoyed today”

 

Regina’s smile grew, and she gave Emma another kiss before speaking again. “I’ll set the table and you can tell me all about it over dinner. I can smell it already and it smells absolutely divine.”

 

Emma blushed and screwed up her nose in shyness. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to complements on her cooking.

 

~~~~~

Thursday, 1st March 2018

 

With only a minute to go until the bell rings, Emma looks at her phone again to check the time. She can’t remember the last time she’d been this nervous. Henry had ignored her for the most part of last night and she wasn’t sure with how he’d be with her this afternoon.

 

Her nerves rise once more as the bell rings and she stares down the doors of the school, waiting to see how the boy will react with her today. For what seems like minutes but is in fact seconds, Emma’s eyes align with Henry’s. the happy smile on his face relieves all of her anxiety in an instance and those fears are quickly forgotten.

 

“how was your day, Kid?” Emma says as she hugs the boy who is tightly squeezing her hips.

 

He looks up at her with his toothy grin, “it was great! Gracie was at school today!” Henry says enthusiastically.

 

“that’s good! Is she feeling better?”

 

“yuP! She’s all better now!”

 

“excellent! You ready to go?”

 

With an overly eager nod of his head, Henry led the way to the police car with a skip in his step. He bounces himself up into the car and buckles himself in without being asked. Emma couldn’t help but think of how much of a great kid Henry is and is extremely proud of her girlfriend Regina for raising Henry all by herself and has made him into quite an amazing little human.

 

Upon entering the station, Henry snuck out the back as Mulan pulled Emma to the side to speak of an incident that occurred earlier in the day. As the conversation deepened into the legalities of it all, Henry released Bonnie from her room and brought her into the office and played with her while the two officers spoke.

 

Emma only noticed that Henry was playing with Bonnie when Mulan left the room and head out into the back to finish up her earlier work.

“Henry,” Emma began in a stern voice, “you know not to let her out until all your homework is done.”

 

The boy smirked, shrugged and continued to play tug-o-war with the dog.

 

“c’mon kid. You know the drill, do your homework”.

 

Henry continued to ignore Emma and kept on playing. He figured if he kept it up long enough, Emma would relent and he can just do his homework at home like he usually does with his Mum.

 

“last chance, Henry” Emma said in a deeper voice, “if I have to tell you one more time, then I’m going to have to tell your Mother”

 

“pfft” Henry replied with ignorance, “Mom wouldn’t even care”. He blew Emma off over his shoulder and resumed his activities with the dog.

 

Emma took a calming breath through her nose and exhaled out of her mouth. Letting him get away with this now will only end up breaking any disciplinary achievements that Regina has gain so far. So with a stubborn heart, Emma whistles low to Bonnie and the dog dropped her toy and came to sit beside her.

“Do your homework, Henry. You know the rules. You two can play once your all done.”

 

Henry crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive pose and arched an eyebrow at her, one that matched his mother’s. He lent himself against the desk beside him and shook his head.

 

This infuriated Emma. Not enough to lash out, but enough to really put her foot down.

“I mean it, Henry Mills. You best sit down and complete your homework or you’re going to have to accept the consequences of this behaviour.”

 

Henry scoffed at Emma, “what are you going to do?! You can’t do anything, you’re not my Mom.”

 

Emma growled in frustration, “I’m not trying to be your Mom, Hen. I just want you to do your homework!” She was really getting agitated by his defiance.

 

“No! I don’t want to!”

 

“just do as you’re told!” Emma argued back.

 

“I don’t have to listen to you, Sherf! You’re not my Mom!” Henry screamed out.

 

“fine! Have it your way!” Emma surrendered, “I’m calling your Mother. Then we can see what she says about this!”

 

Emma walked into her office and slammed the door behind her. She knew that she shouldn’t be losing her cool like this, but she can’t help but think of what a little brat Henry is being just over doing his homework. He does it every single school day, so why is it such a drama to do it today. With the mayoral office on a direct line from her office phone, Emma is immediately put through to Regina’s office.

 

“Mayor Mills” Regina says in an automatic reply. The sounds of her fingers tapping on the keyboard could be heard in the background.

 

“babe, it’s just me. I dunno what to do” Emma says all frazzled.

 

“what’s wrong? Is Henry okay?” Regina says anxiously as all of her attention is drawn to the phone call, the sound of the keyboard immediately stopping.

 

“yes.. I mean no.. well, yes he’s ok in the sense of being alive and well but he’s being a down right little shit and refusing to do his homework”

 

The sound of Regina breathing a sigh of relief that Henry was okay could be heard before she spoke again with a slight annoyance in her voice, “and why exactly is this something to call me at work about? I don’t want to be annoyed, Em, but you know it’s Thursday and my work load is intense today.”

 

“I get that baby, I really do, but I have no idea what I’m supposed to do right now. I have told him several times but he’s saying that he does not have to listen to me and he’s truly being a little shit” Emma runs a hand through her hair and tries to calm herself down.

 

“Put him on the phone” Regina says monotoned. She hopes that her coercion can get him to calm down and settle him into doing as asked of him.

 

Emma places the receiver on the table and summons Henry through the glass window. He shakes his head at her and turns himself around to have his back to her. With a heavy exhale, Emma gets herself out of her chair and opens the door and calls out to him nicely.

 

“Henry, come here please. Your Mom would like to speak to you on the phone”

 

With a heavy shake of the head, Henry blocks his hearing with his hands over his ears.

 

“c’mon Hen, talk to your Mom” she tries again.

 

“GO. AWAY!”

 

Emma retreats instantly and walks back to the phone and picks it up. Before she can say another word, Regina speaks.

 

“take him home now. I will meet you there” and she hangs up.

 

Emma stares at the phone for a few seconds in shock before placing it back down. That was definitely not the reaction she’d expected at all. But with the orders that she has now been given, Emma finishes the last of her work in 5 minutes and drives herself and Henry home.

 

Regina was in the kitchen when they arrived. Henry, with a humongous smile on his face, ran straight towards her and collected her in a massive bear hug. His smile quickly evaporated though when his mother held him back by the shoulders with a frown on her face.

 

“go sit at your chair in the dining room” Regina said in a no-nonsense tone.

 

Henry’s lip dropped but he did as he was told. He knew not to argue with his mother. That always got him in more trouble, and longer time without his toys.

 

Emma stood back and shrunk inside herself, not knowing what she should be doing right now. She watched as Regina prepared Henry a plate of left over chicken and vegetables before placing it in front of him, the only words that she spoke was “eat” and that is exactly what Henry did.

 

Once he was finished, he cleared his mess and put it in the sink before going to his school bag and collecting his homework, completing it at the kitchen table. The house was in complete silence as Emma watched the interaction of Regina watching Henry’s every single move.

 

15 minutes pass, and Henry looked up at Regina with his puppy eyes, “I’m sorry, Mommy” he sniffled.

 

Regina shook her head, arms crossed over her chest, and frowned, “I am not the one to be apologising to. You were very disrespectful to Emma this afternoon and I will— WE will not tolerant it.”

 

Henry then turned his weeping puppy eyes towards Emma, “I’m sorry, Sherf”

 

Emma sympathised with the boy. You could see that this interaction was really upsetting him, so she offered him a small smile, “it’s okay, Kid. Just make—”

 

“no” Regina interjected with a finger in the air to silence Emma as she stared down her misbehaving son, “it is not okay. Henry, you know that you have to finish your homework daily and yet you decide to fight Emma on it. Why?”

 

Henry shrugs his shoulders and looks down at his feet, “I dunno”

 

“look at me, not your feet” Regina coaxed more gently. She took a step to be closer to the boy and knelt down to one knee to be more at his level, “tell me, Henry, why are behaving poorly today?”

 

“I misshd shooe” Henry mumbles incoherently.

 

“speak up and try again. Please don’t mumble your words”

 

“I miss you” he wailed out and fresh tears stream down his face. He stands there, hands clinging to the bottom of his shirt as he waits to see what happens next.

 

Emma walks over and joins Regina down at Henry’s level and places a calming hand on his shoulder. “you just have to tell me that, kid. There is no need to act out this way. We’re friends, right? You can tell me anything”

 

Henry grumbles and pulls his shoulder away from Emma. He frowns at her and goes to lean into his mother before Regina stops him in his tracks.

 

“that is no way to act, Henry, and you know that. I expect better from you. Now as a consequence of your actions, you’re to go shower and then straight to your room to think about why you are in trouble. Got it?”

 

With the tears still coming down his face, Henry nods his head, “yes, Mom” and head up the stairs to do as he’s told.

 

Emma watches Regina once again as she watches Henry retreat into the bathroom. They then both walk into the kitchen, Regina grabbing out two glasses as Emma gets out the bottle from the fridge.

 

“how’d this all happen?” Regina asks after she inhales the first 3 mouthfuls of her glass.

 

Emma scratches her neck out of nervous habit, “well, yesterday I thought it was him acting out because Grace wasn’t at school and he missed his friend but today he said she was back, so I have no idea.”

 

“this happened yesterday as well?”

 

“yeah. He refused to do his homework, so he sat in the corner chair for 45 minutes while I finished up at the station”

 

“you didn’t tell me?” Regina said as she furrowed her eyebrows. She had no idea why Emma wouldn’t share this information with her.

 

“he seemed happier when you got home, so I figured I’d just leave it. He apparently did his homework upstairs, so no harm done”

 

Regina chuckled into her glass instead of taking a drink, “clearly harm WAS done, dear. He got away scotch free yesterday and he thought he could get away with it again today.”

 

Emma laughed nervously, “right. I guess it’s a little bit harder to look after a six year old than I thought it would be”

 

Regina softened and looking at Emma with concern for her “if you’re not up to it Emma, just let me know and I’ll drop my hours back again. Despite that, yes, it’s been easier this week to fit everything in at the end of the day, he’s not your responsibility.”

 

Emma placed her glass on the counter and took Regina’s out of her hands to do the same. Their bodies instantly coming together and embracing one another in a calming hug.

 

“it’s okay, Regina. Keep your hours the way they are and we can figure something out. I know Henry is a part of the package of being with you and I take that seriously. I want to be with you and I want Henry to be with us. I love you guys to death and I will learn how to better look after him in the afternoons.”

 

“you’re doing a fabulous job at it, my love. Henry is just having trouble with adjusting our routine. I have no doubt that tomorrow he’ll be back to his normal self. Just give him time”

 

“okay” Emma said confidently and placed a gentle kiss to her lover’s lips. She embraced her into another hug to hide her scepticism that it’ll get better the next day.

 

_I guess time will tell tomorrow._


	44. Trial - Friday

Friday, 2 March 2018

 

There is not a single doubt in Emma’s mind that Henry is pissed at her. They make eye contact in the moment that Henry exits the school building. He rolls his eyes at her and walks straight towards the police vehicle, barely acknowledging her being there. Emma lets out a long sigh as she scratches the back of her neck and shadows behind him. Regina had warned her later in the night that this may happen, but it was still a shock to actually experience it for herself. The usual sweet little boy was a downright little shit these past few days.

 

_Maybe Archie was right. Just because Regina and I are ready to be living together, doesn’t mean that Henry is too._

 

Emma hopped into her vehicle and buckled up. She turned to speak to Henry but he looked away from her and out the window, completely ignoring her. She let out a deep sigh and began to drive to the station. Upon arriving, Henry unbuckled his seatbelt just as the car was rolling to a stop and got out. Emma contemplated on reminding him the seatbelt rule but was in no mood to deal with the cranky boy’s attitude today. She jumped out of the car herself and followed Henry into the station.

 

Henry was waiting by the corridor that lead down the back to where Bonnie was held and looked up at Emma expectedly as she approached him. “Can I play with Bonnie. Please?” he added after a pause.

 

Emma offers him a sympathetic smile, “sorry Kid, Not today. Mulan is conducting an interview and you’ll have to remain quiet while she’s in there”.

 

Emma pointed to the door with the bright red sign saying ‘interview in progress’ and Henry let out a puff of air and shrugged his shoulders heavily, “Whatever” he said and walked off into the office area and sat down at Mulan’s desk, slumping into her chair with his chin resting in his hands.

 

Emma watched him and decided that maybe it was time for them to have a little chat. It was very unusual for Henry to be acting like this and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She pulled up a chair beside him and looked at him sideways with an encouraging smile to help coax out one of his own. It didn’t work though and that concerned Emma dearly.

 

“what’s up little man?” Emma asked softly. He didn’t respond verbally but his eyebrows creased as he mulled over in his thoughts. She reached out a placed a hand on his arm and tried again. “Are you okay Henry? What’s wrong?”

 

Henry pulls away from her touch and positions himself out of her line of view. “I want to go home” he grumbled out with the beginnings of what sounded like a temper.

 

“okay” Emma begins as she sits back in the chair, trying very hard to hide the hurt that she was feeling from the boy’s rejection of her, “I’ll try to finish up early and then we can go home”.

 

“it’s not your home!” he shoots out and begins to clench up his fists against his face.

 

The anger that is building in the young boy in extremely noticeable and Emma decides it was best to retreat now, rather than stir him up more with her asking of questions. “I’ll just be in my office if you need me” she says defeated. The more they interact, the more she realises that its just hurting them both.

 

“go away, Emma” Henry says monotoned.

 

Emma gasps as her heart drops from her chest. Never once had Henry called her by her name, other than the time that he repeated his mother on Christmas Day. That wonderful memory now feeling tarnished as the boy spits her name out like venom. She stands up and makes her way to her desk and stares at her computer screen with a blank expression on her face, the tears that built in her eyes blurring her vision as her bottom lip quivers while she fights the sadness that overcomes her. Henry and her were usually really close and now he wants nothing to do with her. The confusion of it all becoming too much and she loses the fight and lets herself cry silently as she begins to finalise her work for the week.

 

As Emma allowed herself to become distracted by her work, she hadn’t realised that Mulan had finished her interview until she heard a loud crash coming from outside her office doors. Mulan was standing by her desk with her hands up in front of her as Henry stands stiff still with his fists clenched hard against his side. The chair he was sitting on was now on the ground a few feet behind him.

 

Emma gets up from her desk and rushes to the scene, looking between the two of them with confusion. “what’s going on?” she asks, seeing as no one else is speaking.

 

Henry was just breathing heavily and looking at the floor, so Mulan decided that was her cue to fill the Sheriff in. “I was asking Henry about you guys all living together and it seems that he doesn’t like that idea” she says and looks around Henry to see her desk chair laying on the floor.

 

“HENRY!” Emma reprimands and places all her attention on him, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

 

The building redness in Henry’s cheeks only helped fuel his anger, “I DON’T WANT YOU HERE! GO AWAY!”

 

“What?! No! Why are you acting like this?!”

 

“I. DON’T. LIKE. YOU!!!! GO. A. WAY!!!” he screams out at the top of his lungs.

 

Emma knew that the boy has reached his breaking point. The tears streaming down his face seemed to go unnoticed by him and that concerned her to no end. Regina has never informed her of him acting out this way and that was definitely a sign that he’s had enough. She took a calming breath of her own and knelt down beside him to be at his level. “Henry, what’s wrong?” she began gently, “you’re not usually like this and I want to help with whatever is going on with you. How can I help mate?”

 

A shake of the head was the only reply he was giving.

 

“c’mon Hen. Why are you acting like this? This isn’t like you at all. Where’s the happy and cheerful kid that I love gone?”

 

“Nowhere! I am happy! Just not with you!”

 

That cut Emma deep. She lent back on her heels and told herself internally not to surrender and that it was important to show this boy how much she truly loved him. “that hurts Henry, but that is okay. Why do you feel that way? How can I make us friends again?”

 

“you can’t! I don’t like you! I want you to GO AWAY!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Kid. I love you and want to make this better.”

 

“well I don’t love you! I hate you!”

 

“hate is a very strong word, Henry. You don’t mean that” Emma said as her voice began to shake. The words that Henry was spewing were breaking her heart more than she ever thought possible.

 

“I do! I hate you, Emma! I want you to GO AWAYYYYY!!!”

 

Emma stood up abruptly and it startled the boy slightly. She walked to her office, grabbed her wallet and mobile from her top draw before leaving the room again, closing and locking her door as she passed through. “get in the car. We’re going home” Emma said flatly with a face of steel masking her true feelings.

 

“ITS NOT YOUR HOME!” Henry yelled at Emma and kicked the chair as hard as he could again, “IT’S MINE AND MOMMIES!!”

 

“HENRY, ENOUGH!” Emma bellowed out in reply, “Cut out your shit and just get in the fucking car!”

 

Henry grunted but followed his orders.

 

Emma watches him leave the room and he heads out the back to get the dog. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, then turns to Mulan “I’m sorry you were a part of that. He’s not usually like this”

 

“I know” Mulan says softly and sympathetically, “he’s going through a lot of changes, I understand”

 

“do you?” Emma says with a sarcastic chuckle, “because, hell, I don’t even understand what is going on. He’s usually such a sweet kid and this” she said and points in the direction of the boy, “is not the Henry that I know”

 

Mulan chuckled like an experienced parent would, “you’ll get used to it, trust me. Kid are cute and adorable but can also be the spawn of Satan when things change unexpectedly or don’t go their way. It’s quite a ride through the process, but you two will come out stronger at the end of it. Just give him time”

 

Emma offers her a small smile as a thanks, “I hope so. I love that kid to death and wouldn’t know what to do if he really does hate me”

 

“he doesn’t hate you. He just dislikes the change. Talk to Regina and you two can come up with a plan to make it all work”

 

“thank you Mulan. I’ll follow your suggestion” Emma says as she nods her head. In the corridor she can see Henry patting Bonnie and that’s her cue to leave. “I best be off. Can you please finalise anything that is left to be processed, if you can? There were only a few reports left to enter into the system. Just email Regina which ones you’ve done and she will help out if anything is left out. I’ll give her a call when I get home and let her know what’s happening. I’ll see you next week.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Emma shot Regina a brief text message that she was knocking off early again because of Henry, that she had everything under control and that she didn’t have to come home until she finished work herself, and that she would call her once she’d gotten home.

 

The drive back to the mansion was deathly quiet.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Emma paced up and down the hallway as she waited for her call to connect through to Regina.

 

“Emma, what’s going on?” Regina spoke through the phone with concern and annoyance in her voice.

 

“Henry is really acting up today. He kicked over a chair in the station and was yelling his head off. I had no idea what to do, so I brought him home”

 

“and where is he now?”

 

“in the lounge room, sulking on the couch”

 

“send him to his room, I’ll be home soon”

 

“don’t leave work, babe. Finish your day and we’ll figure it out once you’re done. The last thing the town needs is the Mayor and Sheriff both leaving work because of an upset 6-year-old”

 

Regina hummed in agreement and let out a long sigh, “I don’t understand what has gotten into him. He has never been like this.”

 

“maybe we moved too fast” Emma began, “maybe Henry wasn’t ready for another adult to be a part of his life just yet”

 

“but that’s the thing” Regina countered, “you and I have been inseparable since day one. He loves you being around all the time.”

 

“but I’m also now taking away time that used to be yours and his. Maybe me picking him up from school was too much, too soon”

 

“maybe” the sound of Regina taking a drink out of her cup and placing it back down on the table could be heard, “we’ll speak about it when I get home”

 

“ok babe. I am sorry this has happened again”

 

“it’s not your fault dear, we’ll figure this all out together.”

 

“sounds like a plan. I best let you get back to your job and I’ll get dinner prepared.”

 

“don’t worry about dinner, I’ll order Grannies and get Jessica to pick it up before she leaves for the day.”

 

“no worries, I’ll see you soon”

 

“will do, dear. I love you.”

 

“I love you too”

 

Emma placed her phone into her back pocket and then ran her hands over her face. The stress of the week was truly taking an impact on her and she was exhausted. She removed her jacket and boots and placed them neatly in the closet before removing her tie, shirt and belt, leaving her in just her work trousers, singlet and socks. She placed her removed items on the bottom of the stairs to take them up once she had finished up with speaking to Henry. The walk into the loungeroom was daunting and she didn’t have the slightest idea on how this was going to go.

 

The sight of Henry passed out on the loungeroom floor, cuddled up against Bonnie, warmed her heart. It seems that Henry too was exhausted from this week’s charades. Emma lifted the small form into her arms and carried him up the stairs and into his room, placing him gently into his bed to continue his slumber. She paused as she was closing the door and rested her head against the frame. This kid was hurting and it felt like it was her fault.

 

Emma hadn’t realised the time that had slipped by until she heard the sound of the front door click open and then closed. She looked at her watch and saw that it’d only been just over 20 minutes and then realised that Regina had in fact left work early, again. Emma frown and then began the walk to descended down the stairs. Her eyes met with Regina’s once she reached the bottom and the look on her girlfriend’s face frightened her. Regina held no expression and that concerned her.

 

“we need to talk” Regina said to Emma with lack of any emotions. She readjusted her shirt to sit perfectly as a nervous habit that she did when she knew that things were to get serious.

 

Emma swallowed hard and followed Regina to the dining room table with her tail between her legs. The seriousness in Regina’s voice was quite concerning. Thoughts ran through her head at a hundred miles per hour. _Is she going to break up with me? Is this the end. How can I fix this? What is going to happen._

They both sit down in their respective chair and stare off in front of themselves for a moment as the tense situation floods over the top of them. Neither one of them knew what to say or how to approach what was happening. It was Regina who finally began with a clearing of her throat.

“I don’t think this is going to work, Emma” Regina said monotoned.

 

Emma felt her heart sink out of her chest. Her lip quivered instantly and her voice began to shake. She knew that she was right. “you want to break up with me?” Emma said and she began to fell herself falling to pieces.

 

Regina’s eyes shot straight to Emma’s. Her iron barred walled dropping instantaneously as she realised the thoughts that were running through Emma’s head. “No! Not at all!” Regina spewed out panicked and reached over and took Emma’s hand. “I don’t want to break up at all!”. The worry of Emma’s face eased her in her own thoughts but still she had to ask, “unless that’s what you want?”

 

“No” Emma said as a tear began to form in her eye, “I don’t want that at all”

 

“good. Because neither do I” Regina reassured and squeezed Emma’s hand tighter.

 

“then what do you mean that this isn’t going to work?”

 

“Henry” Regina began, “he’s not ready for so much change. We can’t do what we’ve been doing”

 

Emma let out a deep breath and relaxed a bit. She’d been thinking the same thing and didn’t know how to bring it up. Archie had been right in what he’d said about Henry not being ready. She didn’t know why she hadn’t brought that up with Regina. “I agree. Henry is miserable and I don’t want to do that to him” she said defeated. “He’s usually such a sweet boy and this isn’t him at all. He’s kicking over chairs and almost constantly yelling. He’s even calling me Emma now and I don’t know how that makes me feel”. Emma rubbed the tear out of her eye and then ran her free hand through her hair before she continued, “his routine is completely changed and he is definitely missing you like crazy”.

 

“I miss him too. My body clock knows when it’s almost 3 o’clock and my heart aches every time that I remember that I’m not to pick him up. I go to get ready to collect him but then sit back down and ponder if this was a great idea or not”. Regina paused for a second as she pulled Emma’s hand close to her chest, “I want us to all be living together but I also want to be the one to collect Henry from School. Maybe not every day, but most of them. Thursday’s are most definitely helpful for the later finishes, so maybe we start with leaving you to collect him on those days and we can see how we go from there.”

 

Emma smiled sincerly for the first time that afternoon, “definitely. I think that’s a great start. Maybe it was a little too much, too soon, for all of us. And I too love being here with you guys. I don’t want to go back to sleeping alone at the cabin without you.”

 

“then don’t. this is your home now and we can all live happily here together”

 

Emma bowed her head and creased her eyebrows together as a memory from earlier that afternoon ran through her head. The emotions washing over her all over again as the words that Henry spat at her drowned her again. “Henry doesn’t want me here though. He said so himself. He said this isn’t my home”

 

Regina saw the sadness that enveloped her girlfriend, she got up and knelt down next to Emma in an attempted to be closer to her and see her face, “he was just mad, my love. He did not mean that” Regina said comfortingly. “You know he loves you so very much. Never take the words of an angry child to heart. Come tomorrow morning, you’ll be his favourite person once again.”

 

“I was actually thinking about letting you two have a day to yourselves tomorrow. He misses his one on one time with you and it’s not fair to him that I’m with you guys all the time now. I need to go into work and finish everything up anyway, so it’s not really a big deal”. Emma raised her head and gave Regina a tight and crooked smile, “I’ll come back, I promise”

 

Regina gave Emma a small smile of her own before leaning in closer and placing a light kiss on her lips, “I hope so. Life would never be the same without you, Em” she said very sappily.

 

Emma’s mood lifted at those words and she gave Regina a cheeky smirk, “you’ll just miss all the awesome sex that I give you” she chuckled.

 

Regina raised a playful eyebrow, “I cannot deny that, Dear. But I must also add that I’d miss you too.”

 

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled the kneeling woman against her, kissing her forehead affectionately, “I’d miss you too, babe”

 

They both stayed that way for a while longer as they absorbed the love that they had for one another. It was moments like these that they knew they’d forever cherish as they overcame another obstacle course without damaging their relationship. Regina was the first to move as she got up and began the preparations for dinner. Emma followed and sat quietly at the kitchen island, watching Regina in her element as she emptied the grannies take away bags and sorted out their meal. Regina knew how to be a mother and homemaker very well and that was her comfort zone to relax herself. The absolute adoration Emma had for that woman still amazed her to no end. She was madly and deeply in love with Regina and she knew in that moment, as long as they both loved each other this way, there was nothing they could not overcome together.

 

_Everything will be just fine. We’ll work it all out._

 

Emma smiled at Regina and Regina smiled back at her. She knew everything will work out right.

 

 


	45. A Day To Remember

Monday, 23rd April 2018

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Emma, Regina and Henry finally figured out a routine that worked out for them all. Regina stayed back until 5pm on Thursday’s and Friday’s, leaving Emma and Henry to hang out with one another after school at the station and then home before Regina arrived home too. The busyness of the last 7 weeks helped them fall into a groove that held very few hiccups.

 

The Easter holidays were a memory that Emma would forever hold dear to her heart. Not only because it was their first official holiday together as an actual family living together, but because the joy and excitement that Henry displayed as he searched the house far and wide for all the hidden chocolate eggs that the ‘Easter Bunny’ had left behind for him to find. Regina had teased and taunted Emma the night before as they hid the eggs for Henry. Emma would either be hiding the eggs in too plain of view or well and truly out of the sight of the little boy. The e(gg)xhausting activity of it all was most definitely worth it when Emma got to see the pure happiness in Henry’s eyes the next morning as he realised that the Easter Bunny had once again seen that he was a good boy this past year and “deserved” chocolate.

 

Also, the weekend before on the 15th of April, was Zelena’s 38th Birthday. Henry had insisted that they all dressed up in their formal wear for the afternoon tea that Zelena was insisted on out at her farm. Regina had attempted to coax her older sister out for dinner at _Moirai,_ but Zelena had refused to make a big deal out of her ‘38th rotation of the sun’ as she called it. The thoughts of only being 2 years away from her 40’s tarnished her ego of youth.

 

So, Henry, Regina and Emma all got dressed up in their best outfits for an afternoon at the farm. Henry in her navy-blue suit with matching tie, Emma in her black slim fitting suit (much to Regina’s delight) and Regina wore a navy-blue dress that matched up with her son. Zelena was over zealous when they arrived. She’d expected a casual afternoon, but instead decided that the evening need a little extra to appease the obviously excited nephew of hers. They turned her loungeroom into a formal seating area (as best they could) and entertained Henry with a high tea and even danced with him around the room.

 

But its funny how everything so perfect can change in a split second. Today was a day that the town will always remember. For today, something very terrible has happened. It started as any normal Monday morning for Emma. Regina came to the station for their usual morning coffee, she’d processed all the reports from over the weekend, and Robin had just arrived back from his morning patrol and they were having a conversation about the teens that kept on trying to skip school. They were in the middle of discussing the possibility of staggering the patrol times, so they were less predictable, when all the radios in the station came to life.

 

“calling all units, calling all units. We need emergency personal to report to Storybrooke Primary immediately.”

 

Emma was the first to respond, “Sheriff Swan & Deputy Locksley on the way. Please provide additional information via channel 6.”

 

Emma grabbed her car keys and whistled high and loud for Bonnie to come to her, she did and was waiting for her by the front door.

 

“for fucks sake, Locksley!! Hurry the fuck up!!” Emma yelled out to him as she held the station door open for him.

 

He was fumbling in a panic, trying to attach the hand-held radio to himself, while he ran towards her.

 

“do it in the fucking car!” Emma growled.

 

He nodded his head frantically and did as he was told. the fear in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by the Sheriff as he ran out the door past her.

 

Emma locked the door behind them and ran to her SUV. She was turning the vehicle on at the same time as letting the dog in, then jumping into the driver’s seat herself. Robin was still fucking around with his car keys when Emma was putting her own vehicle in reverse and speeding off towards the school. The lights and sirens of her car echoed through the streets and allowed her direct access to her destination.

 

“Sheriff Swan, are you online” came over her radio.

“Sheriff Swan- go ahead”

“we have an ambulance 10 minutes out. There seems to be a child who has collapsed and is not responsive. You will be the first responder until they arrive. How far are you out?”

“less than 2 minutes – what class room?”

“first grade – class C”

“copy that”

 

Emma’s hand slapped over her mouth as she recalled that that was Henry’s class. Fear began to take over her responses and she couldn’t shake it. She had to know that he was safe. She planted her foot further on the acceleration and powered over towards to school a lot more dangerously than she should be. She knew that it was risky but she needed to know that her boy was safe.

 

In record time, Emma arrived out the front of the school. She got her car as close as she possibly could without affecting the ambulance that was arriving to do the same.

 

“Locksley, I am on scene. Keep all exits cleared and wait for the ambulance to arrive. Then escort them to 1c!” Emma bellowed over the radio. She reefed the keys out of her car and jumped out, leaving the door open for Bonnie to get out and catch up to her.

 

“copy that Sheriff, I’m 3 minutes out”

 

Emma growled at his response. he should have been right on her tail!!

She shook her head as she rounded the corner that led down towards Henry’s classroom. Emma could hear the echoes of her feet slamming against the concrete floor with every bounding stride she took. She felt her anxiety rising with every stomp. She needed to know Henry was ok, so she picked up her speed, running faster than she thought she ever could.

 

Emma reached the room and took in the sight around her. the class room was empty except for a little girl that laid on the ground near the port racks with Henry’s teacher leaning over her. She took a deep needed breath of relief as it hit her that it wasn’t Henry. With her focus now cleared, it allowed her to do her job properly.

 

“what happened?” Emma asked the teacher as she made her way over to the girl. Emma checked her vitals as the teacher spoke through sobbing tears.

 

“the children were coming back in from morning tea. I don’t- I don’t know what happened. They were putting their lunches away and then next thing I know, she was on the ground like this and everyone was screaming.”

 

Emma placed a calming hand on the teachers arm to offer her some form of comfort, “and you’ve not moved her in any way?”

 

“no” she said shakily, “I know that it may cause further damage if there is something wrong”

 

“thank you” Emma said and began to check over the girl’s body. It was in this moment that Emma allowed herself to take notice of who the girl was. Grace Hatter, Henry’s bestfriend. She swallowed hard and collected herself once again, trying to remain professional for the safety of her life. She swears that she can hear Henry yelling out to her from the other room but she can’t let the panicked cries of the boy get to her, she really needs to focus on Grace right now, Henry is at least safe. Emma felt around to see if any limbs were broken or swelling in her body. They all seemed fine so Emma instructed the teacher to hold her neck in place. A moment later, Robin came barreling in with the paramedics on his toes.

 

Emma went straight to work with the professionals, “Grace Hatter, 6 years old. History of headaches but no known history of collapsing. Medication she takes is Panadol and anti-nausea for her headaches, when required.” She then turned her attention to Robin who was standing there and staring, not knowing what to do, “call Jefferson Hatter, tell him that Gracey has collapsed and that I will go up to the hospital with her and meet him there.”

 

Robin nodded his head with determination, happy that he could do something helpful in such a dire and stressful situation.

 

Emma assisted the paramedics in getting Grace onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. She insisted on coming with them as she was a familiar face for Grace if she were to come to. Henry and Grace had spent plenty of times hanging out together over the last few weeks and Grace had come to calling Emma, ‘Sherf’ as well.

 

They reached the hospital in record time and Emma followed the stretcher as far she was allowed to. The doctors instantly insisted into getting the little girl into an MRI to check that no damage was done to her head from her fall. Emma began walking to the waiting room, then began a jog as she heard a loud commotion going on just outside the doors.

 

“fucking MOVE!” she heard from a deep voice. Emma barreled through the doors and came face to face with Jefferson. His arms were flailing as he fought to get out of the grasps of the two security guards that patrolled the hospital. Emma stood in front of her friend and attempted to lock eyes with the man. He avoided all eye contact and kept yelling profanities at the guards, keeping his eyes trained on the door behind Emma, his only goal being to get to his daughter.

 

Emma took it in her might to twist the man around so she could break his train of thoughts, taking away the view of where his anger wanted him to go. The amount of pain, both physically and mentally, that he was going through was unimaginable for Emma.

 

“Jeff, you got to calm down” Emma said to the enraged man.

 

“NO! I CAN’T! My baby girl is behind there!” he yelled as he struggled more against the guard’s hold.

 

Emma grabbed his face and force him to look at her, “you need to calm down, Jeff. If you don’t, I will have no other choice but to arrest you”.

 

Jefferson growled as tears began to fall down his face, “you don’t understand Emma! She needs me! I’m all she’s got!”

 

Emma fought her own tears that were forming in her eyes. The conversation she had with him about him losing his wife flashing back to her. “I get that, mate. But you’re being a public nuisance and it’s my duty to ensure the safety of the public. There isn’t anything you can do right now, she’s in getting an MRI as we speak. Just calm down and I will wait with you until the doctor comes out”

 

Jefferson calmed and nodded his head in agreement. He collapsed his sobbing body against Emma’s and held onto her tightly as they both wrapped their arms around one another. “I can’t lose her too” he cried into Emma’s shoulder.

 

“I know, I know” Emma replied and let her tears fall with his. She let the man cry into her for as long as he needed.

 

The two security guards silently left to attend back to their patrols once they realised that the Sheriff had everything under control. The silence in the room had Jefferson’s cries echoing against the walls. The nurses on duty made themselves busy to give the two adults some privacy.

 

After many minutes had passed, Jefferson lifted his head from Emma’s shoulder and took a step back, wiping his wet face against the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m sorry Em, I don’t know what came over me”

 

“it’s fine, Jeff. I’d probably be the same if it were Henry.”

 

He nods his head and looked around the empty room and then gestured towards the seats with his head, “will you stay with me? I don’t really want to be alone.”

 

“yeah, I will. Just give me a sec, I need to make a phone call”

 

After Jefferson agreed, Emma left the room and went out to the ambulance drop off entrance to make her call. The phone dialed twice before it was answered.

 

“Storybrooke Sheriff’s Station, Deputy Locksley speaking”

 

Instantly, Emma’s rage flooded throughout her system as the events of the day all came back to her from the sound of Robin’s voice, “WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?” Emma yelled into the speaker.

 

A slight pause was given before he began, “I picked up on the second-“

 

“You took you’re sweet-fucking-ass time to get to the damned school you fucking idiot! What if that was Roland, huh?! Would you still have taken that long to get there??!”

 

“Roland is at home sick” Robin replied quietly.

 

“and what? That gives you the right to not act upon an emergency with all you’ve got! You’re a bumbling buffoon and can’t even put your damned radio on properly! Why the fuck did I even hire you?!!”

 

“I-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it Locksley! You’re walking a fine line with the way your performance was today! You got on scene and had no fucking clue on what to do! You’ve been trained for these scenarios and yet you’re inadequate with EVERY-FUCKING-THING I set out for you to do!”

 

“Sheriff, I don’t know what to say right now” Robin replied with sincere concern in his voice.

 

“just do your fucking job! I’ll talk to you tomorrow!”

 

Emma hung up her phone and ran her fingers through her hair with complete frustration. That was not her intention of the phone call, but it was too late to take it back now. The smell of a cigarette whiffed in her nose from one of the janitors having a smoke break and it tempted her to go ask the man for one. She thought better of it and went back inside instead and sought out the coffee machine for herself and Jefferson.

 

~~~~~~~~

Over an hour later was when the doctor came out to speak to Jefferson. Dr Whale approached them both and spoke diligently with the worried father.

 

“we performed an MRI with the gadolinium solution to get a contrast image and were able to identify a mass against Grace’s brain. She is currently under sedation awaiting your approval to go ahead and operate. We can’t really know what it is until we can get in there and have a look. You can go see her now before surgery, that’s if we have your go ahead of course.”

 

Emma looked over at Jefferson. His face was ghostly white and he was in complete shock. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed a little. “go ahead and see her. I’ll wait right here”

 

Jefferson nodded his head and followed the doctor on autopilot. Emma watched on as they both walked through and disappeared behind the ER doors.

 

After letting out a long and deep breath, Emma called Regina and let her know what was going on. She told her about the entire incident and also how she’d gone off at her Deputy. Regina had insisted to Emma that she ought to apologise to the man tomorrow and that it was highly unprofessional to act in that manner despite that he’d not responded well in the emergency.

 

Half an hour after the phone call to her girlfriend, Emma stood up and approached Jefferson as he walked out of the ER doors.

 

“how is she?” Emma asked. The look on Jeff’s face was unreadable and that had her worried.

 

Jefferson shook his head and began to walk back over to the seats that they were in, “not good. She’s just laying there in the bed. She looks so small and tiny, and it’s like losing my wife all over again. She looks so much like her. I don’t know if I can do this” he said with a trembling voice.

 

Emma coaxed him the rest of the way to their seats and offered him some words of encouragement. “Gracey will be just fine, you know this. She’s a tough little girl and is way too much of a fighter to give in. Dr Whale seems confident that everything will be work out and that’s what matters. This is his profession and he knows what he’s talking about.”

 

Jefferson agreed with a nod of his head and let out a deep shaky breath, “I know she’s strong. She’ll pull through”

 

“that’s right. So, I’ll stay here with you and we can wait together until she comes out from her operation. Does that sound good?”

 

“yes, please. Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate it”

 

“No worries, Jeff. What are friends for?” she said with a slight bump of shoulders, eliciting the first smile she’s seen from him all day.

 

_The next 8 hours are going to be hell to wait._


	46. Distracted

Monday, 23rd April – continued.

 

The ticking of the clock reverberated against the walls of the small waiting room and insisted on its torturous ticks into Emma’s ears. It was nearly 9 o’clock at night and was only just now that Grace was coming out from her surgery. The exhausted Doctor Whale walked out into the waiting room where Emma and Jefferson sat and gave the best and most reassuring smile that he could muster after 8 and a half hours straight of surgery on the 6-year-old girl.

 

The freshly new scrubs that Dr Whale wore were a comforting sight to both the waiting adults who listened attentively as the Doctor spoke. “The mass was the size of a cherry tomato and I’m confident that I have removed it all. It’s been sent to the lab for testing and in the next few days we’ll find out if it is benign or not. The nurses are setting Grace up now in the ICU and you should be able to go see her for a moment, as long as you are quiet” he added. “Cut off for visiting hours is usually at 8pm, but we’ll allow to 10 tonight for you, because of the circumstance. Are there any questions you wish to ask me before I head out?”

 

Without hesitation, Jefferson stood up and asked, “Will she wake up?”. The stress on the father’s face did not go unnoticed as he wringed his hands in front of himself.

 

“Due to the surgery there is swelling, however, I am confident in saying that I believe that she will” said Whale. His tired face showed that he believed his own words and that he was quite ready to go get some well earnt sleep.

 

“Thank you, Doctor” Jefferson said and he swung himself around the man into a tight hold as a thanks. The emotions that overcame him went ignored by Emma and the doctor, as it could be seen that all that he could think about was the love that he had for this stranger that had saved his baby girl.

 

Emma stayed quiet and shook the Doctor’s hand after Jefferson separated from him. There wasn’t anything else she knew what to do or say at this point in time as she wrestled with the emotions that were floating through her own mind. She was very grateful that Grace got through the operation and that she was now in recovery. With everything that went on today, Emma just wanted to check on the girl with her friend before she left to go home.

 

After the Doctor informed Jefferson what floor and room Grace was on, Jefferson turned to Emma with a worried expression on his face, “I know I’ve kept you here long enough, Em… but would you mind coming up with me to see her?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that” Emma replied while nodding her head.

 

The pair walked in silence as they entered down the corridor that led to the elevators and then up to the ICU floor where Grace was held. The only sound that could be heard was the ruffling of paper as the Nurse at her station sifted through her paperwork at her desk. Every step they took sounded loud as the empty walls echoed each bound they took that led them closer towards Grace’s room. As they approached the door, they both turned to face each other and gave a reassuring smile to one another before they entered.

 

In the middle of the room, Grace laid motionless on the single hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth and a very large bandage wrapped around her head. The small girl looked like she was in a very deep and peaceful sleep despite the medical equipment that was attached to her.

 

Emma stood back and allowed Jefferson a moment with his daughter, her emotions getting the best of her as she watched her friend sobbing against Grace’s hand that he held to his face and was planting kisses on to. She cracked her neck on one side as an overwhelming feeling swelled in her chest and a glimpse of her mother in this exact same position infiltrated her mind.

 

She cleared her throat whilst taking a step closer to the bed, placing her hand on the railing to support herself as she watched her friend and his daughter for a few more minutes. The sound of the clock in that room was so loud and it became Emma’s focus as she fought against the feelings that attempted to come up. Unfortunately, as much as she tried to fight it, Emma couldn’t help but think about her Mom. The sounds of the clock, the beeps from the machines, even the small figure in the bed was a reminder of her memories from when her Mother got sick.

 

Emma looked at the clock, not even registering what the time is, “If it’s alright, I think I should head off. Regina said she was going to wait up for me until I get home and it’s getting late”, Emma said distractedly.

 

Without looking away from his daughter, “Of course. Thank you for staying with me Em”, Jefferson said with a horse and slightly sobbing voice.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow and see how she is” Emma said, smiling weakly.

They said a quick and brief goodbye and Emma left the hospital. She jumped into her cruiser, which she had Robin drop it off, after he knocked off from his shift and then started making her way home.

Emma drove on autopilot as she processed everything from that day, her brain over loading with the memories of the events. She kicked herself as her thoughts trailed back to Henry’s cries from the next room. She knew that the boy would have been so scared to see his bestfriend like that and she kicked herself even harder as she couldn’t help but be grateful that it wasn’t him laying on that floor instead of her. _I love Gracey, how the fuck could I think like that!_ Emma growled at herself. She pushed the button for the stereo on hard and turned up the music loud in the car. It didn’t matter what song was on, as long as there was something other than her thoughts going though her head to help her unwind from the day. The lyrics of Demi Lovato’s song ‘Stone Cold’ came on and Emma grumbled as the slow song depressed her further into her pit. She looked over and poked the next button and refocussed her attention on the road as ‘Simple’ from Florida Georgia Line came up. Her thumb tapped along to the beat for the rest of the trip home.

 

Upon entering the driveway, Emma noticed the light to her bedroom turn on and that’s when she remembered that she still had her music up loud. She quickly turned the music down and cut the engine off. The silence once again made the days adventures flash in front of her mind as she rubbed her face. She opened the door, got out of her car and walked to the front door that was being held open by Regina, who was holding her robe close to her body with her other hand.

 

“How is she?” Regina asked worriedly.

 

Emma untied her tie and began to unbutton her shirt as she entered the house, “She made it through surgery and the doc says she’ll make it”

 

Closing the door behind them, Regina took one look at Emma and frowned, “And how are you?”

 

“Honestly?” Emma asked and continued at Regina’s request with her raised eyebrows, “I could really use a distraction”.

 

Regina looked at Emma puzzled, wondering what she meant by that. But her thoughts were quickly answered as Emma took her in an embrace and closed their lips tightly together.

 

Emma wasted no time in pushing Regina up against the door as she continued to unbutton her own shirt, ripping it off and throwing it onto the floor. Her hands grabbed hold of Regina’s hips as she grinded herself against the woman, eliciting a moan out of the brunette. Emma growled as the thoughts of this not going fast enough for her liking took hold of her. She hoisted Regina up, wrapping the brunette’s legs around her waist and began to carry her up the stairs. Their kissing barely stopped as Emma’s strong legs carried them both up the staircase leading to their bedroom. The burn in her thighs were a welcomed pain as Emma began the process of untying Regina’s robe and revealing the silk nighty that was hidden underneath.

 

The bedroom door was wide open and Emma entered, closing it as delicately as possible behind her. She made her way over to the bed, dropping Regina spread-legged on the edge and began to unbuckle her belt, letting her trousers fall to the floor.

 

Regina panted as she watched Emma, the wetness between her legs already dampening her underwear. She noticed the greens of Emma’s eyes were near non-existent as her pupils had clouded her eyes in a feralness of black. “Are you alright, my love?” Regina asked her usually sensual lover.

 

Emma shushed her abruptly and took off her remaining clothes, leaving only her underwear on. She looked down at her girlfriend, the look on Regina’s face was both concerned and turned on. “I need this”, Emma said in hopes that Regina was still readily in the mood to continue. She smirked at her after Regina spread her legs wide, showing the wet spot that was at her core.

 

“Is this what you need?”, Regina asked huskily. Her libido was all fired up and she knew that if Emma needed to take her to make her feel better after today, then that is what she will give her. Because if all Emma needed was to give her an orgasm, then that was a win-win for both of them.

 

Emma sucked her tooth with a wicked grin as she prowled forward towards the bed. She motioned for Regina with a nod of her head to go further up and she followed as she crawled with her. Their mouths met up into a passionate kiss when they both reached the pillows and Emma lowered herself on top of the woman. Regina’s attempt to caress Emma’s back was quickly denied as Emma grabbed hold of her wrists, one at a time, and placed them next to her head on the pillow.

 

“Don’t touch” Emma growled with authority.

 

Regina shivered at the sound of Emma’s voice deepening while she said her command. Emma dominating her was a bigger turn on than she ever could have imagined. She wriggled underneath the blonde, trying to create friction for her pulsing vagina against Emma’s pelvis.

 

Emma knew what she was doing and took it upon herself to relieve the pain for her girlfriend. She wasted no time and slid down Regina’s body, settling herself between her legs before placing her mouth over the covered core. Regina bucked her hips and let out a strangled moan on contact. Emma growled once again and lifted herself up swiftly and reefed off the offending garment that was in the way.

 

Regina squealed at the quick and abrupt removal of her underwear, but soon forgot all about it when Emma reattached her mouth to her awaiting core.

 

Emma moaned as the wetness covered her tongue and the taste slid along her tastebuds. She closed her eyes as she got into the motion that Regina was setting with the rotation of her hips. The sounds that Regina was making relaxed her and allowed her to focus on pleasing her girl. She lapped away teasingly up and down her core, producing more loud and strangling sounds as she went. The feeling of Regina’s legs shaking as she focused on her clit was more than enough reason for Emma to help her reach her peak. She readjusted her position and gave herself room to allow her hand to assist with the climax.

 

Emma inserted a finger, closely followed by a second and groaned as she felt the walls of Regina’s vagina clamp tight around her. She hooked her fingers up inside and dragged them slowly back out, pushing them back in all over again, causing Regina to breathe heavier with the intrusion. Emma quickened her pace, pumping her fingers away as her tongue continued at its pleasurable speed. The impending climax becoming closer and closer as Emma focused on her ministrations, her goal to make Regina cum all over becoming her only focus. 

 

A few more pumps of her wrist and rotation of her fingers was all it took and Regina was squirting her love juices all over Emma’s face and down her bare chest. Regina’s attempts to wriggle away were ignored as Emma pinned her down with her free hand against her hip and continued to fuck her into a second and greatly higher peak of her orgasm. Regina’s usual deep voice was broken into a high-pitched squeal as her back arched from the bed, her lower body convulsing while Emma continued to pleasure her.

 

Emma chuckled into Regina’s core and gave one last good lick up her vulva, making her twitch, and then rested her head against Regina’s quaking thigh, loving the vibration that she’s caused to her girlfriend. Very slowly, Emma extracted her fingers and smirked as she watched the fresh fluids drool out of the hole that clenched tightly at the missed intruded digits. They both just laid there for a few minutes as Regina came down from her high, Emma basking in her glory of pleasuring the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

The thoughts of the day were forgotten for the moment. Emma just laid there and enjoyed the smell, touch and taste of the woman that she just made love to. That was until Regina took a deep breath and sat up, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma flinched at the contact and coiled into herself as the flashback of the radio call, race up to the school and Grace laying in the hospital bed got muddled up with a mixed flashback which included the phone call from her mother saying she was sick, her drive to that hospital and then seeing her Mom freshly out of surgery.

 

Emma sat up on the side of the bed and ran a hand through her hair before shooting up and standing to face Regina.

“I’m going to go for a shower” Emma said and began the short walk to the bathroom. She could see in her peripherals the confused expression back on Regina’s face but she chose to ignore it and closed the ensuite door behind herself. She knew that was rude of her, but she did not have the strength to discuss what’s going on with her head right now.

 

After tearing off her underwear, Emma got in the shower and stood underneath the hot stream of water and closed her eyes. The day once again flashed behind her closed lids and she gave in, allowing it to take hold of her as she tried to focus on the heat that hit her back. She had no idea how long she was in the shower, but once she was out and dried, Regina was well and truly asleep in bed.

 

Emma sighed to herself and knew that she owed the woman an explanation, but it’ll have to wait until morning. Because right now, she too needed a well-deserved sleep.

 


	47. Distant

Tuesday, 24th April.

 

_How is there not a single imperfection on this roof_ , Emma finds herself thinking to herself as she waits impatiently for her alarm clock to go off on her phone. The last few hours she’d searched every corner on the ceiling in her and Regina’s bedroom for even the slightest of slight cracks or creases in the design. She was awoken from another one of her nightmares for the fourth time that night and decided it was best to stay awake and bore herself to death, rather than go through that tortuous vision over and over again.

 

With a sigh of relief, or defeatedness, Emma shut off her alarm as soon as it began to blare the Darth One’s theme song throughout the room. Regina stirred slightly but rolled over towards Emma and snuggled back into her pillow as the silence commenced back into the room. Emma took a moment to watch the woman sleep blissfully and felt a pang of jealousy as she slept soundly without nightmares plaguing her slumber. Emma let out a puff of air and rolled out of bed to begin her usual routine of the morning. She showered and got herself dressed and ready for the day in record time and turned on the coffee machine, made herself a coffee and left enough for Regina before she made her way to the station for today’s work.

 

“Heya, Em!!” Ruby greeted immediately as Emma made her way through the doors, “Big day for ya yesterday. I bet you’re heaps glad that wasn’t your boy, aye!”. Ruby was widely chipper for 5:30 in the morning and it annoyed Emma more often than not.

 

Emma frowned and placed her coffee thermos on the counter before turning her attention to her friend slash employee, “She is Henry’s best friend” Emma tried to say calmly but it came out as a grunt instead.

 

Ruby visibly whimpered and bowed her head in shame, “Sorry, I meant no harm. I just thought-“

 

“Thought what?!” Emma barked and didn’t hold back the anger that was suddenly boiling up inside herself, “You thought that I would be ok even if wasn’t Henry’s friend? Because that’s pretty fucked up Rubes, she’s a fucking kid!”. Emma’s chin wobbled as she fought against her inner thoughts that had been occurring for the last almost 24 hours. She was glad that it wasn’t Henry in that position right now and it hurt her like hell that she was thinking that she’s glad it was Grace and not him. She snivelled as her emotions got the best of her and she stormed off into her office, slamming her door closed as she went.

 

Emma sat down in her chair and tried to reason with herself to calm down.

_Just because Henry is safe, doesn’t mean you get to wish his friends to be sick instead of him. You love Gracey too, and its unfair to be thinking this way! Get a grip of yourself and think clearly woman!_

Emma booted up her computer as she processed her feelings.

_It’s not like I actually **want** Grace to be sick. I’m just glad that Henry isn’t. I’m close to Grace too and she’s like an add on to the family when it comes to Hen. I know that I don’t wish anyone bad health. I’ve just got to try and think more clearly about this all. Mom had a brain tumour too, but that doesn’t mean that Grace’s is cancer as well. Just wait the few days and we can all have the answers we want and can move on from this._

The computer loaded up to the log on screen and Emma punched in her log in and waited for the system to come to life.

_What’s gotten into you today, Emma. You’ve had restless nights for years now. You can’t just go on and bite everyone’s heads off because you had a bad sleep… I’m really going to have to apologise to Ruby. She didn’t deserve that and I know she didn’t mean to say that. That was only me projecting my own thoughts. For fuck sake, I’ve got to stop being an arsehole sometimes._

The program was still warming up, so Emma got out of her chair and walked out into the pit and cleared her throat to gain Ruby’s attention.

 

Ruby turned around in her chair and looked up at Emma as she chewed her lip nervously, “What’s up Sheriff?”

 

“Sorry, Rubes,” Emma began sorrowfully, “I had a rough night sleep and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

 

She offered the Sheriff a timid smile, “It’s alright Em, just know that that was not what I’d meant. I didn’t know they were close. I only meant that you probably thought that it may have been Henry on the way to the job. I know you wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

 

Emma swallowed hard as her previous thoughts on the matter plagued her mind again, “of course not.”

 

Ruby noticed the tormented look on Emma’s face and began to say something but closed her mouth before opening it again and said, “Hey, I was thinking… Maybe you should go see Dr Hopper and talk things through with him about yesterday. I saw the difference he’d made with Mulan and maybe he could help you out too?” Ruby added an adoring smile to lessen the blow that she might need therapy for the incident.

 

Emma shrugged, “I’ll think about. I don’t really have time for it today, I’ve got a lot of paperwork to catch up on from yesterday and I rather not get behind on it all.”

 

Ruby smirked and leant back in her chair cockily, “You know… You are sleeping with the Mayor… I’m sure she’ll let you be a little bit behind if you give her a little extra loving for the inconvenience,” She said with a wink and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

 

Emma scoffed and let out a jaunty laugh, “You’re terrible, Rubes. I’m sure Regina would take the payment and then expect the paperwork to be still done on deadline.”

 

Ruby screwed up her nose and chuckled, “I don’t even want to know what kind of kinky powerplays you two have with each other. I too need to see her everyday I’m here!”

 

“You started it!” Emma stated smugly. She rolled her shoulders and looked at Ruby seriously once again, “But we’re cool, right? I’m sorry for biting your head off.”

 

Ruby waved her off, “Yeah, we’re _cool._ ”

 

Emma nodded her head with a smile before turning around towards the loud foot steps that echoed down the halls. Robin Locksley was making his way into the office and that was Emma’s cue to leave them to conduct their handover. She made her way back to her chair and got settled in front of her computer and began the usual process into the system. Yesterday she had barely started the weekend shifts paperwork, let alone Monday’s, so she put her head down and got stuck into her business.

 

A few hours had passed when a knock on the office door pulls Emma out of her trance that she had forced herself into with her computer screen. She pinches her face in annoyance as she finalises a report with a few more clicks before fixing herself and swivelling her chair around to greet her girlfriend with a dashing smile.

 

“Good morning, beautiful” Emma greets cheerfully as she reaches out for the coffee that Regina is holding out to her as she approaches her.

 

Regina leans down and kisses Emma’s cheek before resting her hip against the side of the desk. “I can’t stay long this morning, I have a meeting with the treasurer about some of the office departments overspendings.”

 

Emma gave her a sympathetic smile, “That sounds rather boring.”

 

Regina chuckled, “Of course you’d think that. I doubt you’d even come to your department meetings if it was anyone else but me as Mayor.”

 

Emma shrugged cockily, “What can I say, I’m a sucker to impress hot brunettes.”

 

“You’re incorrigible,” Regina says as she shakes her head adoringly at her girlfriend. She notices that Emma is sat back in her chair and is displaying closed off body language, despite the cheeky behaviour. “Not to break this charming mood you’re in, but do we have time to discuss what happened last night?”

 

Emma’s grin quickly disappeared and she sat up straight in her chair and began to fidget with her mouse, “Nothing really to talk about. It was a big day and I wanted to release some tension.”

 

“I meant after, Dear” Regina coaxed lovingly with sass. It’s only Regina who can pull the two off together successfully.

 

Emma sighed and stared at her computer screen as she rubbed at her neck, “I was tired, that’s all. I needed a shower to wind down for the night.”

 

Regina hummed and creased her eyebrows together. It was clear to her that Emma didn’t want to talk about it and was holding back, she wasn’t going to push her to talk if she didn’t want to. **Yet.**

“Fair enough. Well I hate to love and leave you, but I best be off.” Regina stood tall once again and straightened her pencil skirt before taking her own coffee cup into her hand, “I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“Of course, we live together” Emma chuckled to her.

 

Regina raised a curious brow at her, “I meant for the meeting, Dear?”

 

“Oh!” Emma said with surprise, “I completely forgot. I might have to skip tonight, I’ve got a lot of catching up to do after yesterday’s debacle.”

 

Regina nodded, noticing that Emma’s pile was already half way tackled with and would indeed be complete before the end of the day. “Let me know so I can decide on what we’re to have for dinner”

 

“Of course,” Emma replied with a quick distracted smile before beginning her work again, “I’ll see you tonight baby.”

 

Regina knew that Emma wasn’t in any state for physical touch, so she knocked on the desk to regain her girlfriend’s attention, “I love you” she said exaggeratively at the expense of her dignity. It got the reaction she wanted as a truly bright smile shone over Emma’s face and into her eyes.

 

“I love you too, Regina.”

 

Regina blew Emma a kiss and Emma winked at her in return before she made her way out of the Sheriff station.

 

Emma watched her girlfriend’s hips sway for as long as she visibly could out the door and swung on her chair as far as it could reach without tipping over to continue the view. She smiled to herself proudly as her smugness of having a hot girlfriend came over her. The mood changed to annoyance pretty quickly when she looked through her window and spotted that Robin Locksley was also checking out her girlfriend’s arse as he gorked his head to stare. Emma picked up a highlighter from her desk and threw the damned thing at the back of his head. He instantly ducked and grabbed his head on impact and groaned at the pain as he turned around to see where it’d come from.

 

“Seriously?!” Emma said to him like a dramatic teenager.

 

He sheepishly grinned as he continued to rub the back of his head and turned back to his work in embarrassment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the course of the rest of the day, Emma found anything and everything that she could do to keep herself occupied. She busied herself in paperwork, call outs and even went through all the filing and checked that it was all in their correct locations. The ideal of keeping her mind busy to distract her impending thoughts from her nightmares was the only thing keeping her from stopping. Emma had cancelled her lunch plans with Regina and had told her that she would be staying back late to finish the work that she’d already finished just short after midday. She felt bad for lying but she didn’t want to give her mind a chance to think. Emma now found herself at her old cabin to get some one-on-one with herself. If she went home, she had the over joyed Henry tackling her and his Aunt Zelena questioning her on why she was home. If she had gone to the weekly meeting, Dr Hopper would either make her speak or insist on them to have their missed appointment tomorrow. Neither sounded appealing to Emma, as all she wanted was some peace and quiet, and this was the place for her solitude.

 

She opened the door and coughed slightly at the build up of dust she’d left behind that had obviously grown in her absence. As she looked around the room, it hit her then that this definitely was no longer her home. Her bookshelves were cleared out, the usually blue couch was now covered with two large white sheets, her photos were no longer on the walls and Bonnie’s beloved pillow was no longer sitting in front of the television.

 

She walked over to the kitchen, the cabinets were still the same and filled with her kitchenware and grabbed out her favourite mug and placed it on to the counter. Her autopilot of making herself a coffee left her disappointed when she went to the fridge that was completely bare, except for a jug of water and 3 remaining beers. She shrugged at the loss of coffee and reached in and grabbed a beer, cracking the cap and depositing it into the kitchen bin. The cool bitter taste sliding down her throat comforted her in a way that nothing else could. The cold numbness that she had been feeling for over 24 hours felt like it was rubbing away as the beer warmed her tummy.

 

Emma went into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. This room was different now too with the furniture also being covered with white sheets. At the foot of her bed sat a couple of boxes that consisted of the rest of her belongings. She placed her beer on the bedside table before letting out a long sigh and reached over and slid one of the boxes over to her and opened it up. She smiled a sad smile and lifted out her old photo album that her and her Mother had put together once she’d gotten sick. The memories of that day flooded her mind as she ran her hand the front cover and opened it up. She laughed out loud instantly at the first page which consisted of photos from one of their Halloween’s together. They’d both dressed up as students from Hogwarts and had an absolute ball that night as they ran around like maniacs placing spells on strangers and each other. There were also photos of her Mother and Father on that page. Her favourite was her parents holding hands and walking over unexpectantly to their surprised baby shower that her Mother’s best friend at the time had held for them.

She flipped to the next page and exhaled heavily when she noticed it was all her and Elsa. They really did have some good times together, but that is well and truly distant memories, so she flipped the page and turned to the next. There were more of the old couple, but also some more of her Mom and even a random photo of her old mate Neil that she hadn’t seen in years. She wondered over the photos individually and got stuck on the one in the far-right hand corner. She’d added that one in herself a few months after her Mother had lost her battle to the cancer. It was easy to see how sick she was at the time, but Emma didn’t have the heart to throw it away and she didn’t have the heart to look at it either. So she’d tucked it into a random place within the photo album that still had space and she closed it up, not seeing it since that day.

 

Emma slammed the book shut and fell backwards onto the bed. The mattress gave her some comfort as it hugged her sides but her mind still lingered on all the thoughts going through her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and focussed on her breathing as she attempted to ignore the tears tickling down her face. Her exhaustion was more than she thought, and she didn’t even notice she was slipping into a sleep.

 

 

_‘Run faster!! It’s Henry!! He needs you!!’ Emma thought to herself as she ran full speed down the school corridors. The need to get to the young boy was her only thought in her head. As Emma runs, the halls get longer and longer. Her long legs taking her to speeds she didn’t know she had but the moment she reaches his classroom doors, the halls extend and she races against them again to stop them from growing further away._

_“NO!!”, she screams out as the hall way grows again. She stops fast like a car crashing on the brakes. She turns to her right and the classroom is right beside her. She blinks heavily a few times, the thought of this not feeling right running through her head but she continues on cautiously and slowly pushes the door open._

_She looks around the room and realises that she’s now standing in the hospital._

_In front of her is a hospital bed, she takes a step closer and breathes out a sigh of relief as she realises that it’s not a boy, so it can’t be Henry. She takes another step, her hand twitching with nervousness and the face becomes clearer._

_Her phone begins to ring._

_She looks at the screen and turns around to take the call._

_“Hey Mom!! How are you?!” Emma says excitedly as she answers the call that flashed with her Mother’s name and face._

_She hears no reply, so she try’s again, “Mom? Are you there?”_

_Emma pauses as she hears a rattly sound coming from the speaker._

_“Mom?? What’s going on?”_

_The sound gets louder._

_‘It’s a rattle, no, it’s a gurgle. She’s chocking!’ Emma thinks to herself. “MOM!! What’s wrong?!”_

_The sound gets louder and louder, Emma has no idea what to do but to just listen and wait anxiously. She continues to try and get her Mother to talk over the next few minutes but she was unsuccessful._

_Then suddenly, the line goes dead quiet and Emma waits silently for something to happen._

_“Em, c’mon”, Emma heard Elsa’s voice come through the phone._

_“Elsa? What are you doing with my Mom’s phone?”_

_What Emma heard next, broke her heart. Elsa whispered, “Your Mom is dead.”_

_Emma sobbed into the phone, tears began to soak her face, “What?” she asked confused and worried._

_“Your Mom is dead,” Elsa repeated in the same whisper._

_“How?”_

_“Your Mom is dead,” Elsa repeated again._

_“I heard you! How?!”_

_The phone line went dead. Emma stared at it gob smacked and frowned. Her face was now dry from tears as if nothing had happened. She shook her head out of her haze and turned back around. She could see Jefferson holding Grace’s hand as he cried into it at her bedside. The events of that day reminded her why she was there._

_Emma took another step closer and a picture flashed in front of her of a different scene that came and went as quick as a blink. Another step, the same thing happened. It continued as she got closer and closer until the moment when she placed her hand on the rail at the end of the bed._

_The vision of her Mother’s bedside, at her old apartment, took over her visuals. She stood stiff still at the foot of her Mother’s bed. Her chest was not moving, so Emma knew that she’d already passed away. She wiped at her face, but frowned as her hand came back dry. ‘Why aren’t I crying?’ Emma took another step and placed her hand over the top of her Mom’s. The coldness seeped into her and she began to feel numb._

_‘Mom?’ Emma whispered to her, but nothing happened._

_She looked her mother up and down. Starting from the top of her head, down to her toes and back up again. She stopped when she noticed black tar like liquid building and spilling from her Mother’s mouth._

_‘Oh no! Not this again!’ Emma thinks to herself._

 

Emma struggles to wake herself up. She can hear someone calling out to her, so she fights her dream and tries to pull herself out of it.

 

_The black liquid is filling up her Mother’s mouth, slowly drizzling down her cheeks and landing droplets of tar onto the bedsheets beneath her._

“Emma!! Emma!!” Emma can hear a deep female voice calling out to her. Its Regina. She feels her body begin to shake and it’s enough to jolt her awake.

 

It takes her a few deep breathes for her lungs to catch but when it takes, she’s met with her girlfriend standing over her with a deathly scared look on her face as she’s folding her arms closely to her body, hugging herself . Emma snivels and looks into the golden brown eyes that usually calm her and says defeatedly, “I need help”.

 

 


End file.
